


Pets are the best allies when it comes to love

by Ily20



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animals, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Shameless Smut, a little supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 168,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ily20/pseuds/Ily20
Summary: Inspired in the fanfic The Beast Inside. What happens in a world when you have a pet that helps you to find your soulmate? Akihito and Asami share an special story in the world of Viewfinder with a little help by each side. AU





	1. Pets are the best allies when it comes to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ily from the future here*: An amazing person offered me to be a beta for this story, thank you so so much Jadedslave! Thanks to you, me and all the readers will get to read this story without all the painful grammatical mistakes. Every person that reads this I'm inviting you to leave a comment saying thanks to her!

I don't own any of the characters of the beautiful Yamane Ayano from the manga Viewfinder.

Pets are your best allies when it comes to love.  
  
In this world every human born receives a new partner before they reach the age of 5. This partner however it's not a human, it's in fact an animal that it's connected with them by blood and can't be separated from the owner, the animal it's a guardian that helps the owner (human) in their social development as a human being. They play a large role when the human meets their fateful mate.  
Sometimes the animal makes it impossible to search for the soulmate of their owners as they try to look for their own happiness as well, but even if they find it, it's the same as the human. In other words, if the pet finds the human soulmate of their owner, the pet of the other human is the soulmate of the pet as well, if they don't find it because of distance or death it's very likely that the pet will notice, they are forced to wait until their fateful partner will born again , but of course the age that divides them is unknown and may cause the situation to turn difficult for the two destined soulmates.

* * *

  
Since he was a little boy Takaba Akihito was a smart kid, but had a big lack of capability to sense danger, it wasn't because he’s not intelligent or something like that, he is someone that is really fond of criminal photography, but his sense of justice and danger is not quite the best combination. His kind personality is what makes him a great person . His parents are as lovely and kind as he is, even if he loved justice and adrenaline, his soulmate and himself were reckless, both of them are adventurous, curious and with a strong sense of will.

  
When Akihito was 3 years old (which is the standard age for someone to get their soulpet), He was sleeping in his small bed when suddenly there was a shiny hazel light in his little hand. Three minutes later there was a baby cat with hazel eyes, his fur was a light beige with hints of light brown, and his paws were white as snow. When Akihito woke up the next morning he was laughing and hugging his new friend with a big smile on his face, the little cat immediately recognized his owner so he started to lick the tiny hands of the baby thinking "what a beautiful owner I have", when Akihito's parents saw the beautiful image of their son and his new pet they took a picture as a reminder of the first day together. The two friends were going to be together from then on. They were almost identical to each other. The hazel eyes on the baby were exactly the same as the ones that the small cat had.

  
When Akihito was 7 years old he decided to call his pet "Haruki", which means "shining sun" in their language, Haruki grew up being a lovely pet but he was taking on more of his owners personality each day that passed, he started with being very adventurous and eager to learn new things, both of them were (and still are) stubborn so they always find themselves in situations that are dangerous for them but try to look at the bright side of the situation, because that was what makes them unique (Haruki thought).

Haruki always makes Akihito his top priority and is always taking care of him, but not spoiling him too much and sometimes even scolding him by scratching his hands (and face if Akihito it's more stubborn) because his owner seems to constantly get into dangerous situations and Haruki always got involved. It doesn't matter when or how they got into those dangerous situations, Akihito's parents always scold them but even if that was the case Haruki never left his side.

  
"Haruki don't scratch me! it wasn't my fault that those punks started a fight with me." Said Akihito holding a bag of ice and pressing it on his face, he was good at fighting at least. "They asked for it anyway..." muttered the young blonde looking at the scolding eyes of his soulpet. Haruki only stared at him with a look of anger but at the same time licking his wounds, even though it is not the same as a dogs tongue, the saliva of the small cat seems to be special because of the bond between owner and soulpet. A young Akihito was a more dangerous Akihito, his owner and his two friends were definitely 'punks' in middle school.

  
When Akihito reached the age of 20 he decided to follow his dream by becoming a criminal photographer, so he decided to move to Tokyo along with Haruki. Akihito started to wonder when he would meet his soulmate even though he was patiently waiting, there was a feeling that he might be closer to his soulmate by moving to Tokyo and apparently Haruki was thinking the same because of his behaviour when they first went to the area where they were going to live. There was a sudden feeling that he might be closer to his partner, even if he couldn't figure out where it was or when he would meet his soulmate. Akihito always thought that he would be fine with both genders, but he was more popular with men and his former relationships were with more boys than girls, but he can count them with one hand. He was popular with everyone but above all his passion resided on his cameras and photography. The possibility of finding his soulmate was exciting, he was only hoping that said person were kind and a good person in general.

  
Time passed and Akihito and Haruki were living in a small apartment, it was more than enough for his pet and himself, it's a small room with the essentials and nothing seems to go wrong while living alone. Akihito got the chance to be in a newspaper as a photographer, that's was one more step to following his dream, apart from being a criminal photographer he always wanted to be a famous person in one of the best magazines of photo journalism. His father was on the list of the best photographers and he was looking forward on being in that list as well. Akihito at his 24 year was more than happy with his cat and his childhood friends Kou and Takato, he lived alone with Haruki but his friends followed him to the city and hung out together as always. Akihito sometimes called his parents which he went to visit on holidays, above all being a photographer was a busy job even if the payment was a little harder to receive each time, but he has never regretted the decision to make a living with his cameras and pet.

* * *

  
It was Monday and Akihito was in the office of his editor Hannase-san, which was his superior and as well the one in charge of the scoops that come and go in the busy life of Shinjuku Tokyo.

  
"Takaba-kun I have some good news for you and it's something I know you can't refuse" said Hannase.

  
"Come on boss you say that all the time but you always give me the most boring jobs, last time I had to spend like 5 hours outside a hotel for something that was not even important and Mitarai always has the best scoops about drug dealings" Akihito said pouting a little.

  
"That's why I want to reward you by giving you this. It might be a little different though, I have the information of a reunion that will take place at one of the warehouses close to the old hotel that was closed a few streets from here, and as far as I know it's a very important man but I don't know his name yet, I think that it will probably be dangerous but believe me, if you get good photos of this I'll give you a very good amount of cash so you can pay your rent for almost 3 months." Hannase said studying Akihito expression, he liked that expression on his subordinate.

  
"Ok I'll take it but I'm not leaving Haruki again, last time he was meowing at me almost the whole week for leaving him in the house and all because you ordered me to.” Akihito said with confidence in his voice, he always had the confidence to talk with him after almost four years of working together.

  
"Ok do what you wish but I hope he doesn't get you in trouble again Takaba, by the way when are you going to find your soulmate? It's getting annoying to have your cat following you around like this because of sexual stress, don't you think?" Said Hannase a with a little mocking in his tone. "Above all it's so obvious in your scent, if you don't find it soon I'll take care of you, what do you think?", Hannase said mockingly and with a kind tone of voice. Akihito was afraid sometimes that his boss might actually make a move on him, it wasn't a bad person but Haruki told him that his editor was not his soulmate and he wasn't going to force a relationship that it's not meant to be (even if that was selfish on his part).

  
"Yeah I know and I'm not stressed damn it… but hey as far as with Haruki everything it's fine so I'm not worrying about it, but thank you Hannase-san" Akihito said with sarcasm in his voice on the name of his boss, even knowing that his manager was not trying to do harm with his words.

  
Akihito was walking to his apartment thinking about what to do for dinner today, when suddenly in the street he smelled a sweet scent coming from far away but he didn't pay any mind. However, the smell was strong and it smelled like nothing else he had smelled before, like something sweet but at the same time it was not food nor anything like it.  
_" Forget it Akihito you are just imagining things again just keep walking… ugh... shit why am I feeling dizzy? And why the hell am I half-hard?"_ Akihito was trying to keep walking straight but his knees were given out and he was panting harder with each step he made, his body was starting to feel hot against the fabric of his clothes.

 _"Shit am I getting sick again?"_ he thought, but suddenly the scent wasn't close anymore and he could pull himself together. For the first time in his life Akihito was aware of his body and sense of smell, he kept walking with the nagging feeling on his mind.

  
Late at night he was in his home eating some ramen with Haruki, he lost his appetite after he smelled the strong scent this afternoon. His mind was in another place wondering about what happened.  
_"Am I feeling lonely again? I don't need anybody and I'm sure as hell I'm not sexually frustrated. Stupid Hannase... but the feeling this afternoon it was as if I had been close to my soulmate, could it be? Should I tell Haruki? No no... I’d rather that he doesn't know that right now.. It's not the time and he has been feeling unwell these days…"._  
"Haruki... how are you feeling buddy? The doctor said that it's something normal because… well, I'll make sure to buy you new meds ok?."

  
Akihito knew that the lack of a partner for his pet was affecting him because even if Haruki were fine only being with Akihito he is smaller than any other cats, and that can make it more difficult for him to do the simplest actions. Haruki could get weak but wouldn't die.

  
When Akihito was about to go to sleep he kept wondering about the new scoop tomorrow, even when his mind was thinking at the same time that something important may happen soon. He decided to just take a rest and wait for tomorrow, however even if he tried to sleep 2 hours had already passed since he went to bed, and he couldn't sleep because his mind wouldn’t forget about the sweet scent he smelled in the street.  
It was so unique and at the same time smelled so strong, as if it was going to swallow his mind and body completely. The scent almost made him pass out after a few seconds, and making him aroused by it was something he has never experienced before, he decided not telling Haruki because he thought that it was pointless. What if it was his soulmate? Apart from sweet and strong it was dangerous, adrenaline with a hint of dominance. It doesn't seem to be a common scent, it was way too exciting and his mind was filled with lust and uneasiness.

  
Akihito found himself hard again, _"how can I get aroused just by thinking about it?... Well it's been a long time since I had done it myself… maybe I'm actually stressed… but fuck it! It's been a while so it's ok…"_. Akihito put his hand under his briefs, taking out his half-hard erection as he thought about the strong scent from this afternoon. It took less than ten minutes for him to come, the feeling of relief and the strong scent in his mind was enough to make him sleep immediately.

  
The next morning the first thing Akihito noticed was that his hand was in his briefs, with a lot of dried, white, sticky liquid in his hand and on his sheets. The amused mocking look that Haruki was giving him with his small hazel eyes filled  Akihito’s face with a deep shade of red that covered his cheeks and ears. "Don't look at me like that dummy." Haruki only meowed at him loudly, maybe his small pet didn't like to see Akihito so excited without him knowing why.

 


	2. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story so maybe it feels a little cliche, however I hope you still like it. This chapter was fixed by the beta Jadedslave! Thank you so much!

**I don't own any of the character of Yamane Ayano.**

**The Hunter**

Shinjuku is one of the most special places in Tokyo between the 23 other small cities, where there's more commerce along with a busy life with many of the biggest companies in Japan. It's ruled by politicians seeking fortune and many other desires that only rich people can get a hold of, however Asami Ryuichi is a young businessman and politician on the surface. He is categorized as one of the most influential men in the underworld. He is known as one of the men that has more influence on many routes in the black market, dealing with drugs and firearms which is why, along with his looks, that males and females find him out of this world. He's a person that can't be taken lightly as a simple businessman and is more dangerous than a simple yakuza.

Asami it's a man that never denies himself and lives his life doing and taking what he wants and when he wants it. He was really young at 4 years old, he got his soulpet which is a black panther with golden eyes. In the beginning it was not a good relationship because the panther was very stubborn and not tamed enough to be in the house of a rich family, but Asami knew how to deal with it as time passed and he didn't notice when the relationship with his pet turned better. He was satisfied with his pet Shun, whose name means "talent and genius", it was not a surprise for Asami to know that his pet was stubborn, because if the panther had a different personality it wouldn't be a pet that Asami would have, its known that pets have the same personality as their owners so Asami started to see it as a friend instead of just some kind of animal that needed to be with him only by convenience.

Shun was very big even when he was two years old, and with Asami being six years old it was the same. When he was younger he looked like a mature adult with a serious and calm expressionless face, always trying to do his best in everything he learned. His youth wasn't what he expected, but when he started to get older he recognized that he was different from others. When he turned 10 years old he was wondering why Shun had never been looking for his partner, there were many kids at that age that have already found theirs, even if it was a lie or the truth their pets always seemed to search for their soulmate. Asami never doubted of his friend Shun, but he felt sad more than once for doubting his panther. He started to think that maybe his friend didn't care or simply didn't seem to notice the feelings Asami had at that small age.

One day when Asami was at the age of 12 he was reading a book in the afternoon, when suddenly Shun started to get anxious. He wondered what happened that made Shun so aware of what was happening, he got out from his bed and reached for his pet that was scratching the walls of his bedroom. He approached to his pet and notice that Shun was waving his tail faster, Asami opened the door and Shun ran to the living room.

The panther was walking the whole house from one end to the other, moving his tail from one side to another as if he was looking for something he was staring at Asami with an amused look, meanwhile Shun was thinking about the sudden situation at that moment, "Your soulmate its finally here Asami." Asami thought the same thing apparently; he heard from his teachers that pets can feel when the owner's soulmate is close to them, or when they are born. Asami crouched while keeping his gaze in Shun and said, "Shun is my soulmate close to me?" but Shun didn't do anything.

Asami asked again, "Is it maybe that she was born?" and Shun nodded to him, Asami for the first time felt really happy about the fact that he and Shun were not alone in this world. The happy smile on his owner made Shun wonder, does his owner know that it's a "boy"? Well he didn't seem to care. Asami just smiled at the situation and went to his room for his book.

Years passed and Asami turned 25 years old. He started to wonder when he is going to meet his soulmate, and even if he looked for another person to be with it was just to satisfy his desires and nothing else beyond a physical relationship. It was as if something was not right when he held someone else, like something was missing, he knew that his soulmate was born and he was still alive because Shun was always in alert mode if by chance he got a clue about his soulmate too.

Time passed and there was nothing, Asami started to grow impatient but he always kept calm, above all Shun was no different, he got anxious and sometimes even making him behave was difficult. Asami thought at that moment that he should get focused on his business and finally making his own profits in his small club, even if he was young he was already powerful among the most respectful businessman in Tokyo, and he was gaining ground in the underworld.

Asami got older and more powerful, thanks to his father he inherited the shady business as well the reputation, he started being categorized as the king of Tokyo, and in the underworld he was the most powerful man. His empire was the strongest in Japan and also his fabulous club known as Sion is among the most famous clubs in the country. The rumors spread faster and taking with them the attention of every gang club in Japan. The rumours said that the CEO of Club Sion is one of the most ruthless men in Tokyo; he owned most of the dealing routes in Asia and some of them in Hong Kong and Russia. Asami Ryuichi is a young business man in the surface but a king of the underworld in the country of Japan.

Shun became one of the most intelligent soulpets in the country, the black panther was well trained for emergencies and in taking care of his owner. The panther was a model for almost every pet that wanted to become useful in society, intelligence and beauty reflected the golden eyes though neither of them had met their soulmate, they were never distracted by that fact but Shun always got angry each time Asami would spend time with other partners that weren't the fated one. He couldn't bother with his owner too much, above all he was part of the reason why they had never met their fated ones. Asami it's simple man but at the same time his words were law and everything he ordered is meant to be, he is ruthless with the ones that are seeking revenge against him or his organization, but at the same time he always takes care of his subordinates. One of the best businessmen in the country and one of the best soulpets were still looking for their soulmates, it wasn't heard that they were without one but they had never touched on the topic for the press.

Meanwhile on Monday Asami was in a meeting in one of his clubs, with his assistant, bodyguard and the club manager.

"I suppose you are aware of this mistake that you just made, right Sudou?." The man with golden eyes said while looking at the young manager.

"Yes Asami-san, I deeply apologize for this mistake and it will never happen again boss." Asami stared at Sudou, he was capable and talented when it comes to manage the club, however such mistakes can't be made without knowing the consequences.

"I'll pass it this time, but do not disappoint me again with such mistakes. I trust that you can handle everything else but let me make this clear Sudou, if you let this rat make deals with cheap wares, I'll make sure to give you a lesson on how to do your job properly." Said Asami while making sure the holster on his chest with his gun was seen by the young manager.

"Hai Asami-san". Sudou said with his head low, not taking his eyes from the floor. He couldn't fail again and get his boss angry with him.

Asami was walking to the exit of the club thinking about the situation and mistake of his subordinate, "it didn't cause any real damage but this can't happen again." He thought while entering his car with his men behind him, just as he was about to make a step into the car he smelled something very amusing, a combination of something sweet but unique, it wasn't food nor some kind of perfume, it's a scent that can only be smelled in the skin of a person. The kind of scent that you cannot find in any perfume, it was driving him insane, his head was dizzy and filled with lust.

His most trusted man noticed that his boss had his eyes closed and a frown on his face, it was making them worry, "Asami-sama are you ok?." Said the man with glasses, his respectful and very capable secretary. Asami entered the car after a few worry some seconds holding the door of the car. He sat on the black leather seat and grabbed his nose as a sign of discomfort.  
"I'm fine… Suoh hurry up and turn the car on, drive around for a while around this neighborhood but not going to far from the club, right now."

His men were confused by his words and said, "Asami-sama you have a meeting in 15 minutes we are going to lose time driving in this traffic in this part of town." Said Suoh watching in the rearview mirror of the car.

"Just do it right now Suoh, don't make me repeat myself." said Asami trying to control the anger and desperation that was rising up slowly in his head. His soulmate was giving him quite a lot of trouble just from a scent that they were emitting, nobody has ever made him react like this, and he was really regretting the fact that Shun was not by his side at the moment.

"I need to find you right now..." thought Asami while Suoh was driving with a hint of concern in his eyes.

Asami was amused by the fact that he was not aware of the growing bulge that was slowly rising inside of his black-slacks. The sweet scent he smelled was vanishing, but for a brief moment it was strong as if his soulmate had smelled his own scent. At that moment the scent vanished, Asami was beyond pissed with himself because of his decision to not bringing Shun along to the meeting.  
"Suoh go back to Sion" said Asami with a cigarette between his lips and a frown on his face; however the smirk that took place on his lips was from excitement.

"Hai Asami-sama". The blonde bodyguard drove around the busy streets of Shinjuku to the office of Sion, apparently his friend that was holding a tablet and re-adjusting his glasses looked at the eyes of Suoh who said with his eyes, "Don't ask." The secretary didn't know, or at least couldn't imagine what could have lead to his boss giving such an order and on top of that arriving late on purpose to the meeting.

The crime lord was on the top floor of his building, in front of the floor-to-ceiling window watching all the people passing by and thinking of the city, almost country that he owned. He turned his gaze when he saw Shun getting close to him, he said "Shun I have some good news for you." Shun already knew the 'news' his owner had, because he had smelled the scent of lust on his owner and knew that for sure this time they had found them. Shun sat as well with his owner at his side watching the people passing by, in front of the massive window. The warm hand of his owner was caressing his head and black ears, the golden eyes of Asami were showing eagerness, it was a gaze just like predators have for their next prey.

The deep voice resounded in the empty office just for them to hear, "Let's get ready for hunting Shun, they have made us wait too long don't you think?." Asami said getting anxious for what's to come, while Shun made a low and deep growl as if understanding what's coming. They won't be alone in the dark world just two of them anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to do a short introduction for Asami because he is a character that I really enjoy to write, but I also like to get deep into their personalities, I don't like when everything is rushed, I kind of think that it becomes too superficial at some point. But hey let's try it. Thank you for the comments and follows, I'm really happy about them and I hope not to take too much days for the updates! Sorry if they are a little bit long but I get too excited… ups!


	3. The encounter of two different scents

This chapter was fixed by the beta  **Jadedslave,**  Thank you so much!

* * *

 

**The encounter of two different scents**

It was Tuesday and Akihito was getting ready for the scoop of the night, however, he was still wondering which type of camera he should use tonight since fifteen minutes ago. Haruki was getting desperate, but his state wasn't the best since the morning, he was feeling weak but he refused completely to being left at home.

"Should I use the one with the latest lens that I bought? Or maybe the one with the best night vision just in case? What do you think Haruki?." Haruki moved towards him signaling with his paw the first option your judgment these days with all the meds that you have been taking buddy, you might have been high and I wouldn't notice. Haruki looked at him with the expression "Are you kidding me?", but Akihito just laughed at it and crouched trying to reach Haruki, but when he was closer to him Haruki lost his balance and was immediately caught in Akihito's arms.

Akihito said with concern in his voice, "Hey are you sure you want to come? I'll be fine on my own, you don't have to worry ok?.

"Haruki just meowed at him and Akihito gave up on changing the decision of his cat, he had a already tried the whole morning.

"Ok, but you'll be in my backpack just in case you felt too tired… you are so stubborn buddy, what am I going to do with you?."

Haruki licked his fingers, "I just can't leave you alone even if I'm in this state, you idiot." Thought the little cat with his hazel eyes looking straight into Akihito's, but his eyes were hiding something and Haruki knew it was bothering his stupid owner. The cat with blonde fur just purred at him trying to calm Akihito's concern, and the human suddenly smiled.

"Ne ne are you getting sleepy? Dummy cat just stop being so worried." Akihito placed him in his bed while he was getting ready for tonight's scoop.

It was finally midnight and Akihito was on the roof of the warehouse trying to find a comfortable position for himself and Haruki. He tried to hide behind some boxes that were located in front of a window, the only thing visible was the inside if the warehouse while Akihito's body was lying under some boxes along with Haruki by his side. Hours passed and it was 3 am, Akihito started to feel cramped because of being in the same position almost 3 hours straight, and Haruki was oddly quiet which Akihito found really concerning for his pet.

"Buddy are you ok? You are strangely quiet without hissing this time, do you feel ok? Do you want to leave? This is not important don't worry." But it was a lie, this scoop, in fact, was important for his job and because he needed the money for the rent and Haruki's medications. Trying to sound comforting he says, "Bear with me just a little more Haru, I think they'll arrive soon." Akihito was right apparently because 10 minutes later a black sedan was placed in front of the warehouse and Akihito found himself a little uncomfortable, no one was getting out of the car or at least not a person, it was, in fact, a black panther. The panther was at least 70 cm of height and with the shiniest black fur that Akihito had ever seen, along with a beautiful color of golden eyes that were big enough to swallow you in some kind of daze, the mouth of the animal was very big and his paws were big enough that with just one scratch you'll be in the hospital for a week or so Akihito thought.

The panther suddenly looked very anxious as if looking for something inside the warehouse, and Akihito's heart stopped, the panther was looking straight at him almost with the intention to jump to were Akihito was. Akihito started to get anxious about the panther that suddenly turned around and stared straight at him, almost moving from his place the panther started to walk in their direction. Akihito's heart was beating so fast, like it has never done before. Suddenly a man appeared on the entrance of the warehouse, Akihito didn't recognize him at first but after a close up with his camera he knew that man, "Asami Ryuichi" said Akihito breathlessly, almost like a whisper just only for himself to hear.

Asami looked perplexed when he noticed that his panther was walking around fast enough to confuse him with a dog that was happy to find the biggest bone on the whole planet, Asami tried to calm Shun because on the other side of the door there was another politician, the one who he was supposed to have the meeting with. Asami called Shun with a serious voice but with no hint of anger on it, "Shun come here and stay still." The panther obeyed the orders but was staring at the spot on the ceiling where his prey was hiding.

Akihito was frozen on his spot and his mind was no different. He was panting and his body was hot as if the weather had suddenly changed from winter to summer in a matter of seconds. The small golden eyes looking at him was making him shiver, however that look was not friendly in fact it was threatening and fear was creeping up Akihito's back. Akihito reached to the bag where Haruki was sleeping but the small cat looked uncomfortable.

"Hello Asami-san I apologize for being late, I hope you understand how a man like me needs to find time for this kind of meetings at this hour." Said the man with a grey suit that looked around 60 years old but not even with the slightest doubt of being a yakuza, the man had 5 men behind him carrying guns as if he were the owner of the warehouse which it wasn't, it was Asami's.

"This is dangerous… Why are there many men just for a meeting?." Akihito thought to try to pull himself together.  
"I'm aware Mitsuke-san, I'm busy too and if I recall properly this was your idea for a meeting 'asap' as you said." Stated Asami not even looking at the men behind the politician, they were just a mere distractions that he didn't even bother to take into account while talking.

"Thank you Asami-san for understanding but I can see that your pet it's a little uncomfortable, am I wrong?." Said the politician while looking at Shun that was still looking at Akihito with his tail moving side by side.

"Why bring your pet at this hour may I ask? It looks like it's not even interested in this meeting I dare say, Asami-san." At that statement, Asami narrowed his eyes.

"I'm aware that you are intimidated by him but rest assured Mitsuke-san, he won't do anything unless I say so, but something important has happened just now and needs my attention, we can postpone this meeting Mitsuke-san and I'll make sure to take into consideration your proposal for the dealings in Odaiba."

Asami said a little breathless and sweating briefly because the scent was getting stronger than yesterday. Asami had noticed the scent as soon as he started talking with the politician, how could he ignore Shun when he started to get anxious? His soulmate was close and apparently wasn't moving from their spot.

"I need your hand for this project Asami-san… I know that I'm the one asking you for help right now so I'll take my leave and wait for you to organize another meeting." Mitsuke lowered his hand as if signaling his man to retreat and not make a move on Asami or the panther that was growling deeply.

"Good night Mitsuke-san," said Asami while taking out his phone and dialing his personal bodyguard, Suoh. The politician exited the warehouse and Asami signaled Shun to search for their prey.

"Make sure to search around this place right now, Shun is looking for them as well and Kirishima..." Asami stopped, "...Do not let them escape."

Anger was rising in Asami's voice about the fact that his partner had run away while he was talking with the politician. "So you'll give me the pleasure of hunting you down." Thought Asami while exiting the warehouse trying to take in the sweet scent that was fading away slowly.  
Shun was running as fast as he could, trying to catch the most delicious scent that he has ever smelled and he was sure as hell that his soulmate was with his human too. Shun was breathing hard while his nose was catching the scent that the human was leaving behind, "They are close but he is hiding very well" thought Shun while his nails were clutching the ground under him.  
Akihito was breathless when he sensed in the warehouse that the reunion of Asami and the politician was coming to an end, he left the place and put Haruki inside his backpack still asleep because of the fever that he had.

Akihito ran through the streets smelling the scent that was chasing him faster and faster, he found a ladder and climbed it until he reached the end and stayed on the roof hiding, he was damn sure that the scent that he smelled yesterday was coming at him ten times stronger by each second that passed and suddenly he heard a meow from his backpack. The realization of the tight grip he had on his backpack lessened when Haruki struggled, he opened the backpack with worry in his eyes and with a deep frown on his face.

"Shit! Haruki I'm sorry are you ok? Did I hurt you?." Haruki suddenly opened his eyes looking at Akihito unaware of their surroundings but Haruki smelled something and jumped out of Akihito's arms, hissing with his fur standing straight even in his weak state Haruki turned around, he started to growl very loud not caring if the neighborhood was going to hear him, Akihito was on his knees on the rooftop watching how his cat suddenly had all this energy, he didn't know where that energy was coming from but Haruki knew something that his owner didn't. The heart of Akihito stopped when he saw the black panther landing on the rooftop from the other one beside them, he got closer to Haruki and Akihito was frozen on his spot when he realized that Haruki walked in front of the panther.

Akihito saw that the panther was in front of his cat with his claws out and his head low watching with amused golden eyes the small cat in front of him, none of them move until Akihito recovered from the shock of the scent that the panther was emitting.

"Get out of there Haruki!" yelled Akihito but stopped immediately when a baritone voice sounded in the silent night.

"Shun comes here", said the tall man in a black suit.

"what do you guys want? Leave us alone!" Akihito yelled, still scared of the panther looking menacingly straight at Haruki. Akihito couldn't stay still anymore and ran to his cat grabbing him tightly enough to hurt him.

The beautiful baritone voice said, "Don't worry we are not looking for trouble here… May I know your name? You were listening to the warehouse and I think this is your camera." Akihito realized that they didn't have the bag with his camera but at the same time he realized the scent that he felt was emanating from the man in front of him was stronger than the panther. Akihito was scared as fuck when he realized that he was cornered by 3 men, one on each side of him so he couldn't do anything else other than stay in place with Haruki in his arms.

"Look... I didn't take any pictures and I know what it was all about so what do you think about leaving us alone?." Haruki was staring straight at the panther sensing danger from it and from the tall man beside the panther.

"I'm afraid I can't do that but I would like to speak with you." Said Asami and for a second Akihito was amazed by the color of those eyes that were staring straight at hazel ones. Akihito said trying not to look afraid of the presence of the tall man in black suit, "I'm sorry I'm not interested in anything you have to say so if you excuse me." Suddenly the two men that appear to be bodyguards got close to Akihito, Haruki hissed at them loud showing his small teeth as if saying 'don't even think about coming closer'.

Akihito and Haruki were distracted by a deep chuckle that made them realized the fact that this was not a funny situation for them, trying to trust the words of the man with golden eyes Akihito said; "What do you want? I have no money the only thing I have it's my camera and my pet so if you-" Akihito was interrupted when Haruki suddenly made a painful meowl.

Akihito looked with scared eyes the small figure of his cat, "Haruki are you ok?! Come on buddy don't pass out on me not right now" he touched the chest of Haruki feeling that his heartbeat was faster and wasn't normal, Akihito panicked when he saw his cat taking deep breaths of air into his small lungs. A deep voice was heard in the moment of distraction, "Let me take him to my hospital, my private doctor can take care of him." Akihito was so scared of the trembling in the small body of his cat, he nodded very fast when he saw that Haruki was panting really hard.

"Suoh get the car and Kirishima call yamazaki-sensei right now," Asami said with a calm face, his voice was serious as the men left the roof hurriedly to get the car, Asami saw how the young male was worried about his pet. Inside the car, Akihito was patting Haruki's fur watching the small chest going up and down faster than usual but it didn't seem to get worse than when they were on the roof. Asami said with a cigarette on his lips, "Don't worry about your pet, a fever is normal and with meds, it'll be ok." However silence was the only response to his words from the man in front of him, Akihito didn't want to say anything to the man because he didn't trust him and he knew that he was a crime lord and not any other yakuza, we are talking about Asami Ryuichi the boss of Japans underworld.

In the hospital, Akihito was explaining the situation to the doctor with worry in his eyes, but the doctor said with a reassuring tone to the blonde.

"It's just a fever with exhaustion, but the medication was too strong for the small body of a cat like him. I recommend some tests and a lot of rest, as well this medication that it's adequate for his size and weight."

"Thank you so much Yamazaki-sensei."Said Akihito looking more relieved and less troubled. watching from afar at the beautiful face that had a frown below the hazel eyes, he was good looking and Asami had found it difficult not to tease the young photographer.

"Takaba Akihito right? My name is Asami Ryuichi and this is my hospital, you are free to come here whenever you or your pet feels unwell." Akihito looked at him confused, he forgot that this man was with him and this was his hospital, however, he just nodded and said, "Thank you but we are ok on our own. Akihito said with Haruki in his arms while they were waiting for the doctor with the medication in the small room with a lot of equipment for pets as well for humans.

"I guess I should at least be grateful to this man for taking care of Haruki but… why is he staring at me so strongly? And the scent it's so sweet around him but it feels so different from before on the rooftop." His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the concerned look in the panther eyes. The panther was trying to reach Haruki that was sleeping soundly in Akihito's lap.  
Akihito said with a kind smile, "Want to see him? His name is Haruki and he is my soulpet as you can imagine panther-san." With a soft gaze he looked at the golden eyes of the panther, and Shun suddenly nodded at Akihito.

The panther got close to Haruki and smelled the small stomach of the cat, the sudden sound of a very loud purr made Asami watch with amused eyes at his own soulpet. He has never heard his panther purr at some other animal, the purr was only heard by him when he patted the black head of his pet. Akihito looked at the panther that had his eyes half-open smelling at Haruki.  
The face of Asami changed when he noticed the surprise in his own eyes; he turned serious in a matter of seconds before saying with a serious voice. "He is Shun and he is my soulpet, he seems to be really interested in yours I see."

"Well nice to meet you Shun-san" said Akihito patting Shun's head. Shun licked his fingers showing himself grateful for the gesture of kindness towards him. Akihito was tired after waiting in the hospital for the last two hours, Haruki slept for a while in a private room before leaving with a thanks to the doctor again they exited the hospital with Asami.

"Thank you for your help today and goodbye Shun." Asami grabbed his wrist before Akihito could leave the grounds of the hospital walking to the train station.

"It was my pleasure Takaba Akihito, let me take you to your house." Akihito refused at least two times but nodded when he felt the trembling in Haruki's body. He felt that the scent of Asami was getting stronger again, almost suffocating him when they were in the car.

They stopped in front of Akihito's apartment, he wasn't happy with Asami at all. The bastard stared at him since they got in the car and didn't say a word to him, what was he going to do? The man seemed to have fun when Akihito struggled every time Asami raise his scent. Before leaving the car Akihito looked at Asami with seriousness in his eyes.

"I really appreciate your help tonight, but do not look for me. I'm not interested in jobs nor anything else to do with a person like you. Good night Asami-san."

However, Asami was having none of it and grabbed his wrist in a strong grip and said, "You can't run away from me Takaba-san." If Akihito wasn't holding Haruki in his arms he would have slapped Asami's hand off. He didn't say a word and fled from the car with his cheeks all red, he entered his house totally perplexed by the events of tonight. Asami said through the divider of the car to his bodyguard and assistant, "Do not leave him alone, put some people on shifts to watch him and investigate his background."

"Hai Asami-sama," said both men and Asami swears that Takaba Akihito will not escape from him again no matter how hard he tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I know it's a lengthy chapter but I get so excited and I'm trying my best to sound as natural as possible with my English, my native language it's Spanish so any question of some expressions please free to do so!


	4. No reason to bother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fixed by the beta Jadeslave, Thank you so much!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano.

 

**No reason to bother**

 

 

Five days have passed since the incident with the stupid crime lord and Akihito was royal pissed. Why? Well, everything started the morning, the day after the encountered. There was a very fancy letter in his mail box saying:

_Takaba Akihito  
It was a pleasure to meet you yesterday and I hope that the Haruki's health is better. of course, I can't let an opportunity to meet you again slide because apparently my soulpet its anxious about you and your soulpet. I must say I'm very interested in this discovery about our "destiny", and I know that you can't deny such a fact._

_I would appreciate if you would accompany me to dinner this week or any day that it's convenient for you, I'll make sure that you remember it by any means necessary._  
You can contact my assistant with the phone number I've give you in this letter, I'll wait for your answer Takaba-san and if just in case you decide to not answer me I'll be sure to remind you why I'm writing this letter, and of course letting you know that you can't escape from me.  
I'm eager to meet you again Takaba-san and Haruki as well.  
Best regards  
Asami Ryuichi

 _"Is this a joke? How could he even ask me to go to dinner with a freaking yakuza without forgetting the fact that I'm a photo journalist?."_ Thought Akihito after he finished reading the fancy letter with the most elegant and delicate calligraphy that he has ever seen in his whole life.

"What kind of paper is this?" he said while touching the delicate piece of paper with the beautiful kanji writing on it. "I'm sorry Asami-sama but I'm not interested nor in your person nor your soulpet." Said Akihito with sarcasm saying the name of the man that gave him the letter.

"Don't you dare look at me like that Haruki, you were passed out almost the whole night and I was worried sick all because of your stubbornness, by the way, why are you so lively today?." Just as he finished saying those words Haruki jumped to him snatching the letter from Akihito's hand meowing very loud.

"Stop meowing at me you dumb cat! I won't meet that man, he is way too dangerous and He sure as hell doesn't have any good intentions with this 'dinner' so stop it." However his words were left hanging in the air, Haruki keeps meowing at him the whole morning without acknowledging the curses that he got from his stubborn owner.

The next day there was no letter, so Akihito decided to go for a walk with Haruki. 'Which surprisingly was much better with the medications given by the doctor two days ago' he noticed two men that were following him wherever he went, he let it pass until he found the same two men that were outside of his building in a black car, the next day as well wearing black suits as always. Akihito was pissed, at the same time he was worried about his surroundings and why someone was following him.

It was Friday and Akihito received a message about a new scoop from his editor. "Takaba I'll give you the chance to do it again but don't disappoint me or I'll give you all the work with annoying cases next time, here is the directions to the place where the meeting will take place but this is dangerous. It's a big yakuza group and there'll be a lot of drug merchandise so be careful." Akihito thought that nothing bad would happen this time, and hopefully being lucky enough to get out of this without any problem like the last scoop involving Asami.

"I'll take you this time Haruki but don't pass out on me or I'll never take you out again you hear?." Said Akihito to his beloved friend, who responded with an excited nod as well a cute and loud meow.

Akihito thought that ignoring his cat as well as his instincts regarding that man was the 'good and healthy' option, but he was deadly wrong.

 _"I mean… What kind of man is he? Is he really ok with men? Sure I'm not ugly but I'm not a model… Well that photo for Christmas was kinda good but… wait why am I thinking about this? I mean Haruki was passed out so there is a chance that I'm not his soulmate it's not quite clear, maybe it was just a whim of his pet? But he was looking at me... those golden eyes were really something… and his figure showed dominance with the sexiest fucking voice I've ever heard before… His hands were big and his scent was like something musky as well a strong smell of cigarettes… w-wait what am I doing again?. Oh hell no, I'm not seeing him; he is not my fucking soulmate. I would have known already right? But he smelled so different… something new and hot like if some kind of fire was being lit inside my body... and direct to my gro…"_  Akihito couldn't finish his deep thoughts because Haruki was climbing his legs trying to sit on his lap; Akihito was supposed to be watching the TV.

"Fuck this and fuck that man!" he yelled scaring his cat that was falling asleep in the process. The only response he got was a cute and angry meow at him and a nice scratch on his nose thanks to his friendly cat. He should really remember not to yell when his pet was trying to sleep.

 _"You are such an idiot Aki, but I think that was my fault too... How could I have passed out at the most important moment for both of us? But don't worry Aki... even if I have never communicated with my soulmate I'll do my best to try to locate him. I mean… he was scary but there was no doubt that the man had some unique scent in him... that's enough to make both of us realized the truth."_ Thought Haruki while Akihito was spacing out from time to time in front of the TV.

 _"Those men from before are definitely from the man of golden eyes… they even smell a little bit like him… I guess they are taking care of us."_  He thought while Akihito was throwing profanities at the men across the street watching them from his small window.

It was Friday and Akihito checked his watch, it was 2:00 am and Haruki was patiently watching their surroundings like if he was a sniper holding his gun without hesitating to shoot his target any moment. Akihito saw a bald man talking on the phone apparently angry, almost yelling at the other side of the line about some kind of bad deal going wrong in another part of the city. Akihito readjusted his camera watching the man pull out his gun as if checking if it was loaded, after some time Akihito saw a truck arrive with number of firearms and drugs.

 _"I've got you assholes,"_  thought Akihito after checking the well-taken photos from his Canon camera 700D.  
"Ok Haruki let's wait for them to move and we'll leave… Oh shit, it's that a rat? Holy hell that pet is huge!" Akihito made a close up with his camera, "Oh no… Har-" but when they tried to move there was a man with the barrel of a gun pressed to Akihito's head.

"Ok ok I'll leave but please let us go." Said Akihito but Haruki was fast enough to jump at the man and scratch his face on his eyes and ears. Seeing the opportunity in front of him Akihito ran as fast as he could.

"Haruki come here! It's enough!" yelled Akihito, the cat jumped from the man's face running behind Akihito, but before he could jump into his shoulders Akihito was thrown to the ground by two men. Haruki knew that those were indeed not from the golden eyed man and he analyzed the possibilities of escape, but when they tried to catch Haruki he heard his owners' voice.

"Haruki get out of here! Don't come! just run!" yelled Akihito, dripping blood from his lips and with pleading hazel eyes saying 'get some help', as well as 'don't you dare to come here' but Haruki knew who couldn't save him from this situation. The police wouldn't do anything against one of the most dangerous men as Akihito had said when he was researching about the dealers in this scoop.

Haruki was running away as fast as he could, realizing that the only person capable of getting his owner out of this was the dangerous man that apparently was into his owner. The only way Haruki could think of saving Akihito was through the black panther, that even if his little mind was fuzzy he knows the panther by his scent and it was so 'right' like if something was finally complete. When Haruki remembered that scent and even a stubborn cat like him couldn't deny that he belonged to that strong smell emanating from the black panther, Haruki knew the men that were watching them the whole week were looking for them. Haruki spotted them talking on their phones with a troubled expression but when they saw the small cat meowing at him they said, "Boss we found the cat and its panting like if it has been running for a while, what are your orders?."

Haruki was meowing at them, at the same time scratching their shoes with his paw softly but their boss knew exactly what they were saying and said: "Bring the cat to me".  
Haruki found himself in front of two mahogany brown doors when they opened Haruki saw the panther and the man looking straight into his small hazel eyes. The man behind the desk said in a serious tone of voice, "Explain to me where and why Akihito it's not with his soulpet."

The men explained to him that apparently he was kidnapped by Jo Hee, one of the groups that Asami had business with once in a while just to keep the good manners with a bunch of yakuza that were not even close to being a threat to the king of the underground.

"Kirishima contact Jo Hee and bring the car. I want to meet with him immediately and tell him 'don't touch the boy'; I'll take care of the situation." Said Asami watching Shun, and apparently the black cat was getting a little bit excited while just staring at each other; Haruki saw the deathly glare both of them had when the man with golden eyes said that he will take care of the situation. However, Asami was still talking with the men in suits when Haruki noticed Shun staring into in his hazel eyes. Haruki saw the questioning and confused stare from the black cat, he knew that something wasn't right when he noticed that the owner of 'Shun' pulled out a gun and hid it in the holster.

Haruki locked his gaze on the golden eyes of the black cat and walked up to him slowly.  
"You need to help to get my owner back and safe and then we'll let them know." Said Haruki all the while watching with kindness and almost pleading eyes to the black panther that kept quiet all the while listening to the subordinates of his owner.

"I'll do my best for you Haruki but please promise me you'll be with us as well as your owner, because… you are the most beautiful pet I have ever seen". Haruki just ignored the comment while looking away bashfully. The golden man moved and told Shun to go with him as well, Haruki heard him say, "Tell him to follow you and to not do anything recklessly" and Haruki just hissed at him.

"I'm not an idiot I know how to act you jerk," said Haruki while the man just gave him a small smirk, like if he knew what the beautiful cat in front of him though. Shun said, "You heard little kitten, I'll take good care of us I promise." Then a low growl was heard in the room when Haruki just half-heartedly ignored the flirting panther with amused golden eyes looking at him.

* * *

"Don't hit him too hard he will lose consciousness and that's bothersome." Said a man with a black suit and a gun at his waist.  
"We heard that you were a photographer is that right? With such a cute face I would just keep you as a whore in one of my clubs." Said the Korean man in front of him. "Don't give me that look, sweetie, even if you are a man I could still use your hole behind you know?."

The man with glasses apparently called Jo Hee touched Akihito's bruised cheek with his knuckles, that action alone almost made Akihito puked on the man in front of him.  
"Fuck off pervert I'm not some kind of toy you can use for fucking, bastard!." Said Akihito with his hands tied behind his back, his wrists had little drops of blood from the chains due to how Akihito struggled with them before, while under his gray T-shirt were big bruises from shoe print's clearly saying that there will be a very bad pain in his ribs tomorrow.  
 _"If I manage to get out of here alive..."_  he thought, while feeling the stares of six men watching at him with disgust, or is it something more dangerous? Lust?.

 _"I can't even distinguish how many men are in this room now..."_  his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice saying a name. Even in his fuzzy head that was trying to not pass out from pain heard the name clearly.

"Hello Asami-san, I'm sorry for making you wait but this piece of shit was hiding and taking photos of some of our dealings, but I assure that this won't harm our business with the firearms you told me to take care of." Then Asami said, "I appreciate the effort Jo Hee but right now I want you to untie this man and give him it to me, I'll take care of this."

"I'm sorry Asami-san but you don't have to bother to take care of this shit, actually my men were thinking of having some fun with him, you know? He looks like his ass is the nicest one I have ever seen in a man." Jo Hee got close to Akihito and grabbed his chin with a lot of force; however Akihito didn't show any expression of fear or pain since he had been captured. "He is strong Asami-san, he hasn't shed a tear of pain since he got here."

Asami said again without taking his cigarette from his mouth, he signaled his two men to get closer to him, words weren't necessary to know what his boss was asking them to do.

"Release him now or I'll put a bullet between your eyes as well as your men". However, Jo Hee didn't move from Akihito's side and instead, he punched the photographer in his bruised ribs.

"Let me have some fun first Asami-san, or if you prefer I can rape him in front of you if you wish." Asami pulled out his gun and raised it to one of Jo Hee's men; he pulled the trigger and put a hole between the eyes of the man without caring if the blood was going to get on the walls of the warehouse.

"I won't repeat myself, Jo Hee, give me the boy or I'll kill every man from your group right now. You choose, give him to me or else!." Asami smoked his cigarette without caring about the other guns drawn at him and his two men; Shun was there with him growling deeply at the man beside Akihito.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Asami!? My men are the most capable in this room, you don't even have the right to say those things to me in this territory nor did you forget I have proof of this deal as well? I can send you to jail right now." Jo Hee grabbed Akihito's blonde hair and pulled his head back so his neck was bared to him, he grabbed a small knife and placed it to his neck.

"If you want this piece of shit I'll give it to you, but you just killed one of my men without telling me so I might as well do the same don't you think? As-." Jo Hee smiled at Asami teasingly and almost in a scary way, Asami raised his gun to Jo Hee's head and shot without hesitation. The bullet went through Jo Hee's head; Akihito had passed out before he could remember that he grabbed his head. Asami's men shot the others in the vital points, the job was done and Shun didn't move from Asami's side.

Haruki was hiding behind Shun's back, he didn't want to see or hear what was happening around him, Shun noticed the trembling cat and grabbed him by the neck before the firing started. Shun went behind some boxes that were at the end of the warehouse and pulled Shun between his front paws and stomach, Shun sat there with a trembling Haruki under his chest until everything was settled.

The firing stopped and Haruki raised his head from their hiding spot, he saw the bad men dead but his attention was focused on his owner. He ran to the chair where a passed out Akihito sat, he jumped to his lap and meowed at Akihito loudly, however, Akihito didn't wake up. Haruki touched Akihito's chest and noticed that a drop of blood fell on his head, there was blood dripping from his nose and lips. Haruki meowed louder this time catching Asami's attention, Asami got closer and called his assistant with concern in his voice.

"Kirishima call Yamazaki-sensei and tell him to go to the penthouse right now, tell him that it's urgent and I need him there as fast as possible." Asami untied Akihito from the ropes around his body and then took off the chains from his wrists and legs. He carried Akihito to the car and placed him in his lap, stroking his head and smelling the delicious scent of his soulmate in his arms. Shun felt the strong need to take care of his soulmate, the small kitten was watching his owner in the arms of the man that just killed at least seven men with just two men beside him. He was watching with hard eyes at the man in a black suit holding the body of Akihito, he was afraid of him and the panther was no different. He was trembling slightly when he heard the painful cough from Akihito's mouth; he got closer to his owner but decided to stay away, because Akihito got closer to the stomach of the dangerous man.

Haruki felt tired and he didn't have any more strength to keep himself awake, he only remembered that his body was lying under the black chin of the panther, he loved the scent and it made him drift to sleep.  
They arrived at the penthouse safely, Asami grabbed Akihito's body at took him to the door of his penthouse, Shun grabbed the body of his soulmate in his mouth and took him with him along with Asami's assistant. They entered the penthouse and noticed that Yamazaki-sense was waiting for them outside the door. They entered and Asami put Akihito on the couch, he took off Akihito's shirt and rage was building up inside him when he saw the dark bruises on the slender body.

"He was beaten pretty badly." Said the doctor, he touched his ribs, Akihito was unconscious but the blonde winced in pain. "Tabaka-san can you hear me?", asked the doctor watching the expression on Akihito.

"Haru-Haruki where is he?" asked Akihito with difficulty, the pain in his ribs was too much and his head was throbbing painfully.

"He is right here Takaba-san, he is sleeping on the other couch can you see it?", said the doctor pointing the other couch and the small cat was sleeping under the chin of the panther.

"Yes I can see... Where are we?" asked Akihito confused when he noticed his surroundings, he didn't recognize the place and wasn't aware of the presence of Asami.

"It's ok Takaba-san you are ok and you can rest right now, I'll give you something for the pain so you can sleep." Yamazaki grabbed syringe filled with a medication that will let his patient sleep, Akihito didn't have the strength to fight him at that moment, but the warm hand on his forehead lulled him into a deep sleep.

"He is very bad right now, he will need some rest at least for a day or maybe the night, he doesn't have any broken ribs but they are going to hurt pretty bad tomorrow. I'll give you this so you can buy the medicine and the cat its fine he just needs some rest too."

The doctor left the penthouse and Asami said thanks to him, it was very late but that was why he was one of the best doctors and a private one for any emergency. Asami grabbed the sleeping Akihito and put him on his bed, his soulmate is a reckless photographer with a good background, or well it was after high school at last. He was amused by this new young man, he didn't believe in feelings like love or any other that can be similar to it. However, he has a heart for his subordinates and his pet but beyond someone from that field it was nearly impossible, he was a ruthless man but probably this blond man could make a change in his monotone life.

* * *

In the penthouse Akihito was feeling close to death, he was feeling sore from his arms and legs and the pain he noticed on his face made his mind dizzy.  _"Shit I bet all my face it's swollen as fuck…but damn these sheets are heaven… wait... What the heck? Did I die? This is not my bed and these are not my clothes... what the fuck... where am I?!."_  
Akihito opened his eyes when he remembered what happened before, but his mind was a mess of memories and events so he stayed still until he regained the strength to open his eyes again. When he turned his head he saw a square night lamp and some pills with bandages on the table, even with the lamp in the bedroom the room was pitch black. He turned his head when he noticed that on the other side of the bedroom there was a light, however, he was shocked at what he saw. He saw the man he never thought would see again 'or at least not so fast' he thought, with a ridiculous squeal Akihito put his hand covering his mouth watching with round eyes the sleeping man in the comfy chair really close beside him.

" _Damn the man it's handsome as fuck... I mean is he even real?"_  Akihito took a moment watching the man in front of him, with a leg crossed over the other and an elbow resting in the armchair, his hand was pressed against his cheek allowing him to rest his face.

Those long eyelashes cast a light shadow under eyes, hiding a golden color he remembered very well even if it was four days ago since he saw them, but Akihito's gaze was drawn to that mouth slightly parted. The steady breathing coming from those big lips only raise a desire inside of his mind imagining his own teeth grazing those lips in front of him in a long and deep kiss, that thought alone made his blood boil thinking of what kind of things he could do to the man in front of him.

He marveled at the wide shoulders that gave him a clear look at the muscles that were under that white shirt, revealing the strong and muscled chest through those two undone top buttons 'bless the lord for them' he thought, were there giving him a clear view of the man and his lightly tanned skin that was making Akihito's hands crazy with the need to touch, and Akihito was lowering his gaze into the man's lower waist trying to see the bulge that it seems to be long enough to make lo-.

"Enjoying yourself watching me from there Takaba?." Akihito flushed like mad when he thought about how he was looking at Asami, because if the amused look in Asami's eyes were not proof enough his almost erection was a clear sign of his sinful thoughts with his own imagination of the man.

"Where the hell I am? Where is Haruki? I was t-tied up in a room and suddenly someone kicked me b-but I don't remember anything else." Akihito said almost tearing up in panic because of his state and thinking about how he could have died in that situation.

"Haruki it is sleeping with Shun in the living room… he couldn't stop shaking and panting, but Shun laid over beside him and apparently that calmed him down." Said Asami composing himself from the small nap he took while taking care of the young man in his bed.

"Really? That's weird because when he is like that he only calms down with me… Asami where am I?." He was afraid of not knowing where he was, he didn't show it in his expression but his eyes were terrified of last night memories.  
"You are in my house, you have no broken ribs just some bad bruises and the bandages around your wrists are nothing dangerous, they are just helping, your left leg it's a little wounded because someone hit you there, apparently with a good kick when you were captured."

"Yeah, it hurt like hell... I couldn't run but what happened to the group? Did Jo Hee run away?." Akihito tried to sit up but wasn't successful when he felt the strong pain in his leg and ribs.

"No, he didn't. I took care of him so don't worry about it, you just need to rest now… besides, you are my partner according to Haruki and Shun, and you my Takaba Akihito belong to me from now on..." Asami got closer to the bed and grabbed Akihito's hand.

"I'll take good care of you so just rest, for now; I'll be here tomorrow too." Said Asami rubbing Akihito's head, suddenly the feeling of a kiss on his forehead was the sweetest thing he has ever felt on his skin before Akihito thought. Asami went out of the bedroom and the only thing Akihito knew in that moment was that his life was going to get more complicated than before.


	5. The need of your special heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fixed by the beta Jadedslave! Thank you so much!!

**The need for your special heat**

After a hard night with a bunch of yakuza beating him and almost killing him in the warehouse, Akihito felt as if he was laying on the most delicious cloud in heaven, there was a feeling of peace inside him with a combination of an intoxicating scent like musky and sweetness, as well a hint of strong smell of cigarettes surrounded him through the night, even with his eyes closed and sore body he didn't want to come down to earth from the 'cloud'. Akihito felt the sheets on his bruised body covering him completely but something was off, he was beaten hard till he passed out a few hours ago, so why was his body feeling so good and warm?

 _"Has Haruki gotten bigger? But this smell... it's not like him... it's warmer and intoxicating..."_  thought Akihito without realizing his situation. He started to absentmindedly search for the source of heat in the bed, slender arms with bruises and bandages were searching under the sheets; they stopped when they touched a broad back on his right side. Akihito refused to open his eyes; he didn't want to wake up from his nap.

 _"Did I forget to change the pillows? Damn... I'm so poor that I can't even buy softer ones..."_ He thought while his hand was roaming on a strong muscled chest, fingertips were making their way slowly throughout 'the pillow'. He gripped the muscled chest with his hand, Akihito was moving his body closer to the broad back until his small chest was stuck to it, or 'pillow' as he called it. He moved his right hand to surround the warm pillow with a soft grip; he didn't realize that it was the waist of the dangerous man beside him. He hugged the warm figure tightly and nuzzled against it, the sweet smell was coming from his special pillow and he reminded himself to put that kind of soap on everything in his house.

"Like the cuddling Takaba?" said the pillow man with a smirk, he turned around to see his blonde fall asleep again with an arm around his waist. He didn't know how the photographer could sleep without knowing that he wasn't a pillow, his body was harder than that. He turned himself so they were face to face with each other; Asami watched the unique facial features of the blonde in front of him taking his time to think about how cute this young man was.

Akihito is  _"beautiful,"_  Asami thought; with sleepy eyes he watched the slender silhouette with the white sheets covering only his waist, leaving one leg in plain sight for Asami. Akihito's breathing was slow and clearly showing that he was deep sleep again. "So cute… I'll try my best to not attack you if you won't let me, my little kitten... I don't want you to run away from my true self." Asami said like a whisper while his lips were leaving a soft kiss on Akihito's forehead. He knew how much of a sadist he was but Akihito was going to run away from him if he found out too soon, he was going to take it slow but it's not as if Akihito knew about him that he was going to let him run away. Asami closed his eyes and went to sleep with the young man clinging to his body. The sweet smell was making him drowsy; Akihito was unaware of it or at least was of the snores and saliva oozing out from his mouth.

Akihito opened his eyes feeling better than before, after sleeping for a while he remembered the events of last night. He couldn't believe that Asami went there to get him, how did he know that he was in trouble? And why his cat has chosen him for help? He needed to talk with Haruki after this.  
"Where did Asami go? Damn… I need to leave this damn place" he said groggily while trying to keep his eyes open, the faint light of the sun in his eyes was making harder for him to open them.

"Don't you dare Takaba." A deep voice sounded closer to Akihito's ear and one arm was around the slender waist of the blonde.  
"What the hell are you doing Asami?! Get out of the bed and let me go!." Said, Akihito, while the arm around his waist tightened around him, the older man held him even closer to him.

"You know… you were hugging me so tight a few hours ago in this bed and who I am to deny such a cute action?." Said the older man watching as Akihito flushed a beautiful color red on his cheeks.

"What is your problem jerk? Let go of me!." Akihito ignored the comment, apparently, the pillow he recalled was the stupid body of the man lying with him on the bed, he blushed when he felt Asami's morning wood on his waist.

"I won't Takaba... You are the first person that has a smell so different from others. Just so you know...you are my soulmate and you know it too, don't you?." Asami grabbed Akihito's waist forcefully and talked closer to his ear in a deep tone of voice, making sure that Akihito noticed his lust for him.  
Akihito didn't like the way Asami was dominating him, he turned around and looked at Asami face to face with a fierce gaze. "Look, old man, I don't care what you think we are because my pet doesn't seem to show any interest in you or your pet." 'That's a lie' said Akihito's conscience, Haruki was trying to get Akihito to go to the dinner Asami planned.

"Stop staring at me like that you're giving me the creeps here." Said the blonde with a small pout on his lips.

"I can't, actually you are cuter than the first time I saw you on the roof." Said the crime lord mocking Akihito, there was no way Asami would say that the first time he saw Akihito was just as cute as now, not that he admits it himself either.

"You know old man I don't think you can keep up with me, and I know Haruki is not too kind to dangerous yakuza like you," said Akihito trying to piss off the older man.

"Trust me Takaba, Shun is not so kind towards any person besides my two closest subordinates".

"Yeah yeah just let me go, old man," said Akihito shoving very softly at Asami with his hands on Asami's chest.

"I'm not a patient man Takaba and I know you can't resist me," said Asami staring at Akihito's hazel eyes while his hand was making his way around a slender bare leg, sending shivers up Akihito's back.

"N-No don't touch me you perv- mmgh!" Akihito found himself laying on his back while Asami was in front of him with both hands surrounding Akihito's head, the feeling of warm lips kissing the thin neck teasingly and provocatively, made Akihito's body shiver in excitement.

"N-No Asami stop… I don't want this;" Asami stopped and raise his head to see the beautiful shade of red in Akihito's cheeks.  
"Really? But this part of yours it's telling me another story." Said Asami grabbing teasingly at Akihito's cock, he gave two light pumps to the hard member of the blonde, making Akihito's back arch off the bed.

"Asami… S-stop... I-I don't want this... It hurts." said Akihito feeling the pain in his ribs, he felt the warm hands of Asami on his chest and waist.  
"I know but let me taste you more so you can stop being so stubborn about our 'situation', just see how your body is reacting to me." Asami saw Akihito was losing it from the pleasure, but he knew that if he kissed the boy it would be a confirmation if he was his soulmate. Their bodies were emanating a strong scent around the penthouse.

_**"It's said that when soulmates kiss each other for the first time the feeling is like electricity flowing in their bodies, giving them pleasure as well as making their scent is stronger than before. A kiss can be taken as confirmation and the body of each other will respond in a special way every time there is an intent for intimacy."** _

Asami thought about taking the risk because he knew that this boy was his soulmate, there was no way that a scent so intoxicating can be smelled by people other than him. Asami looked straight into dilated hazel eyes while His hand was giving pleasure to Akihito's erection, the young man underneath Asami was lost in bliss.

"Look at me." Said Asami studying the prey in front of him, he grabbed Akihito's chin and kissed the boy softly. The realization hit them hard when they felt each other's lips, Asami saw the hazel eye's tearing up. "Takaba look at me," said the man with raven hair, he wanted to see those hazel eyes. Akihito opened his eyes and saw the golden eye's of his soulmate, there was no doubt, this man was his soulmate and he couldn't deny it.

 _"This is beyond my expectation..."_ thought Asami while kissing harder, savoring the taste of the small rosy lips that accepted his eagerly.  
_"Oh shit… This is what it feels to kiss with your soulmate? ... it's so good so so good…"_ thought Akihito while Asami's tongue was making its way through his warm mouth, he could taste the bitter flavor of cigarettes, but it didn't matter because Akihito only wanted more of it. The photographer didn't realize that his erection was leaking even more and Asami's hand started to pump faster.

"A-Asami… I-I can't anymore I'll c-cum" Asami watched the beautiful display in front of him, back arched in a beautiful bow, arms gripping his shoulders, a string of saliva on Akihito's lips and a beautiful color red in his cheeks letting out the most delicious moan Asami has ever heard before. The scent of Akihito's sweat and white sticky liquid was making Asami lose control, but he didn't want to hurt the already sore body of his soulmate.

Asami was hard and Akihito knew it, the throbbing erection was touching the lower part of Akihito's body. However he wanted to make Asami feel good but in his state it was impossible, but his hands were free so he thought about taking the risk. Akihito felt the need to give pleasure to his soulmate, he felt his insides claiming the warm of Asami but he tried to put his intentions into his next action.

"Let me give you pleasure too..." His mind was in a daze and lust was controlling his motions, Akihito saw the big erection and grabbed it with his right hand, all the while searching for Asami's lips kissing them slowly but deep at the same time. The scent of Asami was strong and Akihito found pleasure and satisfaction when his soulmate reacted to him, maybe it was because of the soulmate's bond but he was sure that he wanted to satiate the lust on the man in front of him.

"Very good Akihito..." said Asami still covering Akihito's body with his. Asami had one hand beside Akihito's head and the other pinching the rosy nipples with Akihito's cum. Asami came with a grunt, all the while Akihito was cumming for the second time just by watching the man in front of him spilling his seed on his stomach, not parting his mouth from the deep kiss for even a second. Akihito felt the warm member of Asami going soft, and he got satisfied with the sight of his soulmate relaxed because of him.

Asami saw how Akihito started to close his eyes; he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He went back to the room and grabbed a towel; he cleaned the body of the young photographer and covered him with the sheets. Asami wanted more from his soulmate but Akihito was injured, he decided to go to sleep with the slender body beside him, he placed Akihito's head on his left arm and slept for a while.

The penthouse was quiet after the doctor left, Haruki woke up once the door was closed and Asami and Akihito entered the master bedroom. Shun noticed the small cat opened his eyes, exhaustion and confusion were clear in the small hazel eyes. Haruki was on the couch with Shun, he knew where they were because the smell of Asami and Shun was everywhere in the penthouse.

"Aki is very hurt and in pain because of the scoop tonight but... thank you for your help and from your owner too." said the small kitten to the panther that was in front of him with guilt in his golden eyes. Haruki took some steps back away from the panther, he was afraid of what he saw and Shun was no different from the evil he had seen.

"I'm not going to hurt you, what you heard and saw before was because Asami was getting angry and I needed to do something, I'm his protector as well you are to Akihito. I won't do anything to you and I took you away for that reason." Said the black panther with honesty in his eyes, but the tiny hazel ones looked scared, even if Haruki was trying to mask it with braveness.

"I don't care about that for now... just leave me alone for a moment. I'm not going to ask you the reason for what you did, I won't say it was correct but I would appreciate if you give me some time to think about it." Said Haruki walking to the couch in front of him trying to get some rest for tomorrow.  
One hour later Shun couldn't sleep, guilt and sadness started to creep in his heart about what Haruki his soulmate said, he knew the cat was scared of him and that was painful for the lonely panther. He was the only one who can protect his little kitten but he knew that Akihito and Haruki weren't part of their world, he wondered if Asami was aware of that fact.

"Of course he is... but he doesn't know that these two will be our sun every day."

Moments later it started raining very hard and apparently his owner was laid on the bed very close to Akihito, Shun went back to the living room after checking how his owner was doing. "At least he looks happy right now..." said Shun with soft steps in the master bedroom.  
_"… where is he?"_  he wondered, he was searching on the couch that supposedly was Haruki's bed for the night as Asami said. Suddenly Shun saw the cutest view. His soulmate was curled in a trembling ball on his personal bed.

It was a round bed with a brown color, it was very big even for a panther-like him but it was gigantic for the little kitten that was trembling and mewling. Shun got closer to his bed and realized that Haruki was murmuring soft words in his dream, but it looked more like he was having a nightmare. Shun laid behind the cat, it was a position where he was surrounding the little cat with his body and immediately Haruki stopped trembling and curled more into the chest of Shun. The black panther was happy and he knew that the little soulmate of his was feeling the same, the deep purr in the kitten small chest was proof enough. The thunder got louder but the selflessness on Shun's part was even more important, his little soulmate was afraid of them but he was worried for his own selfish reasons. Haruki got even closer to Shun's body with each thunder clap, and Shun could only protect his little kitten from the loud noise of the storm.


	6. A decision comes and goes but never dissapears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fixed bu the beta Jadedslave! Thank you so much!

**A decision comes and goes but never disappears**

Akihito was sleeping soundly in the quiet bedroom, his body still covered in bruises from last night. The sun was shining through the drapes, Akihito was regretting thinking about the fact that he needed to move from the cozy bed. He opened his eyes and saw the strange room, he didn't forget the events from last night and the heavy headache was the proof of it. He turned his head and saw a letter under the square lamp; he grabbed it tiredly with his right arm.

_"Takaba I'm going to work because of an important issue, help yourself to anything you need in the penthouse. Shun will stay here to keep you company, I'll be back in a few hours. We need to talk."_

_'It's a letter written by Asami'_  thought Akihito. He saw the delicate handwriting from the owner of the house; he couldn't believe he was in the bed of the biggest most dangerous crime lord in Japan.

"You can't order me around bastard… but my body still hurts too much and my leg is not so good either." Said Akihito trying to slowly getting out of the bed. He knew he shouldn't escape and above all Asami rescued him from the gangsters. "Bastard," he said, he didn't want to owe anything to the arrogant man.

"I need a bath and a good breakfast…"Akihito said still sleepy with only a white sheet covering his body, he didn't want to move at all and his clothes were nowhere to be seen. He remembered that his pet was with him last night; he worried when he didn't see the small kitten in the bedroom and rushed up from the bed. He opened the bedroom door trying not to fall because of the pain in his leg, his ribs hurt and his body felt sticky.

"Haruki… buddy where are you?" Akihito was searching for Haruki a little more worried, usually the kitten was close to him wherever he went; they even sleep together in the same bed or at least in the same room. Akihito was looking everywhere in the fancy penthouse, but Haruki was nowhere to be seen. "You have to be kidding me… Haruki! Haruki where are you!?" he said walking to the living room, the kitchen, and even in the master bedroom for the second time but he was injured and couldn't move around too much.

"Wait… is this an extra room?" said Akihito opening the door that was next to the guest room, and was surprised that said door was unlocked.  _"Sometimes I'm really an idiot"_  he thought because he hadn't notice the room before. He tried to open the door but holding the sheet that covered his naked body was making it difficult; however he was worried about his friend and couldn't stop worrying even if his body hurt a lot.

"Haruki are you the-"but Akihito was frozen on his feet when he saw the unusual display in front of him, a normal size couch made of expensive cloth, behind it there was a big window with a nice angle of the city.  _" beautiful..."_  thought Akihito, but the view of the city was nothing compare to what was lying on the expensive couch. He was watching as the black panther slowly lifted his head looking at Akihito with sleepy golden eyes, Shun was stretched on the couch leaving his tail hanging from the armrest, between the front legs of the panther there was a small ball made of light brown fur with two small ears popping out and a very loud purr said purr had Akihito coming back to his senses. Neither of the felines wanted to move from their position, Shun was sleepy and had a protective aura coming from him, however, the small cat was curled in a ball breathing the scent of his soulmate. The sight before Akihito was beautiful and there was no doubt that they had a connection already.

He approached the panther with the kitten under his chin and crouched at their eye level and said, "You know… Haruki never sleeps so peacefully if it's not with me, you are the first pet I have ever seen that Haruki it's not afraid of." Said the young man with a soft stare at the panther and still amused he continued, "Thank you Shun-san, he hasn't slept so soundly in quite a while... he has been very sick lately and I'm afraid it was because you were not with him, he has always easily caught some kind of illness but he is ok now thanks to you and your Asami." Said Akihito while giving light and soft pats on Shun's head.

Suddenly the purr stopped and Akihito saw that Haruki was waking up, with sleepy hazel eyes Haruki stepped forward to Akihito and raise his paws as if trying to make Akihito understand that he wanted to be in his arms. "Ok buddy up you go!" said Akihito while picking up Haruki into his arms. "Ok then… now I think it would be good for us to eat something don't you? It's late and I'm starving." said Akihito with Haruki in his arms and Shun walking behind them. He didn't notice when the sheet fell from his shoulders. An embarrassed Akihito went to make breakfast, he wasn't planning on getting naked in front of the panther, Haruki enjoyed the embarrassment from his owner when he saw the shy look in Shun's eyes.

"Itadakimasu!" said Akihito in the kitchen eating with Haruki and Shun; apparently Shun was a little troubled about the food because he was not touching anything.

Concerned about his own way of cooking Akihito asked, "Hey what's the problem? Is there something you don't like? I can make something else if you want." A big black paw stopped Akihito from getting up from the chair, Shun shook his head and immediately started to eat, a soft chuckle was coming from Akihito mouth.

"Apparently you never eat homemade cooking right? Did your scary owner always give you hotel food?." Shun made an elegant nod and Akihito was actually impressed because he didn't mean it, in fact he thought totally the opposite.

"I'm sorry Shun it was a joke, I'll give you more if you want ok?." Shun nodded and with grateful eyes he looked at Akihito, the blonde decided that Shun wasn't like Asami when it comes to talking even if he was the only one truly speaking. The three of them ate everything on their plates and were very happy with their stomachs being full. Shun ate more than the other two, Akihito felt happy when he saw the big bump of Shun's stomach, he might as well cook for the panther again another time.

"Ok now let's take a bath! I'm pretty sure I'm still dirty from yesterday, wanna join me guys?." said Akihito having fun with the shocked look that Shun had.  
"Don't give me that look blackie! Hey that's not a bad nickname don't you think? I'll call you that if you don't mind but actually I really like your name 'Shun', even though I don't think that the evil man himself would give you name like that to be honest." Akihito saw confusion in Shun's eyes and continued, "Oh forget it and come here!" and without noticing the click on the front door Akihito and the two pets entered the bathroom, forcefully on the larger feline's part.

* * *

"Agh I hate this! Everything hurts!," said Akihito getting angrier each time he touched the dark bruises on his body, he couldn't take a bath properly with the pain in his arms and legs, all the while Shun and Haruki were in the bathtub with bubbles on their ears and bodies. They found it funny to see the human struggling with the soap, Akihito was a mess trying to get clean him, the human noticed the funny stare that the two felines had and made a small pout with his lips.

"I wish I could take a picture, you guys look pretty good right now," Akihito said between laughs while Haruki was trying to climb Shun's back, making his hate for the water obvious. Shun sat there quietly observing the situation, he wasn't accustomed to having a bath with someone else and it was rare when it was with Asami.

"Shun do me a favor and keep my cat still," said Akihito as he raised the expensive soap in his hand and started rubbing Haruki's tail and legs. Haruki hissed at his owner trying to scare him, however, Akihito was used to having to fight a little with his cat, he really hates the water.

"Hahahaha that's nice! We make a good team Shun!," The panther gave him a courteous nod while the cat under his paw was hissing and scratching half-heartedly at Shun's legs. Shun saw the stubborn hazel eyes of the cat looking at him, it was cute and held no true anger in them.

"Ok Shun now it's your turn," but surprisingly Shun looked confused and at the same time relaxed, the black panther inside the bathtub raise his right paw for Akihito to wash it without resistance and the blonde was surprised. He said "Wow you are enjoying this aren't you?," amusement was clear in Akihito's face because of the unusual behavior of the feline willingly letting someone bathe him. Shun had a demure behaviour and Akihito was rather glad about it.

"Hahaha this is your favorite spot right?" Akihito was rubbing the black ears of Shun with soap as Shun made a loud purr cherishing the soft hands of Akihito on his body. "Ok guys you are clean now! I'll wash myself but you can stay here playing if you want," Akihito saw how Shun was licking tenderly at the cheek of Haruki and surprisingly the little cat didn't hiss at the black panther. Akihito remembered the events from last night with Asami, he couldn't believe that he was washing away the stickiness that they made, maybe Asami already cleaned his body because there was no way he could be so clean after cumming two times.

He decided to ignore said memories, he didn't know what to think about the events of yesterday and his thoughts were a mess from finding out that Asami was indeed his soulmate. Akihito cleaned himself with the expensive soap, his skin felt much better after the failed scoop. The fetching bathroom didn't seem to have the tub used every day, maybe Asami didn't want to bother having his mistress in his house.  _'Or maybe you are just thinking too much again'_  said his conscience.

Akihito took his time in the bathroom talking nonsense with the two felines in the bathtub while the both of them were playing with each other, Akihito was trying to rub his back taking care of the bruises, but a sudden voice startled the three of them.

"Having fun without me?" Akihito froze.  _'Again the cute blush'_  thought the man supporting his body on the door frame watching the unusual display in his bathroom.

"Hey get out of here! I'm taking a bath you pervert!," Akihito raised his hand with the expensive soap intending on throwing it at the raven man, but the sudden action left his body with incredible pain.

"No can do Takaba, this is my house, my bathroom and my soap," said Asami with a smirk in his face.  
"Let me help you or you are going to get yourself hurt again," Akihito was trying to get up from his spot when he noticed he couldn't even fight back, because the man was gripping his arms trying to make him sit still.

"You now… this is my soap and now our pets and you smell like it," Akihito just laughed mockingly at Asami's comment, and said trying to piss of the man. "Come on are you angry? The most dangerous yakuza it's pissed because his soap was borrowed," Akihito was half-jocking, he couldn't let his guard down for even a second with this man. He wasn't sure about Asami's thoughts about yesterday, maybe he thought that taking care of him was bothersome.  
"I'm not angry, just a little surprised, I mean you doesn't always have your soulmate and soulpets in your bathtub," Akihito looked at the two cats frozen in the bathtub listening to the dangerous man that was behind him rubbing his back. Asami stared at the two felines that were quietly listening to their conversation, with a calm gaze he saw the small hazel eyes of Haruki and allowed himself a relaxed small smile to the frozen kitty.

"Ok that's enough I'm freezing now," Akihito said obviously lying, because he was getting embarrassed remembering about what happened yesterday between him and Asami.  _'Oh no not right now… go down go down!'_  he mentally yelled to his lower-half that was starting to wake up, but Asami interrupted his thoughts with a deep teasing voice.

"Hm… put this on and wait for me in the bedroom and I'll overlook the thing rising up down there," said Asami with a soaked white shirt, he handed Akihito a towel and a bathrobe. Akihito snatched the cloth from Asami's hands and practically shoved him out of his own bathroom. Asami stopped before leaving the bathroom and turned looking at the felines.

"Shun wash yourself, you know what to do," Shun obediently turned on the shower and washed himself and Haruki. After that with a towel both of them were in the other room drying each other. Akihito dried himself and put on the bathrobe; he followed Asami and went to the master bedroom leaving the two pets behind.

"Your fur looks more shiny and soft than before" said Shun to Haruki but the kitten responded, "You look creepier than before with your hair all wet" Shun said nothing and started to rub Haruki with the towel. "Your owner it's a good person, I'm looking forward to knowing more about him," Haruki gave a confused look to the panther.

"Just him?," he said, Shun looked smug from the tone of voice in his soulmate, he was jealous.  
"Of course, or maybe I should be interested in something else?," Shun got closer to the soaked kitten, he licked the head of the cat with his tongue leaving his saliva on the angry cat.  
"That's disgusting! Agh I was clean already..." Haruki hissed at the panther halfheartedly and left the room leaving a panther with an evil smirk.

"So… What did you wanted to talk about? I'll be clear here, even if we are soulmates and our pets say the same thing, I'm not willing to make this work... we are from different worlds and you don't want someone like me close to you, believe me" said Akihito looking straight at Asami.

Asami tried not to laugh at the rushed comment of the photographer, he wanted to laugh but that would make things worse, he just smirked at said comment. "What you say it's indeed true Takaba, but I'm not going to give up on this, besides you are my soulmate and we are meant to be, like it or not." Asami saw the angry stare of the photographer; apparently he didn't like to be ordered from someone.

"Haruki is better with Shun. You know that already I suppose?," Asami rested his body on one of the walls in the bedroom, Akihito just stood there with his fists clenched.

"I'll make sure they stay together but I don't want anything with you or from you, you are a yakuza or even worse than that. I'm a journalist and photographer for the newspaper, at any moment I could run into some of your business, like yesterday." said the blonde to Asami, but the only response he got was a deep chuckle.

"If you think you can get away from me you can try but it'll be useless, you can't get away from me Takaba and even if you try, we can't be with someone else." Asami said with a serious expression.

"Like hell I can't get away from you! Don't try to dominate me with your words Asami. I'm not an object and I can decide whatever I want," said the photographer with anger clear in his voice but panting with difficulty because of the pain on his ribs.  
"Denying our bond won't make it disappear. Are you aware how eagerly you responded to me last night?," Asami got closer to his soulmate and grabbed his chin so the hazel eyes look at him forcefully.

"...Even if our bodies respond to each other, that doesn't mean you'll get something else from me, if you are ok with just something physical then it's a deal, for Haruki's sake..." said Akihito with the most serious expression he could make, however, a feeling crept into his heart, it was something like sadness and disappointment _; 'This is not what I wanted, a crime lord? It has to be me from all the people in Japan?'_  thought Akihito watching his feet with a look of disappoint in his eyes. He didn't see the narrowed eyes of Asami when he said that it was for Haruki's sake, Asami went to the nearest table and grabbed a cigarette, 'stubborn brat', he thought.

"I'll treat you well Takaba, even if you deny it you are definitely mine, and no one will have you but me." said Asami with a smirk on his face taking steps closer to Akihito.

"It's not like I have any other option right? I'm stuck with you just like you are with me. I don't want Haruki to get sick more often than he already is because of being away from Shun…" Akihito paused, taking a deep breath and raising his gaze to meet up with golden eyes. "You're an idiot and I don't like you, do you understand?" for just a second Akihito saw Asami's eyes widened from his statement but rapidly they change into mocking ones, the intense look from before got softer when Akihito stared at him without wavering.

"Fine, I'll make you addicted to me" said Asami with a little smirk. He grabbed the glass full of ice that had golden liquid in it.  
"Let's make a bet shall we? If you accept me emotionally, which I know you will, I'll do anything you ask me to;" Akihito's jaw fell open as he tried to speak but it was useless, he was too shocked from the statement of the stranger in front of him. "And if I win you'll do anything I ask for?" Akihito thought about the proposition of the older man, he wasn't a coward and if the man wanted to play with him he was going to make sure to play too.

"That sounds interesting, but I'm not stupid Asami, I'll give you conditions", Asami made a gesture with his hand telling him to continue. He was glad that his soulmate wasn't a fool when it comes to dealing with people.

"You can't involve work, I'll not give up my job for anything and you can't interfere with it. I won't do anything to your shady business either, and nothing can harm my family or friends. You won't cheat on me, if you do, I'll make sure to disappear leaving you without a soulmate." The last part made Asami think about it, not having a soulmate in this world was harder than it sounds, no physical satisfaction and the special bond wouldn't exist with anybody till the brat's death.  
"That's sounds fine to me, but I'll give you two conditions as well Takaba and one of them it's that you can't betray me, in work or with someone else. If I sense danger you'll listen to me and obey me without thought," but Akihito was confused about the last part, he needed to remember that he was dealing with the most dangerous man in the underworld.

He asked anyway... "Why would I be in danger?," Asami responded with honesty. "You'll be known as my soulmate in a matter of time and I have many people that don't like me that much. They don't scare me but I'll protect you. My line of work involves that kind of problem." Akihito took his time wondering if he should accept the 'bet',  _'Why_   _the hell not? I'm not going to fall for him and I'm damn sure about that.'_

"Fine, it's a deal then" Akihito raised his hand and Asami took it, shaking hands as if it were some kind of business transaction. The two men in the room were damn serious about the fact that this bet was just a mere game for them.

"But… If you admit that you need me or something closer to 'love me', I'll win and you will do anything I ask you as well".

Asami didn't give it a second thought,"Fine I'll be all yours if by any chance I get to that critical point." Akihito gave him a smirk. Asami knew he was not going to lose this but if he wanted to get closer to his soulmate he must do something to catch his attention even if 'its kids play' as he thought.

"I hope you can keep up with me old man... Haruki and I aren't the type to settle in one place like some housewife." Akihito gave a smirk to Asami, fierce hazel eyes looking straight at golden ones. Asami liked that part of the boy; he was bold and had some spunk in him.

"Come here" said Asami and Akihito feeling confident took a step closer, he didn't even realize when a hand grabbed his waist with force; he could feel the warm breathing of Asami closer to his lips. The raven man grabbed the slender body of his soulmate and brought it closer to him, Asami grabbed his chin and saw how Akihito put his hands on his chest trying to shove him off but Asami didn't move.

"Look at me Akihito" said Asami staring straight into hazel eyes that looked surprised at how his name sounded so sensual coming from the mouth of the older man;  _'His eyes are so beautiful_ ,  _they are like melted gold'_  thought Akihito without noticing the warm lips touching his forehead, a sudden blush appeared that made Asami half-smile. The scent coming from the blonde's head had his shampoo and now he smelled like him. Akihito took his time smelling the unique scent from his soulmate with his nose buried deep into Asami's neckline,  _'His scent is so good ...'_  Akihito put his hands on Asami's chest trying to control the urge to run them all over the muscled body like last night. Asami saw the look of lust on Akihito's eyes and was pleased.  _'This will_   _be_   _easy'_  Asami thought giving Akihito a light kiss on the cheek.

"I need to go back to work but my men are outside the front door, they'll take you to anywhere you want to go. You can stay here if you want and by the way, they are your bodyguards so don't avoid them." said Asami taking his briefcase and going out the door leaving a blushed Akihito in a bathrobe staring with round eyes at the door… "W-wait bodyguards?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Asami?! Don't leave after saying that you idiot! Stupid bastard!" said the blonde yelling at the closed door in front of him while trying to calm the racing heart in his chest.

"Did I really accept that?" said Akihito without believing the decision he just made. "Why do I feel so… excited? That stupid Asami thinks he can get some sweet feelings from me? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard," but Akihito knew that those warm lips on his forehead made him doubt deep in his heart for a split second. "No no no no that's just some soulmate stuff". He wasn't going to be the first to lose the bet, but how was he sure that someone will lose?.  
Akihito was still thinking about his current situation when Haruki entered the room, and sat in front of Aki looking at him with sad eyes. "Don't look at me like that Haru this is not the time for you to try scolding me." Haruki kept his gaze straight on the matching hazel eyes. Akihito supposed that Haruki heard when he said it was all for his pet sake.

"Don't worry it's not like I'll pull you apart from Shun," Haruki gave a small meowl indicating to Akihito that that's not what he meant. "'I want you to try it thats what you are saying right?," and Haruki give a nod, with a loud sigh Akihito said. "I won't lose Haruki so don't worry!," 'You are so dumb Akihito you should know that you didn't even ask how much time the bet will take nor how many things you'll have to do' thought the cat, but he was glad because he knew that even if someone were to lose, it won't be Asami.

"Haruki don't lick my cheek! That's weird... since when do you like my scen-"… "Ugh that's disgusting buddy! Don't lick there!" Akihito remembered that Asami kissed Akihito on that cheek and the scent was something that apparently Haruki liked. Akihito was embarrassed that his cat smelled the small kiss from Asami, he was glad he took a bath before.

A sudden roar made two pair of hazel eyes stared confused and startled because of the sound from the panther watching them from afar. "Don't get jealous Shun, come here" said Akihito patting the right side of the couch signaling Shun to come over and sit with them.

"Ok Shun I'll promise to make this easier for the three of us but I don't promise to be good with Asami, he is too scary and it's not giving me a good feeling about all this," but Shun decided to get out of his spot and sit in front of Akihito. Looking straight into Akihito's eyes Shun made a bow with his front paws and put them between Akihito's feet, he bowed his head almost touching the floor with his lower half raise in the air. "Ok Shun you don't need to do that I understand ok? You are such a good friend for such a scary bastard" said Akihito with a soft smile to Shun.

* * *

"Kirishima did you manage to locate the rest of the Jo Hee group?" said Asami not bothering to look at his assistant from his reports.

"Yes Asami-sama everything's in order, the bodies were taken care of by Suoh and the merchandise is in the care of a man from our organization that I chose because of his knowledge, he seems capable for this kind of work sir." Said Kirishima while driving to the club.

"The police?" asked Asami still not bothering to look at his assistant; "I told them that it was some dispute between the members and we were not involved thanks to Kawaguchi-san sir" Kirishima knew his boss did well when he decided to have one of his better men infiltrate the police, and above all, someone like Kawaguchi who is doing his job without mistakes in order to keep up his responsibility as a member of the group working directly for Asami.

"Make sure the ones in charge of the merchandise do their job properly, he was already holding a grudge against me." Asami said to Kirishima, who immediately responded, "I already had a man in charge of it and so far he's doing a good job… " Kirishima paused for a second before wondering if he should ask about such a private matter to his friend and boss.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" Asami this time raised his eyes looking through the rear-mirror with a cigarette between his lips.  
"Go ahead" said his boss, Kirishima spoke with a serious tone of voice but Asami listened to the hint of hesitation from his always composed assistant. "Sir, Takaba Akihito the photographer of the newspaper is your soulmate?"

"Yes he is Kirishima" chuckled Asami, he crushed the cigarette in the ashtray of the car and continued, "It won't be easy to deal with Kirishima."

"What do you mean boss?," Kirishima wasn't sure what his boss was talking about, could it be that the boy was threatening his boss? Or maybe he will be a problem to their business?. Asami chuckled when he saw the worried expression on his secretary through the rearview mirror.

"Dont worry Kei, he isn't dangerous but he is a brat. Someone that will probably cause you problems when it comes to being reckless. He'll be hard to tame." Kirishima saw the amused gaze on his boss, he knew his friend for many years so he knew that his boss was not disappointed with the brat.  
"It won't be easy but it won't be impossible" said Kirishima. Asami was surprised by those words but his friend was right, it won't be impossible he thought.

"Make sure to put a bodyguard to him, someone you and Suoh trust. I don't want trouble if some of our 'not friends' know he is my partner." Kirishima responded, "Yes sir, I already have someone in mind".

"And who is it?" asked Asami already knowing the response of his subordinate.

"Kimura-san sir, he is very capable in almost everything and I dare to say he is at Suoh's level regarding physical force, and knowledgeable like me. The only problem is that his pet is a little hard to manage." Asami knew that Kimura's pet was hard to take, but it didn't matter because he wanted the best protection for Akihito. "Tell him to go to my office at noon, I'll tell him everything he needs to know".

It was noon and the tall man with a black suit was behind his desk checking some reports, on his left side his secretary was listening to his boss making changes and giving him directions. There was a knock on the door catching the attention of both men inside the office; Suoh entered the office with a man behind him. The man was tall maybe 185 cm, with black long hair, long enough to put some strands behind his ears but not too long to cover his blue eyes and it didn't fall from his wide shoulders, his body is well muscled and his younger looks mask his age, as he is in his early thirties, according to his background he served the government in the position of a secret agent but was fired for disobeying orders of his superiors. Asami found him after knowing why he had disobeyed orders from the government and he offered the young man to try again in order to put his life together after losing everything.

"Kimura I have a proposition for you, it's important and probably hard but I trust your capabilities." said Asami standing up from the black leather chair, taking some steps to the young man in front of him. Kirishima stayed behind the desk and Suoh behind Kimura, Asami took a cigarette out of his suit pocket and resting against the desk he said, "You can refuse if you want, but I'll be giving you a position in my inner circle of personal security, you'll be close to me and close to the men in this room, but you'll have the most important job and of course the one with most responsibility, apart from Kirishima and Suoh." He let the words sink in to Kimura who looked surprised by the them, he was curious about the important offer from his boss.

"I'll accept Asami-sama, I'm at your service and my loyalty relies where you stand." said Kimura with a bow in front of Asami, his loyalty was and it'll always be for the man in front of him.

"You'll be the bodyguard of my soulmate." Said Asami exhaling grey smoke from his lips, he grabbed the expensive glass bourbon served by Kirishima.

 _'Shit…'_  thought the bodyguard when the words of his boss resounded in the quiet room. "It's going to be hard Kimura, the two former bodyguards that were with him this week lost him at least twice at day, apparently he is not easy to deal with but I'll make sure he understands his position and yours too."

"I'll accept the offer Asami-sama, I'm honored to be chosen for this job and I'll take responsibility if anything were to happen to this person."  
Asami looked seriously and closely at Kimura, taking some steps closer to him almost being face to face with his subordinate he said, "I don't like mistakes Kimura, and betrayal it's not something that I take lightly, I know you are aware of that."

Kimura was damn aware of it because of the people Asami had already 'take care of' when he noticed that subordinates or even business friends betrayed him. Asami it's not someone you can just betray and hide from, because even if you try he will find you, he doesn't have his empire for nothing and he is the most powerful man in Tokyo or at least in the underground world his words are law.

"I'll take this offer and compromise with you and your soulmate Asami-sama, I will not disappoint you." That was all Asami needed to know because the eyes of his subordinate didn't show any hint of lie or hesitation. The serious blue eyes looked straight at golden; there was no doubt that his subordinates hadn't made a bad decision in choosing Kimura.

"Go to the penthouse and stay outside the front door. I'll be there at night but report everything that happens" said Asami returning to his leather chair. "Yes Asami-sama" was the response from the young man. Suoh and Kimura retired from the office of their boss, Asami trusted that Kimura will handle his feisty soulmate.

"Suoh –san do you know the soulmate of Asami-sama?" asked Kimura while waiting for the elevator. "I have seen his soulmate just once but I'm not sure about it, only Kirishima knows, but when you go to the penthouse, keep in touch if you notice something weird".

Kimura was curious; his personality didn't match at all when it comes to work. "But it's a man right? I never thought that the boss would approve it so easily."  
Suoh turned his head and stared at the young man, "Don't say something like that so carelessly kid, it's rare when the boss shows attention to something. However, we can't choose our soulmates." Suoh didn't say anything else and choose to stay silent; Kimura followed him through the silent conversation.

* * *

In the penthouse Akihito was grabbing his clothes and eating a light lunch as well a special lunch for the pets. He had recovered already from the sore muscles with a deserved nap with the felines, Shun was a light sleeper but Haruki and Akihito weren't. Shun got startled every time Akihito moved his leg trying to put it on his black body, he even roared when he felt the claws of Haruki on his stomach. He never thought that the smell that soulmates had was so strong, he heard about it but never believe it till Akihito surrounded him with his arms.  _'Take that Asami...'_  the black panther thought, he didn't noticed when he started to doze off.

"I never thought he would buy us lunch," said Akihito to the felines beside him. "Shun you can come with us if you want to, if Asami wants he can go to pick you up in my house. There is no need for us to go to another place, my body still hurts." Shun made a happy nod as well as Haruki eating besides Shun.  
"Ok guys lets clean this up and get out of here," said the blonde a little bit doubtful of leaving the penthouse, but he wasn't a housekeeper and Asami didn't seem to care if he stayed or not. "Ok let's go!" said Akihito with Shun and Haruki walking behind him but when Akihito opened the door he saw a young man with a black suit and a black tie.

"Hello my name is Kimura Hiroshi, are you Asami-sama's housekeeper?," said the man with the blue eyes.

"N-No… I'm Takaba Akihito and I'm returning to my house right now so if you excuse me…" Said Akihito a little bit awkwardly for not knowing how to answer to the handsome man.  _'I mean I can't say I'm his boyfriend that would be weird!'_  thought Akihito but the man said, "I'm sorry but are you perhaps his soulmate?" asked Kimura looking a little bit surprised because he was actually expecting a man, a mature man.

"Um… something like that" said Akihito blushing a little. "I deeply apologize sir. I'll be your personal bodyguard from now on and I'll attend your orders however you wish." Kimura bowed to the young man in front of him, he couldn't believe that a kid was his second boss. However, he wasn't going to disappoint his scary boss Asami. "There's no need to apologize Kimura-san, please call me Takaba. Can you please take me to my house?, I have these two friends that doesn't seem to be comfortable traveling by train." The young blonde offered the bodyguard a kind smile, he had quite the looks but not for someone like Asami, Kimura thought.

"Very well Takaba-sama. I'll take you to your house, please wait for me in front of the building. I'll bring the car." Akihito awkwardly accepted because taking a panther and a cat with him in the public transportation will be weird and beyond that he was injured, he hated to ask for a ride but he couldn't move that much and the subway would be awkward and crowded.

In the black luxurious car Akihito sat with the two pets beside him, Akihito asked to the driver. "May I know your name again please? The idiot said I'll have a bodyguard but never told me your name." Asked Akihito with a hand scratching his neck a little bit ashamed of the fact that he needed someone to take care of him. For now that is.

"My name is Kimura Hiroshi but you can call me however you want Takaba-sama. Please take care of me." Akihito laughed at that and said kindly, "Actually you'll be the one taking care of me to be more precise, but please don't interfere with my job, if you can't keep up with me I'll not take responsibility if the idiot scolds you." Kimura was surprised of the names Akihito was giving to his boss.

"I will not interfere with you work Takaba-sama, but my job it's taking care of you in everything you need and following you wherever you go sir." Akihito sighed at that, he didn't want to fight on the poor souls first day.  
"Fine but please call me Takaba and put aside the formalities. I don't like them, and I think I should warn you but I'll ditch you if I have the chance." Kimura was expecting those words from the blonde and said, "I'll be sure to not fail then Takaba-sama". Akihito was more… "kind" than he thought, he looked like a good person but a strong one at that, he tried to keep the silly talk with Akihito in the car all the while driving to his house.  
"I'll stay outside your house Takaba-sama please call me if you need anything" said Kimura while watching Akihito enter the small house with the two felines. Shun seemed embarrassed to enter the house of his cat.

"You're staying here? it looks like it'll rain soon, why don't you come inside?." said Akihito looking a little surprised at his body guard that was willing to get soaked or just doing nothing in the car waiting for nothing.

"I don't want to be a bother Takaba-sama" said Kimura looking troubled wondering what the right decision was, "I'll ask Kirishima-san for permission. Takaba-sama please bear with me," Kimura called the assistant asking for permission, of course Asami was aware of the fact that his troublesome soulmate will be alone in the house with one of his men, but Asami trusted the young blue eyed male so he said that it was ok to enter the apartment with his soulmate. Before they ended the call Kirishima said in a warning tone,  _"Kimura don't do anything that will change the mood of our boss, since he found that brat he's been working non-stop. Don't do anything that can change that, and if you do, I will tell Suoh to take you to the warehouse with the baseball bat."_  Kimura knew that he really shouldn't lay a finger on his young master, he ended the call with a more pale face.

"Excuse the intrusion" said Kimura entering the small apartment with Akihito and the two pets. Shun was very happy and eager to smell the whole house, taking a deep appreciating sniff at Haruki's small bed and almost every spot that Haruki used as a bed. Haruki was helping Akihito with the medicine, putting it in the medicine boxes and taking care of Akihito's injures. The photographer was putting on some more comfortable clothes but he was surprised at the confused stares from Kimura.

"Why do you have that expression? I know it's small but you don't have to despise it that much. "said Akihito confused at the stares from Kimura at his small apartment.

"I'm sorry Takaba-sama I didn't want to be rude but… I never thought you lived here, you are Asami-sama's partner so I expected something different." stated Kimura not even registering the words he just said to Akihito; "I'm so sorry Takaba-sama I said something even more rude than before, please forgive me for saying those thoughtless words." The bodyguard only heard a silly laugh without a hint of anger, saying between breaths Akihito responded.  
"Hahaha come on Kimura-san! You don't have to apologize for that, it's ok if you are confused, I mean this is the first time we met so please don't hold back the questions or anything." said Akihito with a hand on Kimura's shoulder.

"Please tell me about yourself sir; I don't want to be ignorant. This was a sudden job so I don't have any information regarding your work or your personal life," but again he just listened to some giggles from Akihito who said.

"Ok Kimura let's start with when I was born! Please take a seat I'll bring you some tea." Kimura stopped him and said, "Please allow me Takaba-sama, you are injured and I can serve you without trouble." Akihito was kind of happy to have someone there for him when he was injured. He decided to not be his usual stubborn self for the moment, but he wasn't going to let his guard down when it comes to being with someone he doesn't know.

A lot of time passed and Kimura and Akihito were laughing at some silly stories from Akihito and his work as a photographer, all the while, Shun and Haruki were apparently having some kind of silly talk between them and taking a nap after a light snack. The cell phone rang on the living room table between quiet laughs, Akihito saw the name of the person calling him, he wondered when and how did the bastard get his number?.

"What do you want?" said Akihito not even trying to sound with courtesy at the caller.

 _"Is Kimura with you?"_  the deep voice resounded on the other side of the line, and Akihito got shivers up his neck.

"Yes, thanks to you now I have another person to run off." Akihito glanced at the bodyguard, he was holding back a giggle when he saw the 'don't you dare brat' look in the blue eyes.

 _"Why are you giggling?"_  Asami wasn't happy to have one of his men seeing the silly sides of Akihito before him.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't want a bodyguard, bastard. I can take care of myself." Kimura remained silent and with the same look, apparently his young boss was a stubborn one.

 _"I already told you why, don't make me repeat it kid. Anyways, are you alright?."_  Asami asked with a calm voice.

"I already said I am. Look, I have Kimura-san here so there isn't anything to worry about right?" Akihito was getting suspicious, why was the bastard was asking so much? He thought that it was weird for someone like him to ask about a person like him.

 _"Pass the phone to him."_  Asami said seriously.

"What? Why?" said the blonde on the other side of the line.

 _"Just do it."_  Asami was starting to get angry.

"The scary idiot wants to talk to you," Akihito passed the phone to his bodyguard. Asami didn't know he sound scary to Akihito, he sighed silently.  
"Boss." said Kimura placing the glass of water on the table.

 _"Kimura. Don't forget why you are there."_  Asami used the deadly tone of voice that he uses when he is interrogating the rats that intend to harm him.  
"No Asami-sama. I'm doing everything like you said."

 _"Fine..."_ Asami paused and continued and this time it was his stern tone of voice.  _" Kimura, don't forget that the man in front of you is my partner. I don't want to remind you what could happen to you if you do something you shouldn't do."_ Asami said and instantly the color drained from Kimura's face, his boss wasn't happy hearing his soulmate laughing from his tone of voice.

"Yes boss, understand." Kimura gulped and Asami ended the call.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Akihito, he didn't know why Asami was like that but Kimura looked troubled.

"It's nothing Takaba-sama." Kimura grabbed the glass of water again and finished it in one sip. Akihito ignored the conversation and went to his bedroom to find the two felines scratching his pillow.

* * *

It was 9:00 pm and Kimura retired for the night on Asami's orders. Akihito had dinner with Haruki and Shun, the felines looked happy with the three of them being reunited but Akihito's mind was thinking about Asami. "He looked sexy today… And the way he kissed me last night felt so good, as if my lips knew he was my soulmate and the way my body responded to him was so perfect and scary nonetheless, something like our bodies were compatible with each other… maybe it's the soulmate stuff, but I felt complete… now that I found him I feel secure and confident, like some kind of strength deep inside me got stronger when I'm besides him."

Akihito didn't know that the words were coming from his mouth, and the two pets heard them without him noticing. Akihito was falling asleep in the couch with Shun on his lap stretched over the couch and Haruki beside him. Akihito was patting Shun's head when he fell asleep.

It was midnight when someone opened the door of the small apartment, but the person was immediately recognized by the black panther. He didn't move an inch when he saw his owner, maybe the black cat was trying to put up a fight with him. Asami was looking with amused eyes at the picture in front of him, Akihito with his head on the arm rest sleeping quietly and Shun's head on Akihito's stomach with the lower half of his body between Akihito's legs, Haruki was on Akihito's chest. Both felines were wide awake when they heard the click of the door opening but they recognized the smell of Asami, he was lucky, because if it was some kind of thief the poor guy wouldn't stand a chance in front of a panther and even if it was an small cat he was Akihito's partner, there was no way he didn't know how to scare some thief.

Asami took a step closer to the couch where his partner and pet were, he crouched to eye level with Akihito; his hand moved closer to Akihito's head and touched the soft blonde hair. Haruki was watching the caring touches Asami was giving to his owner but Asami wanted to win this person's attention, so he might as well wait for the outcome. Asami moved his hand and brushed one finger over the rosy lips of Akihito making him twitch at the warm touch. Asami moved even closer to the blonde's face and placed a kiss on his lips; this time Akihito woke up, "Asami? What are you doing here?" said the blonde with sleepy eyes not looking at anything particular.

"I came here to see how you are doing" said Asami standing up while watching Akihito trying to wake up, but his body was hurting more than before. The two felines watched them from the other couch.

"Can you pass me the medicine? My body hurts a little," said Akihito trying to sit up on the couch, but was hit with a strong dizziness that made him lose his balance and almost fall again into the armrest of the couch.

"Are you dizzy?" asked Asami with concern in his eyes watching the photographer who looked a little pale, Akihito couldn't see the concern though, since Asami put up a calm face as if this was nothing but a mere bother.

"Yeah a little, could you please hurr-" but was interrupted with the sudden need of vomit, Akihito stood up very fast almost falling and ran into the bathroom throwing up all his dinner. Asami immediately walked up behind him, seeing his partner on his knees in front of the toilet made him worry.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" but Akihito shook his head. "I'm fine I just ate some bread and juice, and the medicine it's a little too strong for something so light." Akihito stood up and brushed his teeth a little too roughly because the taste of vomit was disgusting. Asami went to the kitchen after he saw that Akihito was better.

"Drink this; it'll help you with the nauseas" Akihito took the glass of water and the medicine.

"Thank you" he said, but he still looked very weak, "Come here I'll take you to bed" Asami said. Akihito was uncomfortable with the attention coming from Asami but he was too weak to fight right now.

"Get some rest, I'll be here till morning," said Asami all the while waiting for Akihito to fall asleep which didn't take too long because the medicine was good for someone who couldn't sleep; he sat on the edge of the bed watching Akihito falling asleep, he put his hand on Akihito's head giving gentle strokes to the soft blonde hair and Akihito actually purred at that.

Asami was pleased because a few minutes later Akihito was grabbing at his hand to move it so that it was resting on his chest, with a soft grip he stilled and continued sleeping. "He is quite a sight", after Akihito fell asleep he got up from the bed and went to the living room and studied the little apartment that belonged to his soulmate; he got angry when he noticed that his soulmate was indeed a criminal photographer.  _'It's too dangerous...'_  thought Asami looking at the photos on the newspapers that had Akihito's name on them.

Shun was asleep with Haruki on the other couch and Asami thought that he was faster than his owner.

"Apparently the kitten it's better-behaved than the owner," said Asami taking a cigarette and sitting on the couch, he started to work on his computer; he was not done with his work until almost 3:00 am. "It'll be a long night… " Asami glanced at the bed where his soulmate was sleeping. "…Good night Takaba".


	7. Love is patient but patience is a virtue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for the late update… I'm ashamed about it… but I was trying to figure out the plot and I want to do it without anything rushed so I may as well make some fluffy one-shots for this couple and the pets as well! Please let me know what you think about the history… your reviews keep me going but I appreciate every of them! Have a good day and enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Warnings: Very bad grammar… *sobs*, OC's.

**I don't own any of the beautiful character of Yamane Ayano.**

**Love is patient but patience is a virtue**

It's been one week since the incident with the group of Jo Hee, but Akihito was more troubled on the fact that now he knew that his soulmate was a top crimelord and the worst he could have ever imagined.

"It's been one week since we saw Asami and Shun… Do you miss Shun buddy?" asked Akihito to the kitten on his lap purring at the light touches of his hand; Haruki stood up and stared at those hazel eyes that match with his and started to meowl every time Akihito mentioned Shun. "What? Want to play the 'yes-no questions'?" and Haruki made a nod with his head.

"Ok, where do we start? Let's see… Do you like Asami?" asked Akihito and the little cat nodded.

"Really? That man is dangerous dude… But there's nothing we could do about it I guess…" feeling like his owner started to spacing out Haruki scratched at the hand that was on his ears.

"Jeez… you don't need to scratch me that hard stupid cat" but Haruki sat on Akihito's lap and moved his tail mockingly at the person in front of him like if he was proud about the scratch.

"Do you want to see Shun?" said Akihito, Haruki immediately made a loud meow feeling excited and nodding many times thinking about the fact that he could see Shun if Akihito let him.

"Yeah me too… he's funny and I like when he stare at us shocked about how we live" said Akihito remembering the confusing stares that Shun gave him the day he arrived at their house, and laughing at the way Shun freaked out when he saw Haruki going in and out of the house without Akihito taking care of him.

"Asami haven't sent us anything these past 4 days, do you think he is mad?" asked Akihito to Haruki which with a frown between the small hazel eyes Haruki nodded with a growl.

"Come on don't get mad at me. I don't like to answer his messages and besides what are we? Some kind of teenagers?," trying to excuse himself Akihito continued "And we are not something fragile for him that we need a bodyguard don't you think? I mean… Kimura-san it's not bad nor anything but I don't need a babysitter!" said Akihito raising unconsciously his voice, but was immediately interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Takaba-sama did you call me?" said the young man with blue eyes and with sarcasm in his voice continued, "I'm pretty sure you called your babysitter" he said, and Akihito was angry at that but of course he can't hate a man for only obeying orders.

"You know… you are actually pretty funny aren't you?" said Akihito telling to Kimura to enter the small apartment.

"I like to meet the expectations Takaba-sama" he said but Akihito turned to look at him confused and said, "What do you mean with 'expectations'?" and the bodyguard responded taking a sit on the couch. "You would be bored if I were quiet and stiff on everything right Takaba-sama?," and Akihito was taken back on that, actually he was funny. Akihito was even mad at him when Kimura accompanied him at photo shoots and secretly making fun of the annoying models which Akihito couldn't stop laughing.

"Ok ok let's say you are right… by the way have you received some news from Asami?," asked Akihito giving a glass of water to Kimura and sitting in front of him on the opposite couch. "Nothing that may be worrisome for you sir, do you need something from him?" asked Kimura a little bit surprised by the question because Akihito was always hissing about his employer.

"What is he up to? I mean, I know I'm a little reckless but I didn't know he can get mad at some… situations "said Akihito looking a little bit guilty to his bodyguard; Akihito had escaped from him at least 5 times on the week and answering just once at day the text messages from Asami.

"I'm not sure of the purpose of the trip he had Takaba-sama but I know that he is been busy, he went to Hong Kong three days ago and he is coming tomorrow at noon," said Kimura placing the glass of water on the table.

"So… do you think I could see him? I mean… Haruki it's been a little sad without Shun" and a low hiss was heard from the other side of the house, Akihito knew that he was lying because Haruki was not asked neither once if he wanted to see Shun and all because of Akihito stubbornness.

"If you want sir I can let him know that you want to see him" said Kimura taking his cell phone out from his suit.

"Yeah please do, by the way do you think I could meet him in his office?" asked Akihito looking a little bit embarrassed at the statement but he was curious about Asami and why he was not talking to him.

"Yes sir I'll let him know immediately" said Kimura grabbing his cell phone and send a message to his employer.

" _Boss,_   _Takaba-sama wants to meet with you tomorrow on your office Asami-sama, what are your orders?"_

_"Reason?"_

_"There isn't a reason, he just want to meet you because of the panther, he said."_

_"Tell him to meet me in the afternoon at 4"_

" _Yes Asami-sama"_

"Asami-sama told me that you can meet him tomorrow at 4 in Sion Takaba-sama" said Kimura to Akihito who was in the kitchen making some kind of snacks. "Thanks Kimura-san but I don't need the car, I'll go in the vespa so don't worry" trying to avoid the useless topic of using the car Akihito entered the bathroom without turning to look at his bodyguard who was trying not to role his eyes at the same argument that happened every day on the last week.

* * *

It was a cloudy day with no signs of rain but the view was amazing from the suite where Asami was staying for the past 3 days, the city looked agitated with the traffic and people passing by but Asami's mind was somewhere else thinking about the boy he left in Tokyo. Said boy was not even answering his text messages, checking his cell phone he said "who does he think he is to ignore me like that," but after he said that there was a message from Kimura saying that his soulmate wanted to see him when he arrive in Tokyo. " _Finally want to see me?"_ thought Asami all the while chuckling at the thought of Akihito being stubborn of the fact that he wanted to know about him.

Of course Asami was interested about Akihito, but he couldn't bring himself to love someone, it's not something he is used to do because his heart has always being cold towards people, the only thing he can love or feel affection from it was his pet but sometimes even his character was too much for the black panther. Asami was feeling something for his soulmate but he thought that Akihito was just another convenient "hole" for him, maybe something that was only for himself but just that, he didn't even know Akihito and he was sure that the "bet" they agreed to was nothing but a mere lie for the boy.

Asami it's not someone who can just easily love someone, and he was sure that his soulmate was not the exception, but he is possessive and he knew that the photographer doesn't have that kind of value to him and maybe that was rough way to think about his soulmate, but he was not going to let him go besides all Akihito was his and that's it.

Shun was staring at Asami with a frown on his golden eyes, his owner was not thinking something good, he could tell because Asami was in 'emotions are useless' mode, he could tell that he was having a bad time thinking about Akihito. Suddenly Asami's eyes stared at Shun's and he said, "Don't look at me like that you know me, and Akihito will not change that." As soon Asami said that Shun made a loud growl,  _"You are not giving him a chance"_ thought Shun, but his eyes were saying clearly every word and Asami was surprised of his pet behavior.

"Growling at your owner? Akihito it's mine and Haruki it's yours, that doesn't mean that love it's something we need." and Shun showed his teeth at Asami.

"Getting angry? If you want something from the cat well do your best but I'm not interested in mere feelings like the one you are looking for," said Asami with a serious tone to his pet and Shun understood that he shouldn't keep growling at Asami because he was getting more angry than necessary.

"I'll make sure to win this lie" said Asami in a whisper only for him to hear, but in his head there was a desire to know what kind of love it's the one that makes people do reckless things like give their lives and goals for someone else, something he has never felt before but even if it's just a little in his heart he wanted to feel it and satisfy his curiosity but that was a lie too. There was a knock on the door and Asami was interrupted from his thoughts, Shun went behind Asami to see who was knocking the door from their suite.

"I have a message for Asami-sama, Feilong-sama requested your presence for tonight's dinner on the Do-bong restaurant at 7 and with your pet if you wish." Asami received the message and said, "I'll be there, my bodyguard will take care of the transportation" and the guard made a bow and closed the door of the suite.

On the way to the restaurant Asami was with Shun checking some reports via his cell phone. "Call Kirishima and tell him to give me some reports of the new routes to Russia and why there are no profits on the southern part of the city in the last document he sent," said Asami to Suoh.

"Yes Asami-sama, the last update from Kirishima-san was that there are no problems with the merchandise from the routes on Russia and I'll tell him about the missing part on the document." Suoh stopped talking and looked on the rear-mirror to his boss, and with a hint of worry in his voice the bodyguard said.

"Sir, do you want me to pick you up or…" and Asami responded with calm face and tone.

"Yes I'll let you know when I need you to get there" and Suoh looked more calm. Feilong always seems to want Asami to accompany him at night, but Asami was not interested after meeting Akihito and the big difference that even just a scent or a kiss can make when it comes to physical touch with your destined soulmate, he was not going to touch somebody just to fulfill his desires knowing that Akihito was waiting for him in Tokyo.

Asami entered the restaurant leaving Suoh and the car behind, Shun was walking besides Asami and they both noticed that the restaurant was quiet but with people around. The guard that was guiding them to the private room told him that Feilong was waiting inside, and Asami nodded but noticed that the guard was fidgeting, even if he was trying to hide it from him and the panther it was useless. Shun looked at Asami with a knowing look, the both of them knew that something was off and the nagging feeling was starting to rise every minute that they passed inside the restaurant.

"Hello Asami" said the man sitting on the floor with a pillow underneath, long strands of black hair falling down his shoulders and a captivating smile only for the man that was entering the door with a panther to see. He was dressed with a black jacket with a pattern of flowers color yellow, even for the leader of the Baishe he was a man that couldn't be taken easily. Of course Asami knew the charms of the man that was waiting for him to sit on the table to say the not so many formalities between them, Feilong is quite a sight but it was not enough for Asami, in fact, it has never been. Feilong's soulpet was not something to take so lightly either, a beautiful lynx was on one side of the room watching the garden that was at plain sight of the room and with the shōji doors opened the moonlight was reflected on the small pond of the garden, there was no doubt that this was something only the Baishe group would own. The lynx was watching the panther coming in the room, and was slightly aware of the unusual look on Shun's eyes that was showing danger for the lynx to know that something was off.

"Always on time Asami but I was getting hungry you know?" said Feilong placing hands on the table were a cup of tea was half empty.

"Well you asked me to be at this time, I don't think I'm the one who needs to use an excuse" said Asami taking a sit on the opposite side of Feilong. The room was Japanese style, apparently Feilong wanted to make sure of Asami's tastes.

"How considerate of you to take me on a Japanese restaurant" said Asami without overlooking the behavior of Shun and the lynx, both animals were on alert mode and Asami decided to not do any move.

"Well I just listened to your request Asami, you look different today or maybe I should say that you look more stressed than usual" and Asami was aware that his new soulmate was not giving him a peace of mind lately, the boy was too reckless and he was too unapproachable, but of course he didn't know that last part.

Before Asami could answer, the shōji doors were opened and a tray of Japanese food was placed on the table, the person that was serving the food looked slightly nervous. Asami and Feilong noticed the flinch in the girl's body when Feilong said with elegance "Thank you miss", the girl nodded trying to hide her nervousness from the four pair of eyes looking straight at her.

"Don't eat that" said Feilong noticing the strange feeling that was rising on the back of his mind.

"Something is off" said Asami, and taking his phone out of his suit jacket he placed it on his ear.

"Suoh bring the car around" but he knew that his bodyguard will take at least 15 minutes driving the car back to the restaurant.

"How did you know that I wanted Japanese food?" asked Asami and Feilong responded. "The guard that told you about the dinner at the hotel told me you prefer Japanese food this time" and the raven man responded. "I never told him that I wanted a Japanese restaurant" and Feilong's eyes widened at that.

"Well that was unexpected" with a smirk Feilong continued, "I'll call Yoh for backup and get ready with your gun Asami" Feilong looked at his pet and said "Gui make sure to stay alert and don't leave my side".

Shun was besides Asami in a second when he noticed that his owner was taking out his cell phone, giving orders to bring some men just to be sure that there are no more complications.  _"What is going on here and why am I involved?"_ thought Asami all the while Feilong was calling to Yoh.

"Feilong I hope you have an idea of what's going on here" said Asami.

"Yes, but anything that may happen right now it does not only has to do with me, you are involved too, someone leaked information of your stay here in Hong Kong" said Feilong.

"Gui call Yoh and tell him to come here immediately, he is not answering his phone." Gui rushed to the other room where the assistant of his owner was.

Asami knew that many people could retaliate against him but no one with that much influence could make it unless said person or group were involved with another more powerful than his, but the possibility of someone retaliating against him in Hong Kong was not something that was planned without a good plan and for that it requires a lot of information and time.

Yoh entered the room with Gui and immediately started to say what he was investigating and why there was an unusual behavior. "Feilong-sama I noticed before we entered the restaurant that some men not from our group, was talking suspiciously in the kitchen, I went there to investigate but they tried to cover it, besides that there was nothing I noticed out of place" said Yoh with a serious expression, his boss was with Feilong but Yoh always kept loyal to Feilong in Asami's order to keep him safe.

"Very well, bring the car we are returning to the house-"Feilong said but he was not done talking when a shout of a girl was heard outside the room where the three men were in. Immediately Asami stood up with Feilong and both of them drew their guns pointing at the door, Yoh was in front of them and on each side of Yoh the two pets had their teeth's drawn showing the ferocious mouth of the two felines with a low growl from both animals in order to maintain their owners safe.

Both animals are well trained, they knew how to fight in order to protect their dangerous owners and of course for the animals they were not only mere owners, it was beyond that, they share a deep bond with being a soulpet as well their protectors and friends. It doesn't matter for the animals that they have to kill in order to protect their partner, and for the two felines they were the personal bodyguards as well soulpets, but the two men are not 'normal men' they are mafia bosses and they have almost a country on their hands.

"Shun don't let any traitor escape without at least a warning of what is to mess with me" said Asami to Shun who was in front of him growling with his ears standing up and teeths bared to anyone who were to open the door.

Suddenly gunshots were heard on the opposite side of the room were the garden it's placed, thanks to the reflects of both felines they warned their owners with a roar coming from Gui which Shun immediately jumped on the first man who tried to shoot Asami. The man collapsed on the floor without his gun thanks to Shun's paws that were carving the wrists of the man, not letting a chance for the man to stand up Yoh rushed to them and stared at the man with hate in his eyes and said.

"You are not from our group, tell us how many men are here in order to kill or right now I'll put a bullet in your head", placing the gun on the front head of the man underneath, the man started to sweat and Shun was sinking his claws harder than before.

Asami and Feilong were still paying attention to their surroundings but Gui smelled something coming from the garden, when he called to Feilong to inspect he saw fire in the room that was next to his. "Asami let's get out of here this place it's burning very fast," said Feilong and then he rushed to Yoh and looked at the man in the ground that started to bleed and said, "Tell us right now which group are you from and I'll let you escape".

The man looked at Feilong with disgust and said "You are just like my boss said, pretty feminine and with a nice hair but you are just a nuisance for us, dirty slut!" Yoh pushed Shun away and punched the man's face hard enough to bleed.

"I recommend you to start talking right now or I'll leave you here to burn slowly and maybe without a tongue" said Yoh grabbing the man's suit and with a trembling voice the man said, "I'm just someone who was meant to kill you, that was my only job in my group but I failed million of times, maybe if I kill this Japanese my boss will be happy." He spat blood from his mouth and continued, "I think you should try to escape Feilong, at least 7 professional assassins are inside the building trying to get you or any of the ones in this room" the man passed out because of the bleeding in his wrists.

Suddenly the smoke on the room was starting to get denser and the three of them tried to escape but the door was locked, then Gui jumped on the door with enough force and they got outside. The hallway was with a dense cloud of smoke and some other rooms were burning intensely and all of them tried to run out from there, Asami's phone gone off and when he answered the voice of his bodyguard was agitated.

"Asami-sama are you ok?" said the bodyguard tying up three men. "Yes, did you manage to catch the ones that made this up?" said Asami all the while covering his mouth with his jacket, Shun and Gui were clearing the path for the three men.

"Yes sir, Feilong's group and I catched 5 men in total but there are two missings," said the bodyguard. "One of them is out there, only one of them is over here-" and just when Asami was starting to get to the entrance four daggers were thrown out in their directions hitting Asami on the left arm, Shun was only grazed by one on the left paw. Feilong was not injured but Gui had a minor cut on his right ear and Yoh cached the one that was on Feilong's direction but was not injured either thanks to denser cloud of smoke on the entrance.

"Asami-sama!" said the blonde bodyguard entering the building and when he notice the dagger on Asami's left arm he shoot the assassin that was covering behind a door in a room that was crumbling down because of the fire. The man was shot on the head so he was dead immediatly, Suoh went to Asami's help and saw that his boss was not even preoccupied about his injury.

They left the building and went to Feilong's hospital that was close to his house. The private doctor of the Baishe was taking care of everyone's injuries. "Asami-san I'm afraid you must take these medicines at least for a week, the dagger was a little deep on the muscle, it may cause a lot of pain if you are not taking rest, luckily the dagger was not with some poison on the tip," Asami nodded at the diagnostic of the doctor.

"What about my pet? Is he alright?" he looked at Shun that was sleeping on the bed with a bandage on his left leg covering his paw.

"He is alright but the dagger may cause some pain to him at least for two weeks, I recommend that he stays in bed as most as possible. And if you can, make him some company, he will feel reckless because you and he were injured, give him this pills too for at least one week" Asami nodded and said thanks to the Chinese doctor.

Feilong and Gui were fine thanks to Yoh that covered Feilong on the attack, Gui didn't need more than a bandage for his ear but there was needed some special attention for it as well.

"It's not very common that both of us get aimed at the same time Asami" said Feilong watching the chest of the panther that was sleeping thanks to the serum on his body.

"You need to find out about this Feilong, even I was involved and all thanks to you" said Asami mockingly at Feilong with a hint of seriousness in his voice, even if it was a joke Feilong was not pleased with the turn of events.

"I'll make sure to give you a proper dinner next time Asami, and about the offer right now I don't think it's interesting for my organization but if there are successful profits on the first experiments let me know " and Feilong left the room waving at Asami lazily with his right hand and Gui on his side.

Asami knew that this new project was a risk but even if it was, it could be a big step on technology and science for the soulmates studies that were often a big problem on society. If a person loses his soulpet the human body will recognize the lost, and with a matter of time, maybe months or years there'll be another pet being born just like when you are a kid. Losing the soulpet it's not the main problem, the problem and the purpose of the project is the ability of someone to choose willingly your soulmate with an injection on the neck of your partner (with their permission) so they can immediately recognize the other person (the one that puts the injection) as their soulmate and live their life the way they want to do it.

Asami knew that this project will receive a lot of negative feedback because if you change the cicle of life in the soulmate's aspects, it's very likely that a lot of consequences will happen; but there are many people around the world who gets sad and depressed, they must separate from their partners because they are not their soulmate and in a physical way it was almost impossible to get a feeling of being complete if it's not with you soulmate. Thinking about the fact that anybody can choose who will be your soulmate because of love and not something like some mere DNA it's a huge step on the industry, but Asami didn't have any purpose on making someone his soulmate, he was not interested on the fact of falling in love with someone, he wanted to find his soulmate on the right way, it doesn't matter if he was going to be alone, he didn't want to be with someone just because of some substance on their bodies making them a 'fake' soulmate.

Even if this project was not totally his idea the company that wanted him as a shareholder its very successful and known as the best company for science in Japan.  _CLRSS_ corporation (Corporation of Laboratories for the Research and Science on Soulmates), it's a company that wants to improve on the specialization of soulmate's research and science for the sake of making life more 'easy' for the ones that want to find their soulmates using money and not taking the risk of waiting their 'destiny' to throw them on his path.

Asami knew that this project could be successful, but the negative points of people would get higher than the ones that approved it; he was thinking that maybe it was not a good idea but he doesn't like to be a coward and as long there are huge amounts of money for his company he will take part of it, of course making the decisions wisely and always looking for his own benefits.

"Asami-sama the jet is ready. The engines will start in 10 minutes, we will arrive in Japan in four hours and thirty minutes if there are no problems with the flight," said Suoh talking at his boss that it's on a leather beige seat of the jet with a laptop and a glass of brandy on his hands. Asami nodded at the statement but a sudden pain run through his left arm remembering him the injury he had. He stood up going to the private room on the jet and saw Shun asleep on the bed with dark blue sheets and white pillows surrounding the big black panther with a bandage on his arm. Asami will always be grateful for his pet to always take care of him and protect him every time he was in danger, he took some steps closer to the panther and sit on the right side of the bed and pat his head slowly.

"You are very brave my friend, thank you for what you did back there" said the man with a soft gaze on his friend, he felt like placing a hand on the panther chest feeling his steady and loud heartbeat, suddenly the panther stirred on his touch and purred slowly. Asami allowed himself a small grin looking at his friend become like a little black cat. He was lucky and will always be for having someone like Shun on his side. Asami decided to take some rest on the bed, slowly putting his body besides the panther and rest his head on the headboard, he started to doze off. Asami was tired and he put his hand on Shun's stomach and fell asleep.

* * *

On a top suite in a luxurious hotel of Tokyo a woman was reading some reports of her company, Eri Maeda was a beautiful woman on her last twenties with light brown curly hair long enough to pass her breasts that are bigger than the standard measure for Japan, a slender silhouette with long legs and a small waist that was being hugged by a dark red skirt not covering her knees but not short enough to give a bad impression, a white blouse with long sleeves and high heels of color black making her outfit professional with the right amount of golden jewelry, her eyes are hazel color with small hints of green; she is beautiful and her skin is pale but slightly tanned, she can be passed as a model and is one of the most beautiful woman in Japan as well one of the best woman in the business area owning the big and famous CLRSS company.

She stood up from her desk looking at the city and watching the Tokyo tower she thought about the man she wanted to own, she knew it was hard but not impossible and with this project that she created will be a big chance to make the man fall for her in every ways possible. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the phone number with a name she knew too well and felt nervousness at the few rings the phone made waiting for the other person to answer.

"Hello Asami-san" she said when the man on the other side responded with his name, his deep voice making her stomach turn abruptly and a warm feeling running through all her body, but she was obligated to respond even if her body wanted something else more than just listening his voice.

"Asami-san I heard that the meeting was not successful with your business partner" she said with seriousness on her voice trying to suppress the happiness she felt for talking with her man.

" _Indeed it wasn't Maeda-san but I assure you again that we don't need his support, why are you insisting on his help may I ask?"_

"Of course it's not necessary Asami-san, your help on this project it's enough for my company and I dare to say that our companies are more strong with our compromise on this project" she said trying to give the idea to Asami that their companies will do much better if they were compromised in another level more than business.

" _Yes it's true Maeda-san and I appreciate that you have faith in my company as well"_

A loud sigh was heard on the other side of the line and Eri was surprised,  _"Is he bored talking with me?"_ she asked herself on her mind noticing the tone of voice that Asami was using with her  _"boring and serious"_ she thought but immediately realized she has kept quiet for more than intended.

" _Maeda-san?"_ Asami asked on the other side of the line.

"Oh I'm sorry Asami-san someone knocked the door and distracted me so please pay no mind, and… taking this chance I was planning that if you want and are ok with it we can go for a cup of coffee this afternoon Asami-san" she said with flirting on her voice hoping the other man knew what she wanted or in other words having a "date" with him.

"I appreciate the offer Maeda-san but I have some appointments this afternoon so it has to be another day" said Asami with elegance but in a business like tone and Eri knew that he was trying to refuse being polite.

"Oh that's very disappointing Asami-san… I was hoping that we can discuss some of the matters of the project together and if you want maybe on my restaurant or in my hotel" she said trying again.

" _I can send my assistant if you insist Maeda-san but our schedule its very tight right now so it has to be a short meeting"_ said Asami refusing again the pointless words of Eri's.

"There is no problem Asami-san I'll wait till you have more time and maybe we can go for dinner and talk about the project together with a glass of wine" she said with a soft chuckle for Asami to heard.

"That sounds good Maeda-san, I have to go but if you have anything to talk you can call my assistant" said Asami and with a few more cordialities he said his goodbyes and hung up.

Eri was mad and her soft face had a frown and a grim expression was reflecting on the mirror of her suite, she was not pleased about the fact that she was neglected by Asami, who the hell he think she was? She was the best on the market when it comes to business and she was one of the most beautiful women of the country and she was being ignored? She was angry and her face was making more wrinkles than necessary but she realized that she was not going to give up just for one call, no she wasn't going to be ignored she will have this man without care of what she has to do for it. Making a plan on her mind was the first priority, she knew Asami had no soulmate on the time being so this was the best opportunity for her and she was not going to let it pass, chuckling at her evil plans she sat on the bed thinking about the man she loved.

* * *

It was 3pm and Akihito was taking a bath with Haruki, he was making excuses on his head trying to make the "meeting not date" awkward for Asami and him, even if it was early Akihito couldn't help but feeling nervous about the fact that he was going to meet Asami in a few minutes and just the thought made his heart rate for rapid than already was. Akihito decided to go for his casual clothes, a tight black t-shirt that hugged his waist perfectly with a v neck that covered the slight muscled chest, some dark blue jeans and some casual dark brown shoes making Akihito looked slightly elegant but casual at the same time and his blonde hair looking slightly messy as always. Akihito decided that Haruki should wear his black collar made of not much expensive cloth but that was stylish anyways, Haruki was not happy with the collar but even if he struggled and scratch at Akihito he was not going to take it off no matter what.

Kimura was waiting for both of them and Akihito refused again about going on the black Mercedes. "How many times I have to tell you Kimura-san that I don't like this thing about you chauffeuring me everywhere that I go?" said Akihito pointing with his finger at Kimura's chest.

"Takaba-sama I have strict orders to take you to any place you wish in the Mercedes, if you are displeased you need to talk it with Asami-sama" said Kimura with a blank expression.

"Fine! I'll be late if you keep arguing with me" said Akihito with Haruki on his side walking through the door slightly mad about the fact that he hated have someone chauffeuring him everywhere. Akihito grabbed his dark brown jacket, it was getting windy on this season.

"You were the one arguing with me sir" Kimura said to Akihito but he didn't respond, but the bodyguard was sure that if looks can kill someone he would be dead already.

In Sion Asami was on his office only wearing his tie and a white t-shirt, behind the sleeves of the t-shirt the bandage was almost invisible but the pain was more noticeable than expected, the injury wasn't deep but without rest it was painful. Asami's phone office goes off and Kirishima's voice was on the intercom, "Sir Takaba Akihito it's here with Haruki and Kimura, should I let them pass?" and Asami responded. "Yes, tell them to come but Kimura stays outside the door" and he hung up.

There was a knock on the door and Asami was sitting behind his desk on his chair, when the door opened and suddenly his chest felt heavy at the sight of his soulmate looking very sexy on his outfit, wondering why the hell he was not jumping at him at that moment. He started to feel the blood going to his groin instead of his head.

"H-Hello Asami" said Akihito with a blush on his cheeks and scratching his neck. ' _So_ _cute'_ Asami thought, looking at Akihito being embarrassed.

"Hello Takaba finally having the courage to talk to me?" Asami saw how the blush on Akihito's cheeks got redder and a frown on his head was taking place.

"Don't talk to me like that you idiot, you put me some bodyguard and I can't even go to the convenience store freely because of you" Akihito crossed his arms in front of his chest looking angrier than before.

"I did it so you can't get in trouble by your line of work Takaba" said the man, he stood from his chair and walked to Akihito with slow steps, with less distance between them the scent of Akihito was stronger and it was like a drug for Asami, he was sure that no one in this world had the same smell as Akihito and not only because of the soulmate instincts, it was beyond that, it was Akihito's smell.

"Did you miss me?" said Asami that was in front of blushing Akihito, when he realized the closeness they have he took a step back by mere reflex and Asami immediately held his waist closer to his body.

"Of course not you arrogant pervert, it's just that Haruki was bitchy because he hadn't seen Shun" and suddenly Akihito figured that Haruki was no longer on his arms and when he started to look for him he noticed that on the couch Shun was asleep and Haruki was licking his ears.

Akihito rushed to Shun noticing that something was off, the panther always liked to welcoming Akihito in some kind of small affection but now he was deep asleep with a bandage on his leg and Akihito crouched at eye level and patted Shun's head with concern in his heart.

"Asami why is he sleeping? He always wakes up when he is with Haruki" and Asami merely wanted to respond but when he noticed the concern in Akihito's eyes he sighed and said, "It was just an small scratch with some glass, the injury it's deep so he needed some pain killers and serum to heal it."

"Oh I see but he will be ok right? I mean he is strong I know but… you are taking care of him right?" said Akihito not moving an inch from the panther and Haruki looking at Shun with sad eyes, the cat started to lick Shun ears with more force as if trying to wake him up.

"He will be fine, don't worry." Said Asami and he took a sit in front of the couch where Shun was resting. He winced a little when he grabbed the cigarette from his pocket, he shouldn't have done that in front of the photographer.

"What about you? Are you ok?" said Akihito standing up and looking at Asami with doubt in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asami evaded the question, Akihito knew very well.

"I'm asking why can't you hold properly th-" Asami reached with his good arm and grabbed Akihito with enough force to make him sit on his lap.

"W-What are you doing jerk? I'm heavy and there is space on your left" said Akihito pointing at the left spot in the sofa, trying to get out of the grip Asami had on his arms and waist he struggled.

"I said let me go Asami! You are so annoying" said Akihito pushing at Asami's chest, however, the crime lord was more amused about the fact that his soulmate was blushing madly and denying the fact that he liked Asami's hands on his body. Asami decided that he had enough and grabbed Akihito's chin making him looking at his eyes forcefully, he crushed his lips with force enough to let Akihito know he must stay still. The rosy lips of Akihito was making Asami's crave for the unintended warm that his soulmate posses.

Asami started the kiss forcefully but Akihito was not cooperating, so he licked Akihito's bottom lip and when Akihito wanted to speak he inserted his tongue and kissed Akihito much softer but deeper than before, and the sensation was ' _amazing'_  the two of them thought. The kiss was soft but the scent and taste of their soulmates was unique and pure, like if the taste was just exactly for them to savor it and the contact of their bodies was emitting a warm feeling every time Akihito moaned on their kiss.

Everything felt so right, with Akihito on his lap and both legs separated as if straddling Asami, the blonde didn't notice when he separated his legs. They were lost in the moment and their minds were in somewhere else, no one could ever compare to each other but Asami was surprised when Akihito started to battling with his tongue. A dance they only knew how to do was inside their mouths, with light bites on both bottom lips the heat was rising and Akihito's hands were placed on Asami's neck but suddenly Akihito moved his left hand and grabbed Asami's arm with force, the raven man flinched and a loud grunt of displeasure came from his mouth.

"A-Asami… what's wrong?" asked Akihito between pants and lidded eyes, he noticed that Asami was still with his eyes closed as if feeling a lot of pain.

"Nothing" said Asami trying to focus on the cute boy of his instead of the pain he felt on his left arm.

"Oh my god Asami you are bleeding!" said Akihito noticing the small splatter of blood in Asami's t-shirt.

He got out the grip of Asami had in his waist and called Kirishima for some bandages, when he noticed that Asami was still trying to hide his pain Akihito hurried and got out of the office, he told or practically yelled Kirishima about the injury. At least two minutes later Kirishima and Akihito entered the office with a first aid kit, Kirishima immediately rushed to Asami to attend the injury but Akihito was faster and grabbed the bandages from Kirishima's hands.

"Don't do it I'll take ca-" started the assistant almost scolding at Akihito for the way he snatched the bandages from his hand, but Asami immediately told him with one look to stop what he was going to say and let Akihito attend his injury.

"Kirishima you can leave and thank you" said Asami to his assistant that with no more words he nodded and left the office.

With Asami sitting on the couch Akihito rushed to him and sit besides him, he started to take off Asami's tie and unbuttoning his t-shirt he noticed the big bandage that was hugging the upper arm of Asami. The concern on Akihito's face was very noticeable and Asami was pleased, he didn't even notice the unconscious smirk that appeared on his face.

"Asami what happened? This is not some mere injury. It bleeds just for a small grip, it can't be 'nothing'" said Akihito with a frown on his face and taking out the used bandage he started to immediately change it into a new one.

"You know how to do it?" said Asami not even caring if he knew or not, he just wanted to see his blonde taking care of the situation.

"I have some knowledge in this kind of things because of my work but, this looks very bad, don't try to make rough movements, actually you should go to the penthouse and rest" said Akihito bandaging the injured arm of Asami and helping him with putting his clothes again.

"I need to work. I'll rest later." Said the raven man putting a hand on Akihito's leg and looking straight an his eyes he said, "Thank you for treating me" and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Don't say such embarrassing stuff Asami" said Akihito standing up and continued, "You should go to rest, we can postpone this meeting "said Akihito looking at the sleeping Shun and injured arm of Asami. Haruki was licking softly at Shun's nose.

"I'll go to my house and rest but you need to come with me" said Asami standing up and looking straight at Akihito.

"You can take care of you own you idiot" said Akihito taking a step behind, but Asami immediately said "I'm injured and my soulpet too, you still want me to go to my house alone?" said Asami grabbing Akihito in his arms again and held him still against his body to stop the evil smirk on his face.

"B-But I won't do anything weird with you… you hear me?" said Akihito and grabbing Haruki he continued. "I'll tell to your secretary to take us to you house, and I can take Shun." said Akihito trying to stop Asami for taking Shun on his arms.

"You are quite bossy aren't you?" said Asami with an evil smirk, Akihito started to blush again; he was far too concerned about the injured man that he couldn't think before speaking.

Later Kirishima arrived with the car and drove them to Asami's apartment, with Akihito trying to not remember the kiss on the office the way to the penthouse was full of blushing cheeks (from his part) and evil remarks from Asami.

* * *

**GUI** : "Dear, honorable, valuable". (Chinese name). Also I'm very happy that in Chinese the name "Shun" it's actually "obedient" and a "legendary ruler". I like that for the cute big panther haha.

**Eri:**  "Blessed Prize" (Japanese name)


	8. Moments like this are not so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OCC's, Fluff.

**I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano.**

**Moments like these are not so bad**

The penthouse it's just as fancy as he remembered, but it was empty in many ways. Akihito knew that Asami is a busy man but he didn't know that he can be 'distracted' no, that's not it, maybe it was 'unconscious' yeah that is, he was unconscious about the fact that he need something on his fridge.

"You know… I want to take care your injury but you are not exactly cooperating over here." Said Akihito looking at the empty fridge with just some cans of beer and apparently an expensive juice.

Asami was taking off his blazer along with his gloves slowly because of his injured arm, he was not pleased of leaving work early, it was barely 5 pm and he needed to be working instead of being in his house 'resting' as Akihito said.

"Hey Asami are you listening?" the blonde walked to the living room leaving the kitchen because of the lack of response from Asami. "A-Asami what are you doing?" Speechless and starting to blush, Akihito startled because of the sight in front of him. Asami was taking off his white T-shirt and his belt; he stopped when he noticed Akihito looking at him with a frown on his front head and the cute blush on his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" asked Asami looking smug about the reaction of Akihito. "I-I just thought that you should take a bath first" he said averting his eyes from the toned body in front of him.  _"Damn I was not like this in his office… why am I getting embarrassed?"_ thought Akihito trying to erase the silly and pervert thoughts from his mind.

"A-Anyways I was asking you about your fridge, there is nothing over there for me to cook, so I was thinking that if you want I could go to the convenience store and buy something. I can cook for the four of us" said Akihito walking to the front door and putting on his shoes.

"I can ask for take out, you don't need to spend money for that" Asami was behind Akihito who was trying to look into his wallet for money. "Take this and pay with it, I don't need it" said Asami taking a silver card from his wallet and giving it to Akihito who was looking confused at the action of the man using a bathrobe.

"No, I mean I'm the one that wants to cook, and take out will not be good for you and Shun, you need something more light and hey don't worry I'm not a bad chef" said Akihito raising his thumb and pressing it to his chest giving a soft smile for Asami.

"Fine, but I want you to stay here after dinner" said Asami with a smirk on his face for the confused Akihito.

"I don't think that's possible you big yakuza, I need to work tomorrow and I don't feel like spending my time in another house for too long" Akihito grabbed the keys from Asami's hand and left the house. Akihito was trying to hide the embarrassment from watching Asami in a bathrobe, he wasn't expecting it. He closed the door leaving an Asami with the credit card in his hands.

"You'll stay anyways" said Asami walking to the bathroom.

* * *

Asami was in the bathroom and Akihito was outside doing shopping, Haruki didn't know what to do about his panther.

"Come on Shun you need to drink some water at least, so please wake up." said Shun biting lightly the ears of the panther but Shun didn't stop snoring.

" You are impossible, please tell me you'll get better..." sad but not disappointed Haruki started lick Shun's head, the panther smelled like smoke and with some ashes in his hair. Haruki knew that Shun must have been in a lot of pain for someone to use serum on the panther trying to get him to sleep, but he couldn't blame him, above all, it's his duty to protect his owner but Haruki didn't want to think about what would happen if Shun was not here with him.

"Please at least open your eyes..." Haruki started to rub his head and ears on Shun's nose. Haruki placed himself for a while on under Shun's chin, he hoped to at least be there when his soulmate wakes up.

Suddenly there was a weak growl coming from the panther, when he realized the strong smell under his chin, he was happy when he found the small kitty with his paws stretched and his small chest going up and down sleeping quietly.

"Haruki… wake up" said Shun, but there was no response from the sleepy cat, he noticed that his nose had small strands of light brown cat hair and he smiled at the thought of Haruki rubbing his head and pawns on Shun's nose. The kitten looked like if he was having a nightmare, he was moving his paws like if running from something, Shun was watching the kitten struggle in his sleep so he decide to lick his cheek thoroughly.

"W-What happened?! Shun? Oh… finally you are waking up" said Haruki trying to sound calm but his small chest was falling up and down rapidly and his eyes were searching his surroundings looking for any danger that may be close to him.

"Yeah… you were having a bad dream right? It's ok we are at my house and we are safe here." Shun noticing the confused look Haruki had on his beautiful tiny hazel eyes.

"I know. I was trying to wake you up a hundred times but you were out of this world." Shun laughed at that softly.

"Yes. The medicine they gave me was a little too much for me, by the way why are we here? We should be at Sion" and Haruki said with a little smirk, "Akihito thought that Asami should rest because of the injury he had and he decided to come here" but Shun was surprised at that, I mean not even Kirishima could make Asami get some rest and Akihito could? Well that was 'new' he thought.

"Wait here, I need to see if Ryu it's ok." Shun left the couch where he was sleeping but when he put his paw out of the couch a pained growl came out from him. "Shun are you ok?! Don't try to walk, you can't move around too much!" said Haruki leaving the couch too, looking at the big panther limping on the floor of the living room he went with him going straight to the master bathroom.

"Shun listen to me, don't move like that, he is ok and you need to rest." said Haruki going behind Shun that was paying no mind to his words.

When Shun saw that his owner was coming out from the bathroom he was relieved, he looked alright and even if he was sleeping before because of the medicine Asami was good enough to take care from his injuries. The man saw the two felines in his bedroom and noticed two things, number one was that Shun was limping and looking at him with an apologetic look in his eyes, and number two, Haruki was looking at him with worry in his hazel eyes because of Shun's leg.

"It's ok Haruki, his leg will heal with a little time, the pain killers gives him a lot of heavy sleep. Don't worry." The small kitty went to Asami that was crutching at eye side with Shun and rubbed his head on Asami's hand.

"Shun you did a good job back there, thank you for protecting me. You didn't know about the other daggers so don't make yourself responsible for what happened." Said Asami patting Shun's head, a lick met his hand coming from Shun's tongue, looking gratefully about the fact that his owner was fine he stopped and looked at him with gratefulness in his golden eyes.

"I'll let you know when dinner is ready," Shun nodded and left the room with Haruki walking behind. Asami knew that his pet was feeling responsible about the accident in his arm, but even if he knew about the dagger Asami would rather accept the small knife on his arm than have the black panther with two injuries on his body.

The two felines continued walking till they arrived in the guest room where Shun usually sleeps when he wants some time alone. They entered the room and Haruki saw the beautiful furniture made of black leather, the room had shoji doors and it was decorated with two couches, a small table and a small bed on the corner of the room with a small desk. The carpet is a dark red color and the softness of it was something Haruki's little paws have never experienced before, he just wants to lie there stretched in front of the huge windows that had one of the best views from Shinjuku.

"Do you like it?" said Shun amused by the behavior of the small cat relishing in the expensive carpet, Shun walked to the window and motioned Haruki to come where he was.

"This is my favorite view from the city, the one that Asami have in his bedroom it's different but I really like to see the Shinjuku park, the trees are very beautiful in spring when the sakura's trees are blooming"; Shun was looking straight to the park were children's were running with their own pets and their parents probably talking about some silly topic about the weather, or the jobs getting harder every day. He knew that Asami and him didn't have that kind of childhood, everything was more serious with Asami's parents not being with them like they should have, Asami was sad but he knew he didn't have an option when it came down to being the heir of such criminal business that was from his father.

"You look like if you wished to have something like that children with his pet" said Haruki not looking at the park, he was looking straight into those golden eyes that were far away from the present.

"It's not like I didn't have it" the panther said still looking at the children, "It's just… Asami wanted it and he couldn't get it even if he tried it, but I was there for him and he was there for me and somehow we managed to move on even if our life was like an agenda for their parents" said Shun finally looking into the small cat besides him.

"I'm glad I found you, you were sick right? I heard that it's not healthy for pets like you to not being with their soulmate" and Haruki looked at him with a shocked expression.

"H-How did you know? I never told you and I'm sure Akihito didn't." His small ears were down looking sad and guilty.

"The day I met you I realized it, we went to the hospital remember?" and Haruki nodded, Shun continued speaking without looking at the small cat.

"Do you remember how did you get better? So they can let you go home?" Haruki was confused, he actually didn't remember why and how did he got the permission to leave, the medicine was good but it wasn't enough when it comes of the lack of soulmate for the pets. He actually never thought about it because he was happy that everything in his body was much better than before but never thought about the possibility that it was all because Shun was close.

"Well I knew you were my soulmate the first time I saw you, I was intoxicated with your scent. It was so sweet and strong, and for the first time in my life I felt vulnerable, when I saw that you fainted in the car I was worried and made a fuss when you actually fainted in Akihito's arms." Haruki was looking at him with an embarrassing expression, but of course he wouldn't let Shun knew that.

"In the hospital the doctor told Asami that you were weak and exhausted, I didn't know what to do so I entered the room and… You were sleeping in the couch and kept struggling like if something was bothering you, Asami and Akihito were outside talking about your diagnostic so I took the chance and got close to you. You were trembling and I was worried sick when I saw you like that, I licked you cheek and you stopped trembling so I thought that it was because I was not there with you that you kept trembling. I laid on your side almost surrounding you and you curled in my chest and started sleeping quietly and not moving at all."

Shun was telling to Haruki the story on the hospital but the only thing Haruki was thinking about his own.  _"Such a weak cat, like could he get more pathetic? It was enough the fact that he couldn't protect Akihito on the roof and now this? Everything was from bad to worse and- "_ his thoughts were interrupted when Shun looked at him calmly, like if he knew what Haruki was thinking.

"You… are the most beautiful pet I have ever seen" said Shun looking at the small cat that was almost fidgeting at the words from the panther, his ears were standing straight and his eyes were wide with shock at the sudden words from his big soulmate.

"Do-Don't say such things! I… I'm not more than a small cat that can't even take care of himself and even if I'm your soulmate that doesn't mean you have to be with me all the time, you can get anyone else and I won't be mad" but his hazel eyes were almost tearing up at the thought of his soulmate being with another animal than him.

"So you think you can be with anyone else too?" said Shun and suddenly it was like if the temperature of the room drop a few degrees.

"You think I'll be ok if you, my special soulmate were with someone else? What makes you think I'll be ok with that?" the golden eyes were angry, confused and most of all ' _disappointed'_  thought Haruki when he saw the panther standing up in his four paws looking at the small kitten curled below his chin.

"I didn't mean it like that…" said Haruki but Shun didn't listen and got his face closer to the kitten, shuddering at the closeness and scent that the big panther was emitting; Shun pushed Haruki on the carpet so his belly was in plain sight for the panther, he got close to the small chest that was panting a little more rushed than normal and smelled the intoxicating scent of Haruki.

" _He is so small and soft… I could eat him wholly in just a few seconds"_ thought Shun when he smelled the cat that was laid, he smelled him on his small chest, belly, chin and in his lower part. He placed his left paw grabbing the tail of Haruki and at that the small cat hissed, "What the hell are you doing? That hurt!" said Haruki almost shuddering, but the panther was enjoying the position the small kitten was in.

"I'm just tasting you, you are so soft and your scent it's making my head dizzy… I really want to eat you" but Haruki knew that 'eat' was not literal, 'eat' was in an intimate way and sexually intended. "L-Look this is not the place and I don't want to trouble Akihito with this so lest just forget what I said and do this another time" said Haruki trying to get the panther to understand that he was not ready for bonding with him.

Shun knew that the kitten was still afraid of him because of the side of the panther he still didn't know completely, when he was in the warehouse with Jo Hee and their men he heard the panther do more than just roaring to the men. "Don't worry I won't do anything to you, at least not now but I've been without you so many years that having you in front of me like this is hard to keep in control" and suddenly Haruki felt a wet and hot tongue slide on his chest, later on his paws, his small chin and Haruki was trembling, not because of the fear it was because of the pleasure he was having with the panther, his tongue was in all of his small body and the smell coming from Shun's mouth was a mix of sweetness and something else that can only be described as lust.

Haruki was meowing lowly at the caresses of Shun, his small body was trembling with desire and he wanted Shun's tongue on his all the time, the small mewls were getting a little more louder when Shun passed his tongue on Haruki's lower part. The small cat trembled when Shun keep licking that place with more force and with more saliva than before, Haruki was enjoying the ministrations of the panther and didn't want them to stop, he saw the dilated golden eyes were staring at his body with lust and tenderness and Haruki licked his nose, the shocked look on the panther was hypnotizing and Shun made a low growl. Nothing really mattered at that time, it was getting darker and the sky was in a mix of color purple and gold, it was one of the best evenings Haruki has ever experienced.

Suddenly the shoji doors slide and Akihito was shocked with what he saw, the two felines were licking each other not noticing his presence on the room. Haruki was under Shun's chin licking the neck of the panther and Shun was licking the head of Haruki (which was pretty soaked in saliva). Akihito was scared when he heard the mewls of Haruki and the growls of Shun, so he hurried to the room in the hallway to find them enjoying each other and he felt a small pang of jealousy

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Akihito at the two felines, the two of them were shocked and immediately stopped what they were doing. Shun was not looming the small kitten and sat bowing at Akihito apologetically, Haruki was licked from head to paws and he lowered his gaze when Akihito blushed at the sight of his soaked pet.

"Dinner is ready so… come when you guys are ready", said Akihito with a light blush on his face letting the shoji door open.

* * *

Akihito entered the penthouse with the groceries, it was enough for the dinner but he wanted to leave some ingredients in the fridge just in case Asami wanted to have something to cook when he got hungry. When he entered the penthouse he placed the groceries on the counter and started to cook with some of the few cookwares that were in the kitchen.

"I guess he is not the type to cook once in a while" Akihito was looking at the kitchen that apparently was merely used, so he grabbed what he could and started to prepare dinner for the two of them and the two pets. Akihito is very good at cooking; he loves to eat after all, when he is alone in his house he makes light dishes if it's too late, sometimes he makes some desserts only for him and with luck there are leftovers. He was concerned about the injury in Asami's arm, so he decided that this time he will play the good Samaritan helping the old man with the basics.

"I hope he likes these ingredients… they were expensive" Akihito muttered all the while tasting the soup he made especially for Asami and Shun; it was especial for injuries and exhaustion so he decide to at least give it a try. He was not aware when Asami entered the kitchen looking at Akihito cooking; he crossed his arms behind Akihito and looked at the young man in tight jeans making dinner with a satisfied expression,  _"So he likes to cook"_ thought Asami when Akihito tasted the small piece of beef from the pan.

"You look pretty comfortable in the kitchen" said Asami startling at Akihito with a wooden spoon on his hand.

"Damn you scared me idiot." Trying to keep his cool Akihito continued, "I like to cook for myself and Haruki, we like to eat a lot so I might as well learn to cook a little". Asami was listening at Akihito speaking but he wanted to grab that waist and touch the muscled body of his soulmate, he was exactly like Asami wanted if it were to be with a man, or maybe it was much better than he imagined. Asami was getting closer to Akihito but the young man was focused on the frying pan with the dinner so he didn't turn around to see Asami approaching him from behind.

Strong hands landed on his waist carefully making their way into Akihito's stomach gently and moving slowly, Akihito was cooking and didn't want to be bothered when there was fire and knives in the kitchen so calmly he said to Asami, "Keep your hands to yourself old man, I'm busy and you are going to get hurt if I accidentally punch you on your arm". Asami hummed at that but didn't move his hands from Akihito's waist, so he moved closer to Akihito's body until his chest was touching with his back and said to his ear, "If you want to take care of me that much you must give me more personal attention, my hunger can wait," said smoothly into Akihito's right ear and goose bumps were making his way on Akihito's body.

"Just go away old man, if you keep bothering me I'll leave this place with my cat and I'll not answer your text messages" said Akihito looking at Asami seriously at Asami.

"Don't tempt me like that Takaba." Asami decided to let his soulmate alone in the kitchen and went to sit on the counter watching Akihito cooking with some reports from his work, maybe he should start to buy some cookware's from now on.

A few minutes later Akihito went to the living room and said to Asami that dinner was ready, he went to the man with the reports on his hands. Akihito was with the first aid kit on his hands and told Asami to give him his left arm to check the injury.

"I found this medicine on the drugstore. I have use it before and it's very good. Let me put it in you, it's going to make it heal faster." Akihito said without embarrassment, he didn't know that he was actually kind when it comes to someone like him. "The stitches were painful right? I know because when I was on a stakeout I received like three on my right leg and it was painful as hell," said Akihito placing a wet cloth on the stitches.

"It was not that painful, it hurts a little after one day from having them" said Asami watching Akihito taking care of his arm.

"Well you should be more careful, I don't want to know what were you doing over there but be careful, even Shun is injured and I don't like to see Haruki so anxious" grabbing a bandage Akihito started to wrap it on Asami's arm slowly and with tenderness; Asami was starting to feel more comfortable around Akihito with this attentions that he was receiving from his soulmate.

"I'll be careful so you don't have to worry about it" said Asami grabbing the hand of Akihito that was on his arm and kissed his knuckles with a chaste kiss, Akihito was giving him an adorable expression it was a mix of shock and embarrassment, a light color red on his cheeks was adorning his face and Asami found it cute. Akihito snatched his hand from Asami's and said "J-Just hurry up and go to sit, I'll call Haruki and Shun" and he left the room leaving an amusing Asami thinking that this was more fun than he thought.

Akihito was left the living room and went to the kitchen to prepare the plates, but he was almost trembling because Asami kissed his hand.  _"Who the hell does that to another man? What's wrong with him?"_  thought Akihito blushing madly at the memory of Asami's warm lips giving a kiss to his hand and like the first time they met Asami's scent was intoxicating. He served the food and put the plates on the table when he heard a loud meow coming from the hallway, he paid no mind and continued serving the food but right after the meow there was a low growl coming from the hallway and Akihito worried about the two felines. He walked through the hallway more hurriedly when the meows were not stopping and when he reached the door he saw the two felines.

"Such dirty animals" Akihito muttered walking in the hallway blushing again like a few minutes ago, Asami decide that exact time to get out from the living room when he saw Akihito blushing with a frown on his face. Asami wondered why Akihito said those words and walked slowly to the room where supposedly the two animals were, he saw Haruki soaked in what apparently might be saliva from Shun and his panther was bowing to the small kitten. Asami understood what had happened and the only thing that betrayed his character personality was the deep but low chuckle that came from his chest at the sight of the two pets.

* * *

The two pets left the room together, Haruki was walking a little bit uncomfortable because of the soaking mess he was, but Shun was walking with his tail moving from side to side looking very satisfied with the situation. They entered the kitchen and the delicious smell coming from the room was making their stomachs growl. It was different than take out, which Shun was relieved that he wasn't going to eat that for dinner. Haruki was trying to stop his stomach from growling each time he smelled the delicious scent of the food that was placed on the table.

Asami entered the kitchen using his black slacks, tight enough to make Akihito's mouth drool but not looking uncomfortable on the legs of the older man; he was using a dark blue polo style t- shirt that matched his black slacks from work, and it's fair to say that Akihito couldn't believe that Asami even for his 'age' was looking handsome as hell in that improvised outfit. Asami noticed the look Akihito gave at him, sitting on the table he was trying to tear his gaze from Asami's and averted his eyes looking embarrassed at the dirty thoughts that passed through his mind. Asami took a seat in front of Akihito and Shu was besides Asami sitting on a chair, on the other hand, Haruki was too small for using a chair so he decided to sit on the table. Akihito didn't know if Asami was going to get displeased about Haruki eating on the table but the response of Asami before he could said something was not something unexpected, he just patted Haruki's head like if giving him the permission to eat with them.

"Itadakimasu!" said Akihito clapping his hands and starting to eat the food on his plate, Asami grabbed the bowl with soup that apparently only Shun and him had, he wondered why Akihito was not eating it too and hesitate about if he should eat it.

"Why only Shun and I are eating this?" Asami said signaling the bowl in front of him, and Akihito hurried to chew the noodles on his mouth and swallowing a little forcefully because of the huge amount of food in his mouth.

"That's an especial soup that my mother told me to eat when I was feeling sick or if I had some injury, I thought that I should make you a little so you will feel better along with Shun." ' _Seriously…'_ wanted to say Asami with incredulity on his tone, why was he putting so much of effort for him? It's just a mere injury and nothing else but Akihito just looked at him a little disappointed.

"You don't like it? Just give it a try, if you don't like the taste you don't have to eat it" said Akihito not paying attention if Asami was going to taste it or not, Asami looked at Shun that already had finished his soup and was surprised that the panther wanted more. ' _Well what is the worst thing that could happen?'_ though Asami grabbing the spoon with soup in it and placing it on his mouth.

"It's not bad " said Asami muttering at the taste of the soup, and Akihito looked at him with a smirk saying more than he would like to.

"I told you. It's not so bad and it's very good when you are sick " said Akihito eating from his own plate like if the response from Asami was not a big deal.

The dinner continued smoothly, talking nothings with Asami and a few words were crossed with the pets, it was not awkward at all and Akihito was starting to feel a little bit more comfortable with the old man. There was one or three more plates that were served again, almost finishing the leftovers coming from Shun and Akihito. Asami was very pleased with the idea of letting his soulmate cook for them, no other food not even from a five stars hotel (owned by him) can match the food he just ate.

"Thank you for the dinner " said Asami grabbing his own empty plate and putting it on the sink.

"Well I never said thank you for taking care of me when I was injured from the incident with my scoop the last time, and for the medicine of Haruki too." Said the blonde through half-lidded eyes because of the amount of food he just ate. Asami said nothing at the remark but he saw that Akihito was almost passing out on the chair, let a half grin on his face take a place, ' _he is truly something'_ thought Asami.

Akihito was seated on the chair, testing his back with his head bent backwards. He wanted to startle Akihito brushing his fingertips on the beautiful skin of Akihito's neck that was at plain sight for Asami, but a sudden ringing of a cell phone startled both of them and Asami went to answer it. Apparently Akihito was waken up from his almost nap on the chair and started to wash the dishes on the sink, he smirked when he noticed that there wasn't much of leftovers. He looked at the small plates on the table to notice that the two felines were not longer there. "Maybe they are sleeping somewhere" said Akihito placing the dishes on the dryer.

It was 9 pm already and the two felines were in the living room, Shun was on the couch with Haruki but only one of them was sleeping soundly, it was not surprise for Shun that the small kitten was a heavy sleeper. After dinner both of them went to the living room and Haruki placed himself closer to Shun's chest and stayed there licking his own paws and falling asleep; Shun watched him and when Haruki was finally asleep he licked his ears and stayed together cuddling each other, even if only one of them was awake, it was clear that both were comfortable with each other's warmth.

In the same room Akihito was with Asami. Akihito was drinking a soda and Asami was smoking a cigarette, the scent of Asami and cigarettes was more comfortable than any other for Akihito which was very pleased with the small conversation between them. Usually he wasn't going to get so open with a yakuza like Asami, he hates that kind of people. However, if he was going to win the 'bet' he was going to put some effort, he wanted to take Asami down, or at least that was what his inner journalist thought. The other part of him wanted to touch the warm flesh of Asami's skin.

"Why criminal photographing?" asked Asami looking straight at Akihito's eyes that widened with excitement at the question coming from his soulmate.

"My father was a photographer, he loves to take photos of the city or some situations that it may seem simple and normal, but when he focused his lens on something it makes them different, like if something especial was placing the picture and some glow marked the situation, or person, or whatever he decided to photograph. When I was starting to take lessons from him he presented me another friend that was a photographer. I didn't notice when I was making money from it. I'll be on the Magnum list of professional photographer's so I won't run away from danger and yakuza's if I want to be on that list." Akihito was looking at the can of soda on his hands, relishing on the beautiful memories that he shared when he was younger with his father.

"You need to be careful in this world brat; I'm your soulmate but what if the night I met you was another person? You would have you been killed in an instant." Asami said with a serious expression, he wasn't going to give soft words to the photographer.

"I know. I'm not a kid and I can take care of myself, but I guess you are right" not looking at the golden eyes he decided to keep staring at the can of soda.

"A-Anyway... I won't give up on my dream and I'll become a good photographer one day, even if I have to stand on your way"; Asami's eyes were showing an amusing gaze with excitement combined in a beautiful pool of gold color. Akihito's eyes were showing defiance and not even a hint of hesitation, ' _That gaze it's good'_ thought Asami looking at those captivating hazel eyes _._

"I'll take care of you if you get in trouble brat, besides all, you can't run away from me even if you step on my business", grabbing Akihito's chin Asami looked at him with an intense gaze, but his touch on Akihito's skin wasn't different, forceful and dominant. The photographer looked at those golden eyes thinking that he has never seen such a beautiful and captivating eyes, they shine so bright in the man's face matching perfectly his looks and unique scent. Akihito didn't look at any other thing in the room, he was hooked on those golden eyes. He didn't notice when he started to gaze at Asami's lips that were inches far from his owns lips, the warm breath was being shared between them and it was intoxicating, every part of Asami's face was making Akihito blushed like mad but suddenly Asami looked at Akihito's lips as if noticing the desire of Akihito.

"You'll get swallowed in the darkness kid" said Asami brushing his own lips with Akihito but not touching entirely. Akihito looked at him with dilated eyes matching golden ones. Akihito moved closer to Asami's body and put his right hand on Asami's neck and still looking at him in the eyes.

"I don't think you can tame me so easily old man, " Asami kissed Akihito's lips, savoring the unique taste of his soulmate and Asami started to return the kiss with force at first but moments later they fight to control the kiss, the warm tongue entered the hot cavern of Akihito's mouth trying to find the timid tongue inside, but seconds later the kiss was a battle of tongues and taste from two different persons.

They kissed trying to take all the years they were not together. Akihito was on Asami's lap and Asami kept the waist of his soulmate with a firm grip, both of them never parted the kiss until the air was necessary and a string of saliva was shared between their mouth when they parted, panting and sweating slightly both men were looking at each other as if none of their status on society mattered for one second.

"Stop it." lied Akihito, not wanting let go the strong neck that he was grabbing enthusiastically. He was afraid of getting lost on the heat between them.

"You are not going anywhere tonight " said Asami gripping with more force the small waist of Akihito.

" I don't want to have sex with a yakuza that can easily have a lot of blood flooding out from his arm" said Akihito remembering the injury on Asami's arm. He lied again.

"Your body is craving for it " said Asami trying to not let go of the slender body on his lap but Akihito looked at him with seriousness on his eyes and said again.

"Are you going to force me? If you do, I can promise you that I'll be even more difficult to handle Asami. Remember that you told me that you will 'try' to make me addicted to you and that won't make it more easy." ' _This damn brat knows how to play this game'_ thought Asami thinking about the words that were coming from those addicting lips.

"You are turning me on even more with that." Asami wanted to ravish Akihito after that comment.

"I have work tomorrow. Let m-" Asami grabbed Akihito's ass and fondle it over his clothes, Akihito moaned at Asami's ear.

"I'll make you stay" Akihito rolled his eyes, but he didn't knew a card that could work for someone like Asami.

"Let me go asshole " said Akihito struggling and finally out of reach from Asami. Taking Haruki on his arms , he noticed the sad look on Shun's eyes.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll let you see him in every chance I get" and walked to the door not looking back at Asami which was following him.

"I'm not a patient man Akihito, even if I let you go this time I will not be so relent if you behave like that again" said Asami not caring about the tent on his front lower part. Akihito blushed at the sight of Asami excited about him, and of course he was no different from him and 'aroused' was a short word for what he felt just a few moments ago and in front of his pants.

"Good night Asami'" said Akihito with sarcasm on his tone looking at the old man. He opened the door with a sleepy cat on his arms and left the penthouse.

"Good night "Asami was displeased, but not dissapointed at the character of his new toy.

The way to the small apartment of Akihito was calm and Kimura drove the car as if nothing was bothering him at a late hours of the night. Haruki was sleeping on his arms and Akihito was very satisfied with the look of the old man that made him lose his mind in a kiss that drove away every fear he had since he met Asami.

The afternoon and almost the entire night was better than expected. Akihito was being shameless with the king of the underground and said man was very hooked on Akihito's body, maybe it was not how Akihito imagined his soulmate to be but the man indeed dangerous.

Akihito went to bed with a feeling of satisfaction, but he was carving the touch of Asami, his hands that were on his waist made him lost his mind in the deep kiss they shared. Akihito was lost in the hot gaze of Asami's golden eyes and he couldn't think about anything else, he rolled on the bed feeling like a teenager that just received his first kiss, but even if he wanted to deny it, he was feeling just as his former lovers were nothing compared to the older man.

He wanted to touch himself for just remembering the warm lips and strong tongue on his mouth, he wanted to grab that strong neck of his soulmate and lost himself on the warm of his , he had work tomorrow early so he decided to just go to sleep thinking about the the memory of this day. He was starting to get some sleep when suddenly a small ring of his cell phone woke him up, he saw the name of the text message and opened it rapidly, the text was short but it was enough to make Akihito smirk.

" _Lunch with me on Friday's, I'll tell Kimura to give you the details."_

Akihito knew that Asami will be the first person on losing the bet between them.

"Of course possessive bastard" said Akihito like a whisper, he put his cell phone away and laid on the bed, he was going to wait three days till he saw Asami again, he was going to deny it, but he was looking for it.

A few minutes away from the small apartment, in the penthouse Asami was drinking in a glass with ice some of the most expensive liquor, with some reports on his hand on his personal office, reading through the reports he relished on the photos taken by his men about his stubborn soulmate. He was wearing a brown jacket with some torn jeans, his camera bag hanging from his shoulders and a cheeky grin covering his face. Asami was glad that his soulmate was like a stray cat, he can run away from him but he can always catch him again, maybe he was getting out of the routine by keeping a stubborn boy by his side but he was glad about this new 'distraction'. Asami was getting more excited about his soulmate than he thought.

"This will be more interesting that I expected" said Asami looking at the report of Akihito, the boy showed being kind and grateful this day. Asami liked the dinner and the small conversation with Akihito, he knew about every topic that the blonde may come with, politics, sports, entertainment ; but the photographer was still like a mere brat that was just starting to see the dark world from his. Asami was not going to let anything happen to his property, or at least that's how Asami saw him right known.

Shun got closer to Asami that was behind the large desk, Asami noticed the panther entering the office and stood up motioning Shun to follow him to the balcony and both of them watched the beautiful city of Shinjuku at night; Shun was on his side and Asami smoked a cigarette, all the while patting Shun's head he said, "This was out of the routine don't you think?" Shun nodded. Asami remembered the last events in Hong Kong, but the nagging feeling about the assassins and their injuries was erased by the photographer.

"Moments like these are not so bad" said the crime lord finishing his cigarette and walking back to the inside of the penthouse with his black panther behind him.


	9. No one can stop the feelings that appears from nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been quite a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading and for the ones that gives me comments I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart, you keep me going on writing. Hope you have a good day!.
> 
> Warnings: Use of drugs (unwillingly), OC's, light smut, lengthy chapter, and grammar mistakes (a lot probably).

**I don't own any of the character of Yamane Ayano of Viewfinder.**

**No one can stop the feelings that appear from nowhere**

It's been 2 weeks since the day Asami and Akihito were together in the penthouse; things were going smoothly between them. Asami was busy as always with his underground business as well the 'legal' ones. Akihito on the other side was having problems with getting the jobs he liked. He didn't understand why his editor always gave him jobs related to models or about some politician with an affair, it was strange that in the city everything was 'calm', he did all the works the editor told him to do but apparently it was not enough for his boss to actually give him some jobs related to drugs or some kind of fishy underground stuff, if it 'were some' of course.

Akihito took the jobs without saying a word, but as always Mitarai made fun of him every time he could. He didn't care much the jokes he said but even if he was a patient guy he didn't like that someone made fun of him, above all he was a photographer like him. Since he met Asami not even one job that required some adrenaline on chasing thugs was closer to him and his camera, of course the jobs with models were good but they were not even well paid and above all sometimes annoying. He is talented, he learned from the best that is his father, and all the experience he have earned from himself was more than enough for someone of his age. He would never regret the fact that he has a job in the newspaper, every job he can make with his camera was more than enough, and of course every job must have good intentions.

In the editor's office Akihito was waiting for his boss to finish the meeting he had, he was tired, but not physically he was tired mentally and his emotions were having a big part of it. ' _Asami said he will call me for lunch'_ thought Akihito; apparently his stomach was slightly impatient for the said lunch because it didn't stop growling.

The door from the office opened and a man with a dark brown suit came out from the room, he looked relaxed as if he knew what he was doing but nothing seemed suspicious, in fact, he even said "good afternoon" at Akihito with a gentle smile on his mouth. Akihito saw his editor waving at him to come in, Akihito got up from his chair and entered the room but before he could close the door he saw the man with a brown suit again, he stopped and turned his head to look at Akihito straight at his eyes. The man looked at him with laughing eyes, mock was in clear in those dark eyes that looked at him without blinking, even if they were merely seconds Akihito felt an eternity and a nag feeling was starting to rise. A voice startled both men when the editor told him to close the door, Akihito turned to look at his editor and when he turned back to the man outside the room he was not there anymore.

"Takaba-kun is there something I can help you with?" asked his editor that was sitting on a chair behind the desk, with a cigarette between his lips he looked at Akihito that was a little bit frightened. "Takaba?" asked again, but this time he got a response from Akihito.

"Yes Hannase-san actually I was wondering if you have something for me, you know something like that type of jobs" said Akihito a little bit uncomfortable of his own words, he knew that every 'underground' job was taken care of Mitarai but he wasn't going to give up just for embarrassment. He was going to give all of his to work on the field he wishes, even if that means to deal with the most dangerous situations.

"No Tabaka. I have nothing in this moment that is related to underground stuff, you can take some days off and if something appears I'll call you", Hannase knew that he must not give Akihito any job related to the criminal area.

"But Hannase-san I know that it's risky but I always complete the job as you command, I can do it and having those jobs with models it's like a day off actually" said Akihito trying to sound kind, above all, he didn't want to make his editor feel like he was bored or ungrateful for what the job he has.

"Well I have something for you that you can do without getting in danger and it's about "The night Jewel." That's a new club and it's opening tonight so I was planning to assign it to you so you can cover it with some photos for the newspaper." Akihito thought about it, apparently again he was not getting anywhere with asking his boss about other jobs not related to models.

"Ok I'll take it, this club it's kind of the adult style or it's more for youngster people?" asked Akihito already taking notes about what he should take for the opening. "It's more for youngsters but it's an opening and it's fancy so you should take some time on taking pictures of the important people that will go." Akihito didn't have anything else to ask so he nodded and retired from the office, but just as he was about to leave the room his editor stopped him, "Takaba don't be disappointed about these jobs, and I'm making sure you get the best ones." And at that Akihito smiled and left the office with a nod and some words of gratitude for his editor, he couldn't doubt about Hannase-san he was a mentor for him.

Hannase watched the young subordinate of his, _" cute, young and with a good ass"_ he tought watching him smile with brightness, he was stubborn and reckless but he couldn't deny that even a man like Akihito have his own charms to make the most straight man to fall for him. "I should invite him for some drinks this week" said Hannase looking at the closed door with a kind smile that not anybody can see. His soulpet was not going to get happy if he were to have a partner that it's not his own soulmate but he didn't care, above all he didn't know her or him and experimenting with his cute kohai could be interesting.

* * *

Five days after the incident with Jo Hee some measures were required to make sure everything was handled without the police getting suspicious, Asami knew that his soulmate was going to ask about what happened and he didn't want that Akihito get involved with dangerous situations regarding to underground business.

It was early in the morning when a man with a briefcase and glasses entered the room of the editor Hannase, without taking much time the editor invited him to his office when he received the call from his secretary that was slightly nervous about said man wanting to speak with Hannase for a few minutes. Hannase it's a man in his early-thirties, his hair barely put in place and with young features he could be taken as a young man in his mid-twenties, but the stubble give away his appearance of youth on his face. He was behind his desk taking a cup of coffee with a grey shirt that was under a black leather jacket and some jeans, not exactly formal but it gave an impression of professionalism on his outfit. He turned and looked at the man that required a rushed meeting with him early in the morning, he was slightly impressed about the formality of the man with glasses but he didn't show it, he was in fact a little taken back about why a man like him was requiring a meeting with an editor without a proper reservation or call.

"Hello my name is Kirishima Kei it's nice to meet you. I would like to have some of your time regarding the photographer Takaba Akihito" said Kirishima not taking a sit in front of the desk.

"Hello Kirishima-san it's nice to meet you. First I would like to know who are you and why are you asking me information about one of my photographers, even more if it's Takaba" said Hannase almost looking slightly displeased about the fact that his dear photographer was getting investigated.

"I'll be going straight to the point Hannase-san. I'm the personal assistant of Asami Ryuichi and Takaba is a man that is very close to my boss, I'm here personally asking you to listen the message my boss has for you." Kirishima said with a serious voice that it can be just as scary as Asami but with no threat on it.

"May I know the message then?" said Hannase paying attention closely to the assistant of the most dangerous man in Tokyo.  _"This can't be good"_  he thought.

"Asami-sama request that you not give more underground related jobs to the photographer Takaba Akihito, the incident with Jo Hee was in Takaba's hands but there was an inconvenient and he was injured, my boss was displeased about it and that's why we are requesting you help in this matter." The man with glasses put his briefcase on the chair and took out a page of paper and placed it on the desk in front of Hannase.

"What is this?" asked the editor grabbing the page of paper in his hands. Almost immediately Kirishima re-adjusted his glasses and said, "That's a contract specifying that my boss will make sure you follow it without interferences." As if it were poison Hannase placed it back on the desk and asked with more seriousness and with hardened eyes, "What makes you think I will agree to this? Takaba it's one of my best man in this field and I'm not too pleased about letting him out of this jobs that he accomplish with passion every time I asked. Let me add the fact that your boss it's not exactly the person without illegal transactions."

"I'm afraid I didn't mention it before but of course this is a 'win-win' situation Hannase-san, Asami-sama will make sure that we'll help you with information about illegal dealings where you can make profits on the newspaper from it, but of course all the information we will give it's regarding Asami-sama's 'enemies' only." Said Kirishima already making sure that the negotiation will be successful but Hannase was paying more attention at the matter at hand.

"So basically your boss is asking me to give up Takaba Akihito on any job that requires underground field and I'll get free information about the dealings of his enemies? ' _sounds dirty'_ Even if this is a good proposal I don't want anyone to harm Takaba, he is my photographer and friend, and I'm not letting this situation be a way that can harm him in any kind of way." , Said the editor that slowly got up from his chair and walked slowly to face the assistant face to face.

"I assure you Hannase-san that Asami Ryuichi has no intention on harming Takaba Akihito." Kirishima stood with a calm face; he is the assistant of the most dangerous man in Tokyo so there was no way he was going to get intimidated for the hardened eyes of the editor in front of him.

"Fine I'll agree to this but I won't sign anything, I'll give you my word that I won't give Takaba any jobs like that but if I notice that he is getting suspiciously uneasy because of your boss I'll immediately stop this deal." The editor looked at him with serious eyes, Kirishima saw that this man was a good 'boss' because he was taking care of his subordinates and that speak a lot for someone in his position.

"I'll let Asami-sama knows about our agreement and if anything happens please call this number, it's from my office and this one is personal so if anything related to Takaba-san needs attention please use it." The presentation card was on the editor's hands with two phone numbers, Kirishima grabbed his briefcase and walked to the door but when he was going to open it he stopped and said, "Do not let Takaba-san know about this Hannase-san, he will get angry but everything it's just for his good. Thank you for your time and have a good day." The door closed leaving a Hannase-san staring at the presentation card with an uneasy feeling.

"What did you do Takaba?" said the man with green eyes and with a cigarette on his lips, holding the presentation card as if it were a dangerous thing. He didn't know why his cute photographer was messing with the biggest fishes, or might as well say the huge shark of the country. He sat behind his desk watching the city underneath and noticed that the assistant was driving a luxurious black car, if it was for 'good' this deal was going to go through it without failing but 'his' Takaba Akihito was going to make a racket if he were to notice what he agreed with the crimelord.

* * *

It was very late and Akihito was in his apartment making some preparations with his camera about tonight's opening in the new club, apparently it was very famous so it was not going to be just some clandestine club where everyone can enter. He decided that he should use a dark brown blazer with a black t- shirt underneath, with his blue jeans and his not so formal shoes color black. He knew that he couldn't go with his usual outfit; he was going to be tossed away by the other photographers that will not have mercy showing off his cameras and elegant suits just for a mere event. Even if he was going to be a serious photographer where his name will be recognized on every magazine he might as well take some jobs when he needed to be in the "famous" side of the city and not only on the criminal field where he actually wanted to be, this job was one of that occasions where he must just shut his mouth and do as his senior says.

The clock marked 10 pm and it was time to go to the opening of the club, with everything ready he decided to leave the house, but when he was grabbing his bag with his camera on the entrance his cat was watching at him with a penetrating gaze, his small hazel eyes didn't wander from the ones of his owner. Haruki was sitting right in front of the door waiting for Akihito to take him to the opening, but Akihito knew that even if Haruki will stay quiet and still he couldn't take him to an event when a lot of flashes of camera will take place.

"Sorry buddy but you'll have to stay here for the time being, this is not a dangerous event and nothing bad will happen. Don't look at me like that, it's not that I don't want to take you, it's just that this is going to be bothersome for you, a lot of photographer with flashes of cameras everywhere and I don't even want to mention the annoying celebrities that will be there looking down to people like us." He said patting the soft head of Haruki scratching softly with his thumb the small ear of the kitten, and with a small lick on his hand comprehending the reason of his owner Akihito left the house.

On his way to the event Akihito was thinking about why Asami cancelled the lunch that was supposed to take place today, and didn't understand why he couldn't even call at him directly. I mean was he so busy to at least tell him that he couldn't make it? No he couldn't, he asked his secretary to do it. Why? Nobody knows.  _"It's not like I was waiting for spending a time with him or anything, the stupid man was just too busy for being with us for a few hours. "_  Akihito thought about the sad look on his pet hazel eyes that were looking forward to see the panther, and even if Akihito will deny it he was not going to accept the fact that he wanted to see those eyes that had the most beautiful color, pure melted gold that made him dwell on them losing the track of time.  _"It could be that I don't like him anymore? It's maybe because I didn't let him do me that time on his house?"_ Akihito couldn't deny the fact that the sexual tension was damn annoying and uncomfortable that time, the man grabbed him by his waist and the two pair of eyes were almost tearing each other's clothes, not even moving their gazes away from each other for a second. The soft and warm lips of Asami were intoxicating, it was so hot and kind of forced but at the same time gentle, as if the man had no intention on scary him but he couldn't stop his desire at that moment with being gentle with Akihito. The uncontrollable movement of his hands on that strong neck was not something he would do with anyone, it was an unconscious movement and he didn't realize what he was doing until Asami smirked at him for a second when he noticed that roaming hands on the shoulders of the dangerous man. He blushed at the sight of Asami without a shirt when he was attending his injuries, he couldn't deny the fact that the stupid yakuza was handsome as hell and his body was beyond 'nice' but the feeling he couldn't forget was the not so small bulge on the black slacks of Asami that was grinding Akihito on his own front making him shudder at the thought.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he said smacking his face slowly with both hands at the memories from that night, he was just a pervert and he couldn't deny it. The people was looking at him strangely on the street where he was walking with a heated expression and blushing cheeks, he was arriving to the club and didn't expect that many people will be there, a lot of photographer and even a small carpet on the entrance for the people that were coming. The club had a fancy outside, a lot of man in black suits with some kind of earphones, the entrance had a black carpet with the entrance that only allowed the celebrities that were coming and on each side a lot of photographers were standing with his cameras at any person that walked on the black carpet.

"Damn… this'll be hard with all of these people here, I doubt I can get a close up to the carpet" said Akihito all the while looking for different options, luckily there was some bushes big enough to hide on each side of the door to the club _. "Anything for a good photo"_ he thought trying to sneak up closer to the bushes, but the bodyguards will stop him if they noticed him. Luckily the bushes were big enough and they were surrounding almost the whole club, Akihito went to the other side of the club and in the small alley he snuck up behind the bushes, he crawled slowly without making any noise and tried to get close to the entrance were miraculously the body guards didn't noticed him.

The bushes were tall enough to at least cover the waist of Akihito if he were standing, but he was crawling and was not so hard for him to stay there as long as it needed. "Stupid bodyguards I'll have the best pictures and no one will notice" with a big grin on his face he started taking notes on all the shopping he will make from this, he was already picturing himself watching some silly TV show on the couch with Haruki eating some pocky with expensive sweets on his boxers and tank top, yeah he was really looking up for it.

Akihito was still crawling behind the bushes with his clothes cramped and a bit dirty from where the bushes were planted but at least he was taking pictures non-stop, every picture was not so easy to take but Akihito knew how to take every angle of the famous celebrity that was entering the club. "So far so good" he said watching some pictures on his camera that with a little bit of editing and they'll be on the newspaper before any other magazine, the angle was good and no other photographer could have it. It was suspicious that a single club can have many celebrities gathering up, maybe it was not only for youngsters thought Akihito when he saw more adult-like people entering the club with their expensive clothes.

"How can they have so much money to even spend in such an expensive jewelry that would cost at least my annual salary" said Akihito like a whisper watching the expensive watches and necklaces of the beautiful women with more make up than needed. Akihito was wondering what Asami would think if he saw him in this position with his most formal clothes covered in dirt, with messy his hair probably covered in leaves _, "Disappointment maybe"_  he thought, after all he was not a famous person that can be a partner with someone like Asami that was not a common person, he was a diplomat with a big company that was the owner of many clubs in Japan and above all that the owner of the 'underworld'.

His thoughts were interrupted were there was a big commotion on the end of the carpet, a black limousine stopped just in front of the entrance and the driver opened the door leaving Akihito with his jaw open. The woman was wearing a dark green dress that was long enough to cover her high-heels, her chest was not covered entirely but it was not vulgar, leaving enough space for the imagination with the V type of neck designed on the dress and her small waist was being hugged tightly by some elegant design of the same dress that can make any men drowning in excitement noticing her back side that was with the exact proportion. Her make-up was not excessive and her face is beautiful, her eyes were elegant and soft and her lips had a very beautiful color red that was grazing her face with a small smile that hypnotized everyone that looked at it, her back was not completely exposed but the line of her back was enough to make anyone distracted from anything that was occupying their attention.

Akihito was amazed by the beautiful woman, he knew she was famous because the flashes of camera were going crazy just for her, he knew Maeda Eri was one of the most beautiful woman in the whole country but he has never seen her in person, but she was clearly more beautiful in person than in the photos. He was staring at her with his camera but he noticed that even if it was for mere seconds she didn't move beyond two steps from the limousine, the commotion was even louder with voices and flashes of camera when one man joined her. The man was wearing a three piece black suit with an elegant grey tie with a sophisticate design on it, on the left side of the chest a grey handkerchief with the same design of the tie was elegantly folded, the suit was custom made because there was no way possible that a man can fit perfectly in a suit that was placed on a store of a mannequin. Tall, handsome and with beautiful golden eyes, the man with wide shoulders and big hands was coming out from the limousine and walked to the beautiful woman, he placed his wide hand on the back of her waist and she closed the space between them snuggling her slender body on the wide body of her companion.

The couple looked almost perfect, if it weren't for the serious eyes on the man that held the envious waist of the woman that looked way too happy with the hand around her. They walked on the carpet a little more slowly for the cameras, apparently everyone went crazy when the man let go of the waist of Maeda and she immediately grabbed the man's arm, the side glance the elegant man showed to the woman was clearly not a happy one and Akihito noticed that the man couldn't refused her in front of the whole crowd.

Asami looked way too handsome and Akihito felt a pang on jealousy and sadness, "So he can cancel our lunch even if we haven't seen each other in almost a week but he can be the companion for a rich woman" with anger clearly in his tone he said a little more louder than he expected. "Let go of his arm you stupid woman" trying to sound calm but his anger and jealousy was even clearer as well the volume of his words.

The bodyguard that was guarding the door heard some whispers coming from behind; he turned but didn't notice anything suspicious. Akihito was pissed at the view of the perfect couple walking smoothly on the carpet, and the smug bastard looked way too comfortable with the woman grabbing his arm.

"Stupid bastard just wait I'll lose your stupid bodyguards every day" said Akihito not even noticing the man that was closer to the bushes, the photographer was holding a bag but unfortunately his cell phone slipped from one of the pockets and when he bend his knees he saw some shoes covered in dirt under the bushes.

"Hey what are you doing there?!" yelled the photographer noticing the man hiding in the bushes, for a moment all the commotion was on the young man covered in dirt and leaves that was struggling with his own body trying to get out of the hiding spot.

Akihito wanted to get away immediately after he heard the man shouting at him, but his legs were cramped and didn't respond after spending almost two hours on the same position taking photos. He tried to run and get out from the bushes but when he did it a sudden hit was landed on his right hand that held his precious camera, the photographer that spotted him hit his hand with enough force to make the hand let go of the camera and being thrown away to at least damage the lenses.

"Hey let go of me! I understand I'll leave!" said Akihito when the two bodyguards grabbed him by the shoulders not letting his feet touch the ground, at least he took the camera and hid it in his bag before the bodyguards could notice. "Hey stop struggling kid and we'll try to not let you go with any broken bones" said one of the bodyguards, they walked back to the alley that was behind the club and throw Akihito to the ground.

"You have guts to hide like that I'll give you that, but our boss doesn't like mere photographers that are not professional" said one of the bodyguards grabbing the bag of Akihito, he saw the ID of the photographer and throw it on a small pile of garbage.

"Hey that's mine! You have no right to do that and I'll leave just let me go" but the bodyguard that held his hands from behind with a strong grip was not letting him go, Akihito decided that if he didn't do anything to save his ass at that moment he was going to regret it so he must at least try to get out of there,

Akihito punched the man with the back of his head on the nose of the bodyguard that was holding him from behind, then when he noticed the other coming to him he kicked the knee of the man but unfortunately the man was made of steel and didn't even flinch from the hit. "Ok brat that's enough you just have to deal with our fists" said the bodyguard with the bloody nose, all the while the other grabbed him again with his hands on his back and punched Akihito on the face, the struck was apparently harder than intended so Akihito spat a small amount of blood.

"That's all you got bastard?" said with a bloody nose and a bruised cheek the young man, but the bodyguard only got more angrier at the remark of the blonde. He was just about to throw another punch when a voice was heard from the other side of the alley; the perfect man with dangerous eyes with an arm that was being held by a woman just a few moments ago was standing there with another two men. The man with glasses raised his voice with composure and serious enough to make the bodyguard stop with his fist in the air.

"Let go of the photographer in this instant Hayashi-san" said the man with glasses, all the while the man with golden eyes didn't stop walking to the bodyguard that held Akihito by his hands. "But Kirishima-san this brat was sneaking on a private area and took photos where there was no permission for the public", said the bodyguard holding an Akihito with a small grin on his face.

"Yes I know and now I'm telling you let go of him" said again Kirishima, but this time the bodyguard that was holding Akihito let go of him with a kick behind his knee, if that was not enough to make Asami angry the statement he did before letting go of Akihito did it.

"Such a shame I couldn't have a piece of that ass" said the man in a suit making fun of Akihito and with wandering eyes looking at Akihito's body that stumbled down on the ground,  _"well the hit was harder than expected"_ thought Akihito when his hands were pressed against the ground. He didn't notice the grunt filled with pain from the man that kicked him in the knees, apparently a huge man with blonde hair hit the bodyguard named Hayashi on the stomach but Akihito was trying to get it together with his bruised cheek.

"Are you ok?" the baritone voice seemed to echoed on the alley, and Akihito knew immediately from whom was that deep tone of voice that made him shudder in a slow and steady pleasure running from his body, the voice sounded a with a little concern and at the same time calmness from it.

"Yeah it's nothing I can't handle" said Akihito getting up but his mind went black for a few seconds and made his body tumbled against the wall, but said wall was not hard and cold as any other apparently was warm and soft but it's still a wall made of muscle. "Shit… soft wall" said Akihito not even noticing the soft chuckle coming from the 'wall', he stayed there for a few seconds with his face pressed against the chest of Asami, the deep rumble coming from the warm and strong chest was music to Akihito's ears but the words that came from it wasn't but the young photographer didn't seem to hear them,

"Kirishima please take care of this; make sure they know who Akihito is and this will never happen again." The assistant nodded at his boss and do as he asked acting accordingly almost as if the same boss would do, Asami grabbed Akihito by the waist all the while Akihito held Asami with an arm over his shoulders. They walked behind the club to a private door where only the staffs were allowed.

* * *

Asami knew something something was off when he saw the commotion on the carpet, just as he was mid way closer to the door of the club he could smell the unique scent of his soulmate, but where? Where he was hiding? Asami looked in to the crowd of cameras trying to find a mop of blonde hair but failed with all the flashes of cameras. He was getting angry and his business partner was annoying with all the clinginess on his arm, but he couldn't deny her in front of the media, after all he had a reputation to keep even if this matter was none of importance for him.

He was getting closer to the entrance of the club and the scent was stronger, anxiously he called his assistant that was a waiting on the door of the club for his boss along with his personal bodyguard. "Kirishima search Takaba, he is close and probably hiding somewhere in the crowd or around the club", Kirishima nodded but just as he was going to look for the soulmate of his boss a sudden voice from the right side of the crowd shouted to some bushes.

"Asami-sama Hayashi and another bodyguard took him to an alley, I'm afraid that they are going to take some measures with him" said the blonde bodyguard, Asami listened the words of his personal bodyguard trying to keep his calm but he knew that the boy was feisty and he was going to get more than a few punches. "Let's go get him" said Asami not even glancing at Maeda that was looking at him worriedly, she apparently heard the conversation but made no comments at the look of his companion's eyes.

"Asami-san? I think the media already have some good photos from us, I think it's right if we get in the club now." But the words didn't matter for Asami but even if it didn't matter he still was a gentleman and said with a serious yet not threatening tone, "I need to attend some situation right know, I'm afraid you must enter without me Maeda-san. There are a lot of guests for this opening and all of them will be pleased to meet you, thank you for coming to the opening of my club." Not letting a single chance to speak Asami walked away with his two men, they disappeared into an alley and the media didn't notice thanks to the distraction of the manager of the club stepping out from the club grabbing the hand on shocked Maeda.

* * *

The small room was designed with a desk, a sofa and a beautiful table made of expensive wood. The lights were soft to the eyes and the faint sound of music resounded through the walls of the room, the sofa was comfortable but the pillow was even more comfortable, it's almost as if his head was resting on a soft cloud and his mind didn't seem to care the faint pain coming from his knees and cheeks.

"This doesn't feel so bad" said Akihito touching the soft leather of the sofa where his body was laid, but soon as he opened his eyes he realized that he was not in his home, nor in a spa and his surroundings were completely unknown for him.

"You were out for five minutes" said Asami that was sitting on the chair behind the desk with a cigarette on his lips, his eyes looking straight at Akihito's face that was covered in a small bruise.

"W-What? Asami? How did you find me? And where am –"his words were interrupted when he suddenly got up from the sofa and his head instantly felt dizzy, with his cheeks producing a familiar feeling of pain he hissed and put his hand on his front-head to hold his head from the aching pain.

"Relax you were punched in the face, laid down and rest for a while." Asami got up from his chair and walked to the sofa where Akihito was and sit beside him watching at the hazel eyes that look confused for the situation. Akihito looked at Asami and tried to think how, why and where he was. The realization was fast and suddenly with red cheeks he stared at Asami, the smug bastard watched him too with an amused grin on his face and said, "You know how to steal the show" and he placed his hand on the bruised cheek of Akihito.

"Don't touch me bastard it hurts, those idiots hit me pretty good you know? And the manager gave you this room just for a photographer?" asked Akihito noticing that the room have everything (even the carpet and ceiling) covered in expensive stuff. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't care who enters here as long the photographers don't cross the line of 'permission', after all I don't think any other reckless photographer were to hide in a restricted area", mockingly and with a sexy smirk said Asami to a blushed Akihito.

"I need some money you know? I don't have loads of money entering my account daily from shady dealings", retorting to the old man Akihito sat straight looking at Asami's eyes, none of them seem to care that Akihito's suit was covered in dirt when he sat on Asami's lap. Akihito looked at Asami with anger in his eyes, but lust was taking the best of them and neither of the two man made a move, they just sat there relinquished on the scent of each other which was getting stronger when the bodies grew closer and strong hands were touching Akihito's small back and hips.

"You have time to rescue me from some security men but can't have lunch with me? And beyond that you appear with a beautiful woman at you side on this club? You are mean  _Asami-san_ " said Akihito with his tone of voice flowing with sarcasm and giving a very light dominating aura.

"Oho are you jealous Takaba? Are you sad because I left you alone these days?" not even blinking both of them held each other strongly, the hands on Akihito's waist were tightening with enough force to don't let Akihito move even if he struggled; on the wide shoulders Akihito's hands were gripping tightly as if not letting Asami go anywhere.

"I-I'm not jealous idiot it's just that if you have time to have a woman cling to you as if it's nothing, you might as well have a chance to let me see Shun or something…", almost muttering Akihito said without wandering his eyes from Asami's.

"Well if that's what you want then I'll make time for you and not for my companion, it's not as if I'll have somebody else to entertain me if I already have a feisty photographer on my lap", grabbing Akihito's ass Asami smirked at the cute shade of red on Akihito's cheeks. "Hey stop it, we are outside and I'm not planning to have my ass at risk in public" the photographer said teasingly at Asami's ear and just as Asami was going to respond there was a knock on the door.

"Asami-sama there is a matter you must attend; it concerns the situation with the Ichinose group." Asami knew that even if the moment with a demanding Akihito was amusing he couldn't ignore the situation with Ichinose, it was necessary for him to go there and deal with the small but not easy-going groups that intend to damage his company.

"I'll take you home tonight, be careful around the club kid, take those clothes that are on the desk they are clean and of your size." Said Asami walking out of the room, all the while on the door the blonde bodyguard of Asami was waiting for his boss. "Suoh watch Takaba while I'm not around, I'll be back in twenty minutes" Asami walked a few steps but stopped and said to his body guard without turning around, "Make sure no one lay a hand on him and if they do wait for me and teach them a lesson". Without the need of words Asami knew that his personal bodyguard understood each word from his boss, and even more than a boss it was a friend.

Akihito left the room a few minutes after Asami, the chance was one in a million and if the media was not allowed to enter the club with the intention of taking photos. He was going to get in troubles? Yeah maybe but that didn't matter for Akihito, he just wanted to eat some pocky and get the right shots for the newspaper. When he got out the room he noticed that Asami's personal bodyguard was watching at him, he even saw the camera that snapped photos of the celebrities inside but he didn't stop him, just looked away without matter at the photos that Akihito was taking. He was getting nervous because Kimura was not around him and that was weird because since he met Asami the bodyguard has never let him alone, yet this time he was almost punched to death in an alley and his personal bodyguard didn't know, Akihito just hoped that he was not going to get in trouble with Asami for it.

Akihito was enjoying the time inside the club, there was a place for the VIP's and the other side of the club was filled with youngsters and a DJ. Akihito saw the difference with the other clubs; this one represented the word 'fancy' everywhere. The floor, ceiling, lights, sound equipment and holy crap the bar was huge (and everything looked expensive).  _"I'll thanks the bastard for the new clothes later"_ thought Akihito when he saw the other people looking very well dressed, even the ones that were dancing used an expensive clothes. He was tired and his head hurts a little but it was late and the he didn't have cash for a taxi, he decided to wait Asami and sat on the bar looking interested on the drinks that he couldn't pay.

"Hello handsome… may I take your order?" said the cute bartender lady, with a black shirt and three undone buttons not covering what should be covering on her front and a big smile on her lips adorned her face. She was looking at Akihito for a while and was glad that the young man sat in the bar for a second; taking her chance she approached him on the other side of the table bar.

"A-Ah… no thank you I'm just studying… the- the menu of the cocktails" said Akihito a little bit embarrassed at the lack of money in his wallet for at least buy a beer from the club, the girl saw him even more cute when he blushed at the menu looking at the prices.

"I'll give you something from the house, don't worry and just give me your number before you leave what do you think?" the girl said to Akihito on his ear, she placed her hand on the menu where Akihito's hand was resting.

"Thank you for the offer miss, but I'll have to refuse… I'm- I'm waiting for someone" said Akihito embarrassed at the statement but he couldn't lie and he didn't know what Asami would do if he finds him flirting with a bartender.

"Come one… I'm sure that the person you are waiting for doesn't care if I joined you a little, and I'm ok if you just want to play for a while" she said talking at Akihito on his ear but not close enough to not see the hazel eyes of the photographer.

"I appreciate it but I'll refuse miss, thank you for your offer" said Akihito but he couldn't do anything else than just get up from where he was and going to another place to sit. The girl looked at him pissed; she must make him stay with her for the night besides all there was no one who can refuse her and the blonde with hazel eyes was totally her type. She went to the storage and grabbed a pill from her purse; she went back to where the drinks were served and grabbed a small cocktail and put the pill in it.  _"This will make him accept"_  she thought, it's not just for desire it was because the bodyguard named Hayashi told her that if she could drug him or make him cheat on his 'girlfriend' he will give her a better position than just a mere bartender.

"Hello there… My name is Yashiro Genma and I haven't seen you in any other club from here, are you perhaps from the other side of the city?" asked the man with a dark purple shirt and some black slacks, he looked exactly like a  _"yakuza"_  thought Akihito but the light blonde hair was giving him a nice aura about the guy.

"Ah no… I'm just waiting for someone" said Akihito trying to look uninterested on the conversation, but he said something interesting that made Akihito looked back at him. "I'm the manager of this club and I heard that Asami-sama asked for my office to attend a young man that was unconscious, and if I remember correctly you are said young man" said the Yashiro with a smile. "I'm really sorry that you were unconscious so let me give you this as an apology for the inconvenience of my guards, Asami-sama said that I must take you with care right know" and Yashiro took a cocktail that the girl gave in the bar.

"Oh um… I'm going to pass but thank you", Yashiro didn't want to pressure him but he knew that it was the precious VIP from the owner. "It's ok you don't have to drink it, but if you need something please feel free to tell me" said Yashiro leaving the drinks on the table in front of Akihito.

What a bunch of lies Akihito thought, he could finally have his drink and without even paying. The night was getting better, new clothes, a free drink and some good shots for the newspaper. Akihito took the cocktail and smelled the strong scent of alcohol, but he could handle some cocktail so he gave it a shot, and he drank it and loved the sweet taste of fruit with the combination of alcohol.

Everything was going smoothly but Akihito felt weird after a few minutes after drinking the half glass of the cocktail, his body was getting hot and his mind was dizzy, the lights of the club were making him nauseous and the music was getting louder on his ears. The weird thing was that he was getting hard, and that was not usual in him after getting drunk, he grabbed the empty glass where he drank the cocktail and noticed some sparks of white substance. "Oh no... Asami… " shakily started Akihito and he got up from his chair and went to the restroom, but just as he was going to enter the bartender girl stopped him and placing her hands on the chest of Akihito she said, " now are you willing to have fun handsom-?" but she couldn't even finish his words when they bulky bodyguard separated her from Akihito's body.

"Takaba-sama are you ok? What's wrong?" asked Suoh looking at the warm face of the soulmate of his boss, the boy was flushed and panting heavily. The girl looked at him with a worried expression, she just wanted to give him a light aphrodisiac but apparently the drug was even stronger when she saw that Akihito was shaking on his feet with his arms crossed tightly around him.

"Kirishima-san we have an emergency, the bartender from the bar gave Takaba-sama some kind of drug and he is shaking and panting very hard right now", Suoh was talking over the phone to the assistant and Akihito sat on the nearest chair panting and shaking, the erection on his pants was painful and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Suoh was reporting to his friend but the fact that the young photographer was in this state was because of him, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and he knew that his boss was going to be very displeased; that was not the only problem, apparently the scent of Akihito was stronger, as if someone poured an expensive perfume on his body but the aphrodisiac was not a threatening drug that can indulge to some dangerous situation, it was merely for 'the while' something still strong but only lasted at its maximum 2 hours. Suoh knew about the different kind of drugs and symptoms that a person can suffer, he was not one of the Asami's inner circle perfect bodyguards for nothing.

" _Shit… I'll tell the boss, wait for him there and I'll bring the car around"_  said Kirishima on the other line of the phone, while Suoh was waiting for his boss the girl approached him and said, "I wanted to be with him tonight, but this was not my idea there was a man called Hayashi that said that Asami-sama wanted this kid to cheat on his girlfriend with me and told me to drug him with a pill he gave me-", she couldn't finish when suddenly Asami appeared with anger clear in his eyes and the concern on his frown was obvious to every person that dared to glance secretly at him.

"Suoh stay here and handle the situation, find the ones that caused this and call me when you have some information" said Asami not even wasting a second on lifting Akihito from the chair, Asami's scent was a sedative for Akihito, the smell of cigars and the unique scent of his soulmate was more than enough for Akihito but the drug couldn't let him stay still, and even if the warm feeling of the body of his soulmate was calming it was not enough for Akihito's situation.

They got in to the limousine and Asami noticed the strange glances on the two men, but Asami being the owner no one asked nor say anything. The situation of the slender body with flushed cheeks and small pants was taking all of Asami's will to not shoot at the person that caused it, but the concern he felt for his soulmate was different as if he knew that he needed to be there with him protecting from anything that can harm his cute photographer.

"Kirishima is already Yamazaki-sensei on the penthouse?" asked Asami placing Akihito's head on his lap with Akihito's legs stretched on their seat.

"Yes Asami-sama he is already there. I already notified him a little about Takaba-sama symptoms so he already have an idea with the medication", as always Asami was pleased with the good job his assistant always does, it was not something new that Kirishima did as he was asked and sometimes he did more than necessary but Asami always make sure that he received the respect and good salary that his right man deserved.

The ride to the penthouse was fast but unfortunately the pants and moans from Akihito were more of concern than anything else, Asami knew about the symptoms and Akihito was making them very obvious to the older man.

"Nhnn… H-Hurt…s…" said between teeth closed, the body of Akihito was warmer than normal and pain was running through his body. Asami hated the sight of his soulmate struggling with the effects of the drug, but he was even more surprised when he realized that he was 'concerning' for someone and someone who was not his soulpet or family. It was something new, but not uncomfortable, he realized that he can actually care for someone like Akihito that was not famous, family or subordinate. His thoughts were interrupted when a pained voice said, "A-Asami… p-please do something… it's burning and my head hurts" and Akihito pressed his hands on his head trying to stop the strong pain, with his other hand he touched the bulge on his front and with a pained expression stopped his action abruptly.

"Asami… I don't know what's happening… my heart hu-" and this time Akihito opened his eyes to look at the golden ones, Asami was lost in the scent of Akihito. It was strong like the first time they met but Akihito was truly a sight, even if he was under the influence of a drug he looked very tempting, but Asami was not going to do anything that Akihito didn't wanted so he just grabbed the shoulders of his soulmate and got him up at eye level and kissed him slowly. The mouth of Akihito was warmer and sweeter as always but it was even more warm than before, Asami kissed him with concern and patience noticing that Akihito was starting to calm down. The intercom of the limousine confirmed that they arrived at the penthouse and Asami stopped the kiss with a little of regret after tasting the unique savor of his soulmate's lips.

"Takaba look at me, do you think you can walk?" and Akihito barely nodded feeling a little better, but his mind was still dizzy because of the kiss and the fever. They walked to the elevator car and waited along with his assistant, the three men were waiting to reach the penthouse but suddenly when the elevator opened at the floor of Asami's house the car stopped normally but Akihito lost the balance and almost hit the wall but thanks to Asami reflexes he grabbed him on time.

"Asami…my head hurts and… feel weak" said Akihito grabbing at Asami's arm, but Asami grabbed him princess style again and was taken back at the weak tone of voice coming from the body on his arms. "Put me down… Idiot… I can walk" obviously a lie, Asami didn't let go of Akihito and instead grabbed him closer and said with a smirk on his face, "For you to speak like that means that you feel better than I thought" but before Akihito could answer a voice was heard from the living room of the penthouse and it was a voice he has heard before.

"Asami-sama" and bowed elegantly at the sight of the owner of the penthouse, he grabbed his equipment to check Akihito and signaled Asami to put the patient on the couch. Asami placed the body of Akihito in the couch and took the jacket he was wearing and his shoes and placed them on the entrance of the penthouse. Akihito was panting slowly but his body was warm and very flushed, his body was trembling slightly and sweating was soaking the shirt he was using.

"Do you remember what did you drink before? Or something that could have the drug in it?" asked the doctor taking notes on his notebook, Akihito told the doctor about the cocktail and then everything was blurred for him.

"Asami-sama this is a common use of drugs but Takaba-san it's dealing with it very bravely .I can tell that it's not something that can put his life at risk but the symptoms are from a drug that can easily be dangerous on a person at least for ah hour." And the doctor took Akihito's arm and said calmly, "Takaba-san I have to take some blood for a test just to make sure that my diagnostic is correct, this way I'll make sure with the medication you need if everything gets difficult."

"You said that this drug can be dangerous for an hour, I've heard about it but if the person that put the drug on it didn't use another stronger?" asked Asami watching the flinch on Akihito's arm at the needle entering the beautiful skin of his, he was getting angry at the painful sight of Akihito struggling to keep still but the fever and pain in his chest from the drug was not making it easy.

"The person that gave him the drug didn't want to just harm him, or at they just wanted to make sure that he was going to be passed out from pain but this drug is often used in brothels it's like the violation drug but it's life threatening when it the person that uses it takes a lot." Said the doctor putting back all his equipment on his briefcase, looking at Asami he gave him a paper with the medication he could use.

"I'll be straight forward here Asami-sama, it's going to take at least one hour for the effects to disappear but he is going to feel the need of some reassurement, his memory won't be affected but his body will demand something at least to ease the pain. Give him this medicine after the hour when his symptoms disappear a little and with some rest everything will be fine." Asami nodded at the professionalism of his private doctor, he took the paper and thanked him for his time at a late hour of the night. Yamazaki left the house with the Kirishima that was in charge to get the medicine for Akihito.

"I'll bring you some water" said Asami going to the kitchen for a glass of water to Akihito, but he felt a hand grabbing his sleeve when he was about to leave the side of Akihito. "I don't need it" he heard a weak and broken tone of voice, but he knew that Akihito need something for his throat and instead he took of his suit jacket and throw it on the body of his soulmate. Akihito was slightly surprised that everything got better when Asami throw the piece of cloth on his body, he grabbed it and smelled it when Asami went to the kitchen so he will don't notice that his scent was making Akihito's body respond as if the scent of Asami was some kind of sedative, strong, demanding, expensive and above all unique.

Asami walked with the glass of water in his hands when he saw the cute sight of his soulmate curled in the couch with his jacket on the hands of Akihito, smelling his perfume and rubbing his chest, his heartbeat was making his mind and ears explode with the rapid sound. "Akihito…" said Asami walking closer to the couch but just as he was about to be some steps closer to Akihito his nose smelled the scent of Akihito being more stronger than he has ever smelled. Not even the night in the penthouse, nor when they were kissing in the couch when Asami returned from Hong Kong, Akihito was excited and touching himself in front of Asami and the scent of Akihito was making his head dizzy.

"Asami… Asa..mi…" was saying Akihito between breaths with the jacket on closer to his lips, his hand grabbed his hot member and started to touch the tip softly and panting calling the name of Asami as if whispering. Asami was closer and heard exactly what his soulmate wanted; the soft words and the lusty tone of voice send blood running to his groin that was getting harder with the intoxicating scent of the young man in the couch.

"Did you call me?" said Asami taking a sip of the water in his hands, he bent trying to place his mouth filled with water on Akihito's lips, the water passed from the mouth of Asami to the photographer and Akihito let out a small moan at the contact of the warm lips of Asami. Asami grabbed the head of Akihito and lift it without breaking the kiss, but Akihito wanted more of Asami and still with their lips locked he placed his trembling hands on Asami's tie and tried to take it off faster so he could touch the strong muscled chest of Asami.

Their lips were locked and Asami sat on the couch where Akihito was resting, the pants of Akihito were filled of warm breaths that spoke small words forming Asami's name. Akihito couldn't take it anymore and started to rub his own erection without thinking that Asami was watching at him when they were still kissing, but Asami decided that it was time to take his cute soulmate to the bedroom to make things easier, however it was not on Asami's plans to take Akihito so fast, above all he didn't want to scare his soulmate being ruthless but he couldn't wait anymore to make Akihito his.

The pants of Akihito were harder and he couldn't even breath properly because of the pain on his head, the delicate sound of a rushed heartbeat was making Asami think again about the decision of taking Akihito this night. He grabbed Akihito and put him on his bed and he realized that the skin of Akihito was getting flushed everywhere he touched, without his shirt and only on his brief Asami put him on the bed and started kissing him again but he couldn't go beyond than just kisses and a handjob.

"A-Asami… I… I want more" said Akihito panting heavily and with his weak voice the words coming from his mouth were inaudible, Asami saw the lust on the eyes of his soulmate and decided to put two fingers of his on Akihito's mouth. The excitement was raising between the two bodies but the temperature on Akihito's mouth was making Asami more concerned. "You smell so good kitten" said Asami kissing the stomach of Akihito all the while his fingers are still on his mouth, with a sudden movement he took off Akihito's briefs and grabbed the hot member that was throbbing for the touch of Asami.

"You look pretty needy over here" taking the hot member on his hands he grabbed the base and with a single lick on the tip Akihito's cock he curved his back lifting himself almost completely on the bed, Asami was amazed watching the erotic man curling on his bed with such a single touch.

"You are so sensitive to me" said Asami intoxicated on Akihito's smell closer to his groin, Asami took the hot member of Akihito on his mouth and with a few pumps on the base Akihito came loudly as if his voice came back only for Asami to hear. The finger that was proving the entrance of Akihito was making him lose his mind, after Akihito came he put the two fingers inside and the cock of Akihito was getting hard again, the fingers inside him started to scissoring their way more deeper just to find the sweet spot that can make Akihito shudder again.

With a loud moan Akihito was getting more calmer, the sweet spot of his was touched by the fingers of Asami and he came again that night aching for something else, but Asami knew that patience will give him something better than just a mere drug. Akihito fell asleep that night sobbing Asami's name as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and for that moment none of them remembered the difference of their social status that separated them unwillingly.

"Don't forget you are mine" said Asami placing a kiss on Akihito's swollen lips, he already was sleeping after the services of Asami and he didn't have more energy to be awake. The cute young man sleeping on his bed again was making Asami doubt about the bet they had, but he brushed every emotion above all sex was going to be completely gratifying with their own soulmate so everything was because of their bodies and not an emotion coming from the heart. Asami went to the bathroom and took a shower, when he came back he found Akihito grabbing the pillow where Asami was resting before he fell asleep and Asami smirked at the cute face of his soulmate that was starting to drool on his own pillow. He grabbed the warm towel to clean the slender body of his soulmate all the while left some love marks on Akihito skin. He lay behind Akihito and grabbed him to put him on his chest; with both bodies entangled they fell asleep at late hour of the night.


	10. No one can stop the feelings that appears from nowhere p2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bad grammar (Hope not so many mistakes though), OCC's

**I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano**

**No one can stop the feelings that appear from nowhere. P2.**

The soft bed and sheets covering the body of Akihito were heavenly. No matter what time it is, he didn't want to get up from the delicious nap he was having, but he didn't remember the last time he washed the futon. This kind of feeling he had was very comfortable but something seems amiss, why was he sleeping on a comfortable bed? What happened yesterday and why there was a smell like coffee? He didn't remember getting up from the bed to make it. Lifting his numb body from the bed he watched his surroundings, it was a room he has been before and suddenly he started to remember the events of the night before.

" _Oh no… after talking with the manager of the club what the hell happened?",_ he thought and he remembered the black alley with the bodyguards and Asami with him. "Where the hell is he?" he said a little bit disappointed (not that he will notice) when he found himself alone in the bedroom. He grabbed some clothes that were placed on the end of the bed, apparently that clothes were from his house.  _"How the hell my clothes are here? I didn't bring them with me last night"_ he thought while putting his clothes on. He walked to the bedroom door and when he opened there was a sound coming from the hallway and soft pats on the floor indicated the coming of something on a fast speed, and before he could notice what was running after him on his chest he found Haruki grabbing his t-shirt with his soft paws and wagging his tail from side to side.

"Hey Haruk-… Whoa w-wait dude calm down what's happening? How did you get in here?" he asked when he saw the small kitten licking his cheeks, he supported him placing his right arm under Haruki's legs and scratching his head, with his left arm he started to calm Haruki with all the affection he was receiving. "Haruki how did you get in here? Did you escape?" he asked worried at the sight of his pet outside their home, he didn't know how and why Haruki was there with him in Asami's house.

"I bring him here, he was going to get worried if he didn't see you in the morning" the tone on Asami's voice in the morning was something that even Akihito was not expecting, he thought the old man was away working on the club but apparently he stayed here for god knows why.

"Thank you" he said, trying to sound not aroused at the sight in front of him. Asami was wearing a tank top and some sweat pants, 'strange' and 'not formal' was not the pair of words that someone can use for Asami Ryuichi but this is his house anyways. "I never thought you were the kind of yakuza that can wear some sweatpants in front of a photographer for the newspaper like me" said Akihito teasing Asami, he was above all trying to not look so shocked because of the muscled chest of Asami, and he dared to say that his ass was something way better looking than in black slacks. "This is my house I see no reason of why should I wear formal clothes when I'm not working? Besides I think that you are enjoying the view" said the old man with a grin plastered on his face, even if he tried to not sound so teasing he enjoyed the reaction and silent ogled hazel eyes that were looking at his body.

"You are imagining things old man, by the way what happened yesterday? After I talked with the manager of the club I don't remember anything" said Akihito sitting on the counter holding Haruki.

"You fainted because you drank alcohol, you can't handle liquor very well so I bring you to my house," Asami said holding his coup and resting his back against the kitchen wall.

"Yes I know but it'd be rude if I had rejected him, besides he looked kind of nervous when he was apologizing".

"I see" said Asami getting suspicious already about the fact that Yashiro was nervous all the while talking with him, it could mean that he was involved on the fact that Akihito drank the drug with his consent.

Akihito was still holding Haruki and scratching the small head of his pet, but he noticed that Haruki had his ears all wet so he wondered if by any chance he took a bath but that was most likely impossible. Haruki hates taking baths, there has to be something wrong but it wasn't blood and it was most likely saliva.

"Haruki... what the hell? Why are you so wet?" asked Akihito grabbing gently the small ear of his pet, without realizing on his face was a frown at saliva on the small light brown ears.

"What's wrong?" asked Asami but he knew very well what was happening.  _"This'll be interesting",_  Asami thought when he knew exactly what the two felines were doing before Akihito wakes up.

Akihito was looking at his cat and wondered what was wrong; he couldn't figure it out what did his innocent pet to get all wet in his ears. Suddenly the chair where Akihito was sitting moved and he almost fell, he grabbed himself on the table and when he looked what was the 'thing' that pushed him it was the black panther. "Hey Shun!" said Akihito all happy at the sight of the panther, he got off the chair to say hello properly to the panther.

"I have missed you man! How have you been?" All happy at Shun, the panther was getting accustomed to all the lovey-dovey attention he got from Akihito and he waved his tail softly every time Akihito called him names with a soft voice. The panther and Akihito looked very happy with each other, but the other two were another story. Asami it's not a jealous man or at least that's what he likes to think, the soft hands of Akihito were scratching the head of Shun and Asami was not too pleased, why was his own pet receiving attention when it wasn't him that rescued him from the effects of the drug? Akihito was not even talking at Asami. On the table was Haruki watching at his owner and his panther that was licking the fingers and cheeks of Akihito, really what is his problem? I mean he was with him licking at his ears but it was too much attention to Akihito. He deserved more attention from Shun; he was above all his partner so enough with the lovey-dovey act Haruki thought.

It was almost at the same time, Asami went to the photographer to stop the 'special' attention of Akihito to the panther but a small cat 'rescued' him. Asami was about to stop them but when he saw the kitten jump he stopped in his tracks and watched the amusing scene in front of him.

Jumping with enough force and with his claws draw he landed on the head of Shun, the panther gave a small grunt at the tiny claws of his partner and moved away from Akihito's side. He saw the angry hazel eyes of the cat and ran to the room where he sleeps, leaving behind a stunned Akihito and a smirk on Asami's face. When he got to the room he closed the door with his paw, besides all Haruki was still on his head holding himself trying not to fall from Shun's head. He didn't understand why Haruki reacted like this, I mean he wasn't doing anything suspicious to Akihito but then he realized what was wrong and shook his head softly so Haruki will get down. The cat fell from Shun's head with a soft puff on the carpet; he looked at the kitten with a guilty expression.

"I know he was being gentle and I didn't mean to move the chair with force enough for him to fall, you were with him and I was being selfish. I apologize" said Shun bowing his head at a stunned Haruki.

"W-Wait… so that's what you think it's the problem?" said Haruki trying to suppress his laugh, he walked to the confused panther and licked his chin. "You did bad, he almost fell and I was surprised" said Haruki, he wanted to get angry at the panther but Shun was more innocent than he thought, he was like a small cat just like him on the inside, gentle and innocent but above all he is a yakuza pet.

Shun can be a little bit innocent and sometimes a bit dense, however even if he was like a small cat on the inside above all he was a yakuza's pet and a famous one. He could get eaten in a second by his own partner, but he knew that Shun was more careful with him than anyone else besides Asami. "Let's go back, Akihito get jealous when I'm with you and I feel like something may happen when we leave them alone", Shun licked his cheek and turned his back to Haruki, "I'll take us there" said Shun all the while feeling small paws climbing on his back. The two of them went to the living room were his owners were 'talking'.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Akihito when he saw the two felines running to the one of the rooms. He got up and sat on the chair where he was sitting before. He looked at Asami that had a satisfied expression on his face; he was wondering what the old man was thinking but he was lucky, because the unusual expression was on his face for just a split of seconds. Akihito was reminded of what happened yesterday but something was not right, why was he only in his briefs and why did he have all the kisses mark on his chest?  _"The bastard must have rape last night"._  Akihito couldn't blame Asami for everything; he was a pain in the ass to everyone when he is drunk and not to mention that he forgets most of the time. He was about to talk to Asami about what exactly happened last night that has to be with the kiss marks on his skin, something was off but when he opened his mouth the feeling of something coming from his stomach made him closes it fast.

"Takaba?" said Asami, noticing the worried look on his face he rushed to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet and vomits everything from yesterday. He has never vomited just because of getting drunk and now he was in front of a toilet making a mess of Asami's bathroom. He felt guilty and disgusting when he didn't stop the vomit to get out from his mouth, however he didn't expect that Asami will come behind him and pat his back with softly.

"G-Get out… It's just the hangover" said Akihito trying to stop of puking, Asami didn't move from his side. Akihito was trying to shove him off but he couldn't stop puking and gave up in getting Asami away from him. He was feeling as if a truck passed over him, his head hurt and the pain on his stomach wasn't strong but it was there anyways.

"I'll get you a towel and a glass of water, don't move" said Asami, he went to the kitchen and then he grabbed the medicine that the doctor told him to give Akihito in case of headache or another consequence as vomiting. He gave it to Akihito, it wasn't normal for him to have a stomach ache after drinking on the next day but he couldn't pull his thoughts together for the headache that was getting stronger at each second.

Asami helped him to get on the bed, Akihito sat on the end of one side and placed his hand on his head, the hangovers are actually a bitch but this was too much, the pain on his stomach was getting annoying but his thoughts were interrupted when a sudden voice echoed in the bedroom.

"It'll pass in a minutes. The medicine I gave you just now it's for this kind of symptoms" said Asami trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling that Akihito was feeling on his body. The blonde man grabbed his stomach feeling the pain disappear slowly, he looked at Asami that had a hand on his back and with embarrassment and a soft shade of red on his cheeks he said in a low voice, "Did… we did it yesterday?" asked Akihito.

"Why? Did you want it?" with a sexy smirk Asami said looking at his bashful photographer.

"N-No but my body it's covered in 'marks' and I doubt that somebody else did it", trying to sound brave he didn't look apart of Asami's eyes.

"No we didn't, though I dare to say that you are more 'brave' when you are drunk."

"I don't remember and I don't know if I can trust you." His words were half-heartedly; above all Asami has not showed any other sign of being a traitor with him, he has rescued Akihito and even took care of Haruki when he was sick.

"I can assure you that if we were to do it you couldn't even stand the next day." Asami said with a grin at Akihito not even taking his eyes off the hazel ones, he watched how Akihito reacted and he likes it. His face showed emotion so openly, from embarrassment to getting angry, ' _he is truly something'_ Asami thought.

"Hahaha don't be so cocky old man, you are more of a softy than I thought. I was very sure that you will jump at me on the first chance you got." Akihito lifted his hands to touch the lips of Asami, however the only response he got was a smirk and amused golden eyes. Asami was pleased that his soulmate was an interesting man, even if he resisted when they got intimate the natural reactions he got from Akihito were priceless. Asami grabbed the hand of Akihito that was caressing his bottom lip, he kissed the back of his hand then he bit the thumb of Akihito with his eyes staring filled with lust at hazel ones.

"Stop it," said Akihito looking away from the man in front of him.

"I don't want to; you tempt me too much for me to back away now." Said Asami looking at the bulge on Akihito's jeans.

"Well I need to go to work pervert, besides I didn't get to send the photos of the club and I need to pay the rent of this month. Thanks to someone I couldn't even take all the photos properly, but yesterday I talked with the manager of the club so maybe if I talked to him again he will let me send the photos to my editor without having trouble."

"I already sent them." Said Asami grabbing the hand of Akihito that was getting up from the bed.

"What do you mean? They needed to be edited and beyond that my editor wouldn't take any other photographs that were not taken by me."

"I told him that you took them. I explained to him that you couldn't edit them so he did it and now they should be on the newspaper." Said Asami not even looking at Akihito that got up from the bed in awe of the words that came out from Asami.

"Why?! I can't believe it Asami! The manager of the club will chase me till I pay for the coverage! I didn't take them from a legal spot… He's going to call with my editor and this time I'll surely get in trouble…" Trying to calm himself Akihito searched for his cell-phone on the bedroom but the next words left him paralyzed.

"It won't happen. You don't have to worry for that and the only thing you should do right now is say 'thank you' Takaba." Asami got up from the bed and approached the fidgety photographer.

"You belong to me. I want you to say thank you for the favor I just did." Said Asami grabbing Akihito by his small waist, the slender body was touching very close to the muscled body of Asami. The long arms surrounded the body of Akihito; the warm breath of both of them was making them almost touch each other lips on a perfect angle. The eyes of Asami were fixated on the ones of Akihito and none of them moved an inch until Akihito said breaking the comfortable silence on the bedroom.

"I- I need to go, but if you are so anxious on seeing me you can call me."

"Tomorrow meet me for dinner."

"I'll think about it… T-Then I'm leaving…" said Akihito trying to get away from the presence of Asami but he couldn't get away from the strong grip on his waist.

"My bodyguard will take you to your house." Said Asami before Akihito could even said something, he grabbed the chin of his soulmate and kissed him slowly. The kiss started slowly as if testing the unique taste of Akihito's lips but on the other side Akihito was not comfortable with the way their bodies were so close to each other. He felt the heat on his groin wanting to get more intense as Asami tasted him with his tongue, the kiss was growing more intense and none of them could stop it. The roar of Shun stopped the kiss; both of them looked at the door and saw the mocking look on the eyes in both felines.

" _Cock block"_  thought Akihito, he felt disappointed when Asami didn't try to get in the mood again but the heat on Akihito's stomach was intense, he looked down and saw the 'emotion' of Asami and he was not disappointed anymore. The bastard reacted so Akihito was feeling pretty full of himself, he can get reactions like that from Asami so why not to play such a card? He can get one of the most dangerous men around the city in his bed; the devilish grin was placed on Akihito's face without noticing the curious glance of the old man.

"If you start to grin at me like that I'll take it as an invitation Takaba Akihito," said Asami walking to the door, Akihito however didn't move from his place and said, "Don't worry old man, it's not like I'll run away from my targets." They didn't say anything beyond that and walked out of the bedroom.

Akihito decided that it was time to go to his house, he needed to change clothes and then go to the office of his editor to talk about the photos of the club. He didn't say anything to Asami, he just grabbed his things and left the penthouse with the clear invitation of tomorrow's dinner. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't looking forward to it, he wanted to be with Asami even if that put his ass on danger. He was not going to say it out loud but he wanted to be with Asami, the feeling and the warmth of Asami's body was more than he can take any longer. The sensations burning on his skin at the memories of how they kissed was making Akihito's mind wander, as stubborn as he is he couldn't deny the sexual tension for Asami.

* * *

Akihito went to the office of his editor, he was expecting a big scold from his senpai. He took the train to his office at noon, Haruki was with him all the way, the kitten didn't know what was going to happen in the office but he can already guess for the fidgeting on his owner body. The things he needs to do for an action that he didn't make, the stupid idiot was the one who send the photos without his permission! Why Akihito was the one that needed to go and show his face to his boss? It was ridiculous and Akihito was very angry at the bastard for that.

"He thinks that just because he is  _Oh Lord Asami-sama_  he can do anything he wants with someone else's job! I mean, where are the human rights?!" the words coming from Akihito's mouth sounded loudly on the busy streets of the city. Haruki was ashamed; couldn't his dumb owner control himself? Out of anger the only way Haruki can calm Akihito was scratching, and what other place can be better to shut his owner? Yup the nose.

Akihito arrived to the office after five minutes of arguing himself and with a hissing cat, let's say that Akihito was wearing a cute red scratch on his nose, with a frown on his face he entered the office of his editor.

"Hannase-san! Sorry for coming late… I had a personal problem at home." Akihito said all the while sitting on the chair that were in front of the desk were Hannase was sat.

"Don't worry Takaba, but that scratch on your nose… should I be worried?." Hannase looked behind Akihito's shoulder and saw some hazel stubborn eyes with a little bit of guilt in them.

"No you don't have to… Just a little discussion with this dummy." Said Akihito grabbing Haruki and placing it on his lap, he started to rub his small ears so he could make the cat understand that he was not mad at all.

"I was very impressed that you decide to take those photos and not getting them edited, should I be mad at you? They were very well taken and with an angle that I know it wasn't 'legal' because no other magazine could take every photo from the same spot Takaba." Hannase wasn't even bothering on saying his name with the honorifics, he was really mad thought Akihito but he didn't want to let anybody know about Asami and the fact that they were soulmates.

"I know and I apologize Hannase-san, it won't happen again and I felt very sick so my…"  _'think fast think fast'… "_ Cat! No I-I mean my cousin! Yes my cousin helped me with the sending but he can't edit photos though haha…"

"Takaba… I'll let this pass but you need to thank me somehow." Hannase placed his green eyes directly at hazel ones, Haruki stood up as if sensing the weird aura around the editor and his Akihito, he sat on the lap and joined the stare of Hannase.

"Let me invite you to some drinks tonight, just you and me of course." The invitation was pretty clear and Haruki noticed, he was not invited and some 'drinks' weren't some 'thanks' for the mistake of Akihito.

"Well… Ahm… can I let you know in the afternoon Hannase-san? I don't know if my cousin will be leaving for his uh… dentist appointment."  _"Poor liar"_ thought Haruki and Hannase at the same time; really his owner can be such an idiot sometimes. However this situation was too suspicious, Hannase has always been a little bit clingy with Akihito but that's it, he is not a bad man nor he have something that can harm Akihito, but he was not his soulmate and even if he was a small cat he couldn't let this night be something else than just some 'drinks'.

"Come on Takaba… It's not as if you have an option, if you don't want to work only on photo shoots for annoying models you must come with me tonight, it's just some drinks with a friend don't think too much about it." Hannase said those words showing a kind and gentle face to Akihito, he actually like his subordinate and didn't want to scare him or even touch a strand of hair without his permission. The cute photographer was hesitating but Hannase didn't want to forced him, just being with him one night will be enough for both of them get together and who knows? Maybe go out as a couple.

Akihito was hesitating I mean how couldn't he? He was the fated soulmate of Asami and the drinks with Hannase couldn't go beyond some relationship as co-workers. However, Akihito wasn't going to let Asami decide who he can hang out with, the bastard owed him the fact that he send the photos without his permission. He was not going to let Asami own everything, and his life and friendships was none of them, if he wanted to make this work they must work together. Akihito accepted the invitation of his editor and left the office, it was around three of the afternoon and they will meet on the new club where Akihito took the photos last time at eight of the night.

Akihito was wondering where did Kimura go? He wasn't around when he got kicked out of the club last night and not around him right now. "Did the dumb already get fired?" he asked himself, all the while watching some silly TV show on the comfort of his house. It can be that he got tired of the same routine of Akihito, and who wouldn't be? The job of Kimura could be easily taken as baby-sitting. Haruki was sleeping on Akihito's stomach, he does that when he is tired and sometimes when the cat doesn't want to be alone. Akihito figured that taking a nap would be better for them, they hadn't sleep that much because of the situation of the club and Haruki was worried so a good and well deserved rest can be enough. Akihito turned off the TV and slept on the couch till the sky turned dark.

* * *

"Asami" the baritone voice broke the comfort silence in the big office of Club Sion.

"Asami-san how are you?" a soft voice answered on the other side of the line, cherry colored lips formed a delicate smile without letting the other side know the joy of hearing such a deep voice in the evening.

"Good evening Maeda-san" said Asami, stopping the reading of his reports he listened the soft voice of his business partner.

"I felt really lonely last night and I wanted to spend it with you, everything's ok? You and your secretary disappeared all night."

"Everything is fine Meda-san, thank you for asking but it was just a personal situation that I needed to take care."

"I understand Asami-san, you are always so responsible that I couldn't expect more from you I dare to say." A soft giggle was heard from the voice of Maeda but Asami was not going to follow through the flirting.

"Thank you for your words, I apologize for not accompany you properly yesterday but I hope you still enjoyed the attention of my recent club."

"How couldn't I? Everything you build and own it's very professional and elegant Asami-san."

"I appreciate your opinion Maeda-san, is there something I can help you with? I'm going to enter a meeting right now." It wasn't a lie but the meeting was going to take place in an half hour Asami thought.

"N-No I just wanted to know if everything was fine Asami-san, but I would like to share some drinks with you and I was wondering if you would like tonight? Of course we can speak about our project at hand."

"If it's job related than I'll accept the invitation Maeda-san, I'll tell my bodyguard to take you to the club and we can talk for a while." Asami said with a professional business tone of voice, but in his mind he didn't want to go but if he wanted to keep the good relation with the person that was managing with him the project he must make an effort.

"I'm really looking forward to it Asami-san, I can't handle the liquor very well so I might bother you a little when taking me home." Soft giggles accompany the soft voice of Maeda, she can handle liquor but she only wanted to take Asami with her no matter what.

"Don't worry for that Maeda-san; you need to stay sober to talk about business. I need to go so I'll tell my man to pick you up at nine." Asami said his goodbyes with her and ended up the call.

On the other side of the line, Maeda was showing a graceful smile to her cell-phone. She was really looking forward for tonight and her time with Asami, she didn't know her soulmate and Asami either, and nothing could get in her way to get the man of her dreams.  _"THE PERFECT BUSINESS COUPLE, Asami Ryuichi and Eri Maeda the owners of Japan."_ The perfect headline on the newspaper for the newest couple, or at least that was what Eri was thinking. She was going to get everything tonight, the body, heart and mind of Asami was going to get filled of thoughts of her and she was going to use every card she can think about.

"Kimura what have you found so far?" asked Suoh to the younger bodyguard on the cell-phone.

"So far nothing that seems suspicious Suoh-san. What about the brat? Is he ok?."

"Yeah right know the guards are taking turns to look after him, but they can't do anything. I don't know how the boss will dealt with them, Takaba got in a fight thanks to his recklessness outside the opening of the new club and the boss ordered that if any bodyguard make another mistake like that he was going to take some measures."

"I don't like the sound of that, and if something happens to him and our men are not doing their jobs I'll make sure to teach them a lesson!." Said Kimura lifting his right fist, even if no one can see him,

"Haha don't worry Kimura, but don't get too close with Takaba, if the boss gets suspicious of you I don't want to be the one to teach you a lesson in the warehouse." Said Suoh already remembering the punishments his boss inflicts on his enemies, the guards only watched those sessions as a warning but the blood and sweat that cover the floor of those times were enough to make any man piss their pants.

"Ok I'm leaving! Feilong it's looking at me suspiciously and my pet is getting hungry. I haven't found anything about what happened the last time on the restaurant but if I discover something I'll let you know. Talk you later Suoh-san."

The call ended and Suoh informed Asami that anything is being said by Feilong about the incident in the restaurant. There was no need for some of his most trusted man like Kimura to go to Hong Kong, but Asami didn't want to take any risks on the fact that everyone can deceived him with information. Kimura is just as well trained as Suoh and smart as Kirishima, the fact that he was in Hong Kong for a few days was because of Feilong's request. Feilong wanted to trust the information to someone and not sending it by email or by cell-phone, anyone can hack the numbers and names on a computer so the safest way was with a trusted member of the group of Asami.

"Tell Kimura to come back as soon as possible, Takaba needs the best protection when the other groups will notice him in the future. Feilong will resolve this and Kimura as our representative we'll get the information fast." Asami said all the while looking outside of his window, the floor-to-ceiling windows showed the the busy city of Shinjuku, the cigarette hanging from his lips and hands in the pockets of his black slacks indicated that Asami was deep in thought. Suoh received the message and went to his own office to communicate the message to Kimura.

It was going to take some measures to find out about the group that was brave enough to make a move on Feilong and Asami's groups. The Baishe and the group of Asami were the strongest one's in each country, it wasn't something strange to someone attack one of them but to attack both? At the same time? Was some kind of death wish for the group that attacked?. The situation could get bloody, and he couldn't take the situation in his hands because of the project with Maeda, he needed to be in Japan for his business and the project will take place on the experiments in a few days.


	11. Two can play the same game when it comes to love

**Warnings:** Smut, OCC's.

**I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano.**

**Two can play the same game when it comes to love.**

It was getting dark and the city of Shinjuku never seems to amaze the young photographer when it comes to take the train. A lot of men and women going around with their cell phones plastered on their ears, let's not forget the smell of stress in the air that seems to show on their faces while they walk in the streets, the train station was crowded and he couldn't shake the feeling that this was getting annoying without his Vespa. He should have come in it but why did his editor asked him to don't bring it? He has no idea. The club when they were going to meet was a little bit far from his apartment, they could have meet in another that it's closer, but no, why did his boss wanted him so far from his house and beyond that without his own vespa? He has no idea 'again'.

Luckily the train was faster and going to the club didn't took him so long, he was getting impatient with the idea of meeting Asami for dinner, they have already shared a lunch and breakfast, but apart from the time in Asami's penthouse they have never went out for dinner. He was excited, his fateful soulmate was finally discovered and even if Asami wasn't what he expected he couldn't deny the feeling that he was very attracted to the yakuza. He was aware of the danger and even more aware of the fact that he can't be with Asami so freely. The yakuza can be kind and ' _sexy as hell',_  but Akihito can't imagine having something else with him more than just a physical relationship. Interrupting his thoughts all of a sudden, his cell phone went off in the crowded train, it was Hannase.

"Hannase-san I'm almost in there, I'm still in the train though."

" _Don't worry Takaba, I was just making sure you didn't ditch me."_

"Haha you are my boss even if I wanted I couldn't."

" _That comment will cost you the night Takaba."_

"Uh? Ahm… Well, I'll be there shortly please wait for me…" he said muttering, Akihito was embarrassed, what did he mean when he said 'the night'? Well maybe he was just thinking too much.

Akihito ended the call at that, he was just thinking too much with all the dinner stuff going on with Asami, but he was wondering why Asami wasn't calling him. "Should I call him?" he said grabbing his cell phone, he was walking on the streets when suddenly his phone went off again and startled him, almost dropping it on the pavement.

"What?"

" _Where are you?"_

"Didn't you have like two men following me every day? That's something only a stalker do, you know?"

" _Answer me, where are you?"_

' _Why was he asking me that so seriously? Well, there is no point in lying and it's not like he is going to come looking for me'_ Akihito thought.

"I'm going to a club why?."

" _With whom?"_

"Why are you asking? The dinner it's tomorrow right?."

" _Yes it is. Which club are you going?"_

"Why are you asking me this? Is there something wrong?."

" _No, but I can't take my eyes of you after all the problems you seem to put on my plate."_

"Well I'm sorry bastard, you can rest assure that I don't want to bother your rich ass with my stuff, and by the way I'm not telling you where I'm going."

Akihito ended the call, however, Asami knew exactly where his photographer was going, the call wasn't just because he wanted to know but he wouldn't admit himself that he was thinking about the young man. He knew that he should let Akihito adjust to his dominating personality, but he didn't want to allow him his freedom anymore.

Akihito arrived to the club, surprisingly the club was crowded with a lot of people dancing on the stage and the dimmed lights of the place gave him a feeling of relax, the place was big and fancy, he has never been there before. He only saw the direction in the message sent by Hannase and went there but he never realized that it was a night club so fancy, and apparently famous because of the DJ that was in charge there.

"Damn Takaba you sure take your time."

Jokingly and with a soft smile his editor said to him, the table was on the second floor and the view of the first floor was filled with people dancing closely to each other. Akihito was good at dancing but without his friends or a partner he was shier, luckily Hannase didn't asked him to dance or at least that was what he thought.

"I'm sorry Hannase-san! But the train took a lot of time and honestly I was kind of lost here."

"Well I'm a friend of the manager and even if it's not the most elegant club it's pretty lively. I wanted to relax a little because of the job and who can make it relaxing and enjoy the moment for me if it's not my favorite photographer?."

"Haha you give me too much credit Hannase-san, it's not as if I'm the only one as your subordinate, Mitarai it's just as good as I'm when it comes to photography." He took a sit in front of his yound editor, they ordered some beers and started to talk.

The conversations with Hannase were so easy going, they could talk a lot of time and none of them would notice the hour. They started talking about work and different things at the time, Akihito wondered if he could maintain a conversation like this with Asami even though if it was silly he wanted to know Asami more.

"I like to spend time with you Akihito." Said Hannase noticing the blush on Akihito's cheek when he said his name with a soft voice, not even paying attention at their surroundings, he looked at Akihito with kind in his eyes.

"Thank you boss… It's relaxing and I must say that the drinks here are pretty good."

"Well I wanted you to taste them; besides this club it's quite famous in this area of the city."

"Thank you Hannase-san." He looked embarrassed at the crowd underneath, the music the DJ was using was apparently was making the people dance with a lot of easiness, they danced closely and enjoyed the rhythm of the beat that resounded on the club, none of them seem to care if they were watched by any other people,, each of them danced in a intimate and relaxed way.

"Are you drunk?" asked the Hannase. Akihito was not aware of the blush in his cheeks when he asked that, apparently he was getting a little tipped but not so much to get carried away or dizzy.

He was about to answer the question but apparently a lot of people gathered on the entrance of the club, around six men in black suits were placed on the entrance and the manager with them, he thought that it was some kind of dangerous situation that involved a tight security but he was sadly wrong. The doors opened to reveal the beautiful woman Maeda Eri, she looked beautiful even in more casual clothes and not in a formal dress. She entered with a hand that was placed on her small back, the said hands belonged to the  _'bastard'_ of course. That was the first thought Akihito got when he saw his soulmate  _'again'_ with the same woman from the opening of the club.

The couple walked to a VIP area, with at least two bodyguards to watch over them. The area where they went was in front of Akihito's point of view. The second floor was designed letting the first floor at plain sight as if it was a hole in the middle; the tables on the second floor were placed closer to the middle so they can watch underneath the crowd dancing. Akihito and Hannase were on the left side and the VIP area was on the right side, the hole in the middle were the people were dancing leaving a huge space just so the area's were well divided.

"Akihito?" asked his editor when he noticed the shocking stare Akihito was giving to the VIP area. The sound of his given name brought Akihito back to the reality.

"Yes? I'm sorry boss I was just thinking about something else…" Akihito lied; of course he must lie when his soulmate was walking with that woman very closely and to the private area only for VIP's.

"Is there something bothering you?" asked Hannase following the gaze of Akihito to the VIP's area. "So you do know him." Muttered Hannase.

"What? W-Who? I was just thinking that this music it's making me want to dance boss!." The sign of 'Liar' was very well placed on Akihito's head with an arrow signaling the culprit. Hannase knew that his expression changed when Asami Ryuichi entered the place and he didn't like the way Akihito's face showed shock and anger apparently.

…

Thirty minutes before entering the club Asami talked to Kirishima that was driving the car to Eri's house. "Kirishima I talked with Takaba Akihito and he is on it's on his way to the Key club, I need to know with whom he is going." Asami was trying to not get angry at the fact that his soulmate was not telling him with whom, according to Akihito he had two best friends Kou and Takato, he didn't have any problem with said boys, Akihito told him that they were childhood friends and one of them was married.

"Asami-sama I received a message five minutes ago that Takaba-san went to the train station by himself, there's no sign that someone accompany him on the way to the club." Not taking his eyes from the road Kirishima gave the specifications without problem. Asami thought that it wasn't necessary to call the body guards, his soulmate right now must be getting out from the train and walking to the club.

"Kirishima after picking up Maeda on her house change the route, we'll go to that club to see what this brat is doing without telling me." The response of the secretary was short, "Yes boss." Asami took out his cell phone and called to the bodyguard that was following Akihito.

"Make sure that Takaba its safe, and when he enters the club make sure to follow him. Don't let him notice you and send me a message once you knew who he is talking." There was no need of words when it comes to talk with Asami, his subordinates must follow his orders without making mistakes, if they were made there was hell to pay.

They picked up Maeda and on the way to the club. "Asami-san where will we go today?, I'm fine with every where you decide." She said giving Asami a sweet smile with a soft laughing eyes, she is pretty and she resembled a little to the photographer but it was not the same, Asami was thinking about what Akihito was doing but it doesn't matter, he was going to know in a while.

"Key" said Asami looking at the Maeda. "I think you'll enjoy that kind of environment Maeda-san." It was a lie, that club was fancy and luxurious on its own way but was crowded with sweaty youngsters dancing; it wasn't the elegant mature type of club as Club Sion.

"You are the expert Asami-san. I must say I was looking forward to this night with you since you went to Hong Kong."

"I'm glad Maeda-san. I'll make sure you get well to your house after the drinks."

"Oh? Please Asami-san, don't make plans deciding things on your own. I'm very comfortable with anywhere you want to go after the club." The invitation was clear, not to Asami's interest.

Asami didn't say anything and just grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, not looking at Maeda he decided to ignore said comment, and Kirishima knowing his boss smirked to himself. The boss wouldn't sleep with her, or at least not with someone that he shared no interest about, if he were interested in her body or personality the boss already would have her on his bed. They arrived to the club and the message was already on Asami's cell phone.

" _Hannase Yuuta, his chief editor is with Takaba-san drinking on the second floor of the club. We'll wait your orders boss."_

The words from Kirishima the time he met with the editor of Akihito were, "Boss I noticed that Hannnase is a man that takes care of Takaba-san, he asked why he was getting protection from us and why he should agree to our deal. He didn't look as if someone that was begging for money, but his eyes were serious when I said that Takaba was someone you know. I can't say he has something behind his back but I would be careful with him."

He was not jealous but if one of his most trusted men said something about being careful with someone it was a gut feeling that he dare not to ignore, he put his phone back on his pocket and exited the limo with Maeda. The greetings of the manager were brief and with no much of speaking they walked to the VIP section.

The look on Akihito's face was a complete shock, and Asami dared himself to bet his life that the scowl on Akihito's face was because of jealousy. 'Interesting' he thought, but he was not going to make a fool on himself in front of his business partner. Akihito saw the area when they were placed, in a platform and two falls dividing them from the other tables, he watched the way they talked, the woman dared to put her hand on Asami's knee and it's very short the word 'pissed' to describe Akihito's mood when he saw that.

He didn't notice that Asami's gaze was looking straight at his hazel eyes, the music on the club seemed to dimmed and the stare Asami gave him was amusing, he knew that Akihito was getting angry but he didn't want to make a misunderstood with his photographer, he put the hand of Maeda back on the table and ignored the embarrassed eyes of the woman that understood that Asami didn't like to be touched on that way.

"Akihito are you listening?" said Hannase looking at the blonde, the expression on Akihito's face softened when he realized that Asami placed the hand on the woman away, but he wasn't going to watch that all night, no, he knew that two can play that game. He looked back at his boss and said with a flirting smile on his face.

"I was thinking that… I'm grateful for spending this time with my boss. I'm sorry for spacing out like that  _Hannase-san._ " The name of his boss was said softly, and 'flirt' was the only word that can express the tone of voice Akihito was using. He played with the glass making circles on the circumference; he licked his lips watching at his editor eyes, a very special color green can be seen on the dimmed lights of the club.

"I feel very glad for that Akihito. I think we drank too much already but would you like to dance?" Hannase felt happy at the statement of his subordinate, he knew that was the only and maybe last opening he can have with Akihito on that night.

"Of course Hannase-san." He got up from his chair and waited for Hannase that with a light blush get up from his chair as well, trying to not look at Asami on the other side of the room Akihito grabbed the wrist of his editor and led him downstairs were they can dance. Asami was not pleased at all at the movement of his soulmate, he knew that Akihito was teasing him, trying to make him jealous, but it wasn't going to work or at least that's what Asami thought.

"  _ **Recommendation: Listen to Haunted for this part, I think it'll give you a different point of view and tell me what you think about it. I'll appreciate it a lot. It probably won't match with the letter here but you can put the part of the song matching the paragraph."**_

Akihito and Hannase went down stairs and walked to the dance floor, they mixed with the crowd and started to dance 'normally' but as soon the music started to get intense, things got different between the coworkers. The DJ played the song and the lights were dimmed only leaving some soft lights of color red, the white cloud of smoke started to rise from the corners of the dance floor. Akihito knew this song and immediately used it for his benefit, he didn't care with who he was dancing maybe the drinks already took a different effect on his body but he was getting hotter from the closeness of the bodies on the dance floor.

The body of Hannase was closer than ever before with Akihito's body, the eyes of Akihito were like hazel orbs that didn't waver with hesitation and his body was not different. Every time Akihito felt the beat and the rhythm of the song he just go with it, he was jealous and wanted his soulmate there with him. The body of Hannase it's almost like Asami's body in terms of who's taller, but the wide back, muscled chest and big hands of Asami has not comparison to Hannase's.

Akihito moved closer to Hannase, his back was grazing with the chest of Hannase and his ass was rubbing closer to Hannase's front. The scent of cigarettes on Hannase's shirt was making Akihito lost his mind when he remembered the kisses of Asami and his breath with the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes, Akihito felt the hands of the man behind him running through his tights and rest on his small waist. The hot breath of Hannase was on Akihito's left ear and he couldn't stop his body get closer to him, the smell of alcohol and sweat was strong, but above all the unique scent that only a real soulmate can differentiate from someone was not there.

The unique scent of Asami was not there with him and he felt something amiss, he looked up to see the old man looking straight at Akihito, maybe he had a smirk on his face when he was dancing with Hannase, but his eyes were not laughing. Akihito tried his best not to pass the line with the way he moved his body but the jealousy in the eyes of his soulmate was something amusing, apparently Asami it's not the man to get pissed at him for a little touching with someone else. The music started slowly with a different touch from the DJ, Akihito locked gazes with Asami, not even watching Hannase but he admits that he used the body of his editor for his entertainment and probably 'torture' for Asami.

" _It's where we go; it's where we'll be…"_ The music started as a low beat and Akihito was making it more sexy than intended. Hannase's eyes were enchanted on the slender body in front of him; the feeling of the two bodies grazing with the slow rhythm of the song was making him more aroused, making sure that the blonde felt the growing bulge in his jeans.

" _My wicked tongue…_

_Where we'll it be…_

_I know if I'm onto you, you must be onto me…"_

Slowly the slender waist of Akihito was making almost everyone that was surrounding the two men went crazy at the sensual dance of the blonde young man, however, the hazel eyes of the blonde weren't on his couple, neither on the faces of the people that were dancing, his gaze was locked with the golden eyes that were looking down straight at him. He wants those golden eyes close to him; this 'show' was especially for Asami to witness, not caring the crowd or his boss. He turned and his back was grazing Hannase's chest, his waist was on a soft grip from the hands of his boss and he turned his face to see the man with golden eye's as the sound of the rhythm of the sound got stronger.

" _You want me? I'll walk down the hallway…."_

" _You are lucky, the bedroom it's my runaway"_

" _Slap me; I'm pinned to the doorway"_

Akihito continued the sexy dance slowly and without parting his gaze from Asami's. It's safe to say that Asami looked at him with lust but his mouth held tight lips, not happy at all at the other man's hands on 'his' body.

The foreign hands on Akihito's body were always on his waist or tights, but suddenly the hands of Hannase were making their way on Akihito's front, slowly and tender hot hands ran through his waist and grabbed him tightly, the back of Akihito and Hannase's chest were pressed together tightly. Akihito felt the bulge on Hannase's jeans; the right hand of Hannase went to the front of Akihito's jeans and pressed his palm on his crotch. The song ended and Akihito stopped dancing, when he felt the 'anxious' hands on his own body he tried to back off immediately but the strong arms surrounding him from behind

"B-boss…" said Akihito, trying to put the hands of his boss away kindly from his body.

"Making a dance like that for me… You think I'll let you off that easily?" he grabbed Akihito more tightly, not liking at all being grabbed forcefully, he used more force and tried to shove the body of Hannase not caring if he was his boss or not. It wasn't successful and Hannase talked him on his left ear and said, grabbing the ass of Akihito and with a hand surrounding his stomach.

"Call me Yuuta. I think I'm more into you after this dance you pull in front of me Akihito, and you must take responsibility for this." He grabbed Akihito's waist and turned his body so they were face to face, the lights of the club were dimmed but the intense gaze of Hannase was piercing through Akihito's eyes.

"Hannase-san stop it… I have to go let me go." Not caring at all the excuses of Akihito, he grabbed his waist with his right hand and with the left he grabbed Akihito's chin and pulled it closer to his own.

" _Oh no no no stop it"_ thought Akihito when he was getting closer to Hannase's lips but suddenly all the lights of the club were turned off. The one's from the entrance, the Dj equipment, the music and the lights of the VIP section were turned off. The whole club was dark.

"What the hell?" "What's going on?" "What happened?" were the words of the crowd, a clicked of tongue was heard from Hannase's mouth. Akihito used this chance to get out of the firm grip on his waist, he run away from the crowd, not caring if he pushed someone on his way to the entrance of the club.

"Shit that was close" said Akihito when he walked rushed to the entrance of the club, he could see some street lights and figured that he could get off without more trouble; he turned and figured that no one was chasing him. He was about to open the door but a strong hand was placed on his left arm and another on his mouth, he couldn't figure who was grabbing him with so much force and when he tried to scream or punch someone with his legs the person or man behind him didn't move an inch and ushered Akihito to walk to the backroom.

He thought that it could be Asami, but the voice coming from behind wasn't Asami's nor his editor voice and again he tried to punch the attacker, but wasn't successful and was dragged forcefully to the room that was pitch black.

The door opened and the light's were off, he was unsure where he was but it was indeed still inside the club, when Akihito entered the man behind him let go of the strong grip on his arm and shut the door leaving Akihito on a dark room with nobody else in it.

"Hey! What the fuck! Don't leave me here you asshole! Open the door!" Akihito banged the door with his fists loudly but suddenly he heard some movement on the room and with the light's off he didn't figured who it was or what it was.

"Whoever it's there come here and stop hiding!" said Akihito, he was scared with nothing else on his gaze than just darkness, but when he felt a hand grabbed his waist he could figure who was it. The scent wasn't something he can find everywhere, it was unique and strong, and the grip on his waist pushed him to the body of his 'attacker'.

"You are quite brave. Your body definitely knows how to dance." The baritone voice in the dark room echoed strongly, it wasn't said loudly but on Akihito's ear it was a voice that can melt everything and with only hearing it, he was already looking forward to have this conversation.

"You saw me? I'm surprised you have time to do so. Aren't you busy Asami-san?."

"I assure you Takaba, I saw everything and how your body moved against somebody else's."

"O-Oh yeah? Did you enjoy it?." The voice of Akihito wavered, Asami wasn't speaking with the usual tone of his, it was serious and with not a single drop of fun in it.

"I did Takaba. I must admit that I liked that dance of yours, but I'm afraid that is something you can't do so freely anymore. I'm not a patient man and I don't share what belongs to me." Asami turned Akihito so his chest was pressed with the slender back of his soulmate. The right hand of Asami ran through Akihito's chest, the left was making sure that he couldn't get away, he didn't let go of the small waist of his soulmate.

"I'll have to punish you Takaba. You can't do anything like that again, but do not worry I'm a man that always takes care of his properties." He placed a wet cloth on Akihito's nose, the blonde struggled but with the light's off there was no way he could at least fight against Asami.

Asami opened the door that was placed on the other side of the room; he left with the sleep Akihito on his arms and Kirishima right behind them.

"Make sure that woman gets in the car and drop her on her house, I'll take care of this and give that editor a lesson. Make sure he understands with whom he is messing with, I'll leave this to you." Asami entered the limousine leaving Akihito laid his body on the black leather seat and his head on Asami's lap, he told the driver to go to the penthouse, he will teach what kind of man he is to his young and stubborn photographer.

"Yes Asami-sama. Should I mention that Takaba-san is you soulmate?." Asked the secretary, he is always making sure to obey the orders of his boss perfectly.

"No, just make sure he understands that Takaba is out of his reach." The response of his secretary was positive; he backed off from the window of the limousine and went back to the club.

"Asami-san?" asked Eri, what was going on with him? He was not paying attention to her since they entered the club. She spoke and always got a response from the most handsome man that she could ever laid her eyes on, but the responses were short and without much interest. They share a few drinks for at least fifteen minutes, but she knew that something was eating Asami's attention. She followed his gaze and on the other side of the club, she saw a young blonde man, he wasn't alone though. Asami looked at them almost all the time in the night club. She noticed that the blonde looked at him too, what was this about? Was something between them? Could it be that they are enemies? Or family? She didn't know and was starting to stressed about it.

"Asami-san this club it's very fancy and famous with the youngsters, you have a good eye for this kind of environment. I feel very grateful for your attention tonight so… I was wondering if you would like to see some of the documents in my suite." She practically already offered herself to Asami all the night, she already put her hand on Asami's knee and was brushed off, was her personality? Or maybe her outfit for the night?. She didn't bring her pet so there was no need for him to refuse her invitation for the night.

"I appreciate the invitation Maeda-san." Asami wasn't thinking about going to the penthouse, he knew that it could lead to a misunderstanding with Akihito, and above all, he didn't have any other intention with his business partner. Those kinds of emotions weren't professional, and he wasn't a man that has time for such emotions. The sex can be done with anybody he wanted, but with Akihito on his gaze there was none possibilities to take someone else to a bed.

His attention was on the young man on the other side of the club, it was clear what he was playing and Asami was interested on the guts that he had. His soulmate seems to be the type that has no fear for someone like him, when clearly everyone did have, he likes that spunk and definitely his physic is very attractive. The eyes of Hannase were clearly interested on his soulmate, he needed to teach that man a lesson and if it's possible the last he will need to do. No one can touch something that belongs to him.

"Excuse me for a moment." Said Asami walking to the center of the room, he laid his eyes on the dance floor looking for his soulmate that suddenly wanted to dance with the other man.  _"You can't make me jealous Takaba Akihito."_ However, those words echoed on his mind but didn't shout the small voice on the back of his mind that wanted to broke the hands of the boss of Akihito. How someone dares to touch such body, he tried to suppress the feelings that were rising unconsciously.

The slender body of his soulmate was worth the watch; even the straightest man in the world would see Akihito with lust in their eyes. The sexy small waist of his was making circles even better than a woman, the arms of Akihito were slightly covered in sweat, the flushed cheeks and beautiful hazel eyes making a dance that was enchanting the people around them. Asami noticed that some men even stare at Akihito dancing and the women wanted to get closer, but they couldn't, the bastard touching the body that belongs to him was more than happy watching only for himself the sexy dance of his soulmate.

The dance of Akihito was making Asami react, the bulge that was starting to grow in his black slacks was a clear prove of it. It was amusing and clearly entertaining the way Akihito looked at Asami when the words of the song clearly stated what they wanted at that moment. Akihito didn't look away from his golden eyes and Asami was satisfied that Akihito was looking at him and not to his boss.

"Kirishima, Suoh, come here." Said Asami calling his secretary that was standing a few steps from their table, he got closer and Asami said with a cigarette in his lips. "I want all the lights in the club turn off on my signal, make sure to tell a guard to drag Takaba to the backroom. I want Suoh to take the stupid boss of Takaba behind the club and wait orders." Suoh and Kirishima went immediately to obey said orders, all the while Asami walked to the table were a stressed and pissed Maeda (not that she showed it) was, Asami knew that she was intending on something else with having drinks with him but that wasn't going to work.

"Maeda-san there's a problem that I need to attend with the manager; I'll tell a guard to take you to your place." He said not paying attention to the frown in her face; she stood up and looked at him with confusion in her eyes but that confusion was actually anger.

"Asami-san I'll wait for you in the car if you want to. I would like to spend more time with you if it's possible." Asami was getting impatient when he saw briefly the hands of Hannase on Akihito's crotch, Akihito was resisting and Asami was getting impatient.

"There's no need Maeda-san. I'll tell my secretary to go to your place and bring me the documents you wanted us to discuss. Excuse me." Asami said with serious eyes and with a gentle smile on his face, he went down stairs with his phone in his ear and gave the orders to their most trusted men.

The surroundings were familiar, the bed was familiar too but hell not the headache was it. His head was throbbing, Akihito tried to place his hands in his temples but it wasn't successful. He tried to move but there was a very strong grip on his wrists, apparently his arms were above his head and his hands are handcuffed to the headboard of the bed.

"What the hell?!" said Akihito all the while struggling with the handcuffs, his naked body was making him nervous on each second that passed but at least he knew that his blue tight briefs were in place. The room was dark but the moonlight was perfect for Akihito's eyes, it let him saw the dark silhouette that was leaning on the wall, looking at the night view of the city through the ceiling to floor window. The silhouette moved and turned on the light, the cigarette that hanged from the lips of the man was crushed into the ashtray closer to the bed and the man watched Akihito's naked body with lust in his eyes.

"Finally awake?" said Asami looking at Akihito's body, his golden eyes were filled with lewd desire.

"What do you think you are doing bastard?!." Akihito was still struggling with the handcuffs, but each time he forced them with his wrists the flesh of Akihito started to burn, that's going to leave some marks' Akihito thought.

"What do 'you' think you are doing Takaba?." 'Anger' was the right word to describe the eyes of his yakuza soulmate. Asami wasn't happy; the evil smirk on his face was a sign of it.

"I was in the club perfectly fine until some of your goons drag me to a dark room with you in it!."

"Really? I recall you were rubbing your ass on someone else's dick." 'Embarrassment' was the right word to describe the flushed cheeks on Akihito's face this time.

"What? Are you jealous or something? You were relaxing very well with that woman as far as I know. "'Shit _what am I saying now?! I'm not jealous for someone like this bastard,'_ Akihito looked away.

"I don't share such feelings like jealousy with no one Takaba, you are not the exception." Asami said before thinking, the shocked look on Akihito's eyes was something Asami has never seen, something seemed hurt or broken, and he pays no mind.

"Well I didn't expect more than sex just from a man like you Asami, perhaps you should have let my ass rub with my editor's dick on the dance floor." Mockingly Akihito smirked and immediately regrets it when he saw the dangerous look on Asami's eyes. The smile on the old man didn't reach his eyes.

"Perhaps." Asami said getting closer to Akihito's body, walking to the left side of the bed and touching the pink nipple of Akihito he added, "But you are forgetting something important here Takaba, you are my soulmate and the only person in this world that can satisfy you it's me. Don't forget who do you belong dirty slut."

Akihito didn't have the chance to answer Asami when he felt the warm lips of the older man, the forceful kiss and pinch on Akihito's nipple was making Akihito's head dizzy, however, it was pleasure but pain was stronger.

"You are eagerly responding to me Takaba, I never knew you enjoyed being tied up." Asami touched the bulge on Akihito's briefs and squeeze it with enough force to make the young man moan loudly. Asami nipped the bulge on Akihito's brief strongly.

"I was planning on doing you slowly, but the show you put up tonight was beyond my expectations." Asami took off his tie, and put it on Akihito's mouth. "Do you also like to have your mouth full Takaba?." Akihito look at Asami with fierce eyes, and the old man seemed to arouse him even more.

"How do you want it?." Asked Asami not looking at Akihito's eyes. He took off his white shirt and saw how Akihito's cheeks and ears turned red when his hazel eyes looked at the muscled body of Asami. The older man saw Akihito's erection that was showing on his tight briefs, the briefs were getting soaked in pre cum and couldn't stop the smirk on his lips.

The bed dipped at the weight of Asami. The raven man placed himself in front of Akihito and parted his legs on a swift movement. Asami kissed the inner thighs of Akihito and the stuffed moans coming from the mouth of the young man were getting louder each time Asami kissed and licked him. The rough bigger hands of Asami was making Akihito squirm under him, the fingertips of Asami pinched Akihito's nipples and his lips kissed the stomach of the blonde. Akihito was leaking a lot of pre cum and his briefs were a soaked mess, Asami took them off and pumped the erection of his soulmate. Akihito was just a few pumps for cuming; Asami felt the pulsing member and squeezes the base of Akihito's cock strongly.

"I'm sure you want to come, but this punishment wouldn't be one if I don't tease you properly." Asami went to another room; apparently it was a secret room because Akihito has never seen it before. He came back with two toys that for Akihito's displeasure knew very well their use, but he has never tried them before.

Asami put the toys on the bed and said, "I'm pretty sure that a man like you has never experienced anal sex, or perhaps I'm wrong?." Asami watched how Akihito didn't do anything as retaliation, he was getting scared of the fact that he was gagged and tied; he was restless in front of the dangerous man.

"You don't want to tell me? Maybe I'll punish you more until you decide to say something."

Asami placed himself between Akihito's legs, and grabbed one toy that was on the bed. He grabbed the black butt-plug and covered it in lube, his fingers were soaked on lube and in a swift movement he entered Akihito's ass with two fingers. The painful moan of Akihito was making Asami's resistance waver, the strong unique scent Asami felt the first time he met Akihito was getting stronger and was making his head dizzy. He rubbed the insides of Akihito with his finger and slowly he added another, the stuffed moans coming from his mouth each time Asami fingered him inside of him was pleasurable and his cock leaked pre-cum without stopping.

Without warning he inserted the black toy on the small ring of muscle, the body of his soulmate trembled restlessly on the touch of the raven man. Asami loved the scent on Akihito's body, sweat and pre-cum was even more arousing than before.

Akihito couldn't talk and the merlot color red of the tie was soaked on saliva, the color matched the cheeks of the blonde. Akihito struggled at the invasion of the toy on his body, the handcuffs sliced the flesh of Akihito slowly and the burning sensation was making his mind numb.

Asami went to the secret room again, Akihito wondered why he went there and how the erection on his slacks wasn't uncomfortable, but he still struggled on the handcuffs trying to free himself from the hands of Asami. The raven saw how Akihito tried to sit but the butt-plug was more painful than he thought, he couldn't move from his initial position on his back.

"Where are you going Takaba?" Asami saw the failed attempts of the blonde, and the evil grin on his face was unstoppable. Asami showed him something he didn't know the name.

Asami grabbed the bondage harness and with dominance and force he put it on the blonde's body, it fit perfectly. The slight muscled chest of Akihito was covered on strings of leather; the harness parted the chest of the blonde, with a string on the middle and two strings on each side leaving the pectorals and rosy nipples divided from the rest.

Asami grabbed the soaked tied from his soulmate's mouth and saw how Akihito's eyes flared up in a fire enough to make Asami doubt of his self control. There was no doubt that Takaba Akihito was his soulmate, it was the first time Asami has ever experienced something so arousing on a person, it was a young man, not even the most beautiful lover he had ever have can compared to the struggling boy on his bed.

Asami ripped the briefs of Akihito with his hands and grabbed the slender legs and put them on each side of his body, he kissed the inner thighs and nip softly to the delicate flesh close to the member of Akihito. The moans coming from Akihito's mouth reached Asami's ears and his self control decreased faster than he wanted to admit.

"As-Asami stop it" said the blonde, but Asami didn't let go from the legs on each side of his head.

"Your body and mouth doesn't seem to match Takaba, you should be more honest." Asami grabbed the erection of the boy and pumped it faster; he saw how Akihito's eyes were closed tightly at the sensations from his hand on his hard cock.

Asami wanted to see more of the expressions of his soulmate and he licked the head oozing pre-cum, he never thought that he wasn't going to endure after that action. Asami knew that when you find your soulmates the body fluids were like an aphrodisiac on their partner, sweat and saliva were enough to make a soulmate wants the body of the other, but the smell of Akihito's intimate parts were enough to make Asami snap.

Asami licked the erection of the blonde for a few seconds. Akihito lost his mind when he felt the strong cavern of Asami around his member; he couldn't even form coherent words when he felt the warm tongue massaging his cock. He couldn't do anything more than moan loud at Asami's ministration, Asami felt the pulsing cock on his mouth and grabbed it from the base, he didn't want his soulmate to come, not yet.

"Don't be so hasty Takaba. I'll make you beg first." Asami said placing a kiss on the mouth of Akihito. He unzipped his slacks and put them in the floor along with his black briefs, Akihito's cheeks went on a dark shade of red when he saw the hard member of his soulmate.

"A-Asami take off these" Akihito moved his hands, he wanted to touch his soulmate, he wanted to escape from the restless touch of his and give him satisfaction.

"Not yet kitten, like I said, I'll make you beg for it." Asami wanted to see those fierce eyes changing just because of his presence; he wanted to see that moment when his soulmate could only moan his name.

Asami grabbed the body of Akihito and turned him so his chest and face were pressed against the bed, in a strong grip he grabbed the small hips and pulled his ass higher. He placed himself behind and touch the base of the toy, Akihito shuddered at the twitch inside of his inner walls.

"Asami… t-take it o-off" said the blonde when the man touched the base of the toy, Asami didn't listen and bit the neck of Akihito. "Aah... Asami t-that… hurt" the back of his neck had a red mark when his teeth bit the soft flesh. Asami whispered on the blonde left ear saying, "You are so lewd Takaba, I have barely done something to you and you are oozing pre-cum for so long" Asami touched the tip of the cock, massaging the throbbing head and slit of the head, pressing tightly with his hands the soaked sticky head.

"You are going to enjoy this Takaba." He grabbed the cock ring that was besides him, Akihito didn't notice it before but when he felt it on his member he moaned loudly at the strong grip on the base of his cock.

"Fucking b-bastard… S-stop t-this" said Akihito shuddering at the warm hands on his back, his throbbing cock restricted from coming.

"We are just getting started kitten." Asami grabbed the cock of Akihito and pumped it faster, kissing and biting the back of Akihito tenderly, one of his hands pinching the rosy hardened nipple of Akihito, sending waves of pleasure to his body.

Asami saw how Akihito's body curved on each caress he made on his back, he went lower on his body till he was facing the ass of Akihito, he touched the base of the toy and pulled it out, the small ring of muscle was twitching at the loss of the toy and strings of lube oozed out of the rosy hole. Asami grabbed the hips of Akihito in a strong grip, enough to leave marks on the next day. He saw how Akihito's eyes were closed and in a swift movement he kissed the hole of his soulmate, sending shivers to Akihito's body.

"Aah! A-Asami don-don't-! Ahh..!" Akihito curved his back at the feeling of the warm tongue on his hole, Asami loved the resistance of Akihito against the pleasure he felt and grabbed the throbbing cock pumping it along with wet lickings on the twitching hole.

"Fuck… A-sami!" Akihito couldn't even talk from the pleasure and the stress he felt at his prohibited pleasure, Asami gave a long lick on the small ring of muscle and entered the hot cavern of his soulmate with his tongue, he felt the long strands of pre-cum oozing from the cock of Akihito. He loved the taste, smell and loud moans of Akihito; his own cock was no different from the one of his soulmate, the pre-cum leaving a wet and sticky path on his inner strong thighs.

"Are you ready Takaba?" Asami grabbed the small waist and placing his chest on Akihito's back he whispered said words.

"A-Asami please fuck m-me…" Akihito moaned loudly, and that was enough to crumble Asami's resistance.

"Grab on to something" said Asami almost breathless from the excitement and Akihito complied, he grabbed himself strongly from the headboard and felt how his inner walls were suddenly parted from inside.

"Ahh! F-Fuck! A-asami!" Said Akihito relishing on the hard member inside him, he barely could breathe at the sudden intrusion on his ass, the throbbing cock inside him warming his inner walls, pain was stronger on each movement from Asami.

"It feels so good inside you" said Asami struggling a little from the tight passage of his soulmate, he didn't wait more than mere seconds to start pounding on the small ass of his soulmate, it was warm and his body recognized instantly the soulmate bond they had.

Akihito was breathing hard, panting hard at the intrusion of the hot member inside him; his own body was melting in lust when he felt the cock of Asami pounding his insides, his own body responded to his soulmate, sending shivers to his body without controlling the moans of his own mouth. Asami grabbed the harness that covered the chest of his soulmate, he grabbed the two horizontal strings of leather and lifted Akihito, pounding harder to the body of his soulmate. He grabbed the neck of Akihito turning his head so they could kiss, it was more a dance of wet and warm tongues than a kiss, they lips barely touched because of the harsh movements. He let go of Akihito so he could grab himself from something again.

Asami grunted when he felt the inner walls of Akihito tighten against his cock. Akihito's voice gained volume as the old man thrust harder, penetrating deeper into the boy beneath him, he was grateful that Asami told him to grab onto something, the hard thrusts of his soulmate was enough to make him lost his mind. They felt complete, but the lewd sounds around them didn't last much when Asami found the spot of Akihito's prostate.

"Ahh A-sami! T-There!" moaned Akihito when he felt the bulbous head pushing against his sweet spot. Asami smirked at finding the especial spot of his soulmate, he repositioned the boy beneath him for better access and grabbing the small waist, he thrust harder on the tight passage, both of them lost in pleasure and Akihito's moans filling the bedroom lit by the moonlight and the small square lantern besides the bed.

"A-Asami please… Let me come" said Akihito between moans, the lewd sounds of squelching with each deep thrust filled the bedroom and Asami's grunts getting louder each time Akihito tighten himself each time his prostate was rubbed.

Asami grabbed the handcuffs of Akihito and ripped them by half, Akihito's hands fell on the bed and half of his body fell with them, his face resting against the pillow and Asami still pounding into him slowly this time, he pulled out and Akihito moaned in displeasure. He took off the harness on mere seconds; he wanted Akihito without anything covering him, nothing more than his own body.

He turned the boy so he rested his back on the bed, he separated the legs of Akihito and kissed him deep, with their tongues tangled on a hot dance between hot breaths, Asami entered Akihito and thruster harder each time harder than before. He took off the cock ring, tightening the base of Akihito's cock preventing him from cuming. The hazel eyes looked at him, pleading, and lust filled from their own desires.

They were getting to their own orgasm, their bodies tangled on sweat and their intimate body fluids, Akihito grabbed Asami's back digging his nails on the muscled back of his soulmate, Akihito felt Asami getting bigger and twitch inside of him each time he dig his nails in the flesh of the raven man. Their sweat making a sticky mess between them, a hot kiss took place and their hands touching every part of their bodies, touching everything that their hands can reach.

"A-Asami I-I'm cumming…" Akihito said on Asami's left ear, he moaned and panted his name, the only response he got was a few more strong thrust from the raven man and grunts lower than his own moans.

"A…Asami!" moaned loudly the blonde underneath him, he grabbed his shoulders and closed his eyes tightly when a lot of white sticky consistence covered their stomachs.

Asami felt the hot cavern tighten when Akihito reached his orgasm, he gave a few thrusts more and placed his arms under Akihito's back, and he grabbed the shoulders of Akihito, he gave a last thrust and whispered on Akihito's ears, emptying inside of the hot cavern of his soulmate.

" _Akihito"_ the blonde has never heard his first name directly for Asami, with his bedroom voice and in his ear while he came inside of him. Asami grabbed tightly the body of his soulmate, Akihito wasn't different, they hug each other for a while relinquishing on the best orgasm they have ever had.

"Are you ok?" asked Asami, seeing the half lidded eyes of his soulmate and the hard pants from his mouth.

"Yeah…" Akihito took his hands off Asami's back, and looked at his eyes. A beautiful gold color was looking at him directly, he was satisfied and feeling complete, he didn't want to admit it out loud but it was the best sex he has ever have. Asami pulled out his member from Akihito's ass and saw how the semen oozed out from it, he loved that sight, he carved himself inside of the body of his soulmate, and he would do it again but Akihito was falling asleep.

"Hey no sleep yet kitten. We have all night." Asami said reaching for Akihito's mouth, he parted the sweat locks from Akihito's front head and placed a chaste kiss on it, he reached for his mouth kissing him slowly, relishing on the after sex moment with his soulmate. Akihito responded to the sweet kiss lazily.

Asami looked at the half hard cock of Akihito, he was glad that his soulmate had the stamina for another round, or maybe three more. They kissed again, and they have three rounds more before sleeping.

It was 4:30 am and Akihito was asleep after their night together, Asami was fairly tired as well, he picked up the slender body covered in sweat, cum and kisses marks from his bed and took him to the bathroom. He took a rushed shower, and later to the sleep blonde, he cleanedhim and took him to bed again, he put Akihito on the bed and covered him on another sheets, apparently the ones they had were ripped, and covered in cum and sweat.

Akihito didn't move when Asami showered him, but when he placed him in the bed he moaned. Asami went to the kitchen for a bottle of water supposing that in the morning they'll be thirsty and with a ragged voice from Akihito's part. When he came back he saw Akihito hugging the pillow of Asami, he didn't know how Akihito knew that his clean pillow was behind the dirty ones but he hugged it tightly placing his right leg embracing the pillow. A smirk appeared on Asami's face, he sat in the bed and lay besides the photographer, he snatched the pillow and Akihito cling to him, and he fell asleep with Akihito's head under his chin.

The black alley behind the Key club was lonely, probably because of the men in suits that grabbed forcefully the shirt of the man with green eyes. Suoh and Kirishima tried to not be so hard on the editor, but his boss gave the order and they must comply.

"Hey what the hell?!" said Hannase looking at the two men in suits. "You! You are Kirishima right?!"

"Yes I am Hannase-san. I figured that you must be confuse for your situation right now." Said Kirishima cleaning his glasses.

"Why am I here? Where is my subordinate?" asked Hannase, he didn't saw Akihito in the club and suddenly he was thrown into the wall of an alley.

"My boss Asami Ryuichi wanted to give you a message, we hope you can receive it peacefully." Said Suoh looking at the confuse man.

"And?" Hannase tried to fix his shirt, not getting closer to the blonde body guard.

"You must consider not touch, or have any relationship more than boss and subordinate with Takaba Akihito. He is special to our boss." Said Kirishima.

"Oh yeah?, Why would I obey such an order from him? I saw him with a woman, why does he mess with Takaba?" asked Hannase tightening his fists.

"That's doesn't concern you Hannase-san. Remember that you have already a deal with my boss, Takaba Akihito is someone you must not touch or intend to have another relationship beyond co-workers." Said Kirishima looking straight at the green eyes.

"I won't obey someone like him and I'm sure as hell I won't give up on Takaba. You can say that to your boss." He stared at Kirishima without blinking, Kirishima knew that he was serious.

"Suoh." Said Kirishima and his friend knew what to do.

Suoh grabbed Hannase and punched him in the stomach, making the editor kneel in front of them.

"I won't say it again Hannase-san. We have a deal and I don't want to personally break your bones to make you understand the message from my boss. Do as you are told and stay away from Takaba Akihito." Said Kirishima grabbing the hair of Hannase forcefully, making the man look at him in the eyes.

Suoh and Kirishima left the place leaving a breathless Hannase, the punch in his stomach hurt and he didn't want to know what could have happen if he were to talk more than he did.

"Maeda-san thank you for waiting." said Kirishima after his boss left.

"What took you so long Kirishima-san?" she said, the fake smile on her red lips was completely sarcastic Kirishima thought.

"There was a matter I must attend with Asami-sama. He said that I must take you to your house Maeda-san." Kirishima said telling to the driver to take her to her place.

"Excuse me? And where is Asami-san? I can wait for him." She said getting mad at the sign of the car getting started.

"He has a matter he must attend right now Maeda-san. I apologize for the sudden situation." Kirishima bowed to her and the driver took off not letting her reply.

"What an annoying woman, don't you think?" said Kirishima to Suoh.

"Yes she is man. I don't know why but I have a feeling she is dangerous for us, and I mean the boss too." Said Suoh walking to their car.

"You are overreacting again, don't worry. The boss have something else to take care right now, I'm afraid that it's our turn to take care of him this time." Said Kirishima remembereing the times that his boss helped him with his soulmate, Kirishima will always be grateful with his boss when he helped him with sudden situations that he wish he could forget.

"This are about to change Kirishima," said Suoh starting the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/T: Feel free to skip this but if you don't I'll appreciate it a lot.
> 
> So I know it's been a month since I uploaded a chapter, but if you notice I have been editing the entire chapters from this story. I can't believe you guys read it with all the painful grammatical mistakes. I have added some light changes to the story, for example, Asami calls 'Akihito' for the first time in this chapter.
> 
> The bet they made (I wasn't too happy about it) it's still on and I won't change it.
> 
> This is a hobby for me, I don't have a big knowledgment on English vocabulary; writing in English is such a big entertainment for someone that it's not their native language. There might be still a lot of mistakes so I hope you can bear with me on this.
> 
> I tried to make an Asami more bad ass in the chapters before this one, it's a small change but I hope I made it.
> 
> This story is slow, I don't plan on getting to the climax of the story soon, I want to write for Shun and Haruki and between the main couple a lot of silly situations so maybe I'll make another fanfic where I can write them or maybe I'll still publish on this one.
> 
> If you have any questions or a recommendation for this fic please please PM me or just the reviews is ok, I appreciate it a lot, you keep me going for this.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and I hope you have a good day!.


	12. Don't be ignorant from your reality

**I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano.**

**Don't be ignorant from your reality**

"Suoh ask Kirishima about tonight's schedule. Make sure that the guards are tailing Takaba and the manager of the club knows about us going there with a guest."

"Yes Asami-sama." Suoh retired from the office, leaving his boss in front of the ceiling to floor windows smoking a cigarette.

Shun gazed at his owner with a little bit of anxious, why was his owner meeting with that woman again? He knows that there's no way that Asami make a move with a business partner like her. However, that woman was suspicious, way more for his liking. He just wanted to see his soulmate, he wanted to see the small cat under his chin. He wanted to be with the cat at least for a few hours, even if he needed to get out of Sion or the penthouse for it. Actually, that was a really good idea. He was practically the shadow of Asami and he could come in and out of the building if he wanted, but that was hardly an option, why?, because even if he is like a boss he had guards with him too, and not a human ones.

"Shun let's go." Asami grabbed his suitcase and behind him the panther with an intense gaze fixed on his owner walked behind him.

They arrived to the penthouse and Asami was taking a shower, apparently his owner seemed slightly angry, which was weird because as far as the black panther knew there was going to be a dinner on the fanciest restaurants of his owner, and reserved for only Asami and Akihito. Asami got out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, he saw the slight confusing stare on his pet, he knew very well why he was feeling that way.

"I'll be home late but don't worry, Akihito can't get away from me and I'm not planning on spending the night with anybody else for the time being." Asami reassuring smile bring to the black panther peace of mind, his stubborn owner wasn't going to mess it up with his soulmate.

Asami changed into his usual attire, Shun knew very well that even if his owner looked like a businessman there was no doubt that he can kill anybody in a second if someone touched his property, he gave a dominating aura naturally, the way he fixed his tie in front of the mirror made Shun realize the thoughtful golden eyes. He was thinking, what was he thinking? Could it be about Akihito? Or maybe about Sion? He received a call before announcing something related to the owner of his soulmate.

"I'm leaving, there's food on the counter and if you need something you know what to do." Asami patted the black head of his pet; a soft golden gaze met his eyes from the pure black contrast of the strong body of his pet. The front door clicked shut.

"It was about time!" Shun said with a satisfied tone of voice, he was really, really hoping for his owner to get out as soon as possible, he was going to escape from the penthouse but escaping wasn't the right expression if it was from his own home isn't?.

Shun waited for half an hour when he decided to go out, he was really hoping to find Haruki on his small apartment, he couldn't wait to lick the thin whiskers from the small soft face of his soulmate, and the sweet harsh tiny tongue that was far more tasty than he wanted to admit. He was getting ready to get out from the front door; he opened it without waiting for Asami to actually show him how to do it. He got out from the front door and strangely lucky there was anyone outside doing guard.

"This my lucky day." Shun walked softly through the hallway, he couldn't taste his luck with being careless, no, he was going to be careful in order to see his kitten. He was actually feeling like those humans called Romeo and Juliet, he didn't know the story that much but he knew that he was much like a prince right now.

The streets were quiet from the inside of the building, it was nine o'clock and nobody was doing guard in the lobby, Shun went out from one of the windows from the bathroom downstairs and bless the lord that said bathrooms were empty. He was going to probably leave some scratches on the window and the doors, but he didn't care, he just wanted to lick those white fluffy paws from his kitten.

He knew very well the way to his kitten apartment; he didn't need more than once to actually remember the exact direction to his kitten's house. He was going through some of the alleys, into the shadows not wanting to get too much attention. Asami was going to punish him if he was seen on the streets wandering alone. It wasn't because he thought that he was going to do something dangerous, bite someone or steal someone sweets, it was because many people would like to have a strong panther as prize hanging from the wall or like some carpet, and let's not mention Asami's enemies.

Shun only hoped that he wasn't going to have a bad smell when he get to the apartment of his kitten, but the small trash bags from the alleys were making it a difficult task. He ran faster, maybe Asami knew about his position already but he doesn't care, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to see his soulmate, it doesn't matter if it was yesterday, three days ago or a month ago since he saw his soulmate. He wants to see him right now. Dammit.

Shun reached the small apartment, and was even more careful of the fact that many lights where on from the neighbors house's. He scratched the front door softly, but was alerted from the door two apartments away from the one of his soulmate, he ran to the end of the hallway and jumped behind some pots filled with a plant he didn't know about. The people passed not noticing the brown muddy footprints from a rather big animal. He sighed silently, he was glad about that but actually quite scared from the fact that said people were careless enough to let something like that away. What if his precious kitten and his kind owner where in danger and none of them notice? He was going to tell about it, such a bunch of careless neighbors.

* * *

"Asami-sama" Suoh put down the divider of the limousine, Maeda Eri was clinging uncomfortably at his boss arm.

"Yes Suoh?" Asami merely glanced at the beautiful woman with a scowl on her well designed face, she was apparently angry about the bodyguard talking with the boss? Suoh only thought ' _Annoying'_. He could bet his life that Asami thought the same.

"It's about Shun sir, he isn't in the penthouse." Asami raised an air brow and reached at his cell phone, it was clearly Shun because he was going in the direction where Akihito lives.

"Should I call the guards boss? He has the collar on so there isn't a problem in searching for him" Suoh was reaching his cell phone inside of his suit jacket, but the voice of his boss stop him on his tracks.

"There is no need Suoh. I know where he is going but keep an eye on him." Asami put his phone back on his suit jacket.

"I can call Souta sir" Suoh offered the help of his pet, it may be hard for a pet like him to guard someone in the city but there wasn't a rule that not allow big pets walking on the streets of Shinjuku.

Asami thought about it for a second, but he didn't want a pet too big on the streets because of the safety of Shun, however, Shun was a high prize for his enemies. "Thank you Suoh but I think that it's better for Shota to go so Shun wouldn't notice" Asami was thankful for his friend and his intentions but the attention that Shota would get was at least 70 percent less than Souta.

"I understand Asami-sama, I'll call Kirishima-san immediatly."

"Undercover Suoh."

* * *

The city of Tokyo was impressively big and fancy, their lights shining bright on every corner and almost every street was full of restaurants, clubs and hotels. The view from almost 1100 ft tall was outstanding, no one could ever get enough of it and many people would love to have the opportunity of seeing the many summer nights from where he is standing.

However, he was here because of a mission that his owner has entrust him so he wasn't going to fail, not even a little and in fact it was the first time that his friend ran away from home from something he didn't know about. It was time to actually make a move, he saw the black panther walking faster through the alley and running through the busy street, there was some yells when people saw the black figure move faster through the cars.

"There you are" said the harpy eagle, the upper side of his body is covered with black feathers, and the underside is mostly white, except for the feathered tarsi which are stripped black. The head is pale gray; the upper side of his tail is black with three gray bands, while the underside or it is black with three white bands. The iris is of his it's grey, a matching color for his body and his toes are yellow. His wings are 60 cm and his tail it's 40 cm, his chest it's around 15 cm, he is almost unrecognizable when it comes to an undercover mission.

Shota has always been a reliable pet, his owner takes care of him with proud in his eyes, it wasn't because he was a rare species in the animal kingdom, it was mostly because of the fact that Shota always takes care of him. Kirishima may not see him everywhere he goes but the comfortable collar on his leg that has a delicate GPS for this king of pet alert him of his presence. Intelligent, peaceful and loves to observe the people around him or around Kirishima. His eyes match with the one of his owner, it's kind of funny Kirishima thinks every time about them, he may use glasses but his pet can see a small mouse from meters away from the ground. Their story together it's proof enough of what an animal can do for his owner, and now, they work for one of the biggest companies in the country with his four friends.

Shota lay on the roof of the building in front of the small apartments where Shun nervously scratched the door. It was amusing how such a menacing animal can act that way; he was rather curious at the black cat behavior. He was more the serious and quiet type, but Shun was the opposite, he may not look like it but that damn cat is way more playful than he looks. However, he is scary as his owner when it comes down to business. He will not lose this opportunity to tease the big black cat and if he gets angry, he almost stronger like he is.

* * *

"Haruki…" whispered the black panther outside of the door, his words are mistaken by growls by the humans so he really needed to be quiet. He patted the door once but it was luckily enough for the small cat to hear.

"Shun! What are you doing here?!" the small cat looked happy, way happier than he would like to express but Shun was giving a silly grin at the anxious cat. Apparently none of them noticed the silly expressions on their fur covered faces.

"I wanted to see you… I'm sorry if I wasn't invited but I-I wanted to see you" muttering, the big black panther that can actually kill someone in mere seconds was muttering to a small cat.

"What was that?" asked Haruki looking at the sky, he swear he heard some flapping from the building next to his.

"Nothing… So, may I come in?" Haruki signaled Shun to come in, but before the panther entered the house he looked at the building next to his and saw the stingy pet flapping the wings as if he was struggling for air.  _'Well he can choke to death'_ Haruki knew that his friend was up there laughing the shit out of him, which is weird; he was going to eat a bird in the near future.

"Y-Yes!" Haruki signaled the panther to enter the small apartment, he was so nervous because his actual soulmate, the one he has been waiting for since almost twenty years ago was finally with him, alone, in his own house.

Shun was very aware of the fact that Haruki was nervous, but he was very happy and above all excited for spending time with his lovely kitten. He decided to enter the house and check every single room of the small place; he went to the bathroom, the bedroom, the darkroom, the living room and the kitchen. Haruki didn't know how such a big cat was capable of opening the locked doors that only Akihito can open.

"Why did you do that? Are you looking for something?" Haruki watched with confusing hazel eyes at the big form of his soulmate, he was pacing the apartment carefully.

"I was just checking if everything is in order. I don't want anything to harm you or attack you while you are alone." Shun sat in front of the small cat waving his tail happily, he looked like a dog and Haruki couldn't suppress a small grin.

"You don't need to do that, everything it's alright and of course I can take care of myself." Haruki pressed his right front paw to his mixed white with light yellow chest.

"Yeah I'm sure you do." Shun couldn't part his gaze from the small kitten, someone could steal him away from him but the small Haruki wasn't aware of his cuteness.

"So… You wanted to see me?" Haruki walked to where the panther was, he curled his body walking slowly and waving his tail in more of a caressing gesture throught the big front legs of the panther. He was surprised when he heard the loud purring on above his head.

"Yeah of course I wanted and I always want to see you" Shun couldn't stand the surprised hazel eyes underneath him; he grabbed the kitten from the neck softly with his teeth's without caring about the small hiss of his soulmate.

"S-Shun y-you are covering me in saliva ugh!" Haruki was placed on the single bed, the bed that was his and Akihito, his owner was going to find a lot of black hair and surprisingly Haruki didn't care at the moment. The black panther sat on the bed watching that besides him a small pond of light brown hair was besides him, he licked the small ears affectionately, he pushed Haruki onto his back so he was allowed to smell the unique sweet scent of his light fur.

"Hey did you come here only to smell me all over?" Haruki wasn't complaining though, he loved the dominating body of his soulmate making his way into his little form.

"I want to do everything that you like Haruki, or perhaps you hate the fact that I'm doing this?" Haruki couldn't stand the confused golden gaze and almost regretted it at the moment he saw the almost heartbreaking golden eyes.

"Oh no no! I really like it… It's just that I get too self-conscious a-and what about you? I want to do something you like Shun" Haruki raised his body from the small bed to look at the panther; he licked the black ear and purred lightly into his ear.

"Mmmm… let's go for a walk around here... I really want to go out with you even if it's just for a few minutes. What do you think?" Shun watched amused at the hazel eyes, his little cat was adventurous and that was exactly what he needed in his life when it's just business and facades.

"That's sounds nice! I hope you can keep my pace blacky" Haruki turned off the lights of the apartment and opened the front door, he watched how the black panther made a round through the house again, he was really surprised about the protectiveness of the panther. He hoped that Asami was the same with Akihito, actually, where is Asami and why Akihito wasn't with him?.

They closed the door of the apartment with a protective look from Shun; they went down stairs with careful steps so they wouldn't draw unwanted attention. They ran through the empty streets and saw a small park only enlightened by the light posts, there was a cold freeze in the starry night but none of the people in the park seemed to mind. There was most likely young people around the park, a couple was kissing on a bench and some old people walking slowly through the quiet pavement between grass that seemed more like a soft carpet below their feet.

"I have always liked this park; it's quiet but not that much to feel lonely. Akihito and I used to come here in the afternoon to practice his photography, he often found a small insect or some random kids arguing or eating ice cream, I still don't understand when he does that, he just focus his lens and concentrate like if nothing else matter. "Haruki walked besides Shun and nobody seemed to care to see the two pets by themselves on the park.

"I like your relationship with him. Asami and I have always been together, obviously, but we didn't have someone else. His mother and father were separated, we lived with his mother here in Tokyo for a while and then we went overseas, however, it was just the two of us against everyone."

"That must have been sad" Haruki stopped and looked from behind at the silhouette of his soulmate. "It was… for a while" Shun turned his gaze to the cat. His golden eyes seemed to burn in the dark contrast of the night. It wasn't sadness or regret, it was more than that that seemed to burn in the melted gold.

"Follow me" Haruki said running to the  _sugi_ tree that was on the middle of the park, it was at least 50 mts tall and it wasn't something that you can see around a busy city like Shinjuku. Shun wondered how he didn't saw such a striking tree in his own city, he was going to tell Asami to take care of the park, or probably buy it so Haruki and Akihito come here and do as he please with everything.

"Haruki what are you doing?! " Haruki looked down at his worried cat; he suppresses a grin but apparently failed a little at the sight of a frown in Shun's face. He sat on the bench watching with amused hazel eyes at the fidgeting cat five more times bigger than him.

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to fall! Hang on I'm going there" Shun seemed to be moved by his instincts and sink his claws on the width stem of the tree. And that was indeed a good feeling.

"Oh the big elegant and classy panther it's coming? Then you must keep going if you want to save me" Haruki climbed the tree faster and Shun couldn't believe how such a small cat can do such a thing.

"Please be careful do-don't go that fast" Shun was almost muttering at the small shadow that his soulmate graciously moved through the bench of the tree.

"Come here to save me then" Haruki climbed faster and jumping through the benches of the tree, he didn't even look behind him to see if the black cat was following him and reached the top.

Haruki popped his head up to see the beautiful view of the park and some glances of the city, he looked down to see if Shun was there but he didn't. Where was he? Why wasn't he behind him? Haruki called for him but there was no answer. "Shun?" he said a little bit afraid.  _'He is probably stuck somewhere'_ but he doubted, he was a feline after all so there wasn't supposed to be a problem in climbing right? He was going to start to climb down but a low growl stopped him from doing so.

"Damn it Shun what the hell?!" Haruki found himself looking back to the panther on the bench besides him; his fur was pitch black so there was no doubt that he couldn't see him through the leaves.

"So this is your favorite spot?" Shun asked surprised of the night view.

"Yeah…its nice isn't?" Haruki watched the park underneath him, it was pretty tall so there was no way someone could notice them. He liked the view and Akihito found it pretty beautiful too, well, that costs him some scratches and one or two falls but it was worth it for a good sunset like picture.

"You are pretty cute you know?" Shun wasn't even looking at the night view, he was staring at his soulmate through the leaves and moonlight. He thought that it was impossible for Haruki look even more beautiful.

"Don't come here with anybody else than me."

"Such a demanding cat you are."

"I'm not a cat. I'm a panther."

"You are still a cat."

"You are mine you know?"

"I doubt it."

"How so?"

Haruki got closer to the panther and licked his cheek. "Let's go home I think we've been here for too long." They climbed down the tree and walked through the park, Shun asked Haruki if he wanted to go the penthouse for a while and he accepted but he needed to come back to see if Akihito got safe.

"Climb me. You must be exhausted after going up there with you small body."

"Hey I may be small but I'm strong, and a good climber." Haruki moved his tail under the chin of Haruki.

"Yeah I noticed but you are going to get tired and maybe you are going to feel sore after climbing. Climb me."

"Don't wanna."

"Haruki" Shun looked demanding and his tone change a little. Haruki didn't want to argue so he could try to please him, at least for one night.

He climbed the back of the panther and rested his body on top of his back, he loved the way the muscles of the panther moved and tensed under him, he was walking without problem and Haruki purred unconsciously.

"You didn't hear that."

"No I didn't." Shun couldn't stop the silly smile on his face.

"Yes you did."

"Of course I did. Admit that you like my strong body."

"Like hell I will." Haruki licked the neck of Shun sending shivers to the black cat.

They walked through the alleys not wanting to draw the attention. They were reaching the building of Asami when Haruki felt something behind them. He turned his head so he can search in their surroundings but there was no one, he didn't say anything to Shun. They were almost getting closer to the penthouse when he definitely heard something on his right, there was an empty street with trees on the pavement, it wasn't enough to hide something but it was definitely dark to hide at least a person.

"Shun I think someone it's following us" Haruki said calmly but Shun knew that already.

"It's nothing don't worry. We are almost there." Shun knew very well who was behind them, unfortunately it wasn't just one thing, it was two and the second was the most scary, clumsy and big hearted friend of his.

Haruki said nothing when he saw the building in front of them; the person on the lobby recognized the figure of the panther and let him in without problem. Shun waited for the elevator and entered the car with Haruki on his back. He was surprised when the doors of the lobby open suddenly carrying a fainted Akihito in the arms of his owner. ' _what did you do to the poor boy Ryu?'_ Shun thought. However, he didn't notice that his the light weight on his back wasn't there, it was actually running on high speed to his owner and meowing loudly, louder than he would ever thought.

Asami didn't pay attention and entered the car of the elevator with no rush at all. He looked at Shun that was looking carefully at the sleeping blonde in his arms, he sighed, and readjusted the body so Akihito's head was pressed against his shoulder, almost carrying him like someone would carry a baby.

"It's not my fault." A low growl met his words.

"He did something I didn't like and he didn't shut up. This was the only way." He wasn't even looking at Shun, just waiting for the car to reach the floor where his house is. ' _Ah I see, he drugged him. He just like a kid when it comes to Akihito.'_ Shun nodded and said nothing.

"Tell Haruki to shut up. I'm not in the mood for the same eyes looking at me with that stubbornness."

Haruki was having none of it. He jumped to the body of Akihito and looked at Asami in his eyes, he was surprised, and it was indeed the same eyes just in the body of a cat. He held the stare and didn't show any regret about what he did, of course he wouldn't, he never regrets of his actions and this time wasn't different.

"He didn't do anything. Akihito made him angry but he will not harm him in any way. Don't worry he is ok." Shun said to the cat up there in Asami's arms, he curled in the stomach of Akihito not wanting to leave him alone with the crime-lord.

The door of the elevator opened and Asami walked through the hallway not caring of the look on Haruki's eyes. "Shun open the door" he commanded and Shun obeyed without hesitation. He entered the penthouse and put Akihito on his bed, Haruki grabbed with his claws the t-shirt of Akihito not wanting to let him go. He snuggled closer and licked the ear of the blonde, he wanted to be sure that Akihito was ok.

"If you know what it's good for him you are going to leave him here with me. Don't disturb us and I promise that I won't harm him in any way that is life threatening. Do you understand Haruki?"

He didn't want to leave him and hissed at Asami. He wasn't going to deal with a cat like him and walked out of the room. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He found the panther behind him and said without looking at him, "tell him to leave that room."

Shun nodded and went to the bedroom. Haruki looked confused but relieved when he heard a snore from Akihito. Louder than he expected at least.

"He is fine, Asami got angry and wants to teach him a lesson that's all."

"How do I know that he isn't going to do something bad to him?" Haruki looked confused but not stubborn on leaving his owner alone with the raven man.

"Maybe he didn't show it but let's say that he is… jealous? He cares about Akihito and for the look in his eyes he wants to make him understand it."

"So you are saying he is going to fuck with him? It's that the way he does it? Forcefully?"

"He isn't that good when it comes with communication, for example, when he wanted to have a 'normal life' in school he never went to classes and still wanted to have friends. He isn't that good with words but I assure you that he cared about Akihito. I even heard he wants him to move here with us."

"How can that be possible? They have only been meeting for lunches and dinner, no one can choose to live with somebody else just because of that."

"We are not 'somebody else', we are your soulmate's and Asami it's going to make him understand the benefits from it today."

"Well it's not like Akihito doesn't want it." Haruki licked the cheek of Akihito and moved towards the end of the bed where Haruki was.

"What do you mean?" Shun asked confused looking at Haruki climbing down from the bed. He jumped straight to his back.

"Let's say that Akihito makes a show before going to sleep in his bed. Believe me; I don't remember seeing Akihito wash the sheets that much since never. I hope your scary owner doesn't hurt him that much."

"I'm more kind than him" Shun moved his tail so he was touching the head of Haruki softly.

"There's no way your thing is going to fit in my ass." Shun was surprised of one important fact that Haruki was ignorant. He walked out of the bedroom not looking at the satisfied look of his owner from the end of the hallway. Haruki did, he walked to where Asami was and looked at him intensely, he wasn't going to let this man harm Akihito but he was going to trust him. Asami smirked at him, it wasn't an evil smirk it was more like a reassuring one.

"You are going to thank me later." Asami smirked, an actual evil smirk. He walked inside of the master bedroom and closed the door with a lock.

Shun waited for Haruki to come back and jumped to his back, they walked to their own room together. They were tired and probably dirty from the walk in the streets, however, that didn't stop them from sleeping together, snuggling closer to each other in the cold night.

* * *

"That was kind of cute don't you think?" said Souta.

"It's more like a distraction." Shouta retorted.

"You are so serious about everything man, you are not going to find you soulmate with that attitude." Souta laid on his back on the big bed that was specially made for him.

"Shut up. I'm helping Kirishima with everything I can and I need to take care of the boss and his pet, and now I need to take care of that cat and the reckless photographer." Shouta wanted to grab his feathers with his peak in frustration.

"How does it feel being the observative one huh? I'm most required to the dangerous jobs but you my friend" He pointed with his big paw, "… seems to have it worst than me."

"You are too big for going undercover; at least you are smart enough to take care of the security department."

" 'Enough' you say? Just because you are the brains doesn't mean I'm less intelligent than you!"

"Are you going to eat me? Chubby?" Shota waved his wing in front of his friend. He hated when he does that.

"Are you jealous of my strong body? I could eat you in a second, but I won't, because Shun would get angry and like a crybaby when he noticed that his assistant it's between my teeth." He smiled showing his teeth, white and big teeth.

"Stop it. It's disgusting." He put his wing in front of his eyes, he hated the sight of those teeth's and if he was honest, he was actually afraid of them, not from his friend but definitely from those white strong teeth. He had seen how those can kill a person in a second, he was kind and all but he wasn't someone you can mess with.

"Let's go back. They are waiting in the parking under the building."

"I know I know" said his friend. Shota climbed in the flufly but strong back from his friend, he has been flying all day taking care of his owner, his boss, and his boss's soulmate.

"What? You are actually relying on me? The proud and serious parrot it's letting me carrying him? Soma it's going to laugh about it."

"Don't you dare idiot. And I'm not a fucking parrot." Shota grabbed the dark brown hair from beneath his sharp claws tightly. He regrets it when he heard the low growl from his friend.

"Sorry Sorry I didn't mean to." The sarcasm was evident in Shota's tone but his jokes stopped when they saw their owners.

"Idiot."

Haruki stretched on the bed of from the guest room, Shun was besides him, he opened his eyes and saw the strong chin laying on his neck, how and why he didn't choke from the lack of air? He didn't know. He licked the chin with his tongue; he was satisfied from the surprise in the golden eyes that snuggled his body through the cold night. Wait, he was really surprised. Why was he making that face? It was only a kiss in the cheek and there's nothing wrong with that right?.

"H-Haruki?!" Shun got up and Haruki immediately noticed his worry.

"W-what? What the fuck is this?!" Haruki almost fainted from the surprise and Shun wasn't different from him. This was a big change and he didn't know anything.

* * *

A/T:

**Shota:** Fly, respect, reliable and a good person.

**Souta:** Brave, fresh, respect and a person with a kind aura.

**Soma:** Reality, truth, brave and pure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write about the pets, I love them.


	13. Different Bloodlines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read:
> 
> I wanted to explain something about this chapter, there is a "mark". When two soulmates are together and they have intimacy for the first time, there is a "mark". It's like when you are changing your last name when you get married. If you get married, you get the last name of your husband, so if you mate with certain person (If you are the uke or woman practically) you will get the mark of your soulmate.
> 
> I hope this doesn't confuse you so much but I find it more interesting.

 

_**In the last chapters:** _

_**Asami was in the club with his business partner Maeda. She is interested in Asami but in that same club Asami is looking for Akihito not caring at all about Maeda's intention. Akihito is dancing very closer to his boss Hannase and that pissed off Asami. The lights of the club are turned off and Asami takes the opportunity to take Akihito away to his penthouse to have a very intimate night together. Hannase is alone and get's a warning from Kirishima and Suoh to don't get closer to Akihito with ulterior motives, all the while Maeda is suspicious about Akihito and why Asami is interested in him. Shun and Haruki had a date that night and go to penthouse as well, but they Shun knows that two pets are watching over them from afar. Shun is shocked at Haruki's voice in the morning, something weird happened and none of them knows what caused it. Kimura, Akihito's personal bodyguard it's in Hong Kong trying to get information about who attempted on murdering in the restaurant where Fei Long and Asami were.** _

**Different Bloodlines**

He got up leaving his partner in the bed alone, he ran through the hall and bumped into the door where his owner was. His head hurt a little and realized that he was much faster than yesterday. ' _Come on… what is this…'_  he thought. He scratched the door and waited but no one opened it, he tried again but it was useless.  _'Screw this!'_  he went on two paws and pushed the door strongly. The doorknob was broken and the door opened rudely. He was surprised at his own strength.

He ran and didn't care when the partner of his owner grabbed a gun, he grabbed impulse and jumped into the bed where his owner was barely waking up. He didn't notice when the black panther entered the room as well and put down the gun that his owner was holding with a loud roar, alerting the older man.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" complained Akihito when he felt a huge weight on his chest and stomach. Akihito sat in the bed leaving his chest exposed.

It was a meow; at least Akihito was sure about that. He looked in front of him and it was Haruki, well, not exactly.

"H-Haruki?" Akihito rubbed his eyes with his hands and stared at the panther that was on his lap. It was like a huge cat, a little bit smaller than Shun but it was identical at Haruki's fur patterns and his white paws. The cat had the same hazel eyes but the only different thing about him was the two ears, they were half black.

"Hey buddy… what happened to you?" he asked touching at his friend. He received a sad meow and looked at the man beside his owner. He growled softly at the man with golden eyes.

"You! What did you do to him?!" Akihito looked at the man that was with his bare chest and the blanket covering his waist. Asami smirked and looked at his panther.

"How many panthers have you seen in Tokyo?" asked Asami while getting up from the bed. The blonde looked away when he noticed that Asami was naked.

"That doesn't make sense, of course I have seen…" he tried to continue but he suddenly realized that he has never seen a panther besides Shun. "Exactly," answered Asami while putting his bathrobe.

"My ancestors weren't that common, let's say that they were very specific in what they future wanted to be. They only married or mated with someone that had the same pet as them, an all of them were panthers." Asami responded casually while watching his soulmate.

"That doesn't make sense, Haruki is a cat and I don't have blue blood or something crazy like that, I'm a normal person. All of this must be a mistake then." He muttered that last part, but yesterday felt so good with Asami and his body responded to him so well. Could it be that they are not soulmates? It was strange if that was the true.

' _I think it was too good to be true…Well, being with someone like him it's not exactly easy but I didn't dislike it'_ he thought while Haruki looked at him with sad eyes.

"Yes, I thought the same until a few moments ago." Asami said. "If you were not my soulmate then nothing could have happened to Haruki but it did, he turned into a panther. My blood is the same as Shun's, and now they won't have any problem in having sex." Asami looked at the rounded hazel eyes of Haruki but he noticed that the other pair of eyes were wearing the same shocking expression.

"B-But Haruki can't get pregnant" said Akihito afraid of the answer he might get.

"But you can Akihito" Asami grabbed the chin of the blonde and kissed him. Shun walked out of the room embarrassed, Haruki might not get pregnant but if Akihito and Asami were to have a baby then that baby would have a soulpet that is their puppy.

Asami walked out of the room leaving a stunned Akihito and a shocked half-cat and half-panther.

"I'm sorry bud…" started Akihito but Haruki licked his cheek. "Hey don't lick me; your tongue is twenty times bigger than before." Haruki tried to meow softly at the blonde and looked at him with sad eyes. "Don't worry Haruki, at least you will be stronger and your health will get better." He patted the head of his cat, some things have changed like the nose of his friend but he didn't mind, he was still a cute kitty.

"Where are you going?" asked Asami watching at the blonde and the brown panther sneaking out of the apartment. Shun sat beside Asami watching at the pair.

"I'm going to my house and I'll try to explain my boss ab-" Akihito couldn't finish the sentence before Asami grabbed his wrist and put it above his head.

"Didn't you learn yesterday? Do I need to teach you again?" Asked Asami with a serious tone.

"It doesn't matter to me if you are jealous or angry; I'm not going to risk my job because of something like that." Akihito looked at him with a serious face that even Asami noticed that the young man wasn't hesitating on his idea.

"Then you should at least tell him that you are not available, but I don't think that'll be necessary." Asami smirked when he looked at Haruki that wasn't longer a small kitten. Also, his mark was below the ear of Akihito, it's golden and it contrasts very nice with the skin on the blonde.

Akihito took a deep breath and walked to where Asami was standing, Haruki at his side. "If you are really serious about this then I want you to keep away from my job, and that means my boss as well. I can manage this so don't bother me with guards or anything. Also, you have someone as well right?" He felt a little satisfied at the confusing eye brow that Asami raised when he heard those words. He didn't need to ask to know about who the young man's was talking about.

"She is a business partner but if you feel so bothered about it then I'll do something about it." Asami grabbed the chin of Akihito and pulled it closer to him. Akihito wanted to smirk when Asami said those words, a man like Asami it's not easy to handle so he felt a little important when the crime lord considered his words.

"I'm not bothered about it, but if you are asking something from me than it's just fair that I do the same." Akihito put a hand on the chest of Asami and walked away. Haruki glanced at Shun that was a little shocked at the words of his owner.

' _Did Ryuichi actually listen to Akihito? We are screwed…'_ thought Shun when he saw the door closing. The two Asami's are very into their partners.

"What?" asked Asami when he noticed the surprise in the eyes of the panther. Shun smiled a little and walked away.

* * *

"Akihito" muttered Hannase when he saw the young photographer entering his office.

"Hannase-san" the blonde walked to where he was and bowed slightly to his editor. "I apologize for yesterday at the club, I had an emergency." Hannase stood up and walked around his desk, he stopped at the front of it and lay against it. "Emergency…" he started while smoking a cigarrete.

"It must have been a very important one because when I went to look for you outside of the club, you were no longer in sight." He grabbed the end of the white stick and put it out of his mouth.

"I-Indeed, it was important Hannase-san. I'll make sure to repay you for the drinks and for leaving without notice." Akihito tried to smile as best as he could while scratching the back of his neck.

"Really? Do I need to ask that man for that payment? Or just talking with you is enough?" asked Hannase throwing an accusing look at the young man.

"What are you talking about Hannase-san? What man?" he asked while looking away for a second.

"Don't try that with me Takaba, it's that man Asami Ryuichi. I must say that I knew you are someone who likes the adrenaline and the danger, but I never thought that he was going to be your type." Hannase got closer to Akihito and looked at him disappointed.

"My personal life wouldn't interfere with my professional one, boss. I'm not going to-" his words were cut off by a harsh tone of Hannase.

"Are you kidding me? That's simply stupid. He is Asami fucking Ryuichi, don't you get it? He is what you call a big influential man in politics and in the black market. Come on; don't tell me that you were expecting working in here like it's nothing while you are the lover of that criminal. You are better than this." Hannase grabbed his hand strongly and Akihito was surprised at the words of someone that he considers his friend.

"I'm still the same Takaba Akihito and being with someone will not change me or my principles. I can still cover a lot of cases and maybe-" he started but he felt some lips on his and kissed him roughly.

"H-Hanna-" he tried to say but his boss grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you are being forced by that man and I-I know I can pull you away from him. I just need to reach some contacts that own me some favors." He said while looking deep inside of Akihito's eyes but the blonde felt a pang of guilt, his boss doesn't know that Asami is his soulmate.

He couldn't say that he didn't feel nervous and slightly uncomfortable with the situation he is in, but even Haruki it's not the same anymore and neither is him. He feels something else with Asami and it's the fact that his soul it's claiming its place with the other one he needs.

"You don't need to do that, boss. It's not a matter where I can just walk away, it's because…"

' _Please don't say it, don't tell me it's what I think it is…'_ thought Hannase while grabbing the shoulders of the blonde.  _'Please my cute Akihito…'_ He looks at the hazel eyes with hope that his heart doesn't break in pieces by the words coming from the one he likes.

"We are soulmates, I discovered it since not so long ago and it was a surprise for me as well. I don't want to hide this from you, I respect you and you are my friend and my boss so…" Hannase couldn't listen properly after the first words of the blonde.

' _Soulmates?'_

' _Since when did he find out? Why? Why it's not me… '_

The editor thought while the blonde kept explaining but he felt as if the gravity pushed him strongly against the ground, smashing away all of his memories, and dreams with the person in front of him. It's been a long time since he has been running from everything but his heart was beating a little bit stronger, he was afraid that Akihito could even hear the sound of it. He looked at the window on his right, it was a sunny day but it contrasted with the heavy rain s in his heart.

"Hannase-san?" asked the blonde in fear at the silence he was in.

"Are you sure?" asked Hannase and the blonde nodded a little bit confused but he understood the question that his friend did. Akihito had a mark below his ears, it's not so small but it's in a gold color and it's a small dragon.  _'The Asami's family symbol… He is marked already… Asami must have it now as well…'_

"You can leave, I have nothing for you right now but maybe tomorrow I'll have a tip off about a politician that recently moved to Shinjuku. You can take a free day." Hannase turned and walked to where his desk was, he sat in the chair and started too type in his computer.

"Hannase-san I can take any job right now, I can-" but his editor raised a hand stopping him.

"Just leave"

' _Please…'_

Akihito turned and walked to the exit, he tightened his lips in a signal of frustration. The door closed.

He regrets everything. He regrets taking that beautiful man into his wing and make him a professional as the time passed, he regrets giving him the risky jobs where he could just sit and wait if the boy got captured by the wrong people, but he couldn't. He didn't sat and watch how the boy got in danger, he couldn't do that because he always send someone to see that everything went right even if Akihito did everything perfectly. He regrets seeing that bright smile directed at him with warmth and kindness when he felt disappointed with life. He regrets ever falling in love with someone he cherishes so much, someone that could turn a grey day into one that was brighter than the sun. He regrets not taking him before, it's so sad that Hannase didn't notice that a tear ran through his cheek.

' _This is so unfair…'_

* * *

Akihito felt strange since the moment he entered the office of his friend, Hannase looked at him disappointed and confused. His friend looked at him with hope, that kind of hope where you can find at the worst situations but still remain inside everyone's hearts. He wanted to say something to him, reassured him that it's just an irrelevant phase where he doesn't need to worry about him.

Akihito felt sad when he thought about his friend but it disappears when he noticed Shun inside of the house with Haruki.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind of course." Akihito said to Shun that was waiting for him in front of the door. The panther bowed at him slightly and Shun turned to look at Haruki that was waking up slowly in the couch.

"You can stay but make sure that your owner is fine with it." Akihito said while patting the black panther. He walked further in to the small apartment and walked to where his bed was. He lays his head in the pillow and falls asleep in a matter of seconds.

It was around one hour after where someone knocked on the window, Shun got up with Haruki to walk where the window was being knocked. They pulled away the curtain and noticed a big grey eagle knocking with his peak.

"What the hell! What is that thing in our window?" asked Haruki looking at the panther.

"He is the pet of Kirishima-san, the man with glasses that works with Ryuichi." Haruki looked at him amazed by the size of the bird, it was big and it looked menacing. "I'll let him in, he seems a little angry but I'm sure it must be important." Shun opened the window with his paw and let the bird go in.

"What are you doing here Shouta?" asked Shun when the bird landed on the kitchen.

"Open the door" said the eagle while signaling to the front door. "Why are you giving order inside of my house?" asked Haruki not too pleased about the commanding tone of the bird.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to…" said Shouta at the cat, because it's supposed to be small and without half black ears. "What the hell?" said Shouta, "You are… the kitten?" the eagle couldn't believe it.

A soft scratch resounded from the entrance door, it startled a little at the three animals inside. Shun went to open the door and he wasn't wrong with making suppositions about who it was.

"It's been a while Shun" said the brown bear. It wasn't a surprise for Shun to see his friend there, someone that is intimidating but on the inside it's a big softie. His owner Suoh it's not that different.

The bear could barely enter the house by the not so wide door of the apartment; it was a surprise to Shun to see that the chubby bear could actually fit through the door. Haruki and Shouta were almost arguing inside of the house until the other panther felt strong steps inside of the apartment.

He was in the kitchen with the eagle and Shun was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't a manly sound but Haruki let out a small meow of fear at the sight of the brown bear.

It was brown and with thick fur in his whole big body, it was chubby and the eyes are color black. The bear was surprised at the scary hazel eyes of the beige panther, he took a step forward and Haruki took a step back without taking his eyes off the bear. The tail of Haruki was pressed against the counter of the kitchen but didn't do anything else more than just look directly into the dark eyes of the bear. The fur was color brown but it had a beige color on the neck, it looked like a necklace that adorned the chubby body, the paws are large and the claws are a little blunt, the size of the bear is around 4 ft.

Of all the reactions that Souta could have expected, this was not one of them. The panther that was supposed to be a tiny cat got closer to his chest; he put his head under the chin of the bear and purred softly. Souta froze at the contact of the cute panther, all the while the laugh of the eagle and the dangerous growl of Shun echoed in the apartment.

"What the hell is with all this noise!?" yelled a tired Akihito from the door frame that connected the living room with the kitchen. His hair was messy and with his sleepy angry eyes he looked at the zoo that he had in his kitchen.

"What the actual fuck!" he yelled when he noticed the big bear looking at him with his ears down. The eagle stopped laughing and looked at the black panther seeking for help. Akihito almost fainted when he noticed that his friend was under the chin of the bear, but luckily the only one that wasn't frozen on the spot took a step forward and tried to convey to the human the intentions of the animals there.

Shun bowed at Akihito and waited for the human to ask the twenty questions.

"Your friends?" asked the blonde while resting against the wall. Shun nodded.

"Where are the owners?" he asked but Shun put his head up and showed the name of Asami in his collar.

"Asami's guards?" the blonde couldn't believe it, "the pets of his guards are here in my apartment…" he started as if his small brain was trying to comprehend the situation. "He knows about this?" asked Akihito looking at the three animals; Haruki just looked at him under the chin of the bear that sat as well.

The two new animals sat making a line; they bowed and shook their heads when Akihito asked if Asami knew about this 'reunion'. Shun called Haruki and sat beside the other two pets, they all look at Akihito that was shaking his head disapprovingly. The blonde walked away to retrieve his phone.

" _I wasn't expecting a call so soon Akihito, do you want to repeat last night?"_  asked his soulmate through the line.

"Don't feel so full of yourself you arrogant idiot, can you explain to me why I have a big bear, and a really scary eagle here in my apartment?" asked Akihito while seeing the four animals listening attentively to his conversation.

" _An eagle and a bear?"_  asked Asami again, he never gave the order. "Yes, and let me tell you that both of them are pretty big." Akihito responded looking at the fur of the bear, it looked soft. The eagle has beautiful eyes and the feathers are shiny with some of them grey and black.

" _I'll be there in thirty minutes"_  and the man ended the call.

"W-Wait! What am I supposed to do with-" Akihito couldn't finish his words but the four pets still looks at him with attention.

Akihito was slightly intimidated by the two new animals in his house, both of them looks at him with curiosity. Haruki looked confused and the other was a little angry.

"This is going to be a long day…" Akihito sighed and walked to where the refrigerator was.

"Who likes meat?" asked the blonde and the four pets raised their heads and the blonde almost laughed at the shiny happy eyes of the animals.

Asami knocked on the door, his two subordinates behind him with a serious expression. It took a couple of seconds and no one opened the door, Kirishima put his hand inside of his suit jacket and pulled out a key, he inserted it inside of the lock and opened the door.

Asami walked further into the apartment with fast steps, not bothering on taking off his shoes. He walked to the living room and was surprised at the sight in front of him. There it was his panther Shun at one side of the couch, Haruki on the back of the black panther because apparently the beige panther wasn't that heavy as it looks. The bear was on the floor resting and the eagle was on the couch by himself, all the while Takaba Akihito was resting his back against the stomach of the bear snoring in only a black shirt and tiny boxers.

The three man that were in suit weren't surprised when they noticed that all the animals had their eyes open, looking at them with threat. Above all, they were taking care of the young photographer so any attempt of someone getting closer to him could awake their instincts as depredators.

"Akihito" said Asami looking at the blonde that wasn't waking up, he got closer and noticed that his cheeks were red and he was breathing heavily. Asami touched the arm of his soulmate and it was slightly warm, he had a fever.

"Kirishima, Akihito has a fever so we will take him to the hospital." Asami said while trying to wake up the blonde but it barely opened his eyes.

"Suoh, make sure that the pets stay at one place and don't move from there," he said while taking Akihito in his arms. "Sir, Shun it's not leaving Haruki's side" said Suoh when he noticed that the former cat had a fever as well, just like the owner. "Take them with us, they must be feeling the effects of the mark" stated Asami while walking to the entrance.

Kirishima and Asami closed the door leaving Suoh with the Shouta and Souta.

"I don't know what you two were planning but Asami it's not happy about it, I hope you had a good reason to enter Takaba-san's apartment. I want you two to explain when we arrive at Sion."

The tone of voice that Suoh was using wasn't a calmer one, but he understands that whatever reason the pets must have was important. He hopes that it's not related to that woman again, he still can't forget that bad feeling about her. Above all, Shouta and Souta were in charge to keep an eye on her, it's easier when they are watching over someone and not necessarily a human to do the work, because in this world you can't trust many people with a task like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/T: I hope you guys like this chapter! Have a good day! (Some parts were unedited I'm sorry!).


	14. New threats and new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such good news! Someone kindly offered me to be a beta for this story and I can't help but being very happy about it! That person will be fixing all the chapters and helping me with the newest ones, I'm super glad that you guys will get to read this without all the mistakes that I make. I invite you to leave a comment saying thanks to her if you wish. Thank you so much Jadedslave!

How are you feeling?” asked Asami looking at the blonde in the hospital bed. It’s only been one hour since they arrived but Akihito didn’t need any extra medical attention.  
  
“Uh?,” Akihito got up while rubbing his temples, “what are you talking about?” he opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. “Where did you take me this time?” he said not looking clearly because of the throbbing pain in his head. He obviously recognized the voice of Asami and for a second he felt nervous.  
  
“You are in a hospital” said Asami while taking a glass of water and sitting on the bed, “it’s just some fever and a little body pain. You’ll get better in a couple of days.” Asami said while watching his soulmate looking at him with a confused expression.  
  
“Where is Haruki?” asked Akihito with concern, he barely remembers seeing Haruki in the car with Shun.  
  
“He’s alright they’re resting" Asami moved a little to the side, there was a bed beside his and there were two big felines resting on there. Akihito sighed and called Haruki’s name, the cat listened to him and opened his eyes.  
  
“Are you alright buddy?” asked Akihito while sitting up, the panther nodded and made a noise that was supposed to be a meow but it came out rougher like a tiger. Haruki sighed and put his head between his paws at not being accustomed to his new body. Akihito noticed that Shun licked the ears of his partner and made a purring noise for his partner to listen to. The blonde turned to where Asami was and looked at him accusingly.  
  
“What did you do to me?” asked Akihito and smirked at the surprise in the eyes of Asami.  
  
“I don’t remember doing something you never wanted me to do but, you can look at it yourself.” Asami grabbed a hand mirror and gave it to Akihito.  
  
“What?” asked the blonde while watching his face through the mirror, he didn’t notice anything strange.  
  
“Turn to the right” said Asami while watching the confused hazel orbs.  
  
“You must be kidding me…” muttered Akihito when he noticed the mark below his ear of a small dragon tattooed on his skin. The dragon below his ear is painted with a golden color and a thin black line drawn at the sides of the mark, outlining the silhouette of the dragon.

“It’s very noticeable, why?” asked Akihito seeing the beautiful mark, above all it’s very delicate and the details stands out even more with the black line.  
  
“What is the symbol of your family?” asked Asami watching at Akihito who hasn’t stop looking at the mark. “It’s a gotokoneko ,” Akihito said while putting the hand mirror on his lap. “It’s not a common figure and many people don’t like it, it’s a yokai above all.” He got up from the bed and put a hand on it to keep balanced.  
  
“Don’t push yourself” said Asami when he noticed the dizziness of the blonde. “I’m fine, I’m not that weak.” Akihito turned and went to look out from the window, he smirked and his cheeks got a little pink. “There’s a good place where they sell the best yakitori and gyoza, and we are very close to it. It’s not time for dinner yet but…”  
  
“It’s your treat” said Asami grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on. “You will not regret it!” said Akihito opening the door of the room while Asami walked with him.  
  
“Kirishima you can return to Sion. If there’s something urgent let me know.” Asami walked away with Akihito leading, leaving a shocked Kirishima behind.  
  
“Let’s go guys” said Akihito while patting the heads of the two huge cats on the hospital bed, Haruki moved his tail and rubbed his cheek against the hand of Akihito when he heard the word ‘yakitori’, it’s one of his favorite dishes that he barely gets the chance to eat when Akihito spoils him.  
  
Asami got closer to Shun and gave a light patting on the neck of the black panther, Shun nodded and walked beside his owner. Haruki did the same with Akihito, but none of the people without glasses seemed to mind, the only person that held a surprised expression at the sight of his intimidating boss walking away with a brat and his cat was him.  
  
“I never thought that his distraction would be a simple photographer,” thought Kirishima while the door closed, he sighed and reached for his phone to inform Suoh about the agenda for today.

* * *

  
  
“I told you we didn’t need the car” said Akihito while walking beside Asami on the busy streets; it was around five in the afternoon so the weather was a little chilly but not enough to bother with a coat. Shun and Haruki walked beside them, each cat besides his respective owner, they listened to how Asami teased lightly at Akihito and the blonde actually responding quite bravely at the words of the older man. Haruki smirked when Akihito made fun of Asami walking and not having someone to drive them to the restaurant, and Shun tried to remain serious while they were in public, just like his owner. Above all, they aren’t exactly people that can pass unnoticed.  
  
They entered the restaurant, it was very simple and because of the hour it wasn’t crowded like it usually is. Haruki smiled and his stomach growled a little when he smelled the scent of meat with the seasoning of the vegetables.  
“Takaba-san!” said an old woman walking to where he was sitting on the floor with Asami.  
“You brought a friend today!” she said putting a hand on her mouth smiling and a little embarrassed at the sight of a tall handsome man. She spoke with Akihito for a few seconds more and left two menus for them, Asami looked at all the food but he couldn’t actually keep reading while Akihito was muttering about what he should order. The two cats had a special menu for them, Shun was delighted to see that almost all the plates had fish and meat, he usually eats food only made for him but the ones that Akihito makes are much better. It had some kind of tasty flavor but what made it special is the love that was added.

  
The woman came back and took the Akihito’s order, Asami on the other hand picked something different. “You don’t like fried stuff?” asked the blonde while looking at Asami curiously.  
“I like variety,” answered Asami while watching the blonde. “When my family visits, we like to come here and eat until we can’t stand up, it’s strange because our culture usually likes to eat in small proportions but we are a little different. What about you?” Akihito asked with a smile on his face when he remembers how his family loves to eat the food from this place.  
“We are not that close” answered Asami matter of factly.  
“Well… my mother would be shocked when I tell her that I finally found my soulmate but, I don’t think I can tell her too much about you.” Akihito smirked and narrowed his eyes slightly.  
“I’m a simple business man” answered Asami, the waitress arrived with a cup of tea and they looked at each other in a competitive way. Shun listened to the conversation but Haruki was more interested in looking at the waitress to see if his food was the next one.

  
“I feel the need to remind you that I’m not a simple photographer, I’m a journalist and I can get all the answers I want.” Akihito took a sip of the tea and put it on the table while Asami got closer to him. The older man looked at him decisively and Akihito didn’t feel intimidated by it.  
“I’m a successful business man that owns a few clubs,” Asami answered while smirking, “I’m sure your family doesn’t need to know anything else.”

  
“Well I do want to know,” Akihito smiled at him with a hint of mischief in his eyes, “but I don’t need you to tell me anything, I’m capable of investigate you by myself.” Asami smirked at the determination of his partner, he grabbed the hand of the blonde and stroked his fingers rather seductively, Asami brought them to his mouth and planted a chaste kiss. He smirked when he noticed Akihito blushing bright red.

  
“I’ll take it as an invitation,” said Asami letting go of the hand when he noticed that the waitress arrived with their food.

  
“I admire your way of interpreting everything I say into something perverted.” Akihito said with complete honesty at Asami, thankfully the waitress wasn’t close enough anymore to here. It was simply amusing how someone like Asami can peacefully eat street food not caring at all about their surroundings, there were no bodyguards and Akihito even relaxed gradually with the small talk between them. Asami felt that Akihito was getting more relaxed and he felt just a little bit closer to the blonde, the people in the restaurant looked at them with curiosity, two handsome men were eating together and one of them was even more outstanding because of his tattoo.  
The people that passed closer to their table smiled embarrassed at the sight of Asami and Akihito, most of them were women but they didn’t even bother talking to the handsome men, the tattoo on the skin of the blonde one is more than a warning. The two cats were eating earnestly from their own plates, they were sitting beside their owners but even if they were on a date, (because Shun said that it was a date) they were still alert to their surroundings.  
Akihito tried to not laugh when some old women got closer to their table to ask for a picture with Asami.

  
“Excuse me sir, we are not from this country but would you mind to take a picture with us?” ask a woman with sunglasses on her head and she was definitely not Japanese. She had some problems with the Japanese language so Asami spoke to her in very fluent English. Her skin was slightly tan and her age was around 55 years old, she blushed a little when Asami looked at her from where he was sitting.

  
Asami turned to look at Akihito and the blonde nodded his head excitedly at the two women that were gawking at the handsome face of the older man. Asami sighed softly and turned to look at the woman, “that is only if my fiancé accepts” Asami said in English, he waited for the reaction of Akihito but he got none. The two women blushed and looked at the blonde with happy eyes.  
  
‘Fiance? I’ve heard that word in English before…’ Akihito thought but immediately brushed it off when he notices that the three people, including Asami, were looking at him impatiently.  
  
“If it’s ok with you, let me take the picture.” Akihito said while getting up and excitedly taking the phone that the lady gave to him with a big smile. Akihito supposed that they were waiting for him to offer to take the picture.  
  
“Oh wait a second” said the woman in broken Japanese, “they need to be in the picture”. She smiled and reached for her purse, inside of the big white purse there was a small hamster. The other lady that appeared a little bit younger than the other grabbed her own purse and reached for her hamster as well. They were two Russian hamsters; the two of them had white hair with hints of grey color by their heads, they had small brown eyes and the tiny pink noses. Akihito couldn’t contain his smile at seeing such beautiful and small soulpets.  
  
They decided to take the picture with each one of them sitting on either sides of Asami, they looked very excited and bashful when they got their heads a little closer to Asami. The older man smirked slightly but he looked uncomfortable, above all, it was his private time with Akihito. The two hamsters were placed on their shoulders and the picture came out very nice, the background wasn’t that bad because of the street and the various people passing by with their pets. The plates of Asami and Akihito appeared in the picture but the women were more than happy at seeing the cultural food in the photograph, the younger of the two women had brown hair and she seemed to be in her early forties, she took the arm of Asami and smiled brightly at the camera. Akihito knew that they were tourists so he tried to not get jealous, besides, the women didn’t seem to flirt with him.  
  
“Thank you so much!” they said while bowing with a big smile on their faces, Akihito in return said ‘you’re welcome’ in English and Asami only nodded briefly.  
  
Shun and Haruki were thoroughly petted by the two foreign women before leaving, they were even closer to get kissed by them but Shun looked at them a little bit intimidatingly when one of them tried to kiss Haruki, of course they would think that it’s correct to do so if they were in their countries but no, this was Japan and Haruki can only receive kisses from him and Akihito. The women got a little scared but tried to brush it off when Asami smirked at Shun, apparently the owner and the black panther couldn’t be more similar. They said thanks again and left the restaurant.  
  
“Hey Asami” said Akihito while continuing with his food, “what does’ fiance’ mean?” he asked confused but his eyes bore pure curiosity.  
  
Asami took a moment to answer, maybe just two or three seconds until he spoke.  
  
“Future” he said smirking slightly and Akihito looked at him doubtfully but didn’t make an attempt on asking any further. They ate in peace without any other interruption, Asami looked more amused by the way Akihito can speak about anything and nothing at all, his personality is way more attractive than he thought at first.  
  
“I’m so full! I feel like I can’t eat a thing until tomorrow morning” Akihito said while patting his stomach slightly. They walked to Akihito’s place because it was closer than Sion, Asami didn’t mind walking with the blonde but he was quiet most of the time.  
  
“Did you like it?” asked Akihito while looking at him with sincerity; Asami wondered for a moment if the blonde knew with whom he was actually walking. A lot of people call him a very intimidating shark in business, diplomat or something even worse than a yakuza. He forgot how peaceful a moment can be when someone looks at him for what he is, not for what others believe he is, even though they aren’t that far from the truth.  
  
“It was fine” he answers while smirking and walking with a surprised Akihito.  
  
“That food is more than fine, I can’t treat you to an expensive restaurant but I assure you that the intention is what counts.” Akihito smiled at him cheekily and Asami couldn’t help but give a small smile at that remark, the intention is more than enough. They were getting closer to the apartment when something catches the attention of Asami, he turns his head and noticed a camera man, someone he knows too well.  
  
It was around 5:30 in the afternoon which caused the weather to get colder, and the wind was stronger. The sunset was the color orange with hints of purple and red, Akihito loved to take pictures so he didn’t notice his surroundings that much, however the camera man followed them a few streets closer to the apartment, Asami grabbed the slim waist of the blonde and pulled him closer to his own body.  
  
“Hey we are in public” said Akihito while blushing but he didn’t mind getting closer to Asami because he was indeed a little bit cold because of the weather. Asami continued walking but he didn’t let go of the blonde’s waist. The camera man hid in a corner and made a disgusted face before walking away. It was pretty obvious that someone was spying on them, Shun looked at Asami briefly when he noticed that they weren’t alone.  
  
They arrived to the small apartment and Akihito stopped in front of his door with the key in his hand, he turned to see Asami standing behind him with a calm expression.  
  
“So… uhm…” started the blonde while looking at the keys in his hands.  
  
“What?” asked Asami but his mind immediately understood what was going through the blonde’s head. “You want to know more about me” said Asami by his ear, “open that door Akihito.” The blonde gulped nervously.  
  
“I- I don’t think is necessary for you to come in, don’t you have something to do? Break the law or something?” Akihito said with a hint of sarcasm and Asami smirked at the statement.   
  
“I might break the rules by entering your house and take you by force”, Asami whispered in the ear of the blonde while touching the left arm of Akihito, an action that caused goose bumps on Akihito. “If you don’t open the door then everyone will see” Asami licked slightly on the ear of Akihito.  
  
“Wh-what about them?” Akihito asked while breathing a little more heavily, Asami’s face was inches away from his, their noses were almost touching and Asami’s lips were the center of attention for the hazel eyes of the blonde. The two cats were looking at them with extreme attention.  
  
Asami turned to see the two pets and they immediately turned their heads looking elsewhere, apparently they were listening to their conversation but Haruki only moved his soft tail to cover his eyes and Shun did the same. Asami smirked and thanked his friend for helping with the mood.  
  
“They don’t mind” said Asami while grazing the lips of the blonde, “open the door Akihito” he said again. The two men heard some footsteps getting closer; it was indeed a problem because Akihito was very ablaze with the situation, his boner hurt because of the power in the golden eyes.  
  
Asami took the keys from Akihito’s hands and opened the door while his other hand grabbed the waist of Akihito; he was satisfied with the response he got from his actions. Akihito grabbed Asami’s tie and pulled him inside of the apartment, their lips collided together and breathing became not an option.  
  
Haruki’s eyes were open while looking shocked at the behavior of his owner; Shun shook his head and pushed Haruki to enter the apartment. Shun closed the door with his paw and Haruki hid behind the couch to see how Asami and Akihito practically devoured each other mouths.  
  
“I can’t believe it; I don’t even know who the animal is, you or your pervert owner. He is practically eating Akihito!,” Haruki was about to stop Asami when he took Akihito’s shirt off and threw it on the floor.  
  
“Hey don’t say that, look at Aki! He is begging for something and I don’t think I need to say what it is.” Shun was honestly surprised when he saw how the blonde’s hands reached for the belt of Asami and stroked a hard muscle. Shun gulped a little while hiding with Haruki as well.  
  
“Oh no, you are embarrassing me Takaba Akihito!” Haruki almost yelled or practically roared at them loudly when he saw what Akihito was doing, he didn’t know that someone as slender as him with his small mouth can take something so… big.  
  
“Well, the other party is indeed enjoying it” Shun looked away for a second when Asami tightened his grip on Akihito’s hair; the older man closed his eyes and moaned very low when Akihito took him in completely with his mouth.  
  
“I can’t watch this anymore,” Haruki walked to their room because the living room wasn’t going to be available for a while.  
  
“He is so lewd” said Shun when Asami fingered Akihito’s ass, he couldn’t watch anymore as well so he decided to follow his partner.  
  
Shun walked to the bedroom and noticed that Haruki was up on the small bed, the black panther closed the door a little and climbed the bed as well. When Haruki noticed that he was about to have company he moved away from the other cat, he laid in the bed while giving his back to his partner.  
  
“What’s wrong?” asked Shun, it was obvious that something was wrong with Haruki.  
  
“Nothing” he said while looking away, the hazel eyes with hints of green looked away from his golden eyes.  
  
“Don’t lie” said Shun while touching the back of Haruki slightly with his paw, “you can tell me anything.” He got closer to Haruki and started to purr lowly.  
  
It was just by mere instinct that Haruki didn’t move when Shun rested behind him, the purr was comforting and the body heat was extremely comfortable. Shun started to lick the cheek of Haruki while not stopping his purring. “Tell me what’s wrong” he said again, and this time the cat couldn’t lie.  
  
“Are you ok with someone like me?” he said with a little bit of unease, “I’m male and I’m not even the small cat you met before” Haruki laid his head between his own paws. “I’m not a female that is cute or…” he explained but Shun’s paw stopped him from going any further.  
  
The strong paw and golden eyes turned his body, now Haruki was under Shun’s chin while the black panther looked at him from above.  
  
“You might not be the small cat from before; actually you’ve became a little more intimidating.” Shun pressed his paw stronger on the chest covered with soft white fur, “And you are not a female that is submissive” Shun placed his other paw closer to head of Haruki. “But I think…” he looked away for a moment and returned his eyes back to look at the hazel ones, “I think I fell in love with you since the first moment I saw you, not because your tiny form or because we are supposed to be together” Haruki looked at him with his eyes wide open. Shun sighed and got all embarrassed, “I really like your personality and your will for protecting your owner, also, you are very adventurous and kind to everyone. I’m very happy that you were made to be with me.” Shun said and his purring stopped, actually his heart beating was louder and Haruki’s ears heard every single heartbeat.  
  
“So… you should stop with all those silly thoughts, because I will not repeat that again… I- I’can’t say it again” Shun looked away and got nervous when he noticed that Haruki’s heartbeat was faster just like his.  
  
Haruki’s eyes softened and looked with loving eyes at the intimidating black panther, but he knows that his partner was just like a teddy bear. He pushed Shun and pressed his body against the one with black fur. Haruki purred loudly and almost half of it was unconsciously; he started to groom the face of Shun, his neck and ears. Shun’s heartbeat was crazy and Haruki’s paws felt every single one of them.  
  
“I like you too Shun! Please take care of me,” the beige panther smiled at the other one and groomed him so much that Shun couldn’t help but get all fidgety with the actions of his partner.  
  
_“Yes!”_ they heard someone saying, _“right... there…!”_ the same voice echoed in the small apartment.  
  
“Was that…” asked Shun with pure amusement.  
  
_“Tell me how much you like it”_ a deeper voice followed the higher one, _“I can’t hear you my Akihito”_ there was a loud moan from the higher voice that seemed to come in pauses, the two animals figured it out that there was a lot of skin slapping against each other.  
  
_“Ah!”_ resounded one of the voices in the silent apartment, _“Asami!”_ the higher voice seemed tired and a low moan followed that name, the creaking noise of furniture stopped along with the voices.  
  
“You know… I don’t think they’ll wait too much longer before having a baby, your owner is creepy.” Haruki said when he noticed that Asami walked to the bathroom with a tired Akihito in his arms. Shun looked through the half-open door and answered, “I don’t even want to imagine the day Aki fights with Ryuichi, that’ll be more than scary.”   


* * *

  
  
The next day in Club Sion…  
  
“Suoh report” said Asami while drinking a glass of bourbon, his two best subordinates stood in front of the desk with their hands behind their backs.  
  
“Our pets had a bad feeling about your business partner Asami-sama, it’s about Maeda Eri. Shouta was keeping an eye on her for around three days; she is apparently running some tests on the latest formula about the soulmate’s bond. She is testing it on animals for the moment but none of them seem to be successful. Souta and Shouta went to inform Shun sir but, they didn’t think that Takaba-san would be there.” Suoh bowed slightly at his explanation and Asami remained silent.  
  
“Testing on animals?” he said out loud, “we agreed on testing the formula only with people and their pets that were willing to do so, I read the document that affirmed said agreement.” He said so the two men paid full attention. “I’ll call her to demand an explanation about it. Suoh make sure that Shouta and Souta know about their good decision of informing at Shun, they did well.” Asami turned to his other man and looked at him with serious eyes.  
  
“Kirishima report”  
  
“Leaving aside the matter of Maeda Eri sir, we have news about the incident in Hong Kong. Kimura-san gathered all the information he could and Fei Long informed him about everyone that was involved. Fei Long took the liberty of handling the problem and told us that the leader that ordered the attack had a grudge with the Baishe. The group was erased from Hong Kong as soon Fei Long knew who was behind it, Kimura-san reported to his position immediately as per your orders boss.”  
  
Asami remained silent while thinking about the two situations, the Baishe had their own problem and it was just mere coincidence that he was framed as well. “Fei Long doesn’t make mistakes with information, if it was a mere coincidence and the problem was with Baishe then there’s no need to dig in any further.”  
  
He started to think about the most suspicious situation of all, “Testing the formula? I need to be informed about it. She can’t do as she pleases when half of her research is founded by me.” Asami started to have a bad feeling about it.  
  
“If the formula becomes successful in humans, then that must mean that the soulmate bonds can be manipulated by humans and not by life itself. A lot of people that cant find their soulmates can decide to be with another person of their choosing, even people where their soulmates died, can still be satisfied with someone else.” There is a lot of questions and consequences if someone decides to use the formula but it can guarantee the happiness of many people and their soulpets.  
  
“Sir” the voice of one of his subordinates brought him back from his thoughts. “I share the same gut feeling as our pets, there is something that doesn’t fit with Maeda Eri, she seems to have a especial fixation on you and it’s not one that can be categorized as normal.” Suoh looked straight at the serious eyes of his boss.  
  
“I’m surprised that you made a presumption like that Suoh,” Asami said while standing up and filling up another glass of the expensive liquor. “She is very intelligent and meticulous when it comes to having something that she wants but, I don’t think she would dare to do something stupid if it relates our business relationship. However, I won’t ignore your opinion so I want someone else to back up Kimura when it comes to Akihito but, don’t let him know that someone else is watching.”  
  
The two subordinates bowed at the final words of Asami and walked away from the office, Asami searched for his phone that started ringing after the door of his office closed.  
  
“Asami I swear that if you don’t stop sending me messages so early in the morning I’ll change my number and move away to another country! Annoying bastard!” the call ended and Asami chuckled at the angry voice of his partner. Maybe the messages, calls and even visits from the soulpets of his subordinates were too much, but he doesn’t mind as long Akihito is safe. Even if that means that there is literally a zoo inside of his apartment.  


* * *

  
One week later…  
  
It was late in the afternoon when there was a knock on his door; he was preparing some documents for the next meeting with the higher ranks on the next day.  
  
“Come in” he said in a boring tone of voice, he was tired of everything at this point.  
  
He didn’t even bother on looking up at the person that came in the office, that was until he heard the click of high heels against the floor.  
  
“Can I help you?” he said in curiosity, the woman was extremely beautiful and with a smile that made him stare for too long at the plump lips.  
  
“You are Hannase Yuta-san, right?” she asked with a small smile and a very mature tone of voice.  
  
“Yes I am, you are Maeda Eri. What can I help you with?” he asked while standing up and bowing at her, she bowed as well while letting the man take a glimpse of her neckline.  
  
“I’m a scientist and my business is in charge of a new project that is related to soulmate bonds, and lately there has been a problem with my other business partner.” She says in a concerned voice with her brown eyebrows making a small frown.  
  
“Do you know this man, Hannase-san?” she handed a photo of Akihito and Hannase looks at her with a serious gaze. “Do you?” she asks again when he remains quiet.  
  
“He works for me but, what do you want?” he crosses his arms while she smiles with what looks hope.  
  
“My business partner has taken a like to this boy, and they are not even together because they want to. They are soulmates but they actually hate each other, it’s so painful to see when they try to get along but they just can’t. I must say that my business partner it’s nothing but dangerous to this young man, I pity him.” She says while feigning a concerned face.  
  
“Dangerous? Asami Ryuichi? I thought they were very comfortable with each other.” He says out loud but it seemed like he was talking to himself and not to the woman that was on the verge of tears in front of him.  
  
“He is a very dangerous man, I even remember seeing red marks on the wrists of this photographer. I need you help Hannase-san, they can’t continue doing this to each other.” She puts her hands to cover her eyes as if she was crying, Hannase didn’t believe her but she was literally crying after a couple of silent seconds.  
  
“You are interested in that man right? Why would you want to be with someone so dangerous?” he asks while resting against his desks, Maeda takes a seat in the chair in front of the desk.  
  
“We were dating each other, I even was his companion at that club and suddenly…” she hiccups soflty, “he appears and seduces him with his scent and just… out of nowhere I’m alone with Asami-san betraying me in front of my eyes.” She cries softly and Hannase seems to understand what she is talking about, because he remembers seeing her in that club where Asami and Akihito disappeared after the lights were off.  
  
“Why did you look for me?” he asks but he is already willing to help, “you could have gone to his parents or his friends.”  
  
“Because you love him, I have seen it and it shows in your eyes… Just like the way I love Asami-san.” She smiled sadly and Hannase seems to understand those tears and that sad smile, her soft hair is beautiful but it contrasts with those sad eyes. Hannase looks away and turns to sit on the chair behind his desk.  
  
“There is no way that we can separate them, they are soulmates and their pets aren’t stupid or easy to handle. He even has that damn tattoo on his neck and his soulpet is almost ten times bigger than before.” He says while grabbing a cigarette that was inside of his jacket.  
  
“I’m a scientist Hannase-san, leave that part to me.” She smiles sadly through the dry tears on her cheeks.  
  
_“I’m sorry my dear, I don’t believe in destiny. You will be mine Asami Ryuichi.”_ She thought while Hannase gives her a handkerchief so she can wipe her tears.  
  
“When do we start?” says Hannase looking tiredly at the pictures of Akihito, he took those one week ago when Asami Ryuichi was kissing him in front of the door of his apartment.  
  
_“I’ll save you from that man my Akihito…”_  


* * *

A busy morning in Akihito's apartment...  
  
“Remember, he is very important to Asami-san and I don’t want you to scare him.” Kimura says to his pet which is waiting impatient in front of the door of a small apartment.  
  
“Who is it?” asks Akihito opening the door, he smiles when he sees a familiar face in front of him.  
  
“Eh?” he says softly when he finds himself pinned to the floor of his own house.  
  
“Shit! Soma stop! You are scaring him!” Kimura yells while something very big, smelly and wet covers his body. He tries to open his eyes to see his attacker.  
  
A big grey wolf is looking at him from above, there is a big mouth that smells like meat with onions and a big black wet nose smelling his neck earnestly. The fur is white with grey, there are some hints of red on the ears and the chest of the wolf, and it’s almost as big as Shun.  
  
He hears loud and heavy steps coming from the interior of the house and sees how Shun runs to tackle the wolf that was pressing against his body, he sits and notices how Shun is showing his teeth a little and the wolf did the same. Haruki looks at them terrified but runs to where Shun was trying to cover him from the big grey wolf, suddenly there is a change in the mood.  
  
“Don’t worry, that’s how they greet every time.” Kimura says while helping Akihito from getting up.  
  
“W-Wolf?” Akihito mutters, “H-He is a little playful isn’t he?” he trembles a little when he remembers those fangs closer to his face.  
  
Akihito looks surprised at seeing the reaction of the wolf when Shun stops roaring; Soma is surprised at seeing a beautiful cat with hazel eyes protecting Shun. Akihito and Kimura observe how Soma gets closer to Shun and licks the cheek of the black panther, and Shun does the same but only once. Soma waves his tail happily at seeing the other panther but Shun looks at him with jealousy.  
  
“You know… He likes to eat meat. Should I go buy some?” asks Kimura while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. Akihito sighs tiredly and closes the door of the apartment.  
  
“I’ll go make lunch” he says while Kimura walks behind him. Akihito isn’t surprised anymore at all the animals that come to his house, but none of them attacked him twice in a day like in this instance, he can’t even cook without having the wolf looking at his back while waving his tail without getting tired.  
  
_“A black panther, my former cat transforms into a panther as well, a grey eagle, a huge bear and now a wolf… Kamisama give me strength.”_

* * *

Someone asked me to show you guys what appearance Haruki has, and to be honest it was all in my mind haha. However I searched on the web and found the "caracal caracal", it's a very cute animal and the face it's how I imagine him, but his ears aren't like that, they are smaller just like a cat. The fur isn't all orange but it's like a tiger, just like I described it in the first chapter but the size and the face is how I imagine Haruki! 

Also, here is Shouta! He is an "Harpia Hapyja". To be honest, I'm afraid of eagles but they are beautiful animals haha.

Here is Souta! So beautiful but I would be scared as well haha.

 

And my favorite, I love this one. I'll hug you in my dreams Soma. 

And a cute Shun for your day! (I'll update Fei Long's and Yoh's pets in the next chapter probably).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/T :Gotokoneko: It's a cat that uses a tube made of bamboo to blow up the fire. He is from the mythological Japanese culture and its appearance isn't that cute. He is a demon and many people used to believe that if your house is warm, when it should be cold then it's because of the gotokoneko who is warming up the house. Akihito's own mark is a cat with two tails, and it's walking through fire.  
> I hope I uploaded the photos correctly... I'm weak with animals, I want them all (except for bugs and any other submarine animal... I'm the biggest drama queen when it comes to them)
> 
> The angst is coming guys! Hope you like this chapter and have a good day! :)


	15. Potential for the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for all of your support on this story, reading your comments make me so happy! I literally have a happy smile on my face when someone tells me they enjoy even one chapter, you guys are really nice! 
> 
> Thank you so much to Jadedslave! without her this story would be a painful reading! Despite having a cold she still fixed this long chapter. Please say thanks to her! She's been writing the title for the chapters as well! 
> 
> I wrote the smut part while listening, "Sex on fire" from Kings of Leon. (Yeah I kind of got inspired from it, sorry not sorry).  
> This is a long chapter but I hope you all enjoy it!

**Potential for the Future**

"Good morning Maeda-sama." A man opened the door to the laboratory, both of them wearing a white coat over their clothes.

"Where is she?" asks Maeda in a soft tone, clearly angry about the sudden turns of events. Her high heels clacking against the white floor a little more faster than usual, the people working inside of the laboratory turns to look at her in admiration, some of them on envy and rare ones looked at her with annoyance.

"Noshima-san?" asked the man while walking in rapid steps along with the boss of the laboratory, "she is on the second level, room T." Maeda stays quiet while walking to the elevator. The first floor of the basement is the laboratory; however, this is another laboratory no one knows about.

On the first floor there are a lot of people doing research with all kinds of chemical tools, there are a lot of documents strewn on desks and it's basically divided into many small offices where most of the documents of their research are being held. She pushes the button on the elevator and goes to the second level; here is, where all the experiments from that specific research are done. She walks further to the office of the manager, Dr. Noshima Akane, is a specialist in the genetics of soulpets and soulbonds.

It wasn't exactly illegal to conduct experiments on different soulpets, as long it was consensual by the owner or only if they were without a human, always taking in consideration the rights of each soulpet. The second level is where you could see many different species of soulpets trapped in cages for the sake of a good analysis, they are well fed but only the ones that gave them what the doctors wanted which was a good supply of information. The people working inside of the laboratory are under a specific contract that demands complete confidential information to remain secret of the public eye, many people in the outside word believes that this company is for the research and improvement of science while taking care of each subject that willingly offers to cooperate for the sake of clearing the ignorance in their society. However, the sight of many animals with their limbs amputated, or even mutilated for the sake of a simple drop or reaction from the subject isn't anything new. Small birds with an amazing genetic without their wings completely developed, dogs without the 'normal' parts of their faces so they could analyze their genes and their behavior. As long the 'subject', not even considered a living being, is alive then it doesn't matter the means to reach the success. Or at least, that is what their boss says every time someone intends on going against her.

Maeda doesn't care about such simple details like having animals caged without freedom, and barely an hour of sun is not enough. She enters the main office and sees Noshima behind a desk with lot of documents and different chemicals on their side. She expects, demands, and will have a solution for this problem. The problem that has gotten in her away, the destiny that turned its face to her, ignoring her wishes and her desires.

"Maeda-sama" says the doctor, an adult with two kids and a husband; she is one of the best doctors with a specific knowledge of genetics. The doctor gets up and bows lightly at the boss.

"I came here to ask about the formula I put you in charge of." she says while sitting on a chair in front of the desk.

"B-But Maeda-sama that formula isn't complete yet, we have made a few tests but the results are…" she stops but continues after seeing the serious gaze from her boss, "they haven't been successful." The doctor gulps a little and tries, just for a mere second, to save her skin by looking as if the last attempts of trying the formula didn't result on having someone passed out from pain or just cutting the flood of the blood with a mere injection on their necks. She knows, which is the saddest part, that her boss doesn't even care if homeless people died because of it. No one cared for them and it was an ideal 'subject' for the sake of science.

"What does that mean? We have been in charge of this for a around a two years, I even got a good business partner for this project and you tell me that 'it hasn't been successful'?" Maeda gets up and smiles at the doctor, "why do you think I hired you specifically for this laboratory? You could be upstairs with all the doctors pretending to do research on the simplest things, but you are here, probably making the best discoveries on the science of genetic."

Maeda walks to where the doctor is sitting and walks behind her, Maeda place her hands on the shoulders of the doctor. "I need you to make it possible in a week, if you don't have that formula ready then you can say goodbye to your job or more precisely, your life."

"M-My life?" she says staring into the eyes of her boss.

"You know too much, so you only have two options. You are going to make this formula possible or I will personally make sure that your family never hears from you again and maybe, just maybe, I could try this formula on your new husband." Maeda grabs the door knob and turns, "two weeks Noshima-san." The door closes leaving the doctor in shock while a silent tear ran softly on her cheek, she can't even refuse her charge and the guilty creeps on her skin.

* * *

He lifts up his neck and feels warm lips biting lightly into his skin, he gets goosebumps as the other person chuckles, he grabs the slim waist while resting their weight in the black leather chair he owns.

"Stop it" says the blonde with a quiet moan leaving his lips.

"You came here" says Asami while kissing Akihito's hand, "knowing that this would happen."

"I came here to bring you a lunch box because I had free time," Akihito shivers when Asami's eyes look at him with lust.

"Thank you but, I would rather eat you first."Akihito straddles Asami's legs as he feels a big hand on his lower back pulling him forward, he closes his eyes when Asami's lips devour his mouth and he can't help but moan at the feeling.

Akihito denies it but he enjoys it when Asami kisses him roughly and passionately, he almost faints from the lack of air but his response is to grab Asami's neck and return the kiss. He moans into Asami's mouth when he feels a warm hand caressing his skin directly on his stomach. The same hand wanders a little more and pinches his nipple, sending pleasure rushing to his whole body while he grabs the locks of dark brown hair strongly because of it. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever but neither of them tried to separate, until the intercom made a noise alerting both men stopping them in their heated state.

Asami pushed the button without stop his kissing on Akihito's neck; the blonde grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to his body.

"What is it?" said Asami in annoyance.

" _I apologize for interrupting Asami-sama but, Maeda Eri is here."_  Asami smirks,  _'good timing'_.

"Let her pass" he says.

"What?! Wait bastar-"he starts to get off Asami's lap but the door opens and a very elegant woman walks into the room with a confused expression. She notices that a blonde young man is standing besides Asami with a blush on his cheek while Asami looks at his expression with amusement clear on his face.

"Maeda-san" says Asami while Akihito walks to the couch, not exactly that far from her. She walks to the chairs in front of Asami's desk and waits.

"Asami-san, are you perhaps busy?" she says while turning her head to see the blonde sitting on the couch.

"You didn't tell me you were coming, to what do I owe your visit?" Asami says and tells her to take a seat if she wants. He eyed Akihito and notices that Akihito is places his bag in his lap, hiding his obvious arousal while his scent does the opposite.

"I was going to invite you for lunch Asami-san," she decides to ignore the blonde and places her hands on the desk, showing her cleavage to Asami. "My treat of course," she smiles sensually at him.

"I appreciate the offer Maeda-san," Asami says while glancing at her, "but I already have my lunch here."

She looks at him with a smile on her lips but it's clear that she isn't happy, "I see what a shame, what about if we go for dinner? I can make a reservation at the best restaurant in the city, just like the last time I can make the reservation if you wish to go somewhere else." She grabs Asami's hand and tilts her head a little to the side.

Asami snatches his hand from her and calls out in a polite way, "Akihito come here."

Akihito turns his head to look at Asami and shakes his head, Asami looks at him with another much demanding look and this time he decides that it is better to do it than to look completely impolite in front of an important guest of his soulmate. "Bastard" he moves his mouth to say to Asami, not letting out his voice but his lips moving so Asami can see them, Asami smirks and waits until Akihito is beside him,.

"Let me present to you my soulmate, Takaba Akihito." Akihito bows lightly in front of her and forces a smile. Akihito smells her strong and expensive perfume, he didn't even put some of his cologne today. He gets a little embarrassed at noticing that Asami must have kissed him while his own scent is about his Aloe Vera shampoo and the scent of his sweat.

"Takaba this is my business partner, Maeda Eri." She smiles and raises her hand to shake it with Akihito's.  _'Her hands are very soft'_  he thinks while seeing the perfect manicured hands of the woman.

"I don't think dinner will be possible Maeda-san" he says while getting up and grabbing Akihito's waist. Asami smiles softly when he feels the stiffness in Akihito's body, the blonde tenses but feels a warm feeling through his chest, pride and something that resembles gratitude.

"Of course Asami-san, with such a beautiful young man beside you even I would struggle to keep my hands off him all the time." She says while smiling sweetly, she gets up and moves to say good bye to them, until the door opens. She doesn't notice that Asami's expression turns more serious and his eyes are nothing but kind.

She turns to see the black panther of her business partner and another beige panther coming behind, it looked like a cat but way bigger. She tries to ignore it but when she turns she sees the blonde talking with Asami. She isn't listening because the mark on the neck of Takaba is distracting her.

' _A dragon? The only family who owns a dragon_ _is_ _… It can't be, they are already that intimate? But Asami doesn't have the mark_ _...'_

"Maeda-san?" says the blonde and she turns her attention to him. Akihito feels the stare of her eyes through her thick eyelashes.

"I apologize Takaba-san, I've been very busy and I kind of got distracted. It was a pleasure to meet you, Asami-san." She bows and leaves the office, she walks a little faster and her high heels sounds through the hallway .

"She noticed the mark and looked at Haruki confused," Akihito says while petting the head of his pet.

"It was time for her to know about you, she is very insistent." Asami sits on the couch far from his desk and grabs the lunch box.

"She is beautiful" he says while sitting beside Asami and grabbing his own lunch. The only answer he got was the soft roar of a panther, it was from Shun. It surprised Akihito and Asami chuckled.

"I bet he yelled at me saying that I'm wrong," Akihito says while laughing.

"Indeed," said Asami while petting Haruki's head, "you are prettier."

"Don't say cheesy things, it's scary." Akihito grabs a piece of onigiri.

"Akihito" says Asami in a serious voice while looking at him, "be careful around her."

"I'm very talented at escaping from thugs Asami, don't underestimate me." He smiled while a piece of rice was sticking on his chin.

"Don't worry," said Akihito looking at Asami. They ate lunch in peace while talking and sharing their bentos with their pets.

"Asami…" asks Akihito while putting down the bento's box on the table in front of them. His serious tone making Asami looking at him expectantly. "Do I smell bad?" asks Akihito a little embarrassed but his curiosity over shadowing his embarrassment.

Asami got closer to him and smelled his neck, the blonde shivered a little at the closeness and scent of Asami tingling his nose.

"You stink" said Asami while kissing the neck of the blonde, Akihito is speechless and his eyes bore a shocked expression. He blushes and before he can move away from Asami, the old man grabs him. "You should smell different" says Asami while grabbing the arm of Akihito and pushing him on the leather sofa. "You need to smell like me," says Asami while kissing the neck of Akihito.

"I can't afford something so expensive, I noticed what cologne you used. That would cost me like four months of payment," he blushes and covers his neck, "please stop you just said I stink."

"Of course you do, you don't have my smell on you." He said and Akihito tries to suppress his laughter and puts a hand on his mouth, "so what do I smell like?" he wants to hear what dooes exactly 'stink' means.

"You smell like sweat," Asami lands a kiss on his temple, "your I suppose Aloe Vera shampoo," he places a hand under Akihito's shirt and massaged a nipple, "and the horrible perfume of that woman." Asami kisses the blondes mouth while the other moans sweetly against his lips.

' _Maybe I don't mind to stink like this if Asami gets all possessive…'_  he thoughts while Asami kisses every part of his neck and his face, he returns the action and kisses the cheeks and neck of his mate.

The intercom inside of the office ringed but no one answered, Kirishima got closer to the office to hear something he shouldn't have never heard. The only indication that he couldn't pass were the two felines doing guard outside of the office, not that they were that different from their owners.

"Suoh" says Kirishima while placing his phone on his ear, not waiting for the other person's greet.

" _Yes?"_  he answers.

"Call to the assistant of Machida Eiji, tell him that the meeting will be delayed for around one hour later than we accorded. I'll call to the other office." The call ended abruptly and Suoh sighed at thinking why every time he sees the soulmate of his boss, something like this happens. All the time.

* * *

The second level of the laboratory was quiet; there was no one there but the manager, two other doctors and Maeda. All of them watched behind a window glass into a room where a person and his pet were in a bed, one of the doctors enters the room with caution, the lights are on and the room is totally white, the man is around forty years old and a the pet is a bird called "caiques". The doctor grabs a big syringe and places it closer to the arm of the man, where his mark of a soulmate is situated. The doctor pushes the needle in and lets the yellow liquid enter the body of the man; however, they are surprised that the pain from the liquid inside of the man's body is strong enough to wake him up. They hear the man grunting and roll on the bed while grabbing his arm, the pet simply faints from of the strong pain that it feels as well.

The man grips his arms tightly, as if trying to make a tourniquet but failing tremendously without the proper tightness in his arm, he grunts and his face turns pale, the bird is still as if being unconscious, which is what the scientist think until it makes a painful chirp. After being exactly for one minute in what seems as an agonizing pain the man let go of his arm and relaxes on the bed.

It didn't take more than one minute until the man is quietly lying in the bed, the scientist wait one more minute until he is completely still and waiting for his reactions, sleeping because the pain has subsided, and the mark has disappeared leaving a small scar as if the mark shrinks in the process, disappearing on his skin.

"Spectacular" says Maeda while seeing a man losing a soul mark in two minutes, "you just needed a little push it seems." Noshima looks at her boss and nods uncertainly, she tries to be calm above all the pressure that she has been lately. Her heart is beating nervously inside of her chest while standing stiffly beside her boss, she is proud of herself but even if her boss gives her a good amount of money she doesn't seem to have a good feeling about it.

"Where is the soulmate of that man?" asks Maeda to one of the doctors, they look at their documents in hand and respond. "She is on a family trip Maeda-san," Noshima looks at her and Maeda speaks with a smirk on her pink lips, "she will have a surprise when she comes back."

"But that mark can come back right? It's the instinct of the pets above all; they feel the presence of the soulmate of their owner. They can't just forget their partner, it's just a temporary amnesia to the genetics, right?" one of the doctors looks at Maeda and Noshima but they don't answer. Noshima keeps looking at the man and Maeda sighs, she manages to make a sweet smile and with a reassuring tone of voice she answers.

"Of course it is temporary," says Maeda and Noshima looks at her in confusion.

' _It's made to forget the soulmate completely, not even the pets can recognize it. Well, the other subject's pets didn't react to their soulmates after being inyected with the formula.'_ Noshima thinks about their final analizis, and the last subject before the tenth one which is the one they are seeing didn't react to their partner nor they scent but her body suffered the looks at Noshima who looks at her seriously, almost threatening that if she dares to say something inappropriate to the other doctors it will mean trouble.

"The disappearance of the mark is not enough," says Maeda while grabbing one of the photos inside of a folder where the information of the man is. She snatches a photo of the woman and her pet; she walks into the room and wakes up the man.

"Tatsuki Heiji" says Maeda while hiding the picture behind her back and sitting on the bed with the man. "How do you feel Tatsuki-san?" She smiles with sympathy and with a reassuring tone of voice she speaks at him.

"Where am I?" he turns his head to the right and see his pet sleeping, "Hazu!" he grabs the bird in his hand and checks of any sing on injury. "What happened?" he asks frightened. He notices that the bird is shivering slightly, as if it were in pain. He frowns and looks at her at lost.

"Sir you were run over from a car yesterday, you are in a near laboratory where we tended to your injuries and the ones of your pet as well, I have some questions for you first before we can make a diagnostic about your situation." Maeda pushes her glasses up little and shows the man a picture of a woman with brown hair and a parrot on her shoulder.

"Do you know this woman?" she asks looking at him and his reactions. He narrows his eyes and shakes his head.

"I don't know her," he says and Maeda suppresses a smile, she asks some questions to the man and walks out of the room, pretending that she was a doctor while checking the injuries that never existed. She assures the man that he suffered a mere concussion and he wasn't injured that gravelly, he smiles and says thanks to her while holding his pet.

"Congratulations Noshima-sensei, you will have a raise." Maeda says to the doctor that looks at her with surprised eyes.

"Gentlemen, I need 25 ml of the formula before leaving." She places her gloves on the table and walks to the office with a smile on her lips.

"Noshima-sensei," says one of the men when Maeda isn't in the room anymore. "What should we do with him?" they observe the man stroking the feathers of the bird.

"Let him rest here for another two nights, after that I'll handle it."

* * *

Three days later…

"Soma stop it" says Akihito while editing some photos on his laptop. The grey wolf is panting beside his face and the breath of the dog is way too much for him to handle. He loves animals but he is more of a cat person, he can't deny that he really likes Soma but he can't even work properly.

"Soma sit on the floor," Akihito says while pointing at the floor, "you'll ruin my furniture and you won't pay for it, right?." Soma gets closer to Akihito and licks the neck of the blonde, Akihito shudders and rolls his eyes while putting the laptop on the coffee table.

"Kimura-san," says Akihito calmly, "put a collar around this dog or I swear to god I'll lock him in my room." Akihito looks at Kimura who reading a book on the couch in front of the blonde.

"He loves you Takaba-san," Kimura orders Soma to lie in the floor and he obeys with his ears and tail down in what can be interpreted as 'sadness'.

Akihito continues working on his laptop while Shun and Haruki lay beside him on the floor, he pats the head of Shun who is purring softly against the stomach of Haruki. Akihito tried to focus on his work but the grey wolf always get jealous when he isn't having attention from Akihito, he tries to substitute his head instead of Shun's but Akihito looks at him knowing his intentions.

"Fine, you can sit beside me but stay put." Akihito moves the small pillow that he had beside him and taps the spot on the couch, Soma moves his tail so fast that it hits Shun's face. Akihito chuckled and patted the neck of the grey wolf.

"Is he always like this?" asks Akihito to Kimura, who smiles while watching the big grey wolf relaxing from his touch.

"I'm a firm believer that every soulpet has their own history with their owners, some of them might be happy and other ones are totally the opposite." He says while putting his finger in the middle of the page where he was reading, he looks at Akihito who looks at him confused.

"He was extremely hard to approach and, you couldn't even look at him without being afraid that he was going to rip a limb off your body. Even I was afraid sometimes but our situation was very different from what it is right now, he changed and now he is a happy wolf who loves people. Of course, he doesn't like all the people he meets but some of them are worth it."

Akihito continues stroking Soma's head softly and listening to Kimura, "worth it?"

"Worth it to protect, Takaba-san." Kimura gets up and retrieves a glass of water from the kitchen. Akihito thinks about his words and smiles at the recognition of that statement. The ring of his cell phone catches his attention, it's a call from Asami, he smiles and answers the phone. He blushes faintly at the name of his lover on the screen of his cell phone, he shakes his head and places his phone on his ear.

"It's eleven in the morning and you are awake? Go to sleep old man." He listens at the deep chuckle on the other side of the line and waits for the response of Asami. He smirks because is as if he can see the handsome smirk on his soulmate's face.

" _I can't even say anything and you are already hissing me."_  Akihito shivers at the tone of voice, his voice sounds a little rough and sleepy.  _"Do you like the beach?"_  he asks and waits for the response of Akihito.

"Everybody likes the beach Asami," he hears a snort and stops stroking Soma's head.

" _I'll take it as a yes, pack what you need and I'll wait for you here in two hours."_  Asami hangs up and the blonde actually takes a couple of seconds to understand what he meant by that. He gets up and walks in confusion to Kimura who is cleaning Akihito's kitchen, even if the blonde has told him that is not necessary, the bodyguard can't help himself when he sees a single spot dirty.

"You heard him." Kimura says while seeing the confused expression on his boss.

"Is he serious? I need to edit like ten pictures and make a report about a case, I can't go." He unlocks his phone and types on it so he can call Asami, however Kimura stops him and Akihito looks at him annoyed.

"Takaba-san, Asami-sama called me around an hour ago so I could make all the preparations needed, I'm sure that Kirishima-san has already called to your boss to make the necessary arrangements for your work. Your bag is full of clothes and anything else that you may need is on your bed, however I left it open if there's something you wish to add." Kimura smiled while seeing the shock expression from his boss, he continued cleaning the kitchen while Akihito stood there aghast, he walks to his bedroom and it's just like his bodyguard said, there is indeed a bag there waiting for him.

"That bastard is always doing whatever he wants," he says while going through his closet and grabbing a pair of blue swim trunks, "always making plans without my opinion," he says angrily while grabbing his sunglasses and packing them inside of the bag. "You don't even know if I want to go and yet you still make plans" he locks his precious cameras inside of their boxes and locks them inside of a certain secret part of the closet.

Akihito hears a small 'pffft' behind him, realizing that he wasn't alone inside of his room. He looks back at the man who was watching him amused by the words of the blonde, "Takaba-san." He tries to suppress a smile and looks seriously at his boss.

"I'll grab your bag and put it in the car," he says and Akihito looks shocked realizing that he just filled the bag even more while complaining. He blushes in embarrassment at his unconscious actions. "What about Haruki?" he asks.

"He will go as well boss, Shun and Haruki will accompany you." Kimura walked inside of the room to grab the bag.

"What about Souh-san and Kirishima-san?" he follows behind Kimura while walking to the entrance.

"I was asked to substitute Kirishima-san for two days Takaba-san, there is a possibility that he and Suoh will accompany the two of you but this is only my assumption."

Akihito walks through the apartment while Kimura walks to the car; he goes to the living room and sees the heads of the three animals listening to the conversations.

"Here it comes…" Akihito places a hand on the wall and waits for what is about to happen, "Haruki… we are going to the beach…" He says and in a half second he has the big cat on his chest while purring and stroking his head against Akihito's. "You too Shun…" Everything goes black and he realizes that Shun is on him, purring and roaring softly, as if trying to meow like a cat.

"I don't know any other feline, or cats like you that enjoy going to beach. You guys are way too odd." Shun bites the leg of Akihito making him yelp and Haruki purrs while pushing his head in his owner's hands.

After struggling with the two heavy cats on his chest while his back is pressed to the floor, he notices someone looking at him with sad grey eyes, the smell of said 'something' was unbearable so he tried to move him.

"I'm sorry Soma, I don't think you can go this time…" he says while sitting and the wolf whined softly at him, "I'll buy you a nice treat if you promise to take care of the house, ok?" he says while rubbing the ears of the big wolf as he snuggles his nose against Akihito's neck.

"We should leave now Takaba-san," says Kimura while taking a picture of Akihito with Soma licking his cheeks while Shun and Haruki were in his lap stroking their own heads against Akihito's stomach.

* * *

"I can't believe that you did this on a whim," he says while watching Asami put on his seatbelt, Akihito tries to not blush seeing his lover in the driver seat. Asami is wearing a dark blue polo shirt with beige trousers, his hair is just like always but a little bit messier, some dark brown locks of his hair are falling in out of place, he tries again to not blush when Asami puts on his sun glasses.

"What's wrong?" he asks while turning on the engine, he notices that Akihito is looking away with a blush on his cheeks and a slight frown on his face.

"Nothing" he says without looking at Asami, he notices that his lover turns off the car and calls his name again. Akihito turns his face and looks at him not quite forced, but with a cute pout on his lips.

"Akihito" he says again and grabs the hand of the blonde, kissing it and asking again "what's wrong?".

"You look very well dressed that's all," he looks away and Asami realizes that Akihito indeed looks a little different from him; he is wearing shorts and a t shirt that weren't that 'fancy' as he said. Asami didn't care at all about his clothes; he only thought that his soulmate looked handsome in his clothes.

He grabs Akihito's chin and kisses him softly, nipping at his bottom lip while observing that Akihito's eyes were closed in delight.

"You don't need to look fancy; we are going somewhere close so there's no need for you to dress formal." He says assuring Akihito, who doesn't believe him but didn't complain after a small explanation. "Here" says Asami while taking off his sun glasses and giving them to Akihito. He gets closer and places his thumb to caress the bottom lip of the blonde, he kisses him again and places the sunglasses on his face.

"What are you doing? They are yours and I don't think they will fit me." He says a little embarrassed but stays quiet after seeing himself in the small mirror beside his door.

"They suit you," Asami says while seeing Akihito blush despite the sun glasses. "You don't need fancy clothes to look nice, just confidence."

"You read fashion magazines as well huh?", Akihito snickers and Asami pinches his leg with his hands. "Ouch" says Akihito but does the same, Asami smirks and looks through the front mirror at the two pets. "A cult person needs to have an opinion in every topic, it makes you different if you have an opinion or basic knowledge in every topic."

"Now you sound like my father," Akihito hears Asami starting the car and smirks when Asami furrow his brows, "rich old man."

"You like this old man," Asami starts driving and gets out of the basement park lot.

"Yes" says Akihito and immediately blushes unconscioulsly, he turns his face to the window and places a hand under his nose in embarrassment. Asami remains quiet and smiles faintly.

Haruki and Shun were sitting on the back seat, they had their own seat belt and looked outside while admiring the scenery.

"Oh he just confessed!" says Haruki at hearing his owner's confession.

"Yeah, look at Ryu, he is screaming inside." Shun says and Haruki laughs but only Shun can actually differentiate from one. "I'm not lying, look at him smiling, oh he stopped smiling. He saw you smirking." Haruki turns to the window while hiding his smirk, his whiskers moving through the wind and closing his eyes. Shun can't help himself and places his head beside the face of his partner, Haruki sighs but enjoys the closeness.

Asami didn't exactly plan this, it was more because he actually wanted to take a few days off, and Kirishima's was nagging him about taking a break as well. He woke up around ten in the morning and called Kirishima to say that he was going to take a few days, his secretary wasn't happy after realizing the amount of work and meetings that needed to be moved to another day just so his boss can have some rest. However, he doesn't like when his boss is stressed and takes it out on the staff or their business comrades.

As much as Asami wanted to turn a blind eye to his sentimental situation, he couldn't deny that he yearned to spend time with his soulmate, a young man with the brightest smile that he has ever seen. A beautiful soul that he learned to care these past few months, neither of them has said 'I love you' or anything that resembles that sentence, but the small actions have made a huge impact on their relationship. Asami, who has never found someone so interesting and, dare he say 'funny', he smiles at the blonde on his side while watching the scenery outside the small window of his car.

A quiet road to the hotel he owns, surrounded with small mountains and a landscape that resembles one outside of Tokyo, the weather isn't too hot or chilly, it's adequate but, whenever he is with his soulmate it doesn't matter either way. He enjoys being with someone like him and that's something that he has never felt for anyone.

He notices that Akihito is trying to make conversation about anything, he enjoys teasing him and responding him honestly, Akihito looks at him with interest when hearing about his likes and dislikes, just like the past months together as if Akihito never gets bored hearing about his life.

He feels disappointed when they are near the hotel, Akihito doesn't know where they are going but he slows down and drives slower, it might be foolish and somewhat childish of him but, he can't help it when he feels the warm hand of his soulmate locking fingers with his.

Asami continues driving, as if it's something that doesn't move his heart, he grabs Akihito's hand and uses it to move the lever of the car while driving, Akihito blushes a little but his small action is very welcomed. Asami smirks; he can't suppress the pride he feels at his soulmate being so confident around him. He sighs softly when he sees the hotel getting closer.

They get in front of the hotel entrance and the valet takes their car, another person grabs their baggage and bows down to them. Akihito looks at them a little confused, "hey, do you by any chance own this hotel?" he asks as someone comes in front of them and bows while smiling politely.

"Asami-sama we are honored to have you, please let me guide you to your suite." The man was wearing a dark suit and had a small mustache, Akihito couldn't help but smile when he remembered seeing a character on the morning channel that is for kids that looked the same.

"Did you say something?" asks Asami while smirking.

"Forget it, rich old man." He walks beside Asami while looking around, the hotel looks as if it's out of one of those rich magazines, he followed the man with Asami placing a hand on his lower back. They passed in front of a huge mirror and he smirked when he notices that the sunglasses fit him perfectly, Asami couldn't help teasing him and took the glasses from Akihito's face.

"Hey!" says Akihito softly without the man that was guiding them hearing.

"You used them enough" he says but Akihito reaches to take them off his soulmate's face.

"Well I don't need them, I'm handsome like this." Akihito crosses his arms in front of his chest and walks beside Asami, the man guides them to the elevator and motioned for the guests to come.

The man waited in front of the door of the elevator Asami and Akihito were behind him, the older man whispers into Akihito's ear and the blonde blushes.

"Give me a kiss and I'll give them to you." He says while placing his hand on Akihito's waist.

"Don't get all touchy when we are with someone else, pervert." He whispers close to Asami's lips and the old man smirks. "Take them as a present but, kiss me first." Asami grabs tightly the waist of the blonde and kisses the ear of Akihito.

Akihito really liked those glasses but the thing he actually wanted was the man that owns them, he turned his head to see if the elevator was going to stop soon, he quickly grabbed Asami and pulled him to place a kiss on his lips. He thought that a peck was enough but, it wasn't for Asami at least. The older man grabbed his waist and kissed Akihito softly.

Shun and Haruki looked at them embarrassed from their behavior in front of them, the two felines crooked their heads to see the face of the man, he was blushing like mad at hearing the noises and whispers of the couple behind him. Their scents were strong because of their bond but the man tried his best on ignoring it.

"These two are hornier than we are" says Haruki looking at Shun.

"I guess you are right" he says while twining his tail with his partner.

* * *

"Do you like it?" asks Asami while hugging the waist of the blonde from behind.

"It's very nice, I already took some pictures" he says while taking another picture with his camera that was hanging from his neck. They are on the top floor which is the suite, the view from the balcony was perfect. It was the sunset probably, that made it everything more beautiful than it already is. The beach waves were small, reaching to the shore and the relaxing sound of them crashing against it felt perfect. The warm breeze that caressed his skin and the comfortable weather around it, warmth as the colors that were painted in the sky, the sun was already setting, just a few centimeters for the sun to touch the ocean. Asami placed a kiss on the back of his neck and walked to stop beside him. He had his arms resting on the balcony while looking at the sunset. Asami heard the sound of the camera clicking and realized that Akihito took a picture of him.

"I'll save this one" says Akihito without showing the picture to his soulmate.

"I can autograph it if you want" he says and he hears a pure and sweet laugh from his soulmate's mouth.

"Oh Asami-san would you be so kind as to give me your autograph?" he says in a girly voice and Asami crushes the end of the cigarette into an ashtray, he takes Akihito by the waist and pulls him closer to his body. "I can give you more than an autograph Takaba-san" he says while whispering into Akihito's ear. The blonde shivers from the tone of voice and grabs the belt on Asami's pants.

"I'm interested Asami-san but I must admit that I really want to go to the pool at least," he says while kissing Asami along his jaw.

"Would you be so kind as to go in with me, Takaba-san?" says Asami while kissing the neck of the blonde, Akihito puts a hand on the balcony rail and moans a little at the soft lips on his skin.

"Do I have another option?" he asks while hugging Asami's hips.

"No," Asami kisses Akihito's soft lips and feels the sweet scent of his soulmate.

On the other side of the suite, a window is open and the ocean breeze comes in.

"They are even more romantic than us…" Haruki says while watching Akihito's hands slip around Asami's neck.

"Hey, I really love you and I can be more romantic than you think…" he says while seeing his owners grab the head of his soulmate.

"I know, I'm sorry. I love you too Shun." Haruki places his head under his partner's chin and purrs softly while licking Shun's ears.

* * *

"It's cold" says Akihito while stepping into the pool, after having a delicious and expensive dinner with Asami he was excited to get into the private pool in a restricted area of the hotel. It's private for certain guests only and Asami, as the owner, asked to not be bother by anyone including the staff.

Akihito started by taking off his robe and tight boxers, he slipped his foot on to the small stair inside of the pool. It was cold but he took a deep breath and submerged himself into the pool, he impulsively swam away from the spot where the stairs were. He reached the surface and sliked his hair to the back, he wiped his face of water and searched for Asami who was moving closer to the stairs.

Akihito tried, he seriously intended to not watch the body of his soulmate with awe. He has seen him without clothes many times, but seeing that body, that body he can touch to his hearts content, bathed in the moonlight with the reflection of the small lights inside of the waiter, he found himself speechless.

After taking off his clothes he went to wet his body in a shower near the pool edge and after seeing Asami naked, he couldn't suppress the desire inside of him. He felt a hard tug in his chest, his  _soulmate_  is indeed handsome and to some extent, admirable.

He gulped when he saw Asami's body disappearing inside of the pool, his chest was wet and he was slightly bothered that he was so handsome, almost making him feeling insecure about his body. He didn't care about his own body but he remembers how Asami always tells him that he is beautiful when they are having sex, and sometimes, even when they are relaxing in each others presence.

He felt Asami's hands caressing his waist and his lips kissing his cheek softly, Akihito shivered and placed his hands on the shoulders of his soulmate. Akihito couldn't help teasing and placed his hand on Asami's cheek, kissing him until their bodies touches and a hard length stroke his thigh.

Akihito took that chance to push Asami's head under the water, he laughed and noticed Asami trying to stand up but after a few seconds he didn't come out. Akihito started to worry, "Hey it's not funny" he says but Asami seemed to remain sitting underneath of the water. Akihito submerged himself and pushed Asami up, he looked at him with surprise at seeing Asami laughing at him.

"Idiot! you worried me!" Akihito splashes water on Asami's face, relief in his voice at seeing Asami laughing and not drowning.

"You pushed me and I needed to teach you a lesson" he said while grabbing Akihito 's hand and pulling him closer to his naked body.

"Asami…" said Akihito while kissing his soulmate, "don't ever make plans without letting me know first." Asami chuckled and stopped kissing him, "I wanted to surprise you" he says while stroking the small of Akihito's back.

"W-Well yeah you did surprise me but-" he says but Asami cuts off his words while kissing him.

"I wanted to see you," he says without giving more excuses, it apparently worked because Akihito shut up and blushed profusely when he heard the motive of his soulmate.

"We see each other a lot but, I can't say I don't like this." He smiles and looks to the sky, it was strangely clear and beautifully quiet, the pool had lights on the bottom and there was a small garden beside it, it was fancily decorated and modern. Asami grabbed Akihito's thigh and lift it to his waist; he pressed the blonde on the edge of the pool and kissed the slender neck.

"Asami…" he says while wrapping his hands around Asami's shoulders.

"Akihito," says Asami while kissing his ear, "I want to take you right here." Akihito didn't listen to what Asami said instead kissing him passionately, his hands around Asami's neck while he felt him picking him up out of the water.

Akihito didn't even notice that they had spend so long inside of the pool kissing and touching each other, Asami's fingers were inside of him already and he couldn't wait any longer to feel his soulmate inside of him. They were certain that the pool was private but Akihito's moans were loud in the pool area. "Come for me my Akihito," says Asami while pushing his fingers into the bundle of nerves inside of the blonde while the other hand stroked the hard penis of his soulmate.

"W-wait the water will get dirty," he says but Asami just stroked him faster and muted his moans with his lips. Akihito shivered and came while using the wide shoulders of Asami as an anchor, he dug his nails into the soft skin of his lover and returned the kiss between sweet moans.

However, as much as the blonde felt like he was in heaven while he orgasmed in the hands of his soulmate, it didn't help to lessen the arousal of his soulmate. He breathed while hugging Asami's neck and guiding one hand further inside of the pool, he tracked the hard muscles of Asami's abdomen and caressed the short patch of hair while biting his bottom lip. He grabbed the hot member of the older man and stroked it tightly with tenderness.

"Let me take care of you as well," said Akihito while pushing Asami to the wall of the pool. He signaled him to sit on the edge of the pool while he remained in the water. He parted Asami's thighs and kissed the knee of his lover, gripping the inside of his thigh and making a path of kisses until he reached what he ached to have inside of him.

Asami's eyes locked with his and it made him shiver, a warm feeling tugging inside of him again, he blushed while he took hold Asami's hard member. The older man caressed the cheek of the blonde and parted his lips with his thumb, he pushed it further into the warmth that those pink lips guarded, he felt a shudder run through his back when Akihito licked it and nipped it softly with his teeth.

It didn't seem as if Akihito had the experience but Asami doubt it, every time, every single time that he tasted the body of his soulmate was as if it were to consume him. He felt a hard tug inside of his chest and thought that it was probably because of the same pink lips tightening around his cock, he grabbed onto Akihito's hair softly and relished at the warm tongue massaging the tip. A wet hand stroked the sack while Akihito's mouth didn't stop kissing and licking his hard cock. He suppressed a moan when Akihito lifted his penis to lick at the thick vein on the back, while he kissed and licked the sack, his hand never stopped stroking his dick. He didn't want to close his eyes, as if the sight of his soulmate under the moonlight weren't a sight to live for. Akihito seemed desperate and he could barely see the pool of hazel with hints of green anymore, they were pushed to the side by the dark dilated pupils of the blonde.

For a second, while Akihito swallowed him completely, he closed his eyes and moaned softly. The blonde watched through thick eyelashes and moaned when the tip of his mates big cock pushed inside of his throat, but he couldn't get enough and tried to swallowed him even further.

He noticed Asami's knuckles turning white and the grip on his head getting stronger, it only aroused him more and his own dick got hard with the simple display. A beautiful mate, a beautiful soul just for him. He moaned when he felt another pushed from his head and started to hear a low grunt from Asami, he knew that he was close, he couldn't wait to taste him, to taste his soulmate and consume him.

A thick white fluid filled his mouth and he swallowed it trying to not waste it by letting it slip out. Asami stroked the cheeks of his soulmate and he felt as if it wasn't real, as if the young man between his thighs were a dream. Better than any drug, and much better than any illusion. He grabbed Akihito by his arm and pulled him outside of the pool, kissing him and tasting himself.

"Asami please…" said Akihito while resting his back against the mattress and guiding Asami's length inside of him.

"Wait my sweet Akihito" he said while pouring a small amount of lubricant on Akihito's entrance, he stroked his member and coated it with enough lubricant so Akihito wouldn't feel the pain of doing it dry.

"Ah! yes" he said as he felt Asami's penis sliding inside of him, Asami felt the warm walls of Akihito adjusting to his shape and tightening around him.

"It feels so good" says Akihito while meeting Asami's thrusts as a soft groan leaves his chest, Asami looked at the blushing face of his soulmate beneath him and thrust harder while loving the sweet moans of the blonde.

"You are delicious my cute Akihito," Asami grabs Akihitos hips and pushed them to the mattres, his thrust got slower but striking that sweet spot inside of his soulmate, "so beautiful like this." He kissed the soft lips and moaned almost silently at the clenching walls around his cock.

"S-Shut up," he said and moaned loudly when he felt Asami's hand pinching his nipple.

"Come for me Akihito" he said while thrusting harder and taking Akihito's aching member in his hand, matching his thrutst with the stroking on his penis. Loud and sweet moans echoed in the suite along with small grunts on Asami's part. Akihito came first while gripping the sheets and Asami followed seconds later. Asami rested his body on top of Akihito's, their breath mingling with their own small pants.

Asami slid off Akihito and laid beside him, he took Akihito's body and placed the head of the blonde on his chest.

"I still want to bathe in the beach you know," he says and Asami chuckles.

"We'll go there tomorrow after breakfast if you want." He says placing a kiss on Akihito's head.

"Akihito" says Asami while looking at Akihito. "We should live together" he says and Akihito's eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" he asks, he might be hearing wrong.

"I want you to live with me" he says and Akihito sits up, he looks at Asami as if he were speaking another language.

"I can't leave with you, I mean, I can't pay for the rent and people might think wrong of you…" he started to list all the possible options about why it was a bad idea.

"You don't need to pay for the rent; I can take care of that. About rumors, you are my soulmate and there's nothing wrong with that." Asami sits as well and takes Akihito's hand.

"I want you to live with me," says Asami and Akihito blushes.

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"Yes I am, you can take some time to think about it." He said and Akihito nodded, the blonde kissed Asami and bit the bottom lip of the older man.

"I'll think about it" he said while getting up.

Asami noticed that his seed was trickling down Akihito's thighs and he smirked at the sight, feeling proud and possessive. It catches his attention when Akihito retrieves a white box and placed it beside his phone on the night stand.

"What is that?" he asks in curiosity.

"Some pills" he says while blushing.

"For what?" Asami insist.

"You don't need to know" says Akihito, but Asami was having none of it. He grabs the box faster from the nightstand before Akihito could stop him. He opens them and notices a certain pill, half of the color was red and the other one was pink. He recognizes them and sees at Akihito waiting for an explanation.

"Well… we just met each other a few months ago but, I'm not ready to have children." Akihito says a little nervous at the heavy gaze of golden eyes.

"You should have told me about it, I don't mind if you are still not ready but I want to know about you health. I don't want you to consume anything that may harm you or your belly." Asami inspected the pill and placed it back on the box.

"If you want to consume those kinds of pills then I'll give you better ones, these ones are cheap and it might affect you health. But…" Asami smirked and looked at Akihito who looked at him in confusion.

"I wouldn't mind if you ever do get pregnant." Asami kissed Akihito and the blonde blushed.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm tired." Akihito kissed Asami again and placed his head on the pillow, it was an endearing sight for Asami to look at his soulmate on his bed with his naked body, he has seen it many times but this time the idea actually weighted on him.

"Akihito," he said again.

"What is it?", the blonde responded annoyed.

"I like you too but probably more than you think, good night." He turned and noticed how Akihito's ears turned red, even his neck looked redder and he kissed soulmates back.

" _Akihito pregnant?"_  he thought while turning the lights off.  _"It might not be a bad idea…"_  he said and instead of letting his soulmate rest he started to touch his body softly and moving it so they were snuggling closer to each other.

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Kirishima-san?" asked Akihito with a little of concern in his voice.

" _Takaba-san,"_  said Kirishima with a heaviness in his voice, it's the first time in this day that he calls. Just like the past two weeks where he calls every day, at least two times each day.

"I need to talk with him, please." Kirishima feels a pressure on his chest, guilty because he is just obeying orders.

" _It's not possible Takaba-san, I told you already that there isn't anything you can do."_  He said while sighing.

"But why?," he asks with his voice broken.

" _I told you already, I don't know but his orders were clear Takaba-san. Please, don't make this more painful for you and just forget this. I'll change this number so please don't waste your time."_  He said while closing his eyes, he couldn't deny that this hurt him at some point as well, he liked the kid.

" _I don't want to hear that Kirishima-san, he is my soulmate, he said it and he…"_ his voice broke,  _"he…, he said he loved me Kirishima. Please, let me meet him."_ He said with the tears falling but trying to keep his voice strong as if his pain weren't obvious.

"I'm sorry Akihito-san." The call ended. It was late at night and he couldn't sleep at all, he decided to try at this hour but it was futile.

Akihito clutched his phone against his chest, and sat on his bed, silent tears falling to the floor where Haruki looked at him with sadness. There should be someone beside him, comforting him and telling him that it's all a dream but the pain it's too real for be a dream.

After being together for around six months, laughing and arguing, sharing intimate thoughts and moments, fears and first times, it all faded. The happiness he found above all the excuses he conveyed to his soulmate, above every single time he argued with him, nothing mattered. He couldn't stop the tears flowing from his cheeks, he tried, and saw with his own eyes how betrayal feels. How foolish he was. How could he fall in love with someone like him, he knew it but never accepted that it was all wrong but, it just feel so right.

He missed so much the black tail and body that warmth him at night, and Haruki missed him too. But the rejection was too much to bear, the exposure of something he ought to never see, to never notice because of his own good. Haruki curled beside him and he didn't look so well either, Akihito hugged him and whispered good thoughts but they seemed forced, while his tears fell into the beige-orange fur of his soulpet, his hearth ached and his soul felt broken.

"I want to know what happened Haruki, I really want to tell you that everything is going to be fine, but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He hugged his pet and cried, giving up since that awful day for the first time.

He woke up early in the evening, his eyes hurt and he felt weak. It was very cold and he doubted he was immune to catch a cold after sleeping with the windows open and without covering himself, it was winter already and he shivered while sitting up on his bed. It was so cold, his heart and his bed felt so empty. He got up and walked to the living room, finding Haruki in front of the door. ' _Why are you waiting for him? He won't come, neither him.'_ He thought but he didn't say it out loud, he couldn't break Haruki's heart like this, it's not like it isn't already.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asks the woman behind his chair.

"Working," answers Asami giving her a small curve of his lips, a very tiny smile.

"We should go home already, it's not good for you to stay up this late my love." She kisses his cheeks and touches his chest through the thick clothes that covered him.

"I will send a car to your home, Eri. I can't leave yet." He said while she pouted cutely for him, he turned his head to read some documents on his computer.

"I'll wait for you, please let me know when you are in home. I'll tell the driver to leave me in the penthouse, maybe you'll like what you see." She says while turning Asami's face and kissing him on the lips, the old man responds but makes no comment.

There is a knock in the double door in front of him, "come in." He says not minding the annoyed look of the woman towards the door.

"Asami-sama we need to attend the meeting in fifteen minutes," Kirishima tries not to look at the woman in front of him who is massaging the shoulders of his boss.

"Wait for me in the office," says Asami while getting up but not without leaving a kiss on the cheek of his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the fluffiness, *takes off her non existent glasses*. The angst is starting my friends.  
> If you like it please leave some commentsI hope you all have a nice day!


	16. New Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'll answer some questions about this story on the final part of this chapter. There are some pictures about the new pets of this chapter in AO3 account.
> 
> This chapter was fixed by my kind beta Jadedslave, she fixed this chapter in a day and another story (oneshot) that I'm planning to post soon. Give her some thanks for making this story much easier to read!  
> THIS STORY IS ON ITS BIRTHDAY! IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR SINCE I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER! THANK YOU GUYS!!!

**New Situations**

_One month ago…_

It has been an exhausted day, he couldn't wait to finally sit in the comfortable couch with a glass of bourbon and just relax. It would be much better if someone were beside him, someone that is blonde and with hazel eyes; they are probably one of the most beautiful colors he has ever seen. The smile is bright and sometimes too shiny for his liking, but it was refreshing to have someone like him. He is much better than Asami could have ever imagined, he closes his eyes and opens the door of the penthouse.

It's quiet and smelled somewhat like clean; he figured that probably Akihito came to take a look at the apartment again. He makes a small smile while thinking of Akihito's reaction when he made that especial reservation at that sushi restaurant, they will be going there this Friday. It's not like he needed a reservation, he is, after all, Asami Ryuichi but Kirishima insisted that it would give his persona more delicacy if Akihito notices that the best table is reserved just for him.

Sometimes, he really should consider on giving a raise to his secretary. Suoh, on the other hand, enjoys playing with Haruki. He can't comprehend why the former cat enjoys playing with a huge brown bear, even Shun seemed at lost. He places his suit jacket in the chair nearby, and moves his head a little until his bones make a pop from the stress. He sighs and walks further to the penthouse.

"Shun" he says and notices that Shun is playing with a blue fur ball, it was specifically a huge ball but Asami knew that he never bought it. Akihito seems to enjoy on giving toys to the black panther, if only he knew, that Shun was more of a protector for him than a black cat to play. He would complain about it but he doesn't have the intention to erase that smile from his friend, or better said, lover.

Shun doesn't need to hear his name to know that Asami was at home, or that he needed to come. However, he looks rather happy that Asami is at home early. He gets closer and rubs his head slightly into Asami's leg, receiving a nice pat on the head.

Asami and Shun hears something outside the door, something that was surprisingly unsettling.

There harsh steps and panting, it seemed around two or three people coming near the front door. Asami grabs the weapon that he hides in a near drawer and Shun stays behind him while they get closer to the door. They stop abruptly at the rough pounding in the door; they couldn't get in without the code or the key. Akihito already knew both of them so it couldn't be possible to be him. Shun grunted when he smelled something like iron and wet sounds echoed in the carpet, a sound that only he could recognize.

"Asa…mi" said someone from outside, it was a female voice. Asami recognized it even if it was a barely whisper. There was a soft thump outside, as if someone just fell rather slowly.

"Please… open the door…" she said and Asami moved to the front door with his weapon in hand. He opened it and he is shocked to see Maeda lying in the floor. There was an oozing of blood from her leg and a bodyguard behind her, holding his shoulder. Both of them seemed to be in an intensive pain.

"What happened?" asks Asami while helping the woman that laid there in the ground. Asami grabs her small waist and lifts her with extreme care, her left calf is bleeding and Asami frowned at the sight of small pieces of glass closer to the wound. The bodyguard only pushed his injury from his shoulder tightly; he held his hand that was covered in red. He walked further to the apartment with Shun closing the door. Asami places Maeda on the couch and lifts her legs and placed them on his lap, he brings a towel and presses at the wound.

"Shun bring me my phone" he says and the panther looks inside of the suit jacket.

"T-There was an accident," she says with a few tears in her eyes. "I was in the car waiting for him," she signals to his friend that took a seat in the couch. "T-Then someone came rushing to the car and smashed the window of my seat with a brick." She squeezes her eyes and sniffs a little at the pain from her leg. "T-Then he told me to give him anything I had; he took my purse and some important documents regarding our project." She sobs at the memory and her mascara is running through her cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry," she sniffs, "I didn't know he wanted those documents are threatened at me with a gun."

"You should have gone to the hospital but not here," Asami takes his phone and tries to reach for Kirishima. "No! Please don't take me to the hospital!" she yells and grabs the phone from Asami's hands. He looks at her in confusion and slightly bothered from her taking his phone like that.

"You are bleeding and your bodyguard is injured; you need to go to a hospital. You shouldn't have come here," she looks at him with hurt in her eyes. She nods sadly and lowers her face, "but I think you did the right thing, you must have been closer to the penthouse."

"Of course I was," she cries a little more from the pressure that Asami was putting in her calf with a towel. Asami noticed that the bleeding had stopped and it wasn't that deep, but he understood that no one had the same reaction to an injury like that. "Don't worry," he said again reassuringly when she placed her bloody hands on her face. Asami hears a thump again, only this time it was closer but paid no mind to it, probably Shun was looking for another towel.

"Let me at least call my personal doctor," he grabbed the phone from her lap and he paused when a wet hand stops his. "I-I need to tell you something."

Asami waits for her to finish sobbing and waits for her to say whatever she wanted, however, he searched for the contact through his phone with his eyes on her. "I-I just really wanted to come here. No one saw me coming inside, and I, I just really wanted to see you."

He stares at her and sighs softly, almost going unnoticed from her. He grabs her hand and massages it softly with his thumb. "We can talk about it after the doctor comes." He looks at her and feels pity; she looked shaken by the attack in the vehicle. However, something told him that everything seemed too strange to happen closer to the penthouse. He closes his eyes without letting go of his phone.

It was strange, how everything started to look blurry, he noticed his hands losing strength and he barely heard his phone falling from his hands into the ground. A soft hand covered in blood holds his chin and lips in color wine stretches into a smile. He closes his eyes and passes out.

"Good job" she said with a little difficulty while moving her leg into the ground, Asami's head was resting against the couch, exposing his neck with two red points in his neck. A very bright color green with hints of gold surrounds Asami's neck and squeezes it lightly; she chuckles and stretches her hand to grab her pet. "Delicate as always, my beautiful Sheni." The small snake runs through her arm to rest at her neck.

"Boss, we need to treat your injury." The bodyguard said while grabbing some bandages that he already had inside of his pockets, there was no injury at his shoulder and he easily lifted the black panther that laid in the floor. "Place that cat on the couch before it wakes up, Sheni's poison only made him passed out but her venom is not for that. She restrained herself with not pushing sufficient poison inside of them. Give me the syringe."

He nodded and placed a black box on her lap. She sits up and straddles Asami's lap, she smiles and kisses the neck of Asami where the red dots are when Sheni bit. "I know I'm going to be the best thing in your life Ryuichi, just wait, you'll love when I'm having you inside of me." She kisses again that part on his neck and retrieves the cap from the syringe; she smiles and pushes it into Asami's neck with her right hand. She notices the frown in Asami's eyes and slides off from his body.

"He will wake up in an hour maybe, you need to leave." She says to her bodyguard that already finished with bandaging her calf. "I'll let you know if I need something, leave from the back door and make sure that no one sees you, they have blind spots in there." She stands up and places the syringe in the neck of the panther as well. It made a small grunt but didn't wake up.

"Why are they not waking up? I remember the doctors said that they wake up in a few minutes after the dose is injected." He looks at them and wonders if it is a good idea to leave his boss alone.

"They have the poison of Sheni inside, they can't even move right now. Just leave; I'll let you know if I need anything." Maeda moved through the apartment and grabbed the liquor that was on the coffee table.

He bowed slightly and closed the front door. She turns to look at Asami and kisses him softly on his lips. "Wake up soon."

* * *

"Hey glasses I brought you something," Akihito smiles at him while placing an iced coffee on the desk. He smiles and looks at him with happiness and a small hint of teasing in his eyes.

"I already told you that I don't drink this," Kirishima placed it on a table behind the desk and rubbed his temple. "And I already told you, again, that you need to call before coming."

"Asami doesn't care if I call or not, besides, you'll hear some news soon." Akihito placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Behind him, Haruki was grinning slightly and his whiskers were moving a little with curiosity at Kirishima's expression. Akihito started to whistle with his eyes darting around the office, waiting for Kirishima's reaction.

"If it's about Asami-sama asking for you to live with him, I already know. Your landlord tells me that you haven't paid at least two months of rent. Seriously, I need to take care of everything." He said in a hurtful tone even if everything was fine. He would never let it show, or tell to anyone, but it was funny to see Akihito angry because of the simple things.

"You are always so 'this is wrong', 'Asami-sama this, Asami-sama that', 'I do everything around here'." Akihito mimicked Kirishima at best as he could while grabbing the non- existent glasses from his head while Haruki placed his paw in front of his mouth to grin. The humans couldn't understand very well but he was laughing at seeing his owner mocking the always tensed secretary.

Kirishima looked at him serious and got up to lead Akihito to Asami's office. "Don't bother; I already know where it is." Akihito smiled kindly at him and Kirishima forgot the faint anger he felt for the kid. "I don't exactly want to do this but Asami-sama has a visitor, its better if I open the door and let you in."

"Oh I see," he said while Shun walked behind them. "I brought him lunch so I hope he has time to eat it soon, you won't believe it but he eats everything. There was one time when I made something simple but he ate everything, and here I thought that just because he is stupidly rich he wouldn't eat what I made." Akihito blushed while laughing a little; he noticed that Kirishima looked at him as if analyzing what he just said.

"He considers you a very important person Takaba, actually, you are his soulmate. Haruki-san changed because of it." Kirishima pushed his glasses up and Akihito blushed and smiled embarrassed at the words of Kirishima.

"Thank you but, I need to tell you something." They stopped just in front of Asami's double doors.

"You need to teach Shouta to don't eat anything that is not for him, I bought a huge bowl of almonds to make a nice dessert and that chicken literally ate the half of it! It was expensive you know?" Akihito says and Kirishima nods hiding a smile on his lips.

Kirishima knocks on the door and hears his boss response. They enter the office and it was hard to explain, why the lunch in Akihito's hands was gripped tightly and Kirishima's shocked expression was nothing more than shock.

"Asami?" Akihito asks when he notices that his lover, his soulmate, is holding a woman's waist. His lover was seeing the view from Shinjuku that was behind his, but there was someone beside him with an arm looped around his lover's. They turn and Asami looks at him.

"Who are you?" he asks and Maeda places a hand in the neck of Asami, she looks at Kirishima and Akihito with a shocked expression. Asami noticed her reaction and looks at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asks while lifting her chin, he presses her body to his and looks at the young blonde man with suspicious.

"Kirishima who is him and what does he want?" Asami places his hand on Maeda's head pressing it against his chest.

"He is Takaba Akihito, sir."

' _How can he not remember the name of his soulmate?'_ Kirishima thinks and is surprised to see the woman clinging to his boss like that, since when did this happen? He didn't know, Akihito was in an apparent trip for his job and now everything seems different.

"Asami what are you doing?" he asks but Asami doesn't answer. "Don't touch him." Akihito mutters in anger and jealousy and is taken back by the sob that echoes from the woman in his lover's arms.

"Eri what's wrong?" Asami asks and listens softly to her voice, who whispers something only for him to hear.

"It was him." She grips the suit jacket of Asami and takes a deep breath. "He was the one who attacked me the other night; he is a journalist that wanted information of our project." Asami's eyes change to one full of rage and quickly signales to Suoh that just entered to the office.

"Suoh hold him."

"Sir?" asks Suoh but Kirishima only stares at his boss and at his friend. Suoh obeys when he notices the look in Kirishima's eyes; he takes a step forward and reaches for Akihito until someone stops him with a deep growl coming from Haruki.

"Shun" says Asami and the black panther bursted into the office, it seemed like it was frantically running for a while and it landed hard on the back of the other panther.

"Haruki!" Akihito yells when he notices that the black panther has his mouth on the neck of his pet, he is scared about what he is seeing. Haruki roars in pain when he struggles but stays quiet when the panther looks at him in the eyes. None of them move and Akihito is trembling with fear and confusion, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asks to Asami and he ignores him. "Get out of here before I put you in jail kid."

"Kid?" asks Akihito but he takes a step forward, "Asami it's me Akihito, come on." The hazel eyes started to drown in tears with each step he took closer to the couple.

"Take a step forward and you'll regret it." He said with Maeda pressed against his body and his gun pointed to the head of the young man. Akihito stood still and scared at the sight of the barrel, but even for a small moment, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"Suoh, take this trash and his animal outside of the building. I don't want to see it again or I will put a bullet between his eyes and one inside of the animal's head as well." Maeda smiled from where her face was hidden. Suoh nodded and with confusion dragged Akihito out of the office, a barely bitten Shun also walked behind them with the black panther showing his teeth in disgust at the other panther.

"Kirishima," the secretary lifted his face to see his boss. "That kid has some valuable information, Maeda saw him stealing and attacking her, take the documents that he has and let me know to whom he is working. Teach him a lesson before he leaves."

Kirishima nodded and was about to leave the office but before he threw a hard stare at the woman, who eyes him with mischief.

' _There's something wrong here, Takaba-san, I'm sorry.'_

* * *

_Present day. (1 month and one week)_

"Hey" he smiled at seeing the now-much-better photographer in his chair. "You seem different."

"Well, I need to make money, and Haruki loves to eat anything that has expensive fish in his food." He made a small smile while petting the head of the panther; he received a small lick on his hand.

"Are you feeling better?" Hannase sat in front of him. Akihito was looking at the view behind his boss; he sighed and remembered that he always takes pictures of beautiful sunsets. However, with the recent events he didn't even feel at his best, yes, he can work but it's not the same. He lifted up his head and looked at his boss, he always uses that black jacket and Akihito couldn't help but thinking that he didn't look so bad with it.

"I am, in fact, I think I'm getting better." He smiled and focused his eyes in a tall building, one that he knew very well. "Just give me the best assignments you have." Akihito winked at him and if Akihito wouldn't have been looking away from the person in front of him, he could have seen him blush.

"Akihito," he waved his hand in front of the blonde's face and smiled when Akihito blushed, "let's go to have dinner at the other restaurant we wanted to go last week. Of course, it's my threat."

"We went out three nights ago Hannase-san," Akihito rolled his eyes and grinned at him, "you are the worst when it comes to drink." Akihito remembers seeing his boss singing in the karaoke while being half-drunk with only a couple of beers.

"Hmm, really? You seemed to be laughing, and that was one of my favorite songs you know, I sang it with all my heart." Hannase threw at him an angry stare but his mouth was making a pout. Of course, that only made Akihito laugh more.

"Yeah I noticed," Akihito placed a hand covering his mouth to stop the giggling.  _'That day it was the night Asami's relationship went public.'_ A voice inside of his head reminded him about that night, he was lucky that Hannase was having a day off tomorrow.

He tried to put that thought aside before it changes his face, but unfortunately, Hannase noticed the change in the hazel eyes and frowned. He was about to say something until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said and Akihito stared at the hands in his lap.  _'Just don't think about it… it's over, and probably there wasn't anything real since the start...I wish it would be easy to give up.'_

He stiffened when something landed on his head; he looked up and made a small squeak in surprise. His eyes widened when a pair of black eyes looked at him in fascination, Akihito couldn't speak a word when he felt those wings retracting beside his head. The animal was literally stretched on the top of his head and his small hands were in Akihito's temples.

"Kuromi," he called to the small black bat laying on top of Akihito's head, "come here you are scaring him." Hannase chuckled and the bat tried to stand with his tiny hands and fled to his owner. He went to rest on the top of Hannase's chest where he had his hands for the bat to land.

"I present you Kumori," Hannase said while petting the head of the bat. "Kuromi, this is Takaba Akihito." Hannase couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction of Akihito.

"I-Is that your soul pet?!" he said and Haruki only looked at Akihito with an unbelieving face.

" _This man is actually scared of a small bird? Akihito sometimes you are too lame, you didn't run when you saw the bear or the giant chicken of Shota."_ Haruki thought while rolling his eyes, the bat that was not actually looking at Akihito turned to look at him. Kuromi chuckled and fled to the ground so he could see the panther.

"What's your name?" the bat asked while resting his wings beside his body.

"Haruki," said the panther looking at him with curiosity.

"Like… bright?" he said while his eyes got bigger, he liked that big cat in front of him.

"Yes, uhm, I'm sorry I just need to know. How old are you? You are very small." Haruki asked with the gentlest tone he could manage, he didn't understand, how someone like Hannase who is an adult can have a pet so tiny.

"My owner says that I'm younger because there was an accident, but it was five years ago. I don't have five years old but twelve, you can say that bats are different like any other pet." He smiled and moved his feet a little because he enjoys the soft carpet on his feet.

" _An accident?"_  Haruki thought while Akihito spoke with Hannase, he looked at his owner and relaxed when Akihito started to laugh. However, Haruki realized that there's something hidden in the life of the editor.

"Your name is beautiful Haruki," he smiled and went to where Haruki was resting. The bat got closer with his feet and tried to keep his wings stretched to balance himself, he smiled and went to rest at Haruki's paws.

"Your name is Kuromi, isn't?" he asked and noticed that the bat yawned and nodded with his head. "It means black," he said and the bat was already drifting to sleep. "Good night" said Haruki looking at the spot of black color between his paws, his mind remembered that same color contrasting his, and he sighed.

But, there was something else that was bothering Haruki, he just couldn't accept the fact that Shun looked at him with different eyes. His beautiful yellow eyes with hints of brown, they were almost non-existent. As if something was missing from his eyes and from his body, Haruki couldn't understand what it was but Shun never responded when he called.

It was truly sad that when he went to look for Haruki no one opened the door; the places where they used to go were empty. Not even Shota or Souta were seen since that day.

Even if there's something wrong about all of this, something missing and too strange for them to accommodate, they don't have to give up.

"I do not fully understand what you are saying," Akihito smiled guilty at his foolishness at the words of his friend.

"I know it's been hard but, he told me to stop giving you dangerous assignments Akihito. You need to understand that he already doesn't want you in his life, you understand something as simple as that, don't you?." Hannase frowned at seeing the hurt in the blonde's eyes but he didn't go back on his words.

"I knew him enough to know that there was something strange with him, I can't just sit and cross my arms to see how he ruins his life." Akihito stood up and moved to the door. Haruki moved carefully without hurting Kuromi and walked to where his owner was.

"His assistant asked me to make the note for the paper, he even asked our newspaper to do it first. He is already making everything public." He got up and walked to where Akihito was standing in front of the door.

"I don't want to see your hurt anymore because of him; I just want the best for you." He placed his hands on Akihito's shoulders and squeezed it lightly. Haruki noticed how Akihito was feeling sadder with the conversation and pushed his leg to get him to move.

"I need to take a break for a moment, call me if there is an assignment ready." Akihito turned the doorknob of the door and stared at the person in front of it.

"Sir, your lunch is here." A woman with glasses and in a black skirt was carrying a small bag with a street food.

"Is it Nikuman?" he asked while grabbing the bag and the woman nodded. He opened it and saw that it was indeed what he asked for, they always mistake his food for someone else's. He was about to put it on the desk to resume their conversation when Akihito placed a hand on his mouth. A gurgles sound echoed from it and Hannase looked at him with curiosity.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked and noticed how Akihito apparently gulped and waved him good bye. Haruki behind him with a worried expression.

' _He will realize that sooner or later Asami is not here anymore, I'm sorry. I just really want the best for you.'_  He thought while sitting in the chair and looking at the small bat searching inside of the bag.

* * *

The streets were crowded and he covered his eyes at the bright lights of the cars passing in front of the building, he took a deep breath and regretted it immediately.  _'Ugh everything stinks…'_  he said and felt nauseas just thinking about what it was that stink.

"Come on, we need to go home." He said and Haruki followed him up close, he noticed that something was wrong with Akihito and he had a suspicion about what it could be.

The ideal plan was to get home and take a well deserved rest, but apparently Akihito's stomach couldn't settle well with anything that he ate or smelled. His owner was whining about why everything smelled so strong and it was sickening to his stomach.

They stopped at a near wall to help Akihito with his dizziness and Haruki felt worried at seeing Akihito in that state and nobody got closer to help them. After at least fifteen minutes more than usual they arrived home and Akihito's whining got worse.

"Haruki did our house always smelled like fish and poki?" he said and covered his nose while entering the kitchen. He almost throws up again when he sees that one of the liquids to clean the windows was open and he needed to get out of the there before actually opening his eyes.

There was a knock on his door and Akihito sighed tiredly, he didn't remember that Kou and Takato were to spend the night in his house.

"Haruki go open the door while I clean this mess," he said and Haruki went a little doubtful to open the door. As soon as it opened the two friends came yelling in the house.

"Akihito! We brought the new horror movie we wanted to see!" Takato yelled while he placed their bags on the couch.

"Hey Aki!" Kou yelled and went to the kitchen to find Akihito cleaning with a cloth covering his mouth. "I brought beers and a good amount of chips to finish tonight. Takato is ordering the pizza." Kou said and suddenly stopped at what he noticed, it wasn't the fact that Akihito was cleaning the already clean kitchen; it was that he was looking tired and seeing him throwing up wasn't helping at all.

"Takato! Come here!" Kou yelled and Takato entered the kitchen to see his two friends in the ground while one of them was throwing up in the trash can. The other was rubbing his back in an assuring gesture.

"Dude what's wrong?" asked Takato but noticed that Akihito only pushed him back.

"Don't come closer, you stink." He said and Takato looked surprised, he knew that he smelled a little more to women's perfume but his wife never sprayed at him with her perfume or gave him a hug too long for the fragrance to stick in his clothes.

"Akihito," Takato asked when Akihito was sitting on the floor with his stomach all empty. Kou took the trash can and took the trash out. "Akihito are you pregnant?" he asked and the blonde looked at him with wide eyes.

"Of course not," he said and rolled his eyes. "How can I be?" he said and took a step to get out of the kitchen. However, not only he couldn't even give one step but he was pretty sure that someone yelled his name before everything turned black.

* * *

"You are exactly four weeks pregnant," the doctor said looking at him and his two friends that were behind the blonde. "Actually, today makes it probably the beginning of the fifth week."

Akihito could only stare at the doctor with pure surprise in his eyes;  _'pregnant?'_  he thought and couldn't help but think that it was a lie.

"Are you sure?" he asked to the doctor and it was embarrassing to hear the slapping sounds of his two friends behind him with a hand on their front heads.

"He is the doctor Aki, of course he is sure." Takato answered and Kou looked at him with confusion and something like happiness.

"You will need make an appointment with your doctor and schedule the prenatal visits, for example, from week 4 to 28 you'll need to go to one visit. They are to take care and monitoring your health and the baby's, also, there's a list of nutrition and activity guidelines for you to follow. They will also tell you about the due date and what to expect when you enter labor and the after come." The doctor gave Akihito a paper where the test said that he was indeed pregnant, it all felt so surreal that Akihito couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't stay shocked for too long, he closed his eyes and looked at the doctor.

"Can you be my doctor for this?" he asks and his two friends look at him in relief. They were afraid that for a moment his friend was going to abort it, above all, they didn't know who was the father. Akihito is a kind and strong person; they gave a sigh of relief at the cal response of their friend.

"I'm afraid I can't Takaba-san. I can recommend you to a very nice and professional friend that is in charge of male pregnancy. She has dealt with many of them in the past and she will surely make a good job with your pregnancy." The doctor that seemed much younger but old enough to be a doctor smiled at him. Years of experience let him know about the reactions of many people that were giving the notice of their pregnancy, ' _I'm sorry this wasn't what you were expecting for'_ , he thought while seeing the blonde male and his two friends closing the door of his office.

_Two weeks later. (1 month and three weeks)_

"I can't see this any longer," said Kirishima when Maeda walked out of the office of Asami with a big smile on her face.

"Kirishima-san could you please bring lunch to Asami? He has been feeling hungry," she smiled when she placed a hand on her neck.

Kirishima nodded but didn't even bother to look at her; as much as Kirishima wanted to crack her neck with his own hands he knew that his boss would kill him first. There was something strange going on but even if he tried to talk with his boss there was nothing he could do.

***Flashback of four weeks ago…***

" _Asami-sama excuse me for asking but, what happened with Takaba-san?" he asked and noticed that Asami didn't listen to him. "Sir?" he asked and this time Asami turned from looking at his computer to stare straight at his assistant._

" _If you want me to kill him then I will, he attacked Maeda but I know he didn't have any valuable information. I just spared his life and that's all." Asami grabbed the box of his cigarettes and took out one; he lit it and started to type in his computer again._

" _I don't think he attacked her Sir, he is Takaba-san the one we are talking about." Kirishima placed his hands on the desk and made Asami's gaze to stare at him with warning._

" _What? Did you like him? He attacked her, he is a journalist and that's what he does. If you keep asking stupid questions then I'll kill him. Don't test my patience with this topic again."_

***End of flashback…***

' _Not even Suoh could make him change his opinion… but, Takaba attacking someone? He would never do something like that. Above all, he might have hated that woman but he would never do anything so low like that.'_  He thought while not paying attention to the woman that started to speak through her phone. She was talking about having a tea party with one of her rich friends and Kirishima sadly listened how he was supposed to clean Asami's tight schedule for a silly party. Thankfully, probably, the call ended and she turned to look at Kirishima who was sitting in his own desk writing a report.

"You heard it, didn't you?" she asks with a sweet smile that only seemed to be filled with venom. She looks at her watch and fixes her white skirt a little. Her red blouse marking her silhouette.

"Clear his schedule and he might give you a raise, well not exactly, if I ask him then he will." She chuckled and tried to be 'kind' and 'beautiful' but to Kirishima it was nothing more than a façade. She turns and goes back to the office of Asami, not even bothering on knocking or to give the man some space.

"Kei," said someone from the other office and Kirishima recognizes Suoh's voice. He stands up and notices that no one is in the hallway; Suoh looks at him from the doorframe of his office and makes a movement with his head to him to come in.

"What?" he asks and notices that Shota and Souta are inside of the office as well. His pet, Shota, is in front of the computer when Suoh works and he signales to Kirishima to close the door.

"What is happening?" asks Kirishima and notices that Shota is typing something in the computer. He writes something with his peak on the keyboard and sees the image that pops up on the screen. It's the sight of a woman pregnant. Kirishima furrows his brows and pushes his glasses up; however, he isn't quite sure to understand. Is Maeda pregnant?

"Maeda is pregnant?" asks Kirishima to Suoh and both of them look at each other in confusion. Shota shakes his head and Souta guards the door even if it's closed already. Shota starts to type on the computer again and searches for a man with a camera, and then he looks for a cat.

"Are you serious?" asks Kirishima and Shota nods. Suoh looks surprised at the statement, if they never kept a look at Takaba and his pet then they would never exactly know about this news.

"We need to do something," says Suoh and notices that Kirishima is already thinking about a plan.

"I can go there and see what happened or what he needs, we can't leave him alone." Suoh says and he realizes that he might have gotten attached to the young male, more than he would ever want. It was a little hard on not to do it, above all, Akihito has always been a very kind and funny kid. It brought a different aura to their lives, even if it was indirectly.

"We will go there tonight, and see what we can help. He is not alone, remember." Kirishima says and brings his phone to his ear.

"Yeah it's me," he says and listens to the other person through the line. "We need your help."

"Meet me at his apartment tonight at nine." The call ends and Suoh looks at him waiting for an answer, Souta is still guarding the door but hears someone getting closer.

"Tonight at nine." Says Kirishima and Suoh nods. A silent agreement in both keeping their mouths closed.

* * *

Akihito was in his couch, watching one of those cooking shows where everything seemed delicious but some of them unappetizing. He even wondered if it was correct to wish for some watermelon and olives together, because it sure sounded appetizing.

"Ugh come on," he said in a loud voice, now he was very much hungry and no one could go to the market for him to bring him some olives and a freaking watermelon. Haruki only purred at him and cuddled closer to his belly, it wasn't rounded yet but he loved to stay closer and warm him up. There was a knock on the door and the two of them looked at each other, it was strange because it was nine pm and they weren't waiting for any visits.

"Who is it?" he asked and there was a small voice through the door that made his heart stops.

"Kirishima?" he asked and opened the door to see if his ears weren't failing, it was indeed two men in black suits and one of them in casual clothes but black as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" he stood there with the door open in a small hope to see if someone else might come in, someone with golden eyes and a black panther. He closed it and felt a little disappointment, but it only lasted a few seconds before curiosity won the best of him.

"You can take a sit," he said and signaled the couches where they can sit. Haruki looked through the window and noticed that the eagle was there, looking at them. He supposed that the bear and the dog might be guarding the perimeter.

"Takaba-san," said Kimura, "I'm sorry for throwing you out of the building like that." He bowed low and Akihito looked at him with a confused expression. "Don't worry man, it was your job and you weren't rough on me. None of you were." He said looking at Suoh with a nod of his head.

"Takaba-san," said Kirishima, "is there no one here?"

"Just me and Haruki," said Akihito. "What do you guys want?" he asked afraid of the answer, they couldn't know about his baby right? They won't take it from him, right? Akihito felt afraid all of a sudden and Haruki noticed the changing in his mood. He went to stand beside his owner and looked at the three men sitting in the living room.

"Takaba-san, we don't know what happened with Asami-san." Suoh said and looked at the blonde while saying so. "He suddenly said that he was in a relationship with that woman and you were dangerous, we can't even say your name in front of him." He said and Akihito looked at him with hurt in his eyes.  _'Dangerous? What is he talking about?'_

"To be exact, he told us that you attacked Maeda Eri and you grabbed some information from her dealings in the laboratory. You were about to pass them to another company that could recreate their project. As a journalist, and a video as a proof of evidence, you are the target and the attacker." Kimura said with a deep frown in his face looking at Akihito.

"Attack her? I never did that." Akihito places a hand on the wall behind him and tries to regain his thoughts. "I could never betray Asami like that; it's as if I would be with him just because of information."

"That's exactly what we thought when we saw the video, it was a man of your height and body build, he even had blonde hair like yours even if it had a hood blocking his face. But we also know about something else," Kirishima stood up and walked closer to Akihito. He grabbed the arm of Takaba and the question made Akihito's face going pale.

"Aare you pregnant with Asami's child? Yes or no?" he said and Akihito only stared at him with fear, but he knew that he couldn't act like a scaredy cat. He snatched his arm from Kirishima's and looked at him with determination deeply in his eyes.

"I'm but I'm not giving to you, he is mine, if Asami doesn't want him then it's not your problem. He is mine." Akihito touched his stomach even if it wasn't round and completely flat. He looked at the man and they were shocked at the statement of the blonde. Suoh sighed and tried to calm Akihito but Haruki stopped him with a deep growl.

"Takaba-san listen to us, we are not here to harm you nor the baby. We are here to tell you that we believe that you don't have anything to do with the attack and that you are our priority. We came here to ask your help." Suoh said and Kimura nodded along with Kirishima. Akihito seemed to take a few seconds to assimilate his words and calmed down along with Haruki.

"I can't help you; I can't even get closer to Asami. I don't have any information." Akihito said and took a seat on the couch, these man smelled strongly of cologne and sweat.

"We do have something but we can't exactly make it on our own, but, now that we confirmed that you are pregnant we might as well do this by our own." Kirishima said while thinking about the small portion of information they had.

"What do you mean? I'm pregnant but I need to know what happened to Asami, they did something to him?" he asked to Suoh and Kimura nodded.

"A week ago I was watching your house to see if there was anyone from Asami's rivals targeting you, finding no one, I went to a bar that I'm frequent of. I heard a woman speaking about his husband not remembering her, she was sad but she wasn't crying. She said something that when her husband found her in the street while shopping neither him nor his pet recognized her. They were soulmates. I asked for her number and she refused, after I told her that I have a friend suffering the same she told me to tell her whatever I can gather from the situation. I lied because I didn't know what I could do but, this might lead us to something."

"I can reach her and take any information that might be useful, I need to do it." Akihito said and Kirishima nodded but Suoh looked doubtful.

"We don't want to put you in danger, if what that woman said was true, then that means that something dangerous is involved. Breaking a soul bond is impossible and it might be a trap." Kimura stated and Suoh spoke and not even Kirishima could stop him this time.

"There's a project," he started and Kimura with Akihito turned to listen the bulky man, "that is supposed to form a soul bond with someone else. It goes against the rules of nature but, well, our boss is one of the most intelligent and riches men in Japan. Maeda Eri is a famous scientific and rich as well, they have a huge laboratory where the tests are being made. This project is in charge of her and Asami." Suoh pretty much gave confidential information to Akihito and Kimura, but not even Kirishima wanted to stop him from saying it.

"Then it might be a chance that Asami was fooled by her or that he broke the bond by his own means." Akihito stated and for a moment he felt that pang of hurt on his chest, he felt like crying, because above all, he was no one and he wasn't rich to being with. He doesn't even have the best looks.

"If you want to help us to know what happened, we need you to be with your feet's on the ground Takaba-san. We don't know what happened and you can help us, as long as your health and your pregnancy let you." Kimura said and sighed at seeing the confusion in the blonde's eyes.

"But… you are not alone; we will help you with everything you need." Kirishima and Suoh nodded and Kimura smiled when Akihito nodded with tears in his eyes. If he didn't have his soulmate by his side that didn't mean that he wasn't going to give his best, he will search for the truth because Asami might need him. He rescued him and helped him these last months, it was only fair that he won't give up with this situation.

"Let's get to work then." Akihito stood up and smiled at the three men, they smiled at seeing the bright attitude of the blonde. That is, until Akihito collapsed on the couch and everything went black.

"Suoh," said Kirishima, "search for a pregnancy book and give us a copy to Kimura and I. You as well of course." Suoh sighed and grabbed the blonde to place it on the bed.

"It's going to get dangerous from here," said Kimura but still he petted the head of Haruki. "We will need all the help we can get; something tells me that this woman is smarter than we think."

"Please control Soma," Suoh said while remembering the wolf covering his face with saliva. Kirishima and Kimura smirked at the statement.

* * *

"Ah!" she moaned while riding the hard dick inside of her pussy. "Yes, like that…" she moved again and felt Asami's hands tightening on her waist. He needed more, something different. As if on impulse, he grabbed her ass and touched the small opening she had between her cheeks.

She stiffened at the touch and grabbed his hand to place it on her breasts; she rode him fast and tried to tight her pussy so he could feel her tightness perfectly. He frowned at being denied something that seemed so normal, as if it was something that he was used to do. The feeling of her breast in his hand was comfortable but at the same time it felt strange, he closed his eyes for a second and an image popped in front of him.

_The hand that was once grabbing her breast was suddenly in the mouth of another person, his fingers were sucked diligently and they were bitten between moans. He felt his dick being sucked in by a different feeling from seconds ago, he moaned softly at the feeling of tightness and a perfect ass that his hand went to grab. "D-Don't touch me there…" said the person with their eyes closed._

" _It feels so good… Asami…"_

" _Please do it harder…."_

_That voice is one that he already recognized, it made him calm. He moaned when that person grabbed his chest in support and scratched him lightly with his nails. A strong narrow waist with abdominals and blonde hair was on top of him. He couldn't get enough of the sight inside of his mind, the person smiling at him and moaning his name in a sweet manly voice._

_Strong legs were straddling him and a weight on his stomach was falling up and down, leaving a trail of what seemed pre-cum._

' _Pre-cum?'_ he thought and the image disappeared from his mind. He opened his eyes and noticed that Maeda was riding him still even if he already came. He felt the condom stretching and he stopped her movements.

He blinked and thought about what happened for a second, she was smiling at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I've never heard you moan like that," she kissed him again. "I love that you enjoy me as much as I do."

He didn't even registered when he came but it was as soon as the image of another person disappeared that he noticed what happened. He laid there and she went to rest beside him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked while placing a hand in her lover's naked chest.

"I need to work tomorrow and I won't have time to make it to the tea party you mentioned." Asami took her hand and stared at it, it felt strange to hold a soft hand and one with long red nails.

"Were your nails always so long?" he asked in curiosity and she laughed at the question.

"They have always been long and painted in strong colors, you liked them like that." She smiled while she kissed the chin of Asami.

' _Did I?'_  he thought for a second, they weren't that pretty and he felt the strange feeling of foreign skin touching his. As if the soft skin of a woman and her own scent was too odd for him, and for a small second, he wondered why after one month of her declaring her love for him she didn't have his mark on her skin.

' _If she really cared for me, she would have the mark, doesn't she?'_

"You are making that face again," she straddled his naked hips and started to kiss his chest. Asami thought for a second that he was only ushering things, above all, love it never should be doubted by a mark. It might be in a place where he probably has never notice. He took a deep breath and couldn't react to her advances.

"I'll go to shower." He said while stopping her kisses on his neck and she looked at him with confusion.

"We can go another round; I know you can last for more than two. You proved it to me a few weeks ago." She started to massage his length but Asami started to get a little bothered about it. He needed to think about other things that didn't have anything to do with her, he felt suffocated and strange in her presence, something that shouldn't happen with her soulmate.

"Eri we can continue this tomorrow," he smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Go to sleep." He got up from the bed and was glad that the condoms he used were already in the trash can closer to the bed. He closed the door of the bathroom and the sound of the shower echoed in the silent bedroom.

She looked at his back and stared at him in anger, there was something that she was doing wrong. She looked at her nails and realization came to her, they were feminine and in color red. They weren't male. Her hair and her eyes weren't what he was probably searching for. She frowned and reached for her phone. Her nude silhouette was lightening with small lights of the buildings outside.

* * *

_2:41 am._

" _If you don't have another dose of that substance soon then I'll need to remember you what could happen to your family." – Maeda Eri._

The doctor Noshima stares at the text on her phone and gulps nervously, she knew that what they were doing was wrong but she can't even say a single word about it. The police wasn't an option and Asami's men would surely get her killed. She wanted to stop but she can't put in risk at her family. She sighed and puts her phone inside of her purse.

"I understand Maeda-sama." She texted and went to sleep again with her husband.

* * *

 

****I already knew how to post images! If I figured again how to do it then I'll fix it but I think it would be a waste to let you guys wait more just for a few pictures. Here are the links for you guys to see them but still, I'll try to upload pictures like the last time!****

**SHENI: "SHE" (Chinese name for snake). Dendroaspis Viridis (Mamba verde in Spanish).** I'm really scared of snakes, Jadedslave gave me the idea of using a snake for Eri's pet! I couldn't help but that opinion because I think this pet suits her!<https://pixabay.com/es/mamba-verde-snake-mamba-reptil-2348952/>

 **KUROMI: ("KURO" as black. Koumori in Japanese). Chiroptera (Scientific name).** I'm not lying when I said that I'm afraid of these two, I love Kuromi's character but I'm afraid of these animals (I'll leave you the cutest picture I found about them because I'm too scared to see them all. I'm just as lame as Akihito is with them!  ~~The only lame here is you Ily, don't blame Akihito for your fears on bats and snakes.~~

<https://www.vix.com/es/mundo/186253/cual-dracula-estos-videos-de-mucielagos-bebes-te-demostraran-lo-lindos-que-son-en-realidad>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Why did you make this Mpreg? I figured that in an AU where there are homosexual couples that can become soulmates it would be unfair for only heterosexual couples to have children. I love kids and denying something like that to Akihito and Asami it didn't make sense. I know it might sound as omegaverse, which kind of is, but the animals give them a different touch in my opinion.
> 
> 2\. Why did you change Haruki's form? I changed it because I thought, "if they are soulmates then they should at least be able to be intimate". Yeah, so if you make a cat having sex with a panther is kind of… cruel. Of course, you guys don't know that my idea was for them to be intimate so I think I should have explained why I did. Still, thank you for being so kind about it.
> 
> 3\. Why are you taking so long with the updates? I'll be short with this one. My period in college is from March to June. Every month I need to study for monthly exams and I'm in the middle of my career so they are a little difficult.
> 
> I'm really sorry for taking so long with this update; I didn't mean to take this long. The next one will be probably two or three weeks later (probably) because I have exams going in two weeks.
> 
> However, I can't express how thankful I am for you guys showing your support through follows, comments, kudos, etc. They all put a smile on my face!
> 
> Also, I have a wattpad account and I was wondering if maybe some of you are interested to read the stories over there. I might do it anyways but your response would help as well. I hope you all have a good day!


	17. Getting in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should see the comments of my beta Jadeslave through this chapter; I don't remember enjoying so much reading the same long chapter thrice. Thank you for your help Jade, this would be so painful to read if it weren't for your help. Love ya.

**You must be bold, brave, and courageous and find a way... to get in the way. -John Lewis**

"No," she said looking at the black panther in front of her. She looked at him with slight disgust but never fear, it wasn't in her to fear someone. Unless it was any kind of bird, that would make her very uncomfortable. Luckily, that wasn't the case; she was resting on top of the bed when she noticed two black ears and golden eyes looking at her from the end of the bed.

"Why not?" he asked, he just wanted to rest on the bed as well, it was his owner's bed so it was obvious that it belonged to him too. She didn't seem to think the same way and closed her red eyes; she shifted a little so her body was curled in a small spot on top of the soft pillow.

"You are so cold to me," said Shun in a bored voice, he sat and looked at her from the floor. She raised her head and made a small sigh.

"It doesn't matter to me," she said and looked away, "if you want to lay somewhere then just go to wait for your owner in front of the door. You are bothering my precious sleep."

"For you to be my soul mate, you are very dislikable." He said and walked to the door, "I guess I should leave you alone." He said and turned to the door; the snake smiled from the bed and rested her head on the soft mattress.  _'Like hell I w_ _ould be_ _.'_

* * *

It was a rainy day; it has been like that since a week ago when he found out that his life had suddenly changed. He didn't feel totally happy, as some of the other males would be when they find their soul mates and gets to be pregnant. It wasn't uncommon but it was difficult, the fact that it was possible to get pregnant, didn't mean that it didn't have any risks or consequences, and most of the time when that happens it was because both parties were at least present.

He sighed while preparing some hot chocolate; he tasted it and closed his eyes at the sweetness. It felt good to have a hot drink at this time, even if the furnace was on, it always made a difference to bring some blankets and use comfortable clothes while resting on the couch.

While the idea of 'rest' sounded very pleasing to his ears and to his body, it wasn't what he needed to do right now. He was only a few weeks pregnant and his stomach didn't seem to grow yet. He isn't about to let things pass, because there was something wrong with the recent situation. He couldn't explain what happened with Asami but there were some hints that just didn't seem to match with his character.

"Why had he told me that I attacked that woman?" he asked to himself while placing the laptop on his lap, he has been reading and investigating about her, and actually nothing seemed wrong with her. She was someone that helped with donations, someone popular with the elite in the country, a successful scientist with a clear background.

"It's obvious that I didn't do anything to her, still, Asami didn't even bother to listen to me. It's unlikely that he was so angry at me about something like that without letting me explain, it's just so stupid." He closed his eyes and remembered when he was told by Asami to throw him out of the building, "Well, he is stupid."

He placed a hand on his head and scratched his neck, he took the cup that rested on the coffee table and was about to let his eyes rest when he reads something at the bottom of a page.

" _Of course, we are more than delighted to let students come here to know about our company, it's an amazing opportunity for the future generation to see the complexity of our world.. Everybody is invited to our laboratory to see how a humble piece of knowledge can make a big difference in our development in technology." – Maeda Eri CEO of CLRSS Company._

"Students?" he asked to himself, and realization hit him with a new plan. It was risky but nothing he couldn't handle, actually, he enjoyed doing this kind of job, he wasn't the best journalist in his profession just for nothing. Akihito grabbed his phone and searched for the contact, grinning while doing so, it was simple and a little delicate but it might be successful.

"Hey" he said without waiting for an answer, "I have an amazing plan."

" _I have one as well; we will go there at night. Is that alright?"_ Kirishima asked and Akihito said that he needed a little bit more time. "I need two days; you can come in after that."

" _Fine then,"_  said Kirishima and was about to hang up until Akihito's voice stopped him.

"Hey but I need a favor." Akihito's voice turned serious and Kirishima pressed his phone closer to his ear.

" _What is it?"_  he said as a whisper and in a serious voice.

"Can you bring me some poky and apples?" Akihito asked in a sweet cherry voice until the constant sound signaled that the call ended.

* * *

"Absolutely not" said Kimura while resting his back on a nearby wall. He watched the three men in front of him, all of them remained quiet but one of them looked at him with understanding, while the other two only shook their heads.

"I know, I know, it's a little risky but it's not impossible. I'm very good at this stuff; I can even wear a wig. I always wanted to see how my hair would look black." Akihito crossed his legs on the couch and nodded his head; however, the other two men in suits looked at him as if he just went crazy and totally is unaware of what the risks were.

"Kimura is right, Takaba-san. How do you even plan to enter that company, in a disguise and investigate as a supposed 'student'. How do you even know that there is something there that might lead to something, if there is something suspicious it must be in that woman's house! That company has only three floors and all of them are well known by the public eye." Suoh stated while sitting on the couch with a glass of water.

"No, there's something more." Akihito said and went to his bedroom to reach for a document. Kirishima and Kimura remained quiet after what Suoh said, there was something else that someone was hiding but he remained quiet. Akihito came back with some papers in his hands, and a small recording device. He remained standing and passed the document to Suoh, he pressed the play button and a woman's voice echoed in the living room.

" _Oh there isn't anything that is wrong with that company; I work there because of the clean_ _ing_ _service that they hired two years ago."_

" _I bet is a little hard to do a good job when it's in such a big place, surrounded by many offices and scientific tools."_  Akihito's voice stated on the recording.

" _Oh it is a little stressful and, most of the times, I can't get in to some private areas. That's understandable of course, it's none of my business but my job is to make sure that they are in a clean area."_

" _Oh I can understand, it must be very exhausting. I even got myself a good scolding today just because I trespassed_ _in_ _an area, I mean, I didn't know that that exact door wasn't supposed to be opened! But someone left it like that so I just did my job as I was supposed to do it."_  There were a few giggles between Akihito and the woman, however, Akihito's laugh sounded a little nervous.

" _Oh I understand, that building where I work it has a lot of restricted areas, and some of them there aren't even_ _on_ _the same floor. I was relieved when one of the workers there told me to keep away from a certain floor."_  Her voice sounded closer to the device.

" _Certain floor you said? I only knew about two of them, or probably three, I don't remember clearly."_

" _Oh it was a certain floor that is underneath the first one, it's almost as if it were a basement. I bet that is where they keep food or some of their stock. It doesn't matter, less work for me!"_  she laughed in a high pitch voice and her voice sounded even closer.  _"Hey, Takaba-kun right? What do you think if we go to have a cup of c-"_

"So yeah, that is what she told me. She works there three times a week to clean the floors and certain offices. Apparently, there's a floor that is not on the architectural plans." He shrugged and looked at the three men who gawked at him in surprise.

"Just how did you manage to get that information? And the plans of the company are strictly confidential." Suoh asked looking at the young man in a pair of sweat pants that had some kind of strange figures of anime, and a happy face eating the pocky that Kirishima brought with him.

"Oh, I asked some of my connections to tell me about the company and who was in charge of the building, apparently the building wasn't built accord to their designs. They bought it and did a few modifications but, the owner, or in this case the company who owned it had the originals architectural plans. There is only four floors and there is no basement, but I think they might have designed another floor that is used as a 'basement'." Kirishima nodded and grinned slightly at the efficiency from Akihito.

"And what about the woman? How did you re affirm that information with her?" Kimura asked.

"Well, that took me quiet a bit more time to get but it was what made me search for the design of the building. I merely said that I was a new employee from Maeda Eri's company and I was asking for a woman with certain characteristics. I said that she was a short woman, with brown hair and she goes by the name of "Kagura", I told them that I didn't remember the rest of her name but I told the receptionist that she left a personal item. I told them that it was a mirror so they told me that she was on her break, I went to look for her and I found her in the break room of the company."

"And then?" asked Kirishima, it all sounded a little strange but he decided on not to comment about it.

"Well, I said that I was in charge of cleaning the office the other day and I found a square pocket mirror, she asked me who I was and I told her I was in charge of cleaning the days she doesn't go. Of course I needed to say that I was from another company in order to pass the receptionist, but with Kagura-san it was more likely that she was going to be more open with me if I were a new worker there. I didn't have that much time to lose so I sped things up a little."

"Since when did you planned all this?" asked Suoh standing up to reach for another glass of water.

"Two days ago," he said and continued eating the poky while Kimura stared at him with rounded eyes. All the while Kirishima rested his hand covering his mouth to disguise a grin that was perched on his lips.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me anything, you can't just go around there without protection. I know that we asked for your help but I didn't agree for you to go around like that, what if you were spotted by someone and were handed to the police for stealing identities?" he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest while shaking his head.

"It wasn't a big deal, and besides, no one recognized me. There was no reason for them to call Maeda's company just for a man who claimed to have something that one of their subordinates left." He said while looking at Kimura with boredom, he is very careful when it comes to dealing with finding information. Above all, it's one of the easiest way to get information.

"He is right."

Kimura looked at Kirishima in surprise, all the while Suoh remained quiet and giving a silent nod.

"How can that be 'right'?" asked Kimura with hints of anger in his tone. "He is pregnant, what if-"

"I know he is, and most importantly, he is carrying our boss's child. He knows more than anyone what is at risk if he does something carelessly, however just like you said, we asked for his help because he is good at what he does. In fact, I don't quite understand how he managed to have all that information in the lapse of two days." Kirishima said and this time even Suoh watched at him as if he just grew two heads.  _'Did Maeda already_ _drive_ _him crazy?'_  he thought at seeing his friends reaction.

Akihito crossed his arms in front of his chest and grinned proudly with a few crumbs of poky sticking around his mouth, he nodded and closed his eyes at the praise.

"However, that doesn't change that he is reckless and kind of stupid."

"Wait what? why are you calling me stupid?" he said scowling at the secretary.

"Why? Kimura is right about something, you mustn't act without informing us first. We are here to protect you and protect the boss as well, even if you are good at your job, it doesn't mean that there are no risks. Don't act on your own again." He stated while lifting his glasses and glaring at the young man who looked at him with a small pout on his lips.

"Angry megane," he muttered and looked away.

"So, what exactly is your plan?" asked Suoh seeing that everyone went a little silent, except for Kimura who stood proudly beside Kirishima since he proved his point.

"Well, there is a tour around the company as long you are a student, it can be a high school or a college student. I don't assist at neither of them but you guys can come up with something right?" he said waiting for an answer and this time Kirishima remained silent.

"What about if you are like the teacher or the photographer of the group?" asked Kimura but Suoh shook his head.

"They will ask for a permission from the university and ask him to sign a contract, the photographs must be according to their restrictions. And for that, we need a letter from the university and his personal documents." Suoh said while placing his elbow on his knees and resting his chin against his palm while thinking about another plan.

"And if Maeda knows about him, like we think she does already, she will notice his name and won't let him go inside." Kimura stated and Akihito looked slightly disappointed but his anger remained there. If she already knew about him, and everything might have been plotted by her, then that means that he can't just go inside however he pleases.

"I have an idea," said Suoh, "but I don't think you are going to like it."

The three men looked at him waiting for the new plan, however, none of them expected 'that' kind of plan.

* * *

He didn't like this plan already, but he was a man of his word and even if it takes his dignity to be pushed a side then he was going to do what was necessary. The talk from three days ago brought him to a new realization, he didn't need to have money, a child, or even a good reason to claim back what belongs to him. He has always being a carefree person, who enjoys life and never gets worried about finding his soulmate, but everything changed since Haruki got sick. Things changes so much since that day that he couldn't help but embrace what life offered him. A powerful man, who's personality is strong and kind of a bastard, intelligent and surprisingly caring has become his soulmate. He knows, probably more than he wants to admit, that he isn't a good man, he is a weapons dealer and a sadistic business man who inspires fear in politicians and is probably too intelligent to deal with.

But he was worth it. Every moment he spent with him made him realize that they needed each other, it didn't need to be said in words but the actions spoke for themselves. Their eyes, their bodies, their scent and their pets were enough. Staying with Asami was more than enough, and he never thought about how irrational he can become when someone took away what belonged to him. No, this time it wasn't going to be Asami claiming him back, it was going to be Akihito who reaches to him and make them come back to the real world, to the world they created for themselves. Haruki was no exception, after hearing about the plan and all it took he was more than capable to handle Shun when the time comes.

However, knowing that Asami had other plans before meeting him was uncomfortable and made him feel a heaviness in his chest.

*Flash back from three nights ago*

" _I met with the woman who claimed to be forgotten by her husband, she told me something that ca_ _ught_ _my attention and made me suspicious of the company. She tried to reach her husband again and she asked him where he has been, she tried to speak with him and this time he surprisingly agreed. He told her that he was involved in an accident a month ago, but he had some memories about her pet and some hints that she might have been closer to him." Kimura said while watching Akihito and taking_ _in_ _his reactions._

" _However, he told her that he lost his consciousness for a few days,_ _t_ _he strange thing was that he felt pain around his neck but not on his body. His soulmate mark had a silhouette but it wasn't fully there, as if it was fa_ _d_ _ing or it was coming back. Their pets seemed to know each other but they didn't show any kind of intimate behavior, as if they were old_ _friends_ _." Kirishima seemed shocked to hear_ _the_ _word_ _s_ _that came from Kimura's mouth._

" _Fa_ _d_ _ing?" he asked and looked at Suoh who seemed to think the same as him._

" _Yes, it seemed as if it was fa_ _di_ _ng or probably coming back, he can't recall but she couldn't look at the mark properly. It was hidden on his back and above all, he can't remember her or at least, he probably does but as a memory." Kimura stated and grew suspicious at seeing them. "Don't tell me…"_

" _What? What happened?" asks Akihito seeing the surprise look in the men eyes._

" _Asami-sa_ _ma_ _and Maeda are working in a certain project, it was in the middle of development and it hasn't been released to the public_ _._ _Only a few people know about it, or at least, not the complete idea of it." Suoh said and let Kirishima continue._

" _The project consists on creating a 'medicine' that is applied willingly on a person who wishes to erase from their system any kind of soulmate bond. If the medicine is applied into a person, they will forget their soulmate bond and_ _start_ _another, it w_ _ould cause them to f_ _aint_ _and_ _sedate_ _them as it_ _shuts off their bodies from their soulmate bonds." Kirishima said and watched as Kimura and Akihito looked at him with shocked eyes and their brows furrowed in confusion._

" _What the hell does that mean?! That he wanted to create something that goes against the flow of nature? Why would he want to create something like that?! It's breaking the rules of our world and with that thing circulating_ _o_ _n the market is too dangerous! There's no way that it can be made, it's impossible." Akihito stood up and turned his body so he didn't face them._

" _Yes, that's what we all thought. Every experiment failed, they tested on people who wanted to erase it and they knew about the consequences, every time there was a reaction. Some of them didn't feel anything different, others were allergic and the other ones had another consequences, such as being paralyzed f_ _or_ _a few days." Kirishima stated and Kimura listened with an angry expression_ _o_ _n his face._

" _Why would he agree to that? It doesn't make sense." Kimura asked and Suoh responded with a sigh._

" _Because Maeda asked him to support her with this project, she told him that it was going to be a major hit in the market which it could be. There are a lot of people who suffer when their soulmate dies,_ _it's_ _as if you are feeling the symptoms of withdrawal and there's nothing you can do when that happens. You wait for you other soulmate that might never appear, or wait for a miracle until that person comes. As you know, it doesn't matter if you are with the right person, because people_ _aren't_ _always what you think they might be just because destiny wanted it. There are a lot of news_ _daily_ _of people dying of depression, sometimes their soulmate is a criminal, or they simply disappear and depending on the person, some of them get sick and it's very expensive to treat." Suoh stated and Kirishima looked at both men who remained quiet._

" _That w_ _as_ _the main reasons he wanted to take part in this project, however, he was going to cancel it." Kirishima said and Akihito turned to look at him._

" _Why?" he asked between clenched teeth._

" _They have been working on that matter for quite some time, and Sion was paying for every chemical, tools, and the best scientist in Japan. We paid them and it wasn't that much money but it was still an expenditure, nothing that Asami-san couldn't pay but…"_

" _But?" asked Kimura remained quiet while listening the explanation._

" _My suspicion is, that he wanted to cancel it because he found his soulmate, who is Takaba-san. He didn't even bother to go to meetings or ask about the project. The last time we spoke about it was because we didn't see any point to_ _continuing_ _, above all, it has been around two years since the contract we made with Maeda_ _._ _However, her company has been working on it around eight years and still there wasn't any progress. Until now." Kirishima said and looked at Akihito who remained quiet with confusion clear on his face, however, he was surprised once again with the response he got. It wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting and that only made his conclusion positive._

" _So, Asami was probably drugged by that crazy scientist in order to make his body forget about o_ _u_ _r bond and_ _erasing_ _my mark on his body just so she can have him for_ _herself_ _?" he asked with a tone mix with anger and a little of amusement._

" _She has been known by her greediness, she is one o_ _f_ _probably the best business woman in Japan. She has bought may companies in order to keep her laboratory going, of course, some of them were even brought to bankruptcy if they didn't make a deal with her." Kirishima said and Akihito looked at him with surprise, how could he have missed that?_

" _How did you know about that? There wasn't any information about the bankruptcy of_ _the_ _big companies." Akihito stated and Suoh answered._

" _Because she tries to make dealings with small ones, and even if they were small, she wanted to create a monopoly where only her laboratory was the one in control of any research regarding soulmates and soulpets. Which as far as we know, she has almost accomplished but for that_ _sh_ _e needs a big company that supports her, which is Sion."_

" _That bitch," said Kimura in a loud voice. Suoh grinned and Kirishima as well, but he was more interested in Akihito's reaction who remained serious and thinking with determination in his eyes._

" _How could Asami get drugged though? He isn't that stupid." Akihito said out loud, Kimura smirked but his two friends remained_ _calm_ _analyzing the question. "He couldn't have done it willingly, because he wanted to cancel it so it doesn't make sense,_ _sh_ _e probably did it because of boredom and money. Greedy bastard." He mentioned and this time Suoh and Kirishima grinned at the statement._

" _That's what we need to know, and it's exactly why we are here. So, what are you going to do Takaba-san? Now that we might know what happened, everything seems to make sense but going against Maeda is troublesome." Kimura_ _,_ _Kirishima_ _and_ _Suoh couldn't help but wait with a hint of anxiousness at the response, the only one who c_ _ould_ _bring back Asami is Akihito._

" _Well, he is indeed an idiot for letting that happen, and I don't know if it's worth the trouble but," he smirked and sat on the couch, "he has saved me quite a few times and I think he needs me, just like I do."_

" _And because he is the father of your baby," said Kimura and Akihito closed his eyes and shook his head._

" _We never planned to have one, or at least, not now. Still, I don't need a child to know that I won't give up on him. He is my soulmate and I won't let him be a puppet for a crazy woman who is blinded by power. Or at least, both Haruki and I_ _refuse to_ _give up on what belongs to us."_

_There wasn't a_ _need to say anything else, the three men sat_ _i_ _n the living room and started to plan how to not only get back their friend, but to erase something that they created themselves. As long as they knew their mistake, and trie_ _d_ _to correct it then everything c_ _ould_ _be solved._

_*End of Flashback*_

As much as he enjoys to work as a journalist, this wasn't in his plan.

"Oh Mari-chan you look beautiful in this white color, just like you always do." He said clinging to his girlfriend. She smiled embarrassed while the manly hand tightened around her waist, the young man who touched her with all the freedom in the world was now sitting with her in the college bus.

He actually never, ever, disguises himself as a woman. He is a professional journalist who enjoys taking pictures, catching some good photos of criminal activity and even some artistic photographs for his pleasure. However, he never thought that he would get to dress as a young college girl, with black leggings, a big white with beige grandma sweater and blonde wig that matches with his eyes. The makeup was done by his close friend Ai, who had no complains in doing so, she even enjoyed putting some make up on his face, with pink rosy lipstick and his eyes probably had more glue than eyelashes. The good part of all, was that it didn't involve high heels, it can be worn by a man with some different shoes and not flats. And definitely, not a wig with hair so long that went beyond her fake breasts. Luckily the denim short that he wore hid his front part very well, it was a nice outfit and that only made it look more feminine.

' _Now I remember why I never do this, the worst part of all is this contact lens.'_  He wanted to rub his eyes because of the uncomfortable feeling of having lens in dark brown color. He couldn't deny that it wasn't amusing to see him in the mirror with another appearance but one of the things that Asami seemed to mention almost all the time, were the color of his eyes. He shook his head and stared at the window.

"Oh, you… you are always so funny," she said while smiling and grabbed his hand and placed it on his leg.  _'Damn it, what was his name? He hasn't said it yet right?'_. He is wearing a black jacket with a grey shirt underneath, Akihito looks at him and notices that he resemblance to someone.

"Come on, we are on the bus stop touching me, I have been a little dizzy since this morning." She leaned against the window and watched the scenery passing, they are a few blocks closer to the university and she couldn't handle it anymore.

' _How did that asshole just came up with this idea?! I'm going to kill him!_ _Now_ _, why did I even agreed to this? I guess I should just accept it like the man I am.'_

"But Mari-chan, that's not what you said last time. You know, I can't forget that night , I think about it all the time. You are just so cute when you act all flushed like that." He grabbed her hand and tangled their fingers while resting their hands on her knees. "I can't let my beautiful girlfriend get sick so I'll take care of you as long as I live." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

It was bearable, or at least it could be if only he was a girl, and if he was who he is supposed to be.

' _So you see, my sister's friend is the manager in the scientific club in college and they are planning to go on a trip to a certain company. Maeda's company is one of the options but the trip is scheduled to be in three days. I can tell her to change the option for Maeda's and then everything will be settled.'_

' _But it's in three days, they need a letter for permission to go there and cancel the other company.'_

' _I can take care of that; just tell your sister's friend that someone else is going.'_  Kirishima said and was already searching through his phone for the contact he will need in order to cancel the plans for the other destination and managing to get permission to change the plans.

' _The problem is, I remember my sister_ _saying_ _that there is only a certain number of students who can go_ _on_ _that trip. If you are not a member then you can't go.'_  Suoh said and already an evil smirk was planted on his face.

"Mari-chan what are you thinking about? Do you need something? Water or medicine? You always feel dizzy and get a headache when your period is close." The boy who was sitting beside him asked, he couldn't help but shake his head and feeling a little guilty.

' _What a good boyfriend you have Mari-chan…'_

"Mari-chan, I can't help but notice that you look a little different, did you tan? Oh, actually you smell different and a little sweet. It's such a shame that Nari couldn't come, she doesn't like crowded spaces anyway."

"Oh, yeah it's such a shame. Actually, there was a rule that no one can bring their pets. It's kind of more comfortable, we need to take notes through the tour inside of the building." Akihito said faking the most feminine voice he could muster.

' _This sucks, how can someone like Suoh came up with this? Why did I even agree?'_

"I know, she is a cute koala don't you think? Mine always misses you, and loves to give you hugs and kisses." He said while kissing her hand as she tried her best to not pull a 'please no' face. "I always want to kiss you though." He got closer to Akihito and brought his hand up to cover the face of the young man, "Oh you, stop i-".

His words were interrupted when the teacher in charge of the tour announced that they had reached the company, the tour guide who was in charge welcomed them from the front entrance.

The inside of the building was very stylish, it had every detail that screamed professionalism and class, it was a laboratory and a company who dealt with many businesses regarding their area of expertise. Akihito wasn't even impressed to see that everyone around them smiled and greeted them, it was their job to do so, and above all, they were one of the best companies in Shinjuku who's main objective was to treat their clients and guests with the attention they deserved.

Akihito wasn't fooled like everyone else, he knew that something wrong must be going on here. He didn't have any suspicions to start with, however, why is there a basement and it's strictly private for the staff? He wondered, but the answer was pretty obvious, the tools and chemicals along with confidential documents needed to be in a room where no one but the manager can reach them. It's basic business administration knowledge, to maintain a good internal control in your business you need to take measures to protect your assets.

Everything became clear to Akihito that there must be something here that is hidden from the public eye, it was good to know that finally there was a hint that the confusion with Asami had all started here in this laboratory.

It was boring to listen the tour guide and Akihito chose to look around on his own, of course not separating from the group but just a few steps away was enough to see what he can see that might be abnormal. And just as expected, everything was disappointingly normal. They reached the third floor first were the office dealing with the administration and other business took place, there were a few meeting rooms and many individual offices where people barely took notice of them. It was probably in the tour just for the sake of getting to know the administration but nothing else, because there was nothing of importance that might interest a scientist or at least, none of them.

They reached the second floor where the first part of the laboratory has held, there were a lot of tables with many scientific machines. Some of the people working there got closer to the tour guide to make a brief summary of what is done in that floor, just running tests and analyze them. Exploring their ideas and creating experiments, however, there were no animals or humans there beyond the workers in white coats. It was more like a classroom, but definitely not the main part of the laboratory. Akihito carefully watched every detail that might lead him to the basement but of course, there was none that seemed to catch his attention. The building was very big, it almost resembled Sion but just a little bigger. It was obvious that such a large company was going to have the main office in the biggest area but there were other buildings around Shinjuku that were small office branches of this company.

Akihito sighed in relief after the fifteen minute talk about the second floor when they finally moved to the first one, to his relief there were stairs and an elevator. The amount of students didn't allow for the use of the elevator so they took the stairs.

"Mari-chan are you feeling better?" asked his boyfriend, Akihito quite liked the guy in a friendly way. If he was taller, with dark hair and golden eyes with small spots of brown then he would resemble Asami.  _'I can't believe I'm comparing this kid_ _with_ _Asami.'_

"Mari-chan?" he asked again noticing that his girlfriend seemed kind of lost.

"Oh I'm alright… love?" Akihito said hoping that the kid didn't notice that she wasn't who he expected her to be.

"Love?" he asked with a serious voice and he frowned, Akihito thought that he seriously fucked it up. "You… have never called me like that." He said and looked at her suspiciously. Akihito searched for another way to escape when he noticed that almost all of the students were too caught up in listening the manager in charge of the first floor. 'Think about something Akihito… come on…' he looked everywhere and found an exit to the bathroom that was on the other side of the laboratory. It was beside a staircase and an elevator.

"I can't believe it," he said looking at her nervous expression. "I want to kiss you so badly right now." He said and grabbed her hand. Akihito froze. "Eh?" he said and suddenly a wave of nausea struck him.

"Hey… bathroom…" Akihito said while covering his mouth with his hand, he felt the vomit already coming up to his mouth as he ran to the bathroom he noticed the staircase.

"L-Love?" asked the young man and everyone turned to look at him. "Don't worry, she gets dizzy around this time of the month. Just give her a second." He smiled while thinking about her and remembering her words, but it was strange, because her voice sounded deeper than he has heard before.

"Ugh… They are starting…" he said while pushing the buttons to let the water flow inside of the toilet. " I can't believe that a month and two weeks has passed so quickly." He places a hand on the wall and walks to the sink. He sees his reflection in the mirror and is quite impressed that the lipstick didn't get removed after vomiting.

"Well, I have to give a credit to whomever invented the so called 'mate lipstick'." He said and fixed his wig a little. It was very convenient that he managed to find the stairs and elevator that lead him to the basement. However, he wasn't sure as how to get inside without being seen. He thought that the best way to do it, is to cause a distraction but it was too troublesome and it was going to be harder to deal with if he gets carried away by the commotion. Instead, the better way to find out is to feign ignorance, there wasn't much time and he needed answers soon.

He slowly opened the door of the bathroom and notices that no one was on the floor, not even the students or his boyfriend _. 'Where did they all go?'_  he asked to himself but there was no one in sight _. 'Where are they?'_  he wondered again, but it was either lose time trying to look for them or start walking down the stairs.

"It's alright, there's nothing to lose. If you get caught than you just feign ignorance." He said while touching the mini camera that rested in the pockets of the shorts, it was simply to gain some evidence about anything that might be illegal, or something at least that gave them a hint of what could possibly lead him to a solution.

He looked around again, the first floor was empty but the lights were on, or rather, no one was there in that room which fortunately he noticed the empty stairs that lead to the basement.  _'But Kagura-san said that there was a door'_  he thought while going down. After reaching the bottom of the stairs he walked a little further, there were two halls, one of them led to the left and the other to the right.  _'Ah damn it, which way should I go?'_  he wondered and went for the right. He walked a few meters and there was a turn to the right, he noticed a door that said 'Restricted Area. Staff only.' He finally reached that door and it was one of those glass door with a black polarized material.

He touched the glass door and pressed his head closer to it, he placed his hands on the glass and covered his eyes to see inside. It was quiet but strangely there were some people there with white coats, he could only count four people. "What are they doing?" he wondered while watching the people taking some documents and entering different offices.

"Some private research lady," a feminine voice talked from behind and he closed his eyes,  _'don't tell me…'_  he thought. He looked at the person behind him and his eyes grew comically big. 'Ah shit,' he said in his mind.

"What are you doing here?" she asks and notices that the girl only stood there frozen. It made her worry when she didn't say a word and only looked at here as if she were a ghost, however, when she lowered her gaze she noticed the girl had a pass hanging on her neck that signaled that she was part of the college

' _It's alright Akihito, there's no way she can recognize you. It's like a chess game, you make a move and she will react to it. There's nothing to worry about, but, what should I say? Come on think_ _of_ _something! Anything!'_ He bit his lip and thought about something that almost made him want to puke in disgust, his own dignity and pride were going to receive a hard punch but he swallowed and took a deep breath.

"You have to be kidding me…" he said looking at the woman in front of him, he smiled and clapped his hands together. He placed them closer to his mouth and made a surprised face. "I can't believe it's you! Maeda Eri-sama!" he said in his girl voice and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you lady. What's your name? You know you can't be here." She arched an eyebrow but smile at the young girl, she was almost sputtering words at seeing her.

"My name is Kazumi Aika" she said while bowing completely at her, she blushed and regained his composure when Maeda asker to stop bowing.

"It's nice to meet you, Kazumi-san. I apologize but I need to ask you to leave this floor, it's a restricted area." She said while signaling the girl to walk behind her, however, a hand touched her black coat stopped her.

"M-Maeda-sama," she said with a blush on her face. "I- I just wanted to say that you are my idol, and I have always dreamed to be as successful and beautiful as you. Y-You are so pretty and- and so kind to everyone." She walked behind the scientist who only chuckled at the embarrassed student. "I-I'm even studying the same career as you and my projects it's related to many topics that this laboratory works on, I- I'm a super fan and your projects are so interesting. I-I'm sorry for talking so much." She said and heard a low chuckle from the other woman.

"You flatter me Kazumi-san, it's an honor to be called your idol. And of course, the fact that you chose some of our projects for studying with your career is more than flattering." She said while placing a hand on her head. "You are cute."

'Don't touch me witch', that's what Akihito wanted to say,  _'the only cute thing about you is how hard you try to get into Asami's pants and wallet, as if I would let that happen anymore.'_  He grinned hearing the words that came out from her mouth.

"If you want, I can let you look around the area. Actually, I only came here because I forgot about a document that I needed to organize on the other side of this floor. You can accompany me if you wish," she said seeing the cute girl nodding her head and blushing when she touched her hand.

Akihito grinned evilly at walking behind her, and it was nerve wracking at the same time. He was practically telling lies in front of her and she is believing them so easily as long as he praised her. It was kind of easy to make her smile and behave kindly, he only needed to appear as a fan girl for her.

"We are here" she says while opening the door, Akihito noticed that they went through the left hallway and it was a private office, however, there was another door that was closed on the opposite side of the wall. Someone walked in and Akihito noticed that there were cages there, and didn't need to see further to know that there were animals inside.

' _Animals in a cage? Weren't they supposed to be in a certain area where they weren't captured? The site even had a big ecosystem where they were free to stay without being in a cage.'_  He thought and noticed that the door closed faster, Maeda's voice brought him back to the present.

"Kazumi-san if you wish to leave then I can walk you to the exit," she said looking seriously at the girl who appeared lost.

"No Maeda-sama, it's just that is such an amazing opportunity to be here and to actually talk with you. I'm very thankful." She blushed and Maeda smiled at her.

"This is where my assistant and I work," she mentioned while motioning to the office that was neatly organized and stylish just like the whole building. "It's our office where we handle most of the projects for our laboratory, but these ones are personal. Which means that only a few professionals know about it." She said and grabbed an envelope where she placed the document she wanted to guard.

"I bet every project and idea you have its completely original, I mean, you are the creator of many of the documents and research that lead us to where we are. The soulmate bonds are such an interesting subject to invest our knowledge in." She said while looking the office, there were many documents and around many lockers where he knew information was.

"You are very cute Kazumi-san, and very smart with your words as well. I can't help but be a talented woman who enjoys to share my intelligence with the world. I suppose only a few people can be as smart as I am, but I enjoy to see young minds like yours praising all of my ideas. You are beautiful, I almost feel as if I have seen you before, your eyes are very uncommon in Japan." She smiled while grabbing the hand of the young girl, who remained standing closer to the door. Maeda got closer to her and caressed her hand. "You know, even your body looks tempting. I have a man who I lay with every night, and we share such an intimate moment that it's far better than I imagined. But I can't help but think that you are sexy in your own way," she got closer to her and smelled her scent, Maeda closed her eyes and hummed appreciatively.

"I have a taste for women as well, but I can't deny that you are a mix of manliness and femininity. Your body looks very athletic even with this outfit," she said while placing a hand on her waist. "However, I'm not single but your scent reminds me to my boyfriend, or probably soon to be fiancé. Your partner must be very lucky having such beauty beside him." She smiled when Akihito blushed, but she misinterpreted it because that blush was more for anger than anything else.

"I think the same, Maeda-sama." She said a little more serious than intended, which Maeda noticed that change in her tone of voice and cocked her head a little in confusion.

"Of course Kazumi-san," she said and closed the office door and walked towards the exit.

 _Fiancé_ _?'_  he thought,  _'there's no way that is going to happen. I can't let Asami be fooled like that, just hold on a little more.'_

* * *

"Hey," he said knocking on the door and noticing that a sleepy Akihito appeared in the doorway.

"Hannase-san, what are you doing here so early?" he asked and remembered that is was Sunday. "It's not a day off is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes and not noticing the lust in his boss's eyes. Hannase looked at him with lust and affection, it was an endearing sight. The fact that Akihito was wearing short camo boxers and a tank top that was much to big for his body, he could even see a pink nipple through it, he faintly blushed at the perverted thoughts he got.

After a month and a half from what happened with Asami, he was paying more and more attention to his subordinate. It didn't matter if it took a lot of time, he had all the patience in the world as long he was beside his friend, and hopefully future lover.

Akihito let him come in and rubbed his eyes once again, he went to change his clothes, Hannase watched him go inside of the bedroom. It was a nice idea to actually bring breakfast so Akihito didn't need to cook or to even serve him tea, it just felt right to spoil him. Haruki was in the living room looking at him, he suddenly he felt his pet flying towards the table in front of Haruki.

Hannase smiled at the sight, the small bat resting on Haruki's back, who seemed ok with it.

"I brought you something as well," said Hannase walking towards the panther. "I remember hearing Akihito say that you liked to eat apples." He said and placed an apple in the middle of his paws, all the while, Kuromi stretched his wings on Haruki's back. Haruki nodded in thanks and grabbed the apple between his paws to bite into it.

"Oh thank you for that, a friend brought me some a few days ago but Haruki and I ate most of them." Akihito said while grabbing a bite of the sandwich that Hannase brought for breakfast. "Oh this one is good," he said and looked inside of the sandwich.

"Actually, that was mine. They only had this weird combination of red bean paste with mayonnaise and weird mix of pickles with mustard. I bought it only because it was cheaper, but I didn't mean to give it to you." He said and was afraid that Akihito would throw it up, but he did the total opposite. "You seem to like it though."

"Yeah it's not that bad, it would taste better with some chips on it. I wonder if I have some…" he went to the kitchen to see if there were some but he didn't have any, he went back to Hannase and sat in the couch with Haruki. He grabbed Kuromi and stroked his head, he relaxed against his palm and he smiled fondly at the cute bat.

"How have you been? It's been a while since I've seen you, probably a week or so." Hannase said while drinking the tea that Akihito served to him even though he refused, it was delicious and warm on his stomach. The weather was cold these days so it was comforting to be in the apartment with his friend, he was listening with half his attention on the blonde until Akihito turned serious and looked straight at him.

"I have something I want to tell you, it's not fair that I keep it a secret, we are friends after all and you are my boss so…" though embarrassed he smiled, but Hannase looked at him with a scowl.

"So… you knew about Asami and I, I know that it was risky and he is many things that I'm not. And he does a lot of things that are not right but, he was my soulmate." Hannase knew about that already, and Akihito already knew that his boss knew as well. "I fell sick around two weeks ago and, well it was unexpected and it wasn't planned. I can't deny it and it will be noticeable in a couple of weeks."

"What is it?" asked Hannase and noticed that Akihito had closed his eyes, "you can tell me anything."

"The fact is that, I don't know how to start, it's very personal but I trust you." He said and looked at Haruki who was providing his support while placing his paw in the lap of Akihito. Akihito bit his lip and looked at the window, he noticed an annoying dog that was looking straight at him, he got startled from the gaze of the wolf.  _'Kimura must be here already…'_  he thought but Hannase calling his name brought him back to the conversation.

"I found out that I'm pregnant, I have been for a month and a half." He said. Hannase couldn't even blink at the news. "You are what?" he asked again, not mad but definitely not happy.

"I'm pregnant, it was a surprise for me too. I never wanted this to happen but I guess something went wrong and now…"

"What do you mean that 'something went wrong?' didn't you realize that you needed to take care of yourself and use protection? Are you that dumb?" he said but quickly shut his mouth when Akihito's eyes looked at him with hurt and surprise.

"Why are you so mad about it?" he asked but kind of knew why his friend was so angry, he never liked Asami, even when he mentioned him in the conversation he seemed to ignore him.

"It's from him, right? You know what he is! and above all he is not even with you anymore. I can't believe that you got pregnant by that low life, it's ridiculous." He stood up, Haruki stood in front of Akihito who remained with his head low. "I'm sorry," said Hannase after a few seconds. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, it's just that, I really want the best for you and… he is not the right person Akihito."

"You can't decide that," he said looking straight at Hannase. "You can't decide for me, I have my reasons to believe that Asami didn't leave me because he suddenly wished to do so." Akihito stood up and walked towards the window. Soma moved his tail happily at seeing Akihito wave at him but still didn't let him in. "I know that he is many things but, I know that whatever happened wasn't right."

"It doesn't change that you are now tied to him, or maybe he doesn't know, right?" he asked in hope and Akihito nodded.

"He doesn't," he said and Hannase sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear that, because then he doesn't have to be tied to you. Akihito, I need you to listen to me carefully."

"What is it?" he asked seeing that Hannase got closer to him. "I want to support you in any way I can. If you want a friend then I'll be here, or if you wish for me to the support baby," Hannase placed a hand on Akihito's stomach, "then I'll do anything. I want you to trust me with anything you need." Hannase said and grabbed Akihito's hand. Kuromi landed on Hannase's shoulder and looked at Akihito who remained confused and surprised at the whole situation.

"I appreciate that," said Akihito with a bit of embarrassment. "But I don't want to raise him alone, and I believe that things will get better. You'll see, I just need a few days and make a plan for-" he said but Hannase pulled his hand and brought him closer to his body.

"Akihito, you just need to give up. It won't work, whatever you are trying to do or even considering in doing, it won't work. Asami is gone, that's the truth of everything. Everyone can see it but you, as if you are believing that that man is simply out of his mind." Hannase grabbed his arms and Akihito looked at him surprised.

"Do you think I don't know that? That maybe this situation is not what I believe it is?" he grabbed Hannase's hands and detached them from his arms. "I know that the chances that I'm wrong are high, but that doesn't mean that I will give up. I know that something is wrong, and if I prove that I'm correct then I have hope that things will work out somehow."

"And how do you expect me to believe that?" he asks observing Akihito who wears a look of determination in his eyes. "I can't tell you about what I know, but I know something that I think you realize as well. I'm bonded with him, I'm still together with him in some kind of supernatural way. My mark is still clear in my skin, it fade a little but it's there." Haruki silently rubbed his head against Akihito's leg and tried to support his owner whose voice started to tremble.

"I need to try it," said Akihito with a tear in his eyes. "Pregnant or not, with support or not, I won't give up." Akihito looked at his boss who stopped looking at him with anger, only an understanding stare was in place.

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked. "I think I do, he is a bastard in every sense of the word but, he is my soulmate. I feel that he needs me, I don't know if it's the bond or what, but I know that he is helpless, I can feel his frustration and even if it's faint, it's still there."

"Then," said Hannase after a minute of silence, "I guess there's nothing I can do anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Akihito seeing Hannase grabbing his bag and walking to the door.

"I'll see you at work, I have a few jobs for you that won't put you at risk with the pregnancy. Take two days off and I'll see you at the office," he grabbed the doorknob and looked at the blonde who remained staring at him with an anxious face. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Wait," said the blonde, Kuromi looked as well, however, Hannase was reluctant to turn to him. "I know you have feelings for me," said Akihito looking at his feet, "but I really don't want to lose you as a friend, you might be my boss but that doesn't change the fact that I appreciate everything you do. I know I can trust you with anything."

"I know, and you won't. I just need to sort out some things and think about this. Take care." The door opened and closed with a soft click. Akihito walked to the window and signaled Kimura to come in. Soma waited until Kimura knocked on the door, when it opened, Soma ran to Akihito and licked at his face, he was careful due to the fact that he was pregnant because Kimura already punished him when Soma pushed him to the ground in a rush of happiness.

"What did he want? I almost knocked on the door when I saw him getting angry." Kimura said Akihito shook his head.

"He was trying to understand, I wonder if he did. But, that's not what I called you for." Akihito grabbed the camera he carried the time he went to the tour and passed it to Kimura.

"Yesterday was very difficult to get in that tour, I almost got kissed by a guy and I encountered Maeda face to face." He said as Kimura almost dropped the camera.

"What?! You saw her?! I never saw her coming in the building, I was outside since early in the morning." He said and wondered if by any chance he miss seeing her.

"Well, maybe she slept in the laboratory or in her office, but she was there. I talked with her and she even flirted with me, I never thought that she would flirt with anyone other than Asami." Akihito made a disgusted face when he remembered seeing that witch face to his face, "nothing happened that might get you worried, actually, it was a huge advantage and I got to see various things."

"Explain," said Kimura, "I'll pass the report to Kirishima and Suoh-san."

"Well, there is indeed a basement, you can go down to but there are three doors and two hallways that divide the floor. The right one leads to a restricted area where I noticed a few people working, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, it was as if I was in a hospital with many desks with computers and the same scientific machines. The left hallway, leads to her office where she and her assistant work together. Her name is Dr. Noshima Akane, she is apparently her right hand and is in charge of many projects just like her. Also, there is a huge double door in front of her office, I saw a man going there with a mask and I notice many cages. There were at least six of them, and I'm pretty sure that they were filled with animals."

"I don't think is strange for them to have cages and animals in there, they need to run tests and be in control if some of them misbehave." Kimura said while looking through the photos, there weren't any with cages but something caught his attention. "Oh, you are not referring to these cages."

"Exactly," there were ones in the first floor where they have animals, some of them were asleep and some of them were eating. However, why would they have animals in the basement with cages? I'm pretty sure that there is no sunlight there. The ecosystem showed animals inside of the rooms but still, I have a suspicion that those animals in the basement are not there for 'getting healthier'. I think they are running test illegally." Akihito said and placed his elbows on his knees. Kimura remained silent while listening to the blonde.

"We need more information about this, but the basement is of course hidden from public knowledge. So, if they have animals there and it's already a 'secret' basement, then something fishy must be going on there." Kimura rested his back against the couch and thought about everything Akihito said.

"We can look into that, we have more access to the building than you." Kimura said, "What do you want us to do?"

"First of all, I want you to investigate everything you can about Noshima Akane. I don't have confidential information and Kirishima can get it more easily, and I want you to investigate about any illegal stuff that might be related to her company."

"And what will you do? You can just stay here and we'll handle the rest, we can do it!" Kimura said while standing, he had job to do and a report to give.

"I'll do what only I can do," he said with a soft smile. "Bring Asami back."

* * *

"I thought you were going to have a day off tomorrow," she said while walking behind Asami. He opened the door to his penthouse while looking bored, and annoyed with everything. The nagging from Maeda wasn't helping and he even found her company uncomfortable at the moment.

' _Was she always like this?'_  he asked to himself, even the soft sound of the snake was making him angry.

"I can't, I have to go to a meeting regarding a contract for the club. I can't take a day off any time soon." He entered the penthouse and waited for Maeda to take his coat, which is something that she didn't do as often as she did before.

"You are always working, meetings, extra hours in the office. You are so boring sometimes." She said while her heels tapped on the expensive carpet.

"You are the same, I don't even know how you manage to have so much free time when you are as busy as me." He said while taking off his suit jacket.

"Maybe I'm more efficient than you, besides, I can have all the assistants do the jobs for me. I just call the shots and they do as I say." She said while going to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.

"That means that you are only the public image of the company," he didn't need to lie and support her point of view, it was kind of a disappointment to see a woman as successful and intelligent as her making her assistant do the jobs and not her.

"Of course not, I'm the brains but I just don't work as hard. I don't need to waste my time if I have people that can do it for me, besides, it would only make me look older. Can you imagine working every day without a break, and at the end I can't even give myself some time to treat myself? I would look like a bored woman without time to have fun." She said while resting on the couch and inviting Asami to sit with her. He only arched an eyebrow and walked to his bedroom.

"Oh come on, don't get mad." She said walking behind him when he ignored her. "I didn't mean to talk to you like that, you should apologize for making me angry and make me saying those things." She smiled while kissing his cheek, Asami sat at the end of the bed to take off his tie. She got so close to him that he could smell something wrong, it didn't feel soothing and it just wasn't the scent he was used to smelling since he met her.

He grabbed her waist and placed his nose closer to her neck, he tried to search for that scent but he found nothing. He maintained a poker face while she asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, you smelled nice." He said and let her go, she looked at him confused momentarily but she was relieved that her scent was compatible with Asami's body. "Where are you going?" she asked when he grabbed a casual shirt and jeans. He changed his formal attire and was now wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I have some things to do, I'll be back late." He said and walked to where she was sitting on the bed, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and grinned. "I need to ask to Kirishima for some important documents I left last time and then I'll have some drinks with Suoh and him. I'll be back late so you can sleep if you want."

"Wait! So I'll remain here? What about Shun? He is been all angry at me since last week. And he might attack me or something." She said while Sheni slithered across the bed and snuggled in Eri's lap.

"He will be coming with me, don't worry." He said and left the room, after a few minutes the front door closed with a soft click, leaving the apartment silent containing only Eri and her pet.

"That's strange, he has never left the house like that." She said wonderingly as Sheni snuggled closer to her neck. "Probably he really got angry at being called boring" she smirked while staring in Asami's eyes, who looked angry but that only served to turn her on. "Well, I guess there's no sex today as well."

* * *

"Asami-sama?" asked Kirishima through the line.

"Hey, are you busy? Are you at your house?" he asked while driving at eleven in the evening with Shun on the other seat.

"Yes I am," he says and waits for a moment. "Do you need anything sir?"

"Can I go there? I need to talk to you about something." He said while stopping at the red light.

"Yes of course, actually Suoh is here as well." He said and waited for his boss's response.

"It's fine, actually it's even better. I'll arrive there in a few minutes." He said and started driving again. The call ended as he sighed to turn.

For Asami, it's been a few days since he felt something was wrong, actually, everything felt wrong. His job was confusing, some headaches are now common place where they once never were. Sometimes, he even felt dizzy with no desire to eat anything, of course, most of the time it was even more bothersome inside of his head.

He found himself having dreams, about a beach and being in a pool at night. There was a time he even dreamt about a club, there is always, in almost every dream where for a second or even for a couple of minutes a blonde man appears.

Most of the time, he never sees his face sometimes only the eyes hunt him in his dreams. He feels himself losing control as he listens the same voice every time, it never changes and his dreams always end with the same voice echoing inside of his head.

It's always the sound of his name _, 'Asami'_  the voice says, every time he finds pleasurable to hear. However, there is no scent, he knows that the only scent that matches with his body responds to Eri. It feels right but there is no actual connection, and he knows that something is missing because he can't shake the feeling that he can compare it to someone else.

Eri was more desirable before, he couldn't leave her alone for a second. But now, even being close to her felt foreign to him, as if she was there just because of her scent but now that isn't even present. He figures that something must be wrong with him and he can't help but doubt about himself, which is something he never does. He doesn't lie to himself but this time, did he wanted to lie to her and tell her that everything is alright? Because it wasn't. She is his soulmate, but if she claims to love him, why is there no mark? To him, it doesn't make sense.

And the main reason he needs to ask to Kirishima is for a strange mark on his lower back, it isn't fully drawn and it even appears to be fading, he can't actually figure out what the mark is. It seems like a cat or something that resembles a bear, however, the figure has two tails or possibly two snakes. When he asked Eri about her mark, she said that it was a snake with two heads. He was supposed to be happy and satisfied with the fact that he was falling in love with her, but that was just his wishful thinking.

' _Wishful thinking?'_  he thought, there isn't anything that resembles a 'wish' at falling in love, he doesn't share those feelings but then, how can he explain the mark? It's making him feel unsure about what happened. He can't even remember properly how he met with Eri, but a rainy night and blood suddenly pops into his dreams. It never make sense, but every time the blonde man was present he felt at ease.

"Who is he?" he asks himself while driving, "he always looks at me with those big eyes but I can never see his face completely." He mutters, he places his elbow on the side of the window and covers his mouth with his fingers.

He closes his eyes and feels dizzy again, it didn't help that almost every morning he feels uncomfortable. He wakes up early in the evening to the same feeling, a mix of loneliness and stress. He can't even go back to sleep while the headaches remained, something was tugging at him, probably at his heart because it felt heavy in his chest. He felt his neck burning sometimes, but he paid no attention to it because it was probably due to the stress he has felt with work and Eri.

He was suspicious of her, and wondered if it had something to do with the project they were working together. He has scolded her for sitting in his office at Sion and searching through his computer, she never listens and he even snapped at her for hindering his work. Since that time, neither of them touch enough to lead to something else. They made up, but Asami only wanted to put some distance between them, he couldn't understand why he felt that way. If there's a mark of a soulmate on his body than that means that small things like that shouldn't happen.

He stopped in front of Kirishima's building and he felt that heaviness in his chest, it didn't make him emotional or anything, it only felt uncomfortable. As if he should be somewhere else.

Shun looked at him worried, and wondered if something was wrong with Asami who remained staring at the road without getting out of the car. He felt the confusion, he felt the heaviness in his heart and he also knew, that they should be somewhere else.

"Asami-sama, please come in." said Kirishima and Suoh nodded from the counter at his boss.

"I know it's late, sorry for coming at such short notice." He says in a serious tone but his subordinates nodded in understanding.

"There is no problem sir," he said. "But I need to ask, why are you here boss?"

"It's a long story." He said and took a seat on the couch, Suoh brought him a drink, he accepted while nodding in thanks.

"I need you two to keep an eye on Maeda Eri, to keep an eye on her company, there's something that is not right." He said. Kirishima crossed glances with Suoh.

"What do you mean boss?" asked Suoh.

"I don't have any proof and this is only a hunch, that's why I didn't called you to my office. I think she is going behind our backs, she is stealing information. As far as I know, there is no money that has been lost but I have found some of my documents in my office in places where they weren't before and I can't confront her about it because there is no actual proof that she might be the one who did it. However, her bodyguard is always on alert." He drank the liquor and looked at his two best men.

"I need you two to keep me updated, there is something that she is hiding and I know that it can get us in trouble. We can always get away from the police but if she has our confidential documents, like our men that have infiltrated the police and our information regarding gun trafficking, then she will get us in trouble." He gulped the rest of the drink and looked at them for any opinion.

"We might be able to find something about her inside of her laboratory," said Suoh who earned a stare from Kirishima. "We can infiltrate and find anything we can get our hands on."

"I agree with Suoh, sir. I can take a look at our financial reports and compare it to her company as well, if she is hiding something than it will be likely that money is involved." Kirishima gulped his own drink and untied his tie.

"Then I guess that is all," he said standing up and walking to the door.

"I'm sorry for asking, sir. Is that why you came all this way?" asked Kirishima and Asami smirked slightly.

"No, I just wanted to get out of the penthouse." He nodded in thanks for the drink and closed the door. Suoh and Kirishima looked at the closed door and sighed in exhaustion.

"Well that was unexpected." Suoh said.

"I bet he is going to have a drink somewhere else and stay in a hotel." Kirishima shook his head and went to the couch. He noticed that Shouta was on the balcony gazing at the man with the panther as he entered the car and drove away.

* * *

"Hey Aki, should we go for a late snack? Come on, you need to get out of your house even for a moment. We can go to that bar you wanted to go." Kou said through the line and Akihito sighed. 'I really don't feel like getting out this late' he said but couldn't help but smile at the nagging voice of Kou that practically begged him to go out with them.

"I'll buy you that sundae you wanted, take it as a present for the little thing inside you." He said and Akihito laughed.

"Sure, I'll go. Tell Takato that I'll be there in a few minutes." He said and started to think what he should wear. It wasn't that he didn't have clothes, but his hair was a complete mess.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" she asked while searching for the scholar bus that wasn't in the parking lot.

"Excuse me sir," she said and went to talk to one fo the guards in charge of keeping an eye on the cars. "I'm waiting for the scholar bus who was going to take us to the company of Jingjan," she said and he stared confused at her.

"The only trip that was scheduled today was to CLRSS company miss, I think they changed the hour and they have already left the building." He said and she nodded in understanding. She walked away from the way and reached for her phone.

"Mari," said Suoh through the phone.

"You damn liar! I can't believe you changed the whole trip! You only mentioned that the hour was going to change! You damn brother!" she yelled and her face was covered in red because of anger.

"Sorry Mari, I wouldn't be your brother if I didn't pull this pranks you, don't you think? Also, I need to meet your boyfriend. See ya." He hanged up and she stared at her phone in disbelief.

"Like hell you will! You stupid brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you, for being so supportive and leaving comments. I can't deny that everything your comments leave a smile in my face all the time! I wrote the scene between Mari and Suoh because that is how my brother is with me, I love him but sometimes I really wish to slap him a little.
> 
> Also, I want to apologize, I know that some people disliked the idea of 'mpreg' and I won't apologize for putting that category in this story. However, I will apologize for not putting the tag or even mentioning in the description that this was going to be mpreg. (I had a taste of my own medicine a few days ago with tragedy in a story that wasn't in the tags and left me a bad taste ugh).
> 
> I needed to sort out some details so I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you guys expected. But! Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise! And we will see even more of the pets! When will that happen? I don't know, it will be the first week of July probably, because my final exams are due to the first week of July (just kill me, I already fail one course and I want to disappear.)
> 
> Thank you for all of your support, I read every comment, and sometimes I come back through them to read them when I'm feeling down. You guys are awesome!
> 
> *To a certain reader, that had a presentation due today, I hope everything went well! *hugs*
> 
> *There was another comment that touched my heart, not because of the praising, but because of your experience (even if I don't know all of it) Tamy 3425. I just wanted to tell you that, when I have a bad day I always think that "there will be a new sun tomorrow that comes with new opportunities."I have been dealing with a lot of situations that almost make me want to, well, I have very depressing thoughts about my life and everything but, I always think that there will be a new opportunity tomorrow and a new chance to smile and do what you love. I wish you the best, it doesn't matter what you went through, I know it must be hard but, there will always be a new opportunity to take and do what you like. You just need to try again and everything will be better, you'll see that you can make a difference with a simple thought in your mind. I wish you the best for the future!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I promise next chapter will be more, um, juicy, and probably with a little of gore. Also, I promise Asami won't be useless in this story, give him a little more of your patience!. (You guys want bloodshed and I can't help but laugh because damn, I want it too! We are so sadist lol.)


	18. Take Me On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? I wrote this in one night. Yes, from 9:00 pm to 4:30 am (I went to sleep at 5 am, why? Heavens know). I don't know if that is considered slow, I think it is but in my advantage I always plan something and then everything changes. So yeah, my brain kind of improvises every time I decide to write.
> 
> This chapter was fixed by my beta Jadedslave! Thank you!

**Take Me On**

"Damn Akihito, you sure did take your time." Takato said while Akihito went to sit at the table near the corner of the room. It was quite unfortunate that when Akihito was looking forward to quiet ambience, it was the total opposite. The bar wasn't that new, it had opened a few weeks ago, and Akihito was very much looking forward to a certain menu of desserts that his friend told him about.

The bar was usually empty at this time, but apparently there was an event that required live music and it felt as if the whole neighborhood was in there and while it was the kind of ambience he liked, he strangely only wanted to sit and enjoy it quietly with his friends.

"Well, Kou called me when I was doing nothing but laying in my bed with Haruki by my side. To be honest, I'm even surprised that I arrived earlier than what I thought." Akihito sat beside Takato and stretched his arms on the booth. There was a small crowd in front of the band, they were singing covers of pop songs that Akihito knew he had on his mp3; he couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Kou was in there dancing with a girl.

"I thought you weren't going to come, but do you really need to use a cap when it's almost midnight?" Takato said looking at Akihito with the black cap; the blonde was already through the menu of desserts _. 'Oh, a brownie with a ball of ice cream on the top? It has a strawberry sauce... But the tempura bananas look good as well…Damn it; I want_ _all_ _of these but sugar is bad for pregnancies…Maybe one won't hurt…'_ Another voice inside of his head said it would make him feel sick, but if you don't try then you wouldn't know. Akihito wondered what to do until he heard Takato's voice.

"Hello? Akihito are you listening to me?" Takato asks again, amused eyes looking at his friend.

"Yes, I needed to use it; I didn't wash my hair today." He said looking through the desserts again, he smiles and pointed at the one he wanted. Coincidentally a waiter passed through his table and took his order.

"What about Haruki?" asked Takato looking around Akihito for any signs of the feline.

"I told him to come with me but he decided to take a walk around here, you know how he is, but he won't be far, probably on the roof looking around." He said and looked at Takato who was watching him fondly but there was a slight frown on his face. The music started to get louder; it was very convenient that their table was a little bit further away from the scenario. Akihito watched the crowd and laughed when Kou was being groped a little by a guy, it was funny because Kou was actually enjoying it and the absence of light it made everything look sexier.

"How do you feel?" asked Takato watching Akihito calmly.

"I'm fine," said Akihito looking at the band, "it's not as if I'm not a little scared but I'm alright."

"You are at eight weeks right?" he said looking at Akihito's stomach, "my wife and I were scared during her pregnancy, but every day or week that passed, was a new adventure. If you need anything you know you can count on us." Akihito looked at him and nodded in understanding.

"Are you hiding it?" asked Takato looking at the jacket Akihito was wearing, it was the same one he usually uses but it was the biggest one he owned.

"Not really, it just feels strange to see it growing bigger. Besides, it's not that often that you see a male getting pregnant. They all usually lead to miscarriage and I don't want to draw attention if I can avoid it." He said grabbing the cup of water that was on the table, he took a sip and glanced at Takato who couldn't help but looking at him with worry.

"You don't have to be so serious," he said smiling at his friend, "but thank you. I think I'll bother you both when the time comes when I don't know what to do." He smiled, Takato as well. They didn't want to ask, because they already knew the answer. Takato knew that Akihito wasn't on good terms with the father of the baby, he never introduced him to them and when Kou asked he said that he was out of the country. After that when they asked again, Akihito looked away and gave a weak excuse.

Kou was right when he didn't press the matter; Takato grew a little more anxious at the silent pain Akihito was going through. They wanted to know but they needed to have patience, even if it felt selfish on Akihito's part, he was their friend and they would wait and support him through everything he may need. However, Takato was observant enough to know that Akihito was watching a certain man, who was called Asami Ryuichi. One time, he was looking through Akihito's laptop for information on a movie they wanted to see, but it didn't take Takato much digging to see that Akihito's history in the computer had every archive containing the surname 'Asami' and he clearly knew that he had something to do with Akihito's private life.

Takato and Akihito chatted for a few minutes until Takato spotted a friend across the bar, he left Akihito alone with his dessert, Kou was still dancing with a girl. Akihito watched them amused and more than happy with his dessert, he loves brownies.

He had his eyes closed and wanted to order another dessert until a waiter placed a cocktail in front of him; he looked up at her with confused.

"Oh I didn't order anything else," he said grabbing the cocktail and giving it to the waiter, she shook her head and smiled at him.

"Someone bought this for you," she says and gets closer to him to whisper, "it's that handsome man at the bar. Akihito turned to see who it was and he almost threw up everything on the waitresses' shoes. He looked at the man who was watching him with a strange gaze and he almost stopped breathing.

"Are you ok?" asked the girl, he nodded while faking a smile. "I'm sorry but can you please return it to him?" he said with a kind voice, she looked surprised at the blonde but didn't say anything.

' _Crap! What do I do?! Should I leave? But_ _damnit_ _I really don't want to, why did he buy me this? Could it be? He remembers me?'_  He thought, his heart felt heavy and beat faster inside of his chest. He couldn't look in that direction properly, because he didn't know how to feel about it.

' _Maybe he remembers a little… Shit, what should I do?'_  he asked himself again and again, it didn't take more than a few seconds until-

"Is this seat taken?" He literally felt his heart stop beating.  _'It's really him…'_

"Uhm..." he muttered,  _'come on, say something, this isn't like you Akihito!'_

"I'll take that as a no," said Asami sitting beside him, he called for the waitress who looked at him with blushing cheeks and went beside him to take the order. He ordered scotch and then he looked at Akihito but couldn't see his face properly because of the darkness in the bar and the cap he was wearing.

"Do you want something? A beer?" he asked and Akihito shook his head. "He will have something without alcohol."

"What? Don't order something just because you want to bastard." he bristled while looking at him with angry eyes. Asami was utterly speechless and quite amused.

"Bastard?" he asked amused at the apparently blonde who was beside him, he was very impressed that someone dared to talk to him like that.

"I don't drink alcohol," said Akihito looking at the other side of the bar, he definitely couldn't look at Asami and the smell of his body was highly intoxicating to him, he felt calm even if his heart was beating frantically. And it didn't help at all that Asami was wearing casual clothes, it's not like he hasn't see him in those before but still made him blush.

"I see," he said looking at the blushing blonde, "maybe you are still a kid." He said and smirked when the man whipped his face around so fast and looked at him with anger, he couldn't help but feel attraction to the honey like color of the man's eyes, but still, it was too dark to see every part of his face.

"A kid? Of course not, I just don't want to take a drink from you." He said crossing his arms on his chest, Asami placed his elbow on the table smirking at the man.

"What about another dessert?" he asked as the blonde looked at him from the corner of his eye, and blushed when he nodded.

"Have you been looking at me for so long that you knew I was eating a dessert? What a stalker." He said with a smirk on his lips and blushed when Asami kept his arrogant smirk on his face as well.

"Well you were making a very pleasurable face; it was almost annoying to see." He said as Akihito raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Annoying? Why are you here then?"

"Perhaps I just wanted to see that face full of pleasure because of something other than a dessert," he said placing a hand on Akihito's thighs. Akihito blushed and was about to slap his hand when he decided to respond in a soft voice.

"If that was your purpose then you are wasting your time, I don't like old men. Besides, you're a pervert." He said leaving Asami's hand on his thigh but fully looking at him, even if the cap was covering a little bit of his face and the darkness was stronger than the faint light closer to the table, he smiled when he noticed Asami's eyes focused totally on him.

"Playing hard to get?" he said while sliding his hand closer to Akihito's groin, "I think you are inviting me with those eyes." Asami got closer to his ear and whispered uncomfortably softly into his ear. "You are inviting me with your scent."

' _My scent?'_  he thought.

"Am I?" asked Akihito turning his face so they were looking straight at each other's eyes, Asami seemed surprised for a second but Akihito's words stopped him, "if you think I'm inviting you then perhaps you should follow me." He noticed when the blonde got up from his seat to walk towards the crowd that was dancing closely to each other, he saw the round ass on the man's body and felt a strong urge to touch the young man everywhere.

Akihito walked towards the crowd and started to dance, to the rhythm of the music, he slowly started to move his hips and arms. He seemed to melt through the dance floor Asami walked to him as if in a trance from the movements, he remembered seeing something like that before but quickly brushed it from his mind.

Akihito noticed that many people were gathering closer to him, and even if he felt the heat on his body he didn't stop dancing with his eyes closed. He waited, expecting what he yearned to smell and feel, and even if it took a couple of minutes, his nervousness increased but he didn't open his eyes.

He felt big hands resting on his hips, he knew them, and he threw his head back resting it against a strong shoulder. He still had his eyes closed and he turned his head lightly to smell the strong neck that was closer to him, he shivered and released a sigh at the warmth spreading through his body.

"You are something else…" said Asami when he felt warm lips on his neck, he felt strange and definitely knew the feeling but he couldn't comprehend why it felt so right to be there in that moment and in that instant he felt a comfortable feeling spreading through his body, something he remember feeling before.

They danced for what felt seconds, but it was probably more than that, because Akihito was almost caressing Asami with his eyes. Drawing him so deeply to his presence, as if claiming with small movements what belonged to them. Akihito smiled when Asami kissed his neck and whispered something on his neck.

"Let's go somewhere more private…" he said with hot breath against the blonde, but Akihito stared at him from the corner of his eyes without turning around. He grabbed Asami's hand and placed it on his chest; he wanted to rile Asami, to make him remember who he was.

And it was working, because Asami pressed his body closer to him, he was about to turn Akihito to look at him face to face, and take him away from the crowd. It was obvious that they were not only the ones dancing but the ones that had all the eyes on them. Asami felt his possessive nature and wanted to drag the blonde in front of him away from everyone, that the dancing and the sole presence of the man was private and only for his eyes. He kissed the neck of the blonde who never stopped moving against his, and he matched his movements just for the sake of staying closer to each other.

Asami grabbed the thin waist and pressed it closer to his groin, he felt the blonde shiver, he watched how the blonde opened his mouth in what seemed like a silent moan, they were so close and their hands were touching his hips but Asami felt something strange, he was about to place his hands on the lower abdomen but someone grabbed Akihito and pulled him out of his grasp.

Asami looked at a man who was looking at him with pure disgust and he returned the gaze, Akihito seemed surprised and while he was covered in sweat he felt his body shiver when he left Asami's side.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked looking at the man who wasn't even looking at him, but with anger at Asami.

"We are leaving" he said grabbing Akihito's arm in a tight grip, he tried to shake it off and almost managed to do it but Hannase dragged him forcefully off the dance floor. The people around didn't seem to care and kept dancing, but some of them noticed the dark aura of one person.

"What the hell?! I'm here with my friends, let me go!" he said again as they reached the entrance of the club. It was quiet outside but the door opened suddenly and a worried Kou and Takato looked at the scene.

"Friends? You didn't answer your phone and I saw what you were doing, how can you be so stupid? Didn't you understand when I told you that it was a bad idea? Do I need to list to you all the fucking reasons of why are you being such an idiot?!" he said and noticed how Akihito's eyes went from anger to a flash of hurt seeping through them.

"You might be my boss but I'm sick of listening you, I know what I'm doing and besides, you have nothing to do with this so just leave me alone." He said and looked at his friends while telling them that he was leaving.

"Akihito wait! We'll go with you!" they said but Akihito only kept walking.

"Hey!" yelled Hannase as well, he was about to chase Akihito when someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned and noticed a dangerous man looking straight at him; he knew who he was so there was no need for them to introduce themselves to each other.

"His name," said Asami glaring at the man who looked him with the same disgust in his eyes, "now."

Hannase wasn't as fearless as he would have liked to be in that moment, in fact, he felt extremely intimidated looking at the man who appeared to be killing him with his gaze. However, he took the small percent of bravery he had and lifted his chin meeting the gaze. "What makes you think I'll tell you his name? You don't have any right to know anyway, you are just a mere stranger and I'm more than just his boss. You noticed it, didn't you? You better leave us alone." He said and tried to walk away but Asami gripped his shirt by the collar and Hannase looked at him terrified.

"I don't take orders from anyone," he said gripping the shirt tighter, "and I certainly don't receive orders from a mere editor. I asked you something, answer me or you will have to tell me with blood running from your nose." He said while dragging Hannase away and pressing him against a wall in a dark alley. Kou and Takato walked to where they were and stared at Akihito's boss who looked consumed with fear at the tall man.

Asami was running out of patience and grabbed Hannase by the neck, he lifted him up from the ground until Hannase was on his tiptoes. Both men look at each other and Asami actually gave some credit to the editor, he couldn't take out his gun because it would be too troublesome later.

"Try it," he said and closed his eyes when he noticed Asami lifting his fist in the air, however, a voice stopped him before it made contact with Hannase's face.

"Akihito!" yelled Kou, "his name is Takaba Akihito."

Asami turned and looked at the black haired man staring at him, Hannase threw a hard gaze at them as Asami let him go, he fell to the ground and rubbed his throat.

Takato looked at Kou in disbelief and smacked him in the head, "Are you an idiot!?" he yelled. Kou looked at him with guilt in his eyes but at the same time he knew what he was doing.

Asami turned and looked at the editor who was rubbing his throat on the ground, he looked down at him from above and opened his mouth, "Don't ever cross paths with me again, or something worse than the bruises on your neck will happen to you." Asami walked away to where his car was and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

It was beautiful, even if it was hard to see, at least Haruki could see the moon up in the sky. It was strangely comfortable to know that it was never really dark, there is always some light. He was sitting on the roof of the bar where Akihito was hanging with his friends, it was a pity that none of the pets of their friends came.

He couldn't help feel nostalgic when he sees the moon; it brought back too many memories. He couldn't even howl at the moon, which would be stupid, it reminded him to Soma who always did it and he yelled at him for waking him up. He closes his eyes and lifts up his face, his whiskers moved a little from the wind and he now understands why Shun loves to do it. Above all, it was Shun's idea to always climb the roof of certain places and watched their surroundings. It was always useful when they were working, he remembers when he said that and Haruki snorts at the memory.

His ears twitch as he heard a noise from behind, he ignored it till it felt like strong steps on the floor. He tenses and turns, there is mostly black. He can only see black, but his eyes weren't so bad that he wouldn't actually notice that there were two golden orbs looking at him. He gets up and looks at the panther who was watching him as if he was about to pounce on him, he looks scared and somewhat surprised at seeing Shun. Because there was no doubt in his mind, that those eyes belonged Shun. To his soulmate.

"I hope you have a good excuse to be here," Shun said in a deep voice accompanied by a deep growl on his chest. "Because you can't be here, and I certainly won't forget an animal like you. What are you doing here?" he asks and noticed the other panther flinch at the growl.

But Haruki didn't step back and met his gaze, he started to extendhis claws and growl deep inside his chest. "This is a free country don't you think? Besides, my owner is here, Shun." He says and notices the panther frown at him.

"How do you know my name? Did your owner searched for our information? Oh, of course he did. He is the one who attacked my owner's soulmate," he says walking slowly towards the other feline, "give me a reason not to teach you a lesson right here and right now."

"Really? You sure have changed," he said looking at the panther and walking closer to where he was, "are you having fun with the snake?" he asks mockingly at Shun. "I bet it is the kind of soulmate you wanted isn't it?"

"What does it matter to you?" He growled angrily, Haruki tried his best not to flinch at the tone. "You piss me off," said Shun softly but it didn't go unnoticed by Haruki.

"Really?" he asked a little hurt by his words, "try to catch me then." He said. Shun was quick to see that in an instant the cat that seemed more like a panther wasn't there on the roof anymore, in fact, he was surprised to see the panther running faster away from the club.

"Funny," he said and he climbed off of the roof to run behind the light panther.

* * *

"I can't believe it," he said walking angrily through the night; the lights of some stores were still on so he kept walking to his apartment. "So stupid."

He heard some steps getting closer to him and noticed Haruki that was catching up with him, he was panting so Akihito stopped to look at him.

"Haruki what happened?" he kneels and looks at the panther who's pupils were blow wide, "hey Haruki are you ok?" he asks again when he notices the panther relax at his touch but for some reason, Haruki was looking happy. The panther stared at him and rubbed his face on Akihito's hands which seem to calm him a little, but the blonde was quick to follow.

"Did you see Shun?" Haruki nods. "How did it go?" he asks while feeling hopeful.

Haruki looked at him and shook his head, but for some reason he looked more happy. Akihito noticed that as well, and couldn't place a finger of what might have happened, but it was more than enough to see Haruki moving his tail.  _'Well, he doesn't seem sad.'_

They arrived at their apartment and were relieved that no one was there waiting for them, however, he had at least five missed calls from Takato and eight from Kou. He texted them and let them know that he was alright, for some reason, Kou and Takato wanted to talk with him.  _'I guess it's time to tell them…'_  he thought but felt the anxiety growing. It wasn't that he was scared that they might stop talking to him, but that they would be disappointed, above all, they are like a small family.

That was another thing that was in the back of his mind, his biological family, how would they react to the pregnancy? He doesn't even know what to do about the other father. What about the expenses? Can he even take care of the kid?

He felt scared and anxious, as if he was entering a state of anxiety that usually never happens to him. He closed his eyes and sat on the floor, he was luckily inside of the apartment. He rested his back against the door and let out a shuddering sigh, Haruki sat beside him with his head on Akihito's knees.

Akihito tried to breath and search for solutions; it was a talent of his to always look for a way out. He struggled trying as hard as he could to ignore the voices in his mind and the horrible things they would say about his life and the inevitable outcome. That he'd made a huge mistake keeping the baby, that he'd be a horrible father, that'd he'd never be able to care for child alone and that if Asami ever discovers his child he would take the baby and deny Akihito access to it. They cackled and screamed ringing through his mind suggesting he quit and give up hope of Asami ever coming back, that he should give up the baby for adoption or just end the pregnancy all together. Akihito hated this. He knew he was stronger than this. He knew it was just the stress of the pregnancy and the loss of his soulmate messing with his hormones and emotions.

After a couple of harsh seconds, everything became clear and he swallowed. He wanted to cry but that wouldn't make him feel better, or perhaps it would, he didn't know.

"It's alright" he said softly, "everything will be alright." He said and smiled when Haruki nodded his head. "You know something that I don't, right?" he said as Haruki rubbed his nose on Akihito's cheek. "Let's go take a warm bath, I'm dead tired and I bet someone will not be happy until we take a good rest with some fruit before going to bed." He said pointing at his small bulge on his lower stomach.

After a while, Akihito took a warm bath and ate some pineapple before going to sleep, it was very late so he did everything as fast as he could. Haruki walked behind him, since he got pregnant and seemed like Haruki had some suspicions about it even before Akihito knew; he was beside Akihito all the time. The blonde smiled and it seemed adorable to him, he had his own fluff guard.

There was a knock on the window and Akihito sighed, he knew who it was, he told Haruki to open the window of his bedroom, the cat obeyed. Akihito turned off all the lights and left the one is his room on, he walked to his bed and massaged his feet a little. His abdomen hurt and he believed it was because of the baby and the fact that he danced as if he wasn't pregnant.

"Yes I know, I deserve it." He said rubbing the small stomach, he smiled at it, it wasn't even formed completely but Akihito felt strangely contented to the idea that he was going to be a father. It wasn't something he planned and certainly wasn't something he didn't expect to happen so early. However, he couldn't help but love the baby, and he was scared that he wasn't going to be enough for him or her. "Don't punish me this much, I was dancing for someone you and I… like" he said with a small pause and remembered Asami, he felt a pang of sadness in his chest but quickly brushed it away.

He heard the sound of wings and noticed the eagle perched on the window; he sighed and welcomed the huge bird inside of his house. It was a rule; because Kirishima was absolutely insistent and headstrong that Akihito needed to have a guard in his apartment each night, because they didn't know about Eri's plans.

"It was your turn now?" he asks to the eagle who nods at him. The eagle lands on the small table that Akihito has beside his bed, he looks through the room and decides that that is the best place to stay.

"Really," he says smirking, "you are just like your owner. Serious and sometimes tedious, not that much like Asami but more like… strict." He says and he noticed that the eagle looked at him with a,  _"Is that all you have to say kid?"_ but Akihito smirks and touches the short feathers on the eagle's head. He moves his head a little but closes his eyes at the soft strokes.

"Good night you two," he says as Haruki turns off the lights. Akihito lies on the bed and covers his body with the blanket. "Good night to you too." He says rubbing his small stomach. Akihito falls asleep in a matter of minutes, his mind and body feeling the exhaustion of today's activities.

He wakes up, with the urgency to go to the bathroom. He walks to the bathroom and closes the door; he pulls down his boxers and reliefs himself in the toilet. He drank too much water before going to sleep and now it was taking away the small minutes of his sleep.

He feels a déjà vu, when he flushes the water and looks at himself in the mirror. He was very sleepy but now, it was different, and he remembered something like this happening before. He tried to recall it and then a smiled grazed his lips.

" _You are so persistent," he says locking the door of the bathroom. "Just go back to sleep."_

" _You were taking too long," Asami said with sleep in his voice, "are you alright?" he asks again and knocks on the door._

" _I told you I'm fine, I drank too much before going to sleep." Akihito says from the other side of the door, Asami smirks. "Do you want me to help you sit on the toilet?" he asks_ _,_ _he was definitely expecting the strong kick on the door._

" _I don't need your help for anything," he said and it was definitely_ _tinted_ _with_ _embarrassment_ _._

" _I'm serious," said Asami, "I can bring you something for the stomach ache." Akihito didn't respond._

" _I'll shoot the door if you don't answer," said Asami already thinking about retrieving the gun and the silencer from the table beside the bed, "You have three seconds."_

" _One," said Asami but unexpectedly the door opened. Asami wasn't expecting to see Akihito, with his dick_ _i_ _n his hand and flushed._

" _Oh," said Asami raising his eyebrow amused at the sight. "Happy?" asks Akihito walking towards Asami with lust in his eyes._

" _Very," said Asami touching the slender hips, he kisses Akihito on the neck and listens to the gasp that comes from the blonde's mouth. He smirks with his lips brushing against Akihito's throat. "I thought I left you sated for today, and now, you wake up at four in the morning to jerk off?"_

" _I-I didn't wanted to," he says while Asami grabs one of his nipples and pinches it softly, emitting a moan from Akihito. "Then?" asks Asami._

" _I-I… Stop doing that!" yells Akihito in frustration at Asami who was kissing his chest while sitting on the bed, he didn't stop kissing his abdomen as well, and it drove him crazy. "I won't stop until you tell me what made you so horny at this hour."_

" _I… Your cum..." he says and Asami grips his hips tighter at the mention of Akihito's words, "I-I didn't clean it and… it dripped_ _down_ _my thighs…"_ _Akihito suppressed a moan when he felt Asami tightening his grip on his hips and he shuddered when the man got up from the bed and rubbed his hard on_ _against_ _Akihito's. "That made you horny?" he says grabbing the ass of Akihito with one hand while kissing the spot where Akihito's shoulder and neck begins. "Perhaps I should cum inside you more often, and deeper, until you feel empty without my cum inside you."_

" _Ah… Asami," he moaned while clinging to Asami's neck, his lover kissed his forehead and grabbed their erections, he pressed them together, feeling the warm skin_ _against_ _the other and the pre cum mixing in his hand. Asami closed his eyes in pleasure when Akihito started kissing his neck_ _and jaw while his hand moved and squeezed_ _the hard erections._

_Akihito moaned while kissing Asami on the lips, he yearned to come a_ _s_ _Asami squeezed them tighter, sending a shudder_ _through_ _both men, he_ _grinned_ _seeing Akihito placing his hand on top of his, moving together until they f_ _ound_ _release. It didn't take long until Akihito was trembling with his arm still grabbing Asami't shoulder_ _,_ _Asami pressing his hand on the lower back of his lover._

" _Ah," he moaned in Asami's mouth, "I'm going to come…" said Akihito gripping his lover's shoulder._

" _Wait," said Asami while kissing his lips more, he moved his hand faster while Akihito had his hand on top of Asami's, "now." They both shuddered between a kiss, their cum covering their hands a_ _s_ _they were pressing together, tight enough to feel their heartbeats closer and sharing their hot breaths between a hot gaze of hazel eyes and golde_ _n_ _._

Akihito already had his hand on his penis, stroking himself until he came with a small moan. Shuddering and releasing on the toilet while the memory burned on his mind. "Asami…"

* * *

It was only by a small miracle that he remembered again, a memory of him and the man sharing an intimate act. He remembered his hand covered in cum, and a set of hazel colored eyes looking at him with lust and something else. He has seen those eyes, it wasn't only a fantasy, it was a memory. He panted under the shower and noticed the water washing the cum off from his hand.

' _Me? Jerking off?'_  he thought, and smiles at the realization that there is something wrong. It wasn't only his gut feeling. He knew that the person he met today had something to do with it, even if it was for only a small moment, he knows that those hazel eyes weren't only pretty ones, he knew them.

He finished taking a shower and walked to the bedroom, a towel draped around his waist and another small one on his shoulders. The hotel room was a good one, he knew that it was convenient to not visit his own hotels, it would raise suspicion but it's not something that he couldn't control. He just saved some troublesome calls to Kirishima.

There was no doubt in his mind now, but still, he needed proof. Who was that young man? It made him feel something strange but definitely familiar, as illogical as it sounds, the scent he had and the electrifying feeling through his body when he touched the younger man. But there was something that wasn't right, he couldn't be sure but he felt a bulge on the man's stomach. "It could be a possibility…" he thinks that he might be pregnant. "If I'm right… it should be mine, but, it's impossible. I don't even like kids. His editor did mention to be something else more than his boss. He might be the father in any case he is pregnant."

His mind starts to feel troubled over that fact, but the main problem isn't that the man called Takaba Akihito might be pregnant; it was the fact that he was the man who attacked Eri.

"Could it be? Was he the one? His face isn't in the video." He thinks again about what he saw in the video, besides he knew that the man was a photographer, but was it really him? Asami grabs a cigarette from the box he had place on a nearby table and lit a cigarette.

"Asami…" he remembers the blonde calling his name that day in the office, when he ordered Suoh to throw him out of the building. "He was shocked…" he remembered the face of the photographer looking at him with disbelief, and more than once, he threatened Kirishima to stop telling him that he wanted to talk with him

"How could I have forgotten?" he asks himself. "It's impossible for me to have amnesia…" he says and clearly, he remembers many things but he doesn't remember meeting the blonde man. Only a few brief memories of kisses, smiles, angry words and definitely many of them while making love.

"Just what happened…" he wonders. He needed proof and he will have it sooner or later, until then, he must wait.

* * *

A few hours later…

"Why did you ask me to come?" asks Akihito looking at his boss outside of the same bar when they met last week.

"I need you to accompany me to a certain place," he said and opened the door of the car.

"I won't go with you until you tell me where we are going," he said waiting as Hannase sighed.

"Aoyama cemetery," he said and Akihito looked at him confused. Hannase only waited for his response and sighed in relief as Akihito nodded and entered the car.

It didn't take much time to arrive there, Akihito felt the tension inside of the car growing but he was mad at Hannase. it was difficult to remain mad at someone who was wearing a serious face while driving. They get out of the car and walked for a minute until they reached the cemetery, it was intriguing to see many people there giving their respects in front of the stone monuments.

They stopped in front of one that read, "Miya Azumaya", Hannase knelt in front of it and placed some flowers in front of it, along with a small bottle of sake. He clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. Akihito stood there in silence, waiting and looking slightly confused.

"She was my fiancé," Hannase says after getting up. "She died two months before we were to get married." He says while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "it's been two years since then."

Akihito stared at him without pity but somehow he wanted to comfort him, he placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded in understanding.

"She passed away in a car accident; it was an unfortunate accident where she and her pet died, my former pet was in the car as well, it was devastating. She wasn't my soulmate but, I can't say I didn't love her as if she were." He smiled when he remembered how clumsy her hands were with everything, "she threw a bottle of sake at me when we first met, and with anger in her eyes she told me that I was an idiot. I think I'm a masochist because I loved her for being so straightforward and honest. She was reckless. A talented editor in a manga company, our friend Takano Masamune and Ritsu Onodera were her friends, you might know them. They are famous editors in the manga company she worked at." Akihito nodded remembering that couple, he stared at the stone with her name and gulped.

"I'm sorry," he says but Hannase shakes his head. "You remind me of her. All the time, not physically of course but, she had your personality." Hannase grabs Akihito's hands and squeezes it.

"Akihito, I don't want you to suffer. Everything that I do is because I want the best for you, and I know that I can give you everything you need. I'm not that man but I won't put your life in danger, or the baby's, please listen to me." He stares at Akihito almost pleading at him with his eyes.

"Hannase… I," he starts but Hannase stops his words by kissing him on his lips. Akihito stares at him and for a moment he feels at peace, but still, something tells him that isn't right. "Don't do this." He says placing some distance between ether.

"I know this must have hurt you deeply, but I'm not her and I can't give you what you deserve. I found my soulmate already, Haruki did and you need to believe in Kuromi, he isn't by your side just because he needed to be. He is here for of a reason and that is, your soulmate. I'll support you but I know I can't give you what you want, Asami is here and as messed up as he is right now, he is still here. I'm sorry." He says placing a hand on Hannase's shoulder but his heart broke a little at the sad gaze that his boss had.

"Promise me," he says grabbing Akihito's hand, "that if that man doesn't come back to your side, you will come with me."

Akihito looks at him in sadness, "I promise." He says and hugs the man that seemed to feel broken again with the memories.

"Just because you lost everything, it doesn't mean that it was bad luck. Everything, every little thing happens for a reason. I know you will find your happiness sooner or later." Akihito hugs him and cries when he feels arms tightening around him, he might feel like a hypocrite but he couldn't help seeing his friend like that.

"Everything will get better…"

* * *

"And in a blink of an eye, he apparently forgot about me. Stupid isn't?" says Akihito looking at Takato and Kou who were sitting in front of him. Haruki stared at them and smiled when Kou's pet raised his head, and for a moment, Akihito noticed the small pet on Kou's head that was staring at Haruki with wide brown eyes. Akihito smiled and he was reminded of Kuromi, with the difference that Kuromi was pitching black and Kou's pet was brow with a pink nose.

"I can't believe that is possible… Then, what happened?" asks Takato whose pet was at his home.

"I suspect that Asami's partner had something to do, she is a scientist and a very talented one, she wanted to recreate something for humans and pets to forget the bond that one soulmate has with another. And I believe that is was made possible, because Asami didn't remember me as he did the week before it happened."

"That bitch!" says Kou standing up the small bat over his head made a small 'eek!'.

Akihito smiles, "yeah, a total bitch." That's why I preferred that you guys didn't know about it, but of course, the pregnancy wasn't in my plans and somehow it made everything complicated."

"Akihito you can't let that woman know about the baby, she might try something," said Takato and Kou nodded.

"You need to be very careful; we don't know who might be watching you." Kou said and Akihito gulped.

"Actually, I have a few people who are helping me. They are Asami's men and they are very good at what they do but I haven't talk with them for a few days. Only Kimura-san, he is always closer." He says while looking through the apartment.

"It's the guy with the wolf isn't? Because he is right outside." Says Kou who looks at the window at Kimura who has placed a leash on Soma's neck because he gets too excited around Haruki and Akihito. The blonde looks outside the window and smiles when he sees Kimura grabbing Soma with dear life when Soma notices a squirrel running in the trees beside his apartment.

"Yes," he smiles and then frowns feeling a little bit of pain on his abdomen.

"Are you ok?" asks Kou, "do you need something?"

"No, it's alright. I think it's just my body getting used to this. I need to go for a check in a few days, or at least that was what the doctor told me."

"Do you need someone to go with you?" asks Takato but Akihito shakes his head. "Thank you but, I'll be fine on my own."  _'It will be the first ultrasound of the baby, and it will be too personal.'_

"Call us if you need anything," said Kou and Takato nodded. Akihito smiled at them they both had a happy expression when Akihito shows them the new horror movie he bought.

* * *

Two days later…

"What did you find?" asks Asami to Kirishima, they agreed to talk about this topic in Kirishima's apartment.

"He is a journalist," she sits on the couch while Asami sits on the other one beside him, "right now, he is working for a news paper and the editor, Hannase, is his boss. They don't have any private relationship but he has an obvious interest in Takaba." He pours himself a cup of water and give Asami one as well.

"Do you know him? This Takaba Akihito?" asks Asami looking at Kirishima, the man with glasses hold that gaze and speaks, "No, I don't." Asami turns his gaze again to the documents and notices his personal status, single, but he needs to know.

"The reports of the private detective?" he asks and Kirishima looks doubtful for a second, but doesn't show it on his face. He passes the document to his boss and he goes through it silently.

"So he is pregnant." He mutters and fails to notice Kirishima's flinch. "I want the doctors diagnostic of his case."

"Yes sir." He says and wonders about what Asami will do,  _'does he remember? It seems like it'_. Kirishima wonders what will Akihito do, and what could happen if by any chance Asami finds out about everything and without knowing that Suoh, Kimura and himself knew about the whole situation.

"I have a feeling that I know him, and something tells me that he wasn't the one who attacked Eri."He places the document on his lap and looks thoughtful for a second.

"Kirishima I know that I met with Takaba before, where?" he asks but Kirishima actually fidgets a little and hopes that Asami doesn't notice. Which he does.

"What do you know that I don't? Kirishima?" he says and Kirishima releases a sigh.

"I have an idea of what Maeda Eri has done, not completely but, it's a hypothesis."

"Speak."

Kirishima gulps and starts talking, he notices that Asami's eyes look doubtful and confused but not for more than a few seconds. It's replaced with anger, but Kirishima is respecting Akihito's wish.

" _Please don't tell Asami that we were together, it wouldn't mean anything if he remembers me from what everyone says and not f_ _rom_ _what he remembers. If you tell him something, say that Maeda is going behind him but don't mention me. Say that she is stealing money or whatever, but don't mention my name."_

"After doing some research, your supposition was correct boss. In fact, I have the paper right here. She has been stealing money by mixing the accounts, playing with the numbers by taking small amounts of many of our accounts. I'm afraid that whatever she has done with that money, we don't know anything about it. Souh and I have done some research and found these illegal documents." He placed the papers in Asami's hand who snatched them with anger.

"Soulpet's rights?" he notices and read what she had been doing is severely punishable by law. There are even photos of people in rooms with more needles in their skin than what might be acceptable. There are other photos where animals have been locked in cages in a state of malnutrition and separated from their owners.

"I suppose that you didn't find any contract that specified that they were being held voluntarily?" asks Asami looking with disgust at the pictures. This wasn't what he wanted and was definitely something that he didn't know about.

"No, there was nothing. We even have a video that shows where a man is abducted by some men and forced into a van. After that, we found the name of the man and that was being held there while they ran some tests on his pet and himself. They lied saying that he had an accident."Kirishima got up and walked to where his laptop was if Asami wanted to see the video himself. "That's why I wanted to tell you this as soon as we found it, boss. We received this information today."

"Who got it?" asked Asami, "It must have been dangerous and took a lot of time."

"A reliable source," said Kirishima  _'the father of your child actually._ ' He wanted to say but managed to keep it in his mind, "but it's highly accurate."

"She must have accomplices," says Asami standing up, "and a very good alibi. If she changed accounts and made all these illegal transactions with humans and pets, then she must have someone on the legal side but it's nothing that we can't get a hold of," he says and walks towards the window, "I have a plan but I don't know every detail. Kirishima, Suoh, what are your thoughts on this?"

Suoh gets up and stares at Kirishima who smirks along with him, "we think that it's time to break a few kneecaps and make use of the new warehouse, boss." Asami smirks along with them and makes a curt nod.

"I'll take care of Maeda by myself, but slowly, taking our time while we corner her, in the meantime, capture anyone you see as a suspect. They must know something and if they don't speak, let me know." Asami said Suoh and Kirishima bowed to him. They knew that Asami wasn't going to take it lightly what Maeda has done and they couldn't wait to see her in pain.

* * *

"I knew it!" she yells at the man in front of her.

"I knew that that whore was hiding something from me, I never thought that Ryuichi would be so stupid as to leave him pregnant. And it's even more disgusting that he actually got pregnant, I hope he has miscarriage so at least there won't be another kid with his blood."

"Which blood are you referring to Maeda-sama?" asks the private detective.

"Actually, both, I don't even care if Ryuichi likes me or not, it's not as if I'm his real soulmate. You know, I just want the power. But that whore is ruining my plan, and Ryuichi is an idiot if he even believed that I can love him. I mean, he is handsome and all but he has something else you know, money and power. He can send anyone to their knees if he wants." She lit a cigarette and places it between her peach color lips.

"I thought you cared for Asami, Maeda-sama." He says in disbelief,  _'this woman is really heartless.'_

"The only thing I care is his wallet and his reputation, beyond that, it's really boring. But I won't deny that I kind of like being his partner, he isn't as bad a man as I thought he was." She smiles fondly at the memory of Asami kissing her.

"You know what?" she says, "give me the direction of the hospital he goes to and I'll talk with the doctor. Maybe I can bribe him to kill the bastard that will be born," she says while thinking that her right hand, which is Dr. Noshima can help Akihito with his pregnancy. "No, forget it; I have someone who will do the job nicely."

The man looked coldly at her and nodded, he passed her the documents and Maeda reclined on her chair while looking evilly at the picture of Akihito coming out of the hospital with a small stomach visible. "Also, tell me about what his pet does. I bet he would lose the baby faster if something breaks him emotionally."

She dismisses the man and read the reports, everything is boring but the fact that the man was pregnant it truly disgusted her. And it terrified her, because that meant she had to let go of Asami. Which she was having trouble with, she might think that Asami is only money and power but, she wasn't so sure about that now. She convinced herself and anyone that she loved the man. Probably after all this time she was starting to believe it.

She shakes her head and grabs her phone.

" _Maeda-sama?"_  the voice of Noshima answers.

"Noshima," she says, "I have a very good job for you."

" _Y-Yes?"_  she says with fear that something was very wrong.

"Do you remember that young blonde man I told you about? His name is Takaba Akihito, remember?" she says as if it wasn't a big deal that she talked to her as if they were best friends.

" _Yes I do remember,"_  she sighs and knows that something bad is going to happen; Noshima is starting get a headache.

"Well, that whore will have a baby, can you believe it? And it's Asami's. What a pain don't you think?" she laughs and notices that Noshima is quiet.

"Well, I called you to tell you that I will pay you dearly if you do this job for me," she says while grabbing the cigarette with her fingers, she blows the smoke and closes her eyes. "I want you to take care of that pregnancy, ask someone to help you with it but you will attend him personally. Of course, you will kill the baby. There's no way that it can be born."

" _What? How can I do that? It's an abortion or worse! It's a murder! I refuse."_  Noshima started to shake she almost dropped her phone.

"Oh come one, it's not as if you haven't kill someone before, besides, all those experiments on people have lead to something right? Death is one of those consequences. Now, stop being an idiot and get to work. Kill the baby or better, kill the father as well. Asami doesn't know about him and hates him. Do it and I might offer you something better?" She smiles with an evil glint in her eyes.

" _I doubt there is something better you can offer me,"_  she says while feeling a notch in her throat. She wanted to cry at the unfairness of everything. She couldn't help it, all of her family was threaten by Maeda and she knew that she wasn't joking with the whole 'kill your kids'.

"How about this, I stop treating your family, you kill a fetus and I won't kill your kids. How does that sound?" She laughs softly. "And if you obey me, I might let you free from this job as a scientist. After I get what I want then I won't need you. Just do your job and you will never hear from me again."

Noshima gulped and felt the tears in her eyes,  _'I'm sorry young man'_  she thinks but her children are far more important along with her husband, and she wants more than anything to stop working for Maeda.  _"Yes, I'll do it."_

"Perfect! I'll tell you the details later, I have to go to Asami's office. Wish me luck!"

* * *

The black limo arrived at the warehouse, it was already two in the morning and Asami was smoking a cigarette as usual. Kirishima was behind him while they walked to the entrance of the warehouse. There were three light bulbs on the roof which only illuminated a little but it was more than enough, and it kind of helped with the ambience of the situation. Asami smirked when he found two men knelt on the floor with Suoh in front of them.

"Jackpot?" asks Kirishima to Suoh who smirks at him.

"Boss, we found these men inside of Maeda's building. They were watching the entrance of the laboratory. It's a good start if you ask me." He said while looking at his boss who was amused by the two men that were looking at him with pure fear in their eyes. Asami grabbed a bat that Kirishima passed it to him and he placed it on his shoulder.

Asami walked in front of them and paused at the first one on the right; he stopped for a second and grabbed the cigarette. "I take you know why you two are here, kneeling in front of us. Right?" asks Asami and they nod, because they couldn't speak with the tape covering their mouths, the ropes were tight against their wrists while they rested behind their backs.

"Nobody needs to die here, unless, of course, you all don't obey what I say or don't answer what I want." He walked to the last one on the left.

"It's a simple question," he says and swings the bat so it's resting beside his leg. "Who is Maeda's attorney?" he asks and no one speaks. "You don't know?" he asks and both of them shake their heads.

"Kirishima," says Asami as his assistant passes him the gun.

"I'll ask again then, who is Maeda's attorney? The one who covers up the illegal affairs she makes. I'll count to five, if you don't answer then I will shoot this man. After killing one of you, I might get merciful and tortured you till you give me the answers." He says with a serious voice and his cigarette hanging from his lips.

He places the gun on the man on the right, on his forehead, he sees at the other who closes his eyes and starts to count, when he reached the number two, one of them yells something through the tape. Asami signals Suoh to take off the tape.

"It's… Their called Makoto Kobayashi." He says and Asami takes the gun off from the man's forehead.

"Why were you guarding the laboratory?" he asks to one of the men and they remained silent. Asami doesn't have any more patience and swings the bat at one man's chest. After that, Asami swings it on the knees of the man which he yelled through the tape loud enough to terrify the comrade beside him.

"I asked you a question, why were you guarding the laboratory?" the man falls to the ground and coughs erratically at the air that left his lungs. "No answer then." Asami takes out the gun and jams it in the man's mouth. The pool of blood surges quickly from the gap in the man's mouth from the damage that Asami has already inflicted after having hit him in the chest.

"Speak" says Asami pressing the barrel of the gun to the other man's head that was frightened and even pissed himself at the sight of one of his comrades being killed. Suoh takes off the tape and the man between sobs answers.

"T-The people inside sometimes try to escape," he says while watching the barrel of the gun pointed at his head, "and the experiments that they made are too expensive and unique to let them go without protection. That's what Maeda told us. We only did what she told us to do." He says and Asami takes the gun off from the man's head.

"Good," he says and walks to Kirishima. He returns and looks at the man who is still sobbing at the lost of his friend. "I'll give you two options; you can die here and never cause any more trouble. Or, you can shut your mouth because if you dare to speak even one word I'll do you something worse than hitting you with this bat on your chest and knees."

"I-I'll shut up, I promise, please don't kill me." He said and they released him but not before giving him a good warning that had included Suoh's fists.

"What should we do now, boss?" asks Suoh taking off the gloves covered in blood.

"They gave us a few hints but it wasn't enough, they couldn't know about the experiments or the people that works closer to Maeda. We need to get the attorney and he will give us more information." Says Asami to Kirishima after they called for the cleaning crew to take care the body of the other man.

"Why don't we simply capture Maeda?" asks Kirishima but Asami answers immediately.

"Because we don't know what kind of plans she has and if we make a move without proper knowledge it might backfire on us."

"But we have evidence enough to put her behind bars." Says Suoh who will wait for the cleaning group.

"No, she has something else that we don't know. The fact that I don't have my memories clear might be one of them and I don't want her dead, or anyone that is included in this. But she will fall, with everything she has done. There won't be a thing left out."

Kirishima and Asami walked out of the warehouse, leaving Suoh behind.

' _The boss is back'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important stuff:
> 
> * Akihito is two months and one week pregnant at the end of this chapter.
> 
> * I won't give Asami the luxury to embrace Akihito without making him suffer a little. Don't worry!
> 
> *Jadedslave helped me to write a part of this chapter, so say thanks to her if you wish!
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! Feedback is always welcome! I know you all want Maeda to suffer, but take it like an orgasm. (Ily what?). If you take your time while reaching it and hold on until you can't go on, the pleasure is twice better. (Ily did you say what?)


	19. You can't hunt the hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/T: This will get confusing so I placed the date and hour from the events!
> 
> This chapter was fixed by the beta Jadedslave!

_3:00 am Thursday- Sudou's apartment_

It's probably not the best time to take a shower but after working in the club he couldn't just go to sleep with sweat on his body, he sighed under the spray of water. Until he heard his cell phone going off. It was early in the morning when he received a call; more specifically three in the morning when the screen of his phone showed the name of his boss.

"Asami-sama?" he asked, it wasn't strange to receive a call at this hour but the fact that it was his boss and not the secretary or the chief guard it was indeed strange.

" _Sudoh,"_  his deep voice made him gulp nervously,  _"I need you to personally_ _go_ _to the warehouse 6H. Take some men with you in case you have unwanted company. I'll give you the details later of a company that I want investigated."_

"Yes Asami-sama, consider it done." He hung up and draped a towel around his neck while thinking about his boss's words. He made a few calls and got ready to work again, not disgusted or annoyed by the thought of obeying Asami, actually, it gave him an opportunity to see him and give his report.

He made it to the warehouse, it was empty and after inspecting the area for a few minutes, they didn't find any trace of another group waiting for them to arrive. He had his gun out already and his team that consisted of ten well trained men as he entered the warehouse.

It didn't surprise him, that a peculiar smell was present as soon they stepped inside of the warehouse. They turned on the light switch that was on the wall closer to the door, the sight was something they are already accustomed to, but only something very important would create sufficient anger enough to paint the ground red with blood. Sudou noticed that there were a few men in suits sprawled on the floor, it was convenient to say that some parts of their bodies were oddly misplaced, and he was sure that some of the red pieces in the pool of blood were organs that he preferred not to see at detail.

"The boss sure was energetic," says one of the men at the sight.

"Do you think it has something to do with that rumor?" asks one of them to the other that was trying not to gag.

"Rumor?" asks Sudoh, he looks at the other side unfazed with what he just saw.

"Something about a blonde guy that was betraying the boss, he attacked his soulmate Maeda Eri and even dared to steal important documents about the company from Maeda-san." He explains already calling the other men to bring the black bags and the gloves.

"Yes I know about those, but he isn't dead." Responds Sudoh while his assistants speak, though quite confused.

"I heard that someone entered Maeda-san's company a few days ago, but no one really knows if anything was taken. However, the incident would have went almost unnoticed by everyone if it wasn't for Maeda-san talking with someone that might be the suspect." He said looking at Sudoh who remained silent.

' _It didn't make sense that he didn't kill the man that stole the documents, what_ _he was_ _looking for?'_  he wonders.  _'That woman doesn't even look like his soulmate, he deserves something better._   _Someone that understands him and that helps him through everything, someone like me.'_

* * *

 

_4:00 pm Friday- Sion's building_

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was setting showing a mixed color of orange and yellow through the sky, far away in the distance, there were some hints of blue that made it a beautiful canvas over Japan. It didn't match the mood that hung in the air of one of the highest office in a certain building. It was pure luck that Asami didn't have his gun in his holster, it was in the drawer beside his right leg. He closed his eyes and opened them a few moments later, the mere action causing some sort of uncomfortable feeling even Kirishima and Suoh could see. The headache was almost unbearable and the weight he felt in his chest was beyond uncomfortable, it was annoying but oddly familiar at the same time.

"Kirishima, Suoh" he said while keeping his voice completely calm. He shifted and placed his elbows on the desk; he looked at both men and opened his mouth. His eyes never wavering from theirs, "tell me exactly, how this information was leaked and clearly manipulated. This is the first time since we started working that there has been a mistake like this one." He closed his eyes in order to stop the dizziness for a second; it had started to bother him at least two weeks ago.

"Sir-" started Kirishima, he gulped and tried to keep his face serious but Asami's sharp gaze wasn't easy to deceive. "I didn't have anything to do with this. I would never betray you." Shun got closer and sat in front of the desk, he stared at the two men and turned to look at Asami while shaking his head.  _'What is going on?'_ he asked to himself while seeing the look Asami had in his eyes, he has seen it before but was holding it back.

"Explain this" he said while placing the documents on the desk rather harshly for his men. Kirishima walked to it and stared at them. He grabbed one page, and then the other as his face paled. Suoh, who was watching from behind, went rigid at the face Kirishima had. "I hope you have a good idea of what happened, because you and Suoh are the only ones with the codes for accounting management here in Sion."

"Suoh," said Asami when he noticed that Kirishima remained silent with a deep frown on his face. "Read the paper with the yellow corner, and order your pet to get out." Suoh made confused expression but nodded, Souta who was sitting in the corner of the office shook his head to his owner. His ears perked up at the growling from Shun, but he obeyed Suoh who seemed calmer. He got up on his four paws and pushed a button to open the door, his brown fur and big size were intimidating for anyone but those he trusted, he closed the door with the push of his rear left paw. He noticed Shota watching from the pole made for him in Kirishima's office, he looked at the bear that stood outside of the office and he flew to where he was. He was about to ask what happened until Souta shook his head, telling him that everything will be right.

"Sion's company is accepting the transfer of money to the company CLRSS for the scientific research and their employers in the sum of ¥ (5 millions USD). The terms of the research, management of taxes and the suppliers that are in charge of the Sion company legal conditions will be passed on to CLRSS in order to reach the objectives of the project." Suoh looks confused at his boss who orders him to read the first paragraph of the other document.

"Sion's Company will receive the 20% of the profits after the project is released to the public; the patent that composes this project belongs to the CLRSS Company."

All of the documents had Kirishima's  _signature_.Suoh couldn't even look at his boss, but why was he being interrogated as well?

Suoh looks at Kirishima who had composed himself and looks straight at his boss. Suoh does the same and Asami doesn't miss the bravery in their eyes, and that is the reason of why they are working for him. He tries to suppress the smirk and asks Suoh to hand him the papers. He lets the silence hang in the room until one of them speaks.

"I may have made mistakes in my life, but I would never betray your trust, nor this company. I did not sign these papers and I would never make such a one sided deal without consulting you first Asami-sama.

"I'm aware," he said standing up and retrieving a cigarette from his suit jacket. "Actually I knew that it was almost impossible for you to betray me, or make a mistake like this, not because of me but because of who you are as a professional. I had my doubts before, since this is neatly made. Until I took the liberty of looking through all the accounts of our company and the ones that the bank has registered. There was a transaction. In the sum of 6.720.490 ¥ (64,000.000 USD). A small sum compared to our earnings each day.

"This document along with the ones I studied, don't match at all. I don't really care about the money, we can get that amount of money within in a few days, a week at most, but I won't tolerate someone stealing from me." He took a deep drag of the cigarette and puffed it to his right. "However, what exactly happened here?" he asks Kirishima who seems to have gather his thoughts fast.

"Suoh and I are the only ones that can sign any documents, but this is a signature that I didn't make. I have an idea who might be behind this." He said as Asami walked in front of him, he looked him in the eyes and spoke while the cigarette hung from his lips. "The fact that you are my assistant doesn't mean that you won't betray me, tell me, who was the one that falsified all of your signatures. Give me the name and I'll make sure he pays for everything that he stole," he said still looking at Kirishima. The assistant didn't waver in his answer.

"It's my assistant, boss. Motoharu Kaburagi." Kirishima held the stare without wavering, he was angry with himself.

"Fine," said Asami. He turned to Suoh and spoke, "I want you to bring him to the warehouse 4J, make sure that no one knows where he is. Does he have a family?" asked Asami. Kirishima shook his head. "Excellent. You two know what to do."

They were about to leave but Kirishima didn't move from his spot, he bowed low as he could.

"Boss I apologize for my incompetence," he remained with his head low. "This won't happen again, please let me take care of his punishment." He said. Asami didn't even bother to look at him, he knew that Kirishima was bowing his head and if he were to ask, he knows that Kirishima would even kneel in front of him in order to apologize properly. He was about to reply until another wave of dizziness interrupted him, he sighed annoyed. The faint nausea he felt, the dizziness and the feeling in his chest were getting frequent and he doesn't know why his body was feeling heavy. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Try to hold back Kei." Kirishima smirked and bowed again, he left the room while Asami kept smoking.  _'Let's start hunting_ _the_ _rats.'_

* * *

 

_2: 00 am Friday- Warehouse 4J_

Suoh knew that the moment Kirishima decided to punish his own subordinate it was going to get bloody; he sighed and congratulated himself at his decision to call the best group for cleaning that worked for them.

The sounds echoed in the warehouse, one blow after another, the sound of something cracking and the rage in Kirishima's eyes was glowing incessantly. Asami smirked; he questioned himself as to who should be the one to kill the man, if he doesn't die before Kirishima's punches get the best of him. The steel mitten he was wearing on his right hand was indeed a painful one, dripping with blood and probably a few pieces of skin.

Suoh whistled at the sight, he was dangerous but seeing Kirishima enraged was entirely different. He didn't have his suit jacket on; he was wearing his white shirt without the tie and a few buttons undone. His black slacks and shiny black shoes were getting splattered with blood, the grunts and painful moans of the victim only made the sight better. It didn't take much to make him talk, but he didn't have a chance of surviving after he confessed to having falsified the signatures and other documents of importance. They wouldn't have punished him this much, but for the fact that it was indeed a large sum of money, then there was the betrayal and the fact that it was granted to a company that was committing fraud was far from their ability of being merciful.

"Stop it," said Asami. Kirishima had his punch in the air and turned to look at his boss. He felt that heaviness in his chest again, something that resembled hurt and loneliness, luckily it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Don't make me use the mitten from his hand. You won't even last one minute if I start to teach you a lesson. Give me the name of the person who told you to steal from me." Asami yanked back the head of the man, the swollen skin of his face, the purple eye and the broken nose were enough to make him talk and grunt at the pain.

"H-He is going to kill me" he said with tears in his eyes, they stung against his injuries. His mouth was covered in blood, it dripped down his jaw.

' _He?'_  wondered Suoh.

" Harukaze Masumi" he said while Asami roughly let go of his head.

"Kirishima," he said turning from the man on the floor to his assistant. He nodded in a silence understanding that he was to do a background check on that person.

"Suoh," he said and the man nodded. He drew his gun and was about to fire when the shriek of a small mouse was heard. Suoh stopped to see the mouse that clung to the bent leg of the man; he stopped and waited for Asami to give the order.

"Shun," he said, Shun was on the top of a few boxes, watching the spectacle from above. "Kill it." He said as Shun leaped gracefully to the floor in one jump, at least five meters away from it. The cat started to get closer to the man until a weaken hand grabbed the mouse and pressed it against his chest.

"Please" he said while spitting blood and tears "kill us both here."

Asami noticed the animal trembling and gave a sigh; he lit a cigarette and ordered Shun to back off. He signaled to Suoh to pass him the gun and he shot, twice. One at the chest where the grey small mouse was, and another at the head of the man.

"Recorded it?" he asked to Suoh who nodded at the camera that was seated close to the table behind him. The scene was recorded, showing only Asami, Kirishima and Suoh's back while the face of the man was visible.

"Make sure to catch that person," he said to Kirishima. "And pass that recording in training class Suoh, my men need to understand what is going to happen if someone dares to betray me." They walked out of the warehouse while the cleaning team waited outside.

* * *

 

_10:00 am Saturday- Akihito's apartment_

"Ah dammit," he says while stuffing a strawberry with whipped cream in his mouth. "He shouldn't have done that." He muffles while Haruki makes a low meow in response. "Just kiss her!" he yells as the couple inside of the screen part away with tears in their eyes.

"That's bullshit," he says with Haruki looks at him disapprovingly. "Yes I know, sorry, no bad words while pregnant, I know." He says while giving the panther a strawberry. "But he should have kissed her, he loved her and he still left. That's dumb." He crosses his arms on his chest and changes the channel. A knock on the door catches his attention but makes no effort in getting up. "Could you please answer the door Kimura-san?" he asks and the bodyguard who was busy with a warm cup of tea while reading the newspaper nods. He gets up and walks towards the door. He isn't usually this lazy but his body felt sore, he didn't even know why but everything hurt.

"Hello, Kirishima-san asked me to deliver you this." The man says with a bag of groceries in hand.

"Why didn't he call you?" asked Akihito from the couch when the door closed. Kimura searches the bag and notices food, medicine and a few favorites of Akihito. Favorites since two weeks ago.

"Because you are to be watched at all times, we don't want to anything happen to you or the baby. I can cook you something if you want, before we go to the clinic." He said and Akihito's mood suddenly dropped, yes, he was looking forward to it but it was a bittersweet moment for him to finally get the first ultrasound.

"Something light please, but don't bother if you don't want to. I'll just have a quick shower and go get ready." He turned the TV off after he saw the time on his phone.

' _I don't know_ _if I_ _should call Hannase'_  he wondered, he didn't want to but it felt strange to go in there alone. He shook his head and moved towards the bathroom,  _'this is personal, just me and the baby.'_ a voice in his head wanted to say  _'_ _and_ _Asami'._

* * *

 

_10:40 am Saturday- Doctor's clinic._

"It's nice to see you here again, Takaba-san." The doctor smiled at him while he sat in front of the desk. "Are you ready to see the baby?" he asked while signaling Akihito to move to the other side of the room. A big chair, a little high from the ground was beside a screen. He momentarily froze but moved nonetheless. He felt nervous and happy, but longed for something else, longed for his soulmate there. He smiled and tried to stay positive.

"Takaba-san, this is a friend of mine. She is very skilled in this field and she wanted to be here today with me in order to learn more about male pregnancies. As you see, male pregnancies often lead to miscarriage, that's why it's such an important issue for the doctors to give you the best treatment. She is a specialist when it comes to male pregnancies and an amazing woman, if I can give my personal opinion of course." He said and presented the woman, she was wearing glasses and her short black hair was neatly combed with a small clip. She smiled at Akihito, but it seemed rather forced, she was a little chubby but her eyes bore certain kindness, the amount of sleep she was getting was indeed very little, the bags under her eyes were clearly visible.

"My name is Noshima Shaiwase" she said with bow and Akihito as well, she seemed kind and trustworthy .

"She will attend you in any case if I'm not available, but believe me, this person here is very talented in everything. She is even an amazing scientist!" he says and Akihito looks at her nervous expression. She suddenly interrupts him, reminding him that he has another appointment after this one as they signaled Akihito to go to sit on a chair.

"Please sit here and lift your shirt." He commanded while taking a seat beside Akihito's chair. He took a few notes on the tablet he had and placed some white gloves on his hands. The old man smiled at Akihito who was indeed nervous, he reassured him that everything was going to be alright. Noshima stared at him with sadness, but she hoped Akihito didn't notice. She suppressed a gasp at the round belly, it was indeed getting bigger but the fact that it was a baby inside melted her heart. She remembered what she felt when she was pregnant, and how her husband was beside her at that moment. She shook her head and gave a weak sigh. _'He looks like a healthy young man.'_

"This is your eighth week, right?" he asked Akihito and he nodded. He knew that Haruki was waiting for him on the other side of the room but he really wanted to have someone beside him.  _'It's fine; it's just ultrasound, nothing out of this world.'_

"This gel will feel a little cold but it's for me to better to see the baby," he said and Akihito nodded.

He felt quite intimidated when he lifted up his shirt and the doctor asked him to unbutton his jeans; he was wearing those ones that were meant for pregnant people. He swallowed and almost shrieked nervously at the way the man grabbed the hem of the jeans and pulled it down, he folded the hem with his boxers and even the small curly black hairs were in sight. He tried to not seem nervous but it was getting harder to not do so, he laid his head on the headrest and waited. The feeling of the gel on his belly was uncomfortable for a second, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Here it is," said the doctor with a big smile. Noshima watched through her glasses at the small form of a baby on the screen. She felt happy for Akihito, she wanted to grab his hand and congratulate him for the small miracle that was inside of him. But she couldn't, she remained quiet while seeing the notes that the doctor was taking. She regretted, with all her heart, laying her own eyes on the blonde. A mix of emotions clearly on his face, happiness most of all, she noticed the teary eyes of the man but he didn't shed them and simply gave a smile, too bright for her liking.

"Noshima-san," said the doctor with a tone of voice different from what she was used to hearing since she arrived. "There is no heartbeat," he said and she looked at him with understanding. She was about to explain to Akihito what it meant, but it was alarming, the face of shock that Akihito worn. Something inside him seemed to twist and call for comfort, it hurt. The separation was hurting too much. He swallowed and tried to speak but inside of his chest it hurt, something was tightly pulling his bond with Asami and he almost clutched at his chest. He took a deep breath and tried not to enter in a panic attack at the information.

"Takaba-san," she said grabbing the boy's hand. "Please calm down." Akihito nodded but his heart was beating like crazy. "This is entirely normal, please take a deep breath."

"N-Normal?" he asked, "how is 'no heartbeat' normal? My baby," he started but Noshima grabbed his hand tighter and stroked it with a smile in her eyes. She took a deep breath, not knowing that her words were more than important at that moment, that it might bring her suffering but she didn't care _. 'You don't deserve this'_  she thought.

"Nothing will happen to your baby, because I will take care of him, or maybe her. Takaba-san, this is normal through the eight and twelve week. Please don't be scared, the heartbeat will develop in this week or the twelfth one, just be careful and come to your appointments. It's normal but just because its normal it doesn't mean that we shouldn't take measures to see that everything is going accordingly." She didn't let go of Akihito's hand and the blonde seemed to breathe finally.

"I knew it was a good idea to let you see him," says the doctor while seeing the relief in the blonde's face. He knew that it was a good decision to let Noshima see him, it made it easier for him to deal with a male pregnancy than a woman. He sighed in relief at the woman's support.

"Thank you," he said looking at them. "I trust you," said Akihito looking at her. He didn't know why, and even if something in the back of his mind was telling him something different, he ignored it and trusted at the woman beside him.

She smiled and held his hand stronger. She looked at the mark on Akihito's neck and smiled, it was visible and very detailed. A dragon marked deeply in his skin.

* * *

 

_4:15 am Sunday- Asami's penthouse_

It was around four in the morning, when he felt that pull inside of his chest. Heavier than days before and it was enough to wake him up. He sat on the bed, while taking deep breaths and clutching at his chest. It was annoying, uncomfortable, it was hurting him and it made him vulnerable. It was the same pain he felt in the morning, for a few a brief minutes until it calmed but here it was again, he tried to hold back the grunt of pain he felt in his head and the heaviness in his chest that made breathing a harder task.

He was sweating, he felt panic and it made itself present in his whole body. His mind felt troubled and the pain didn't subside, it was awful. His heartbeat was faster than ever and some of his dark strands of hair were stick to his head because of the sweat. He closes his eyes, the feeling stopped after a few seconds. He gripped the sheets in anger and got up from the bed.

He walked towards the living room with his bathrobe and grabbed his phone; he dialed the number of his assistant house and waited.

"Did you catch her?" he asked, his assistant voice sounded sleepy but after the harsh tone of his boss it woke him up from the sleepiness.

"Yes sir, Suoh called one hour ago saying that they are tied up in the basement D. The warehouses might raise suspicion so we chose that place." He explained, already texting Suoh to wait for them there.

"Let's not waste any time, get ready and meet me there." Asami hung up while grabbing his shirt and black slacks, his holster ready with two guns. He called for Shun and walked out of the apartment, his suit jacket draped over one of his shoulders.

After driving for fifteen minutes to the location, not even bothering to ask Kirishima to pick him up from the apartment, he drove at more speed than necessary to get there faster. It was four thirty in the morning and even if the basement was pretty much safe, it might raise suspicion if people who worked closer to the shore were to listen or notice something they shouldn't.

He arrived to the building and walked down the stairs, not wanting to risking using the garage, he parked the car a little further from the building. He walked through the night with the black panther beside him.

He smirked at the sight, and he knew that he had the best men working for him. A company who supposedly only owned a popular exclusive club, while he was the owner of many businesses and hotels in Japan. It was almost laughable, that he was the owner of Japan's underground and some people even dared to face him head on.

He noticed Suoh and three other men, looking at the two people sitting in the chairs. He knew one of them, the other one was unexpected, yet, he knew who she was and why she was there. The dark basement, where only a lamp illuminated them while around them was only darkness. He didn't even bat an eye at the pets that accompanied them, a dead rabbit and a caged monkey. Shun growled at the monkey that was caged and screaming to get out. It was small, with white with dark brown head, it seemed to belong to the bulky man in the chair.

"Boss," started Suoh, "this is the woman who was in charge of the legal transactions of Maeda's company. And," he starts kicking the knee of the man that almost resembled Suoh's body build, "he is Maeda's bodyguard. He fought against us when we tried to catch her, he shot one of our men but he grazed only his arm. He went home and now he is here."

Asami gave his jacket to one of his men, he listened as the door opened he noticed Kirishima entering with his pet. Shouta was perched on his shoulder and Asami knew that it was a clever idea to have the bird inside. He turned to see the woman beside the other man, she was trembling, and her brown eyes were wide looking at them and their guns. He took a step forward and removes the cloth from her mouth.

"Masumi?" asked Asami and she nodded, not able to even talk because of the fear. Asami smiled,  _'exactly, you should be scared.'_ "Masumi-san, you know why you are here right? You know who I am, don't you?" asked Asami looking at her with his hand in his pocket.

"N-No I don't," she says and feels a hard smack on her cheek, Suoh and Kirishima noticed that Asami had held back on that smack, if he were to give it with full force she would have been knocked out in an instant.

"Masumi-san, I recommend you to stop lying. You see, my pet always enjoys a good victim like you. Maybe you might taste better than the bunny on the floor." He said kicking the white bunny that laid on the floor, she refused to look down and sobbed uncontrollably.

" I-I didn't want this," she says with tears in her eyes and her voice cracking. She heard a heavy sigh and lifted up her head, her skirt was wet with her tears and the blood of her pet.

"I understand." Said Asami with a tone of voice that it might have sound apologetic, but the evil smirk on his face was totally different. "You know, I don't like to torture woman. I'm not that type of man, and so to prove it to you, I won't hurt you physically." He said and Masumi was about to say thanks until Asami's voice stopped her again. "But I will, mentally."

"I'm a gentleman," he said while retrieving his gun form the right holster, "that's why I'll start with this man here." He signaled the bodyguard, whose hair was damped with sweat and fierce eyes looking at Asami. He gave the cloth to one of his man as he placed it back into the woman's mouth. Her brown hair was long and it was rather brusque the fact that it was tied along with her hands, forcing her head to be bent backwards a little.

"Suoh," he said and took of the cloth from the man's mouth. "Record this."

"I don't have to be a gentleman with you," he said turning his gun and hit the man in the head with the back of it. Asami grabbed the man by the hair and bent his head backwards, a wet feeling touching his hand, it seemed to be blood that came from where he hit the man. To everyone in the basement, it was mere physical touch, but the man felt the anger and slight pleasure Asami was having fun torturing his enemy. "You will answer every question I ask, don't make me ask my men or their pets to get answers for me." He turned to see the woman with her eyes shut. He moved his head nodding at Kirishima who placed a knife under her neck. He spoke in her ear, "if you don't open your eyes I'll slit your throat." She obeyed through tears.

"Maeda went behind my back, what has she done apart from stealing money and suppliers from my company?." Asami purposely left out Sion's name. The bodyguard stayed silent, Asami waited but nothing was heard from him. "Suoh," he said and signaled for the hammer.

"Answer or I'll break your knee; you have three seconds to decide." Asami took two steps back and silently hoped that he won't speak until screams were heard. "Three," he said and swung the hammer and brought it to the man's left knee.

The sound echoed in the basement, and the man screamed hard enough to be heard on the top floor of the building. Luckily, it was empty. He sobbed and tried to stay conscious through the dizziness he felt from the pain, he groaned out loud while the woman watched how he barely could speak. The sounds of the monkey screaming were annoying enough that it made Asami almost shoot the animal.

"S-She is trying to eliminate Sion," he started between grunts of pain, "leaving a bad perception of the company because of the failure of the project."

"Failure?" he asked and waited for the man to continue, which he did.

"I-It was successful, but the experiments, the people and animals-" he stopped and stayed silent. Asami lifted up his face with the hammer and dared him to speak again, "they were recorded in a video to prove that you were the one who told her to do it." He stopped and Asami narrowed his eyes.

"Continue," he said but the man only made a weak laugh.

"Just kill me," he said but Asami didn't doubt for one second and swung the hammer again, this time going straight to the other knee. The screams from the man and the pet echoed through the basement. Asami grabbed his hair and lifted up his face. "Continue."

"T-The d-documents were signed by her" said the man lolling his head towards the woman. "S-She accepted Maeda's plan and arranged documents to make you guilty. S-She planned to kill you after having control of Sion."

"How?" asked Asami, suddenly curious about how a mere woman like her, with her status planned to do that.

"S-She already tried," said the man, "she tried to poison you, but someone interrupted a-and changed her plans." He said, Asami's eyes hardened at the statement. Kirishima and Suoh stayed silent and waiting for him to continue but nothing came out from his mouth. Asami grabbed a pocket knife and pressed it against the man's leg. He tore the skin and sank the knife further in until the blade was no more visible. The scream was loud, just like the other ones but Asami wanted answers.

"Who interrupted her plans?" he asked trying to calm his own voice.

"T-The photographer," he says through tears, the blood running down his legs and staining his black slacks. "H-He was ruining everything, she forced her right hand to ruin you and she did it."

"The photographer stole important documents, does that mean that some of my evidence is hiding with him?" he asked, his blood boiling already and Kirishima and Suoh almost wanted to stop him from thinking that but the man continue on speaking.

"S-She captured him," he said, "she killed him. T-Today." He started but Asami couldn't believe it, he didn't kill him so Maeda didn't have any right to do so. She said that it was best for him to have mercy on the boy, but she killed him anyway.  _'Could it be, that he is already dead?'_ Asami thought while recalling that memory of the man in the club.

Suoh stared at Kirishima with a pale face, it couldn't be possible. They didn't hear anything from Takaba since yesterday but the man that arrived with the groceries said that they were received, Kimura reported that everything was alright but they didn't hear anything else today about them.  _'Could it be? What about Kimura?'_  wondered Kirishima, recalling that moment in the morning where Asami clutched his chest and saying that a deep pain was persistent in his body, the dizziness and a headache.  _'No, it can't be.'_

"-shima" he heard his boss's words. "Kirishima" he called again, he didn't seem to notice what he was doing, he pressed the knife too hard on the woman's neck but it barely cut the skin. If it weren't for her painful moans Asami wouldn't have noticed the lost eyes of his assistant.

"Tell me where is Maeda," he says at the tied man but he might have an idea.

"S-She is in Osaka. T-There is a client that helped with the project, wants to buy a huge quantity of it." He said but Asami didn't care the least. He grabbed his gun and placed it inside of the man's mouth. He shot and the blood splattered on the ground, while the woman's face filled with terror and tears. For a small moment, she didn't know what was more terrifying, the way the man died or the golden eyes filled with rage that turned to look at her. The cage was opened by Suoh, in a swift movement. The incessant screams of the monkey were subsided by Shun, whose mouth was red as it dripped blood by Asami's command.

"Tell me where the documents are, those who makes me look guilty for the illegal experiments that she made, or you won't walk away from here alive." He placed his gun in front of the woman's face; the golden eyes didn't waver for a second from hers. She noticed, in the midst of her panicked state, that the man with golden eyes in front of her was her biggest fear. That was the last thought she was able to have after giving the information he possessed.

It was around five in the morning, there was no light in the sky yet. When they heard a loud growl from an animal, it was clear that the bear that was guarding the building, along with other men were under attack. Asami, noticing that they might have been followed ordered his men to be careful and take care of anyone who dared to cross.

"It was obvious, we were followed. I'm sorry boss." Suoh says while seeing that his pet, Souta was disarming a man by throwing his weight onto the man's back. His face was crushed to the ground while the bear dug his claws into his back, making him still enough to bite his arms just so the man would let go of the gun. They wen't out from the back door, trying to evade the entrance in any case they were followed.

Asami was behind one of the cars that were in the street, and noticed around five man that were about to enter the building. He knew that Kirishima was hiding at the entrance of the building, with Shouta covering his back. He decided to run and enter the building, with gun in his hand while Shun covered his back. He pressed himself against a wall, he nodded to Kirishima who did the same and aimed their guns. One of them pointing towards the other door that lead to another room inside of the building and the other at the entrance, the glass door from there were to their advantage because it made them look outside.

The thrill of waiting for the men to surround them, while Suoh was dealing with the ones in the street, made him feel cornered for a second. His heartbeat was faster and there was no heaviness in his chest, but his adrenaline was relenting in his body. He sighed softly, the small sound of footsteps were getting closer. He knew that Shun was crouching behind a large potted plant, while Shouta was perched on a pole closer to a desk. The entrance of the building was big and it resembled a small lobby of a hotel.

"They must be over here…" one of the men said through the darkness. "Don't make a sound, they might be outside in the street. The cars should already be pointing at the entrance in case they are hiding in the street…" The voices were still a little far from the lobby but he knew, that any moment someone might come in.

"Report Matsuhara, over." One of the man said, Kirishima and Asami noticed that they were talking through a radio, they stilled and listened. "Matsuhara are you there? Over." He said angrily through the small device. "Shit, they must have already escaped or they are busy fighting." The same person who seemed to be talking since the beginning said, another one joined in and commented.

"What if they are dead?" he asks, afraid of the answer.

"No, it can't be. They are the best we have and according to the sniper, there were only six men. Asami included."

Asami and Kirishima heard them stepping into the lobby, they nodded through the small lighting that the sky was providing, it was around 5:15 am at most. He hid behind one desk and Asami behind another, while the men passed through the middle of the room. The two desks beside them. There were four man and luckily four of them as well, counting the pets.

Asami signaled Shun to attack the two men that were at the back, while leaving Kirishima the ones at the front. He walked silently with the panther beside him, quietly, Asami raised his arms and grabbed the head of the man, he didn't have a chance to even register what happened when the loud crack of a neck being snapped was heard. Too easy for him. Kirishima rounded the desk silently, while stabbing a small knife into the man's neck, making him fall immediately without chance to recover.

Shun didn't attack until he noticed that Shouta was going to help with the ones in front. He looked at the eagle with his golden eyes, and noticed that the eagle nodded towards him. Shun jumped easily onto the man's back and brought him to the ground, while Asami was reaching for the one beside him. He bit the man on the neck and killed him instantly, the brief sound of the man screaming was matched with the one that Shouta attacked. The eagle landed on his face while his claws reached for his eyes, grabbing them easily and throwing them to the floor while the man screamed. Shouta dug his claws onto the man's neck, making it easy to kill him.

The two men, along with the two pets walked out of the building.

"Shouta, search for the sniper." He said and Shouta flew from another window, after a few moments the sound of a gun echoed in the street. Kirishima walked faster to the entrance and Asami as well, they looked around but there was no sign of the bird. However, a deep pained growl was heard and Suoh's voice was louder than usual.

Shouta saw the man just in time to fly at him, the eagle spotted him easily because of the light in the sky, he flew through the open window and attacked the man's eyes. Repeating the same kill he did back in the lobby.

"Souta," Suoh said to the bear who had the bullet painfully lodged into his front leg. The bear sat on the ground and lifted up his paw, Suoh congratulating him for being strong. He knew, as well as Asami and Kirishima, that the bear was a big softie but also extremely dangerous. It was a part of his personality that Suoh found interesting. Shouta flew and perched on the bear's head, he stroked the brown fur with his peak and offered his comfort to the injured pet.

"Kirishima," Asami said already passing him his phone. "Call for the cleaning team to come here immediately, and I'll call for someone in the police to cover this incident while they are handling the bodies. I have the records of what happened and I'll take care personally of Maeda."

"Yes boss," said Kirishima, he waited for any further instructions but Asami felt that heaviness again in his chest.

"Boss are you alright?" he asked, alarmed that he seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

"I'm fine," he said stubbornly. He clutched at his chest again; it was so strong that he felt nauseated. "I'll go to the apartment. Don't look for me at the hotel, if Maeda comes back, I'll take care of it." He said while the horrible headache returned.

* * *

 

_6: 35 am Sunday- Akihito's apartment_

The sounds of footsteps echoed through the apartment, they were urgent and they could have woken up the neighbors. Soma's ears perked up and waited at front of the door. Haruki with him as well, they were in position to attack whoever was going to push the door or break it open, but it didn't.

The awful and loud sound of the door being constantly hit, in what seemed to be knocking, was so loud that reached Kimura's ears and Akihito's. Kimura was resting in the couch when he was startled awake, Akihito who was very much asleep woke up at the constant pounding.

"Who the… who could it be at this hour?" he wondered, looking for his cellphone to see the time. He groaned, trying not to swear because of the baby. "Kimura who is it?" he wondered but the door was already open and two sweaty men with blood on their clothes and faces entered the apartment.

"Kirishima-san?" he wondered, "Suoh-san?"

"Takaba-san," said Suoh relieved to find the disheveled young man with some pants and a shirt big enough to cover his belly.

"Geez… what are you guys doing here so early?" he asked while yawning, Kimura seemed alert and almost entering into panic when he noticed the clothes they were wearing. "If you want breakfast I can make it, but you need to wait at least fifteen minutes." He covered his mouth while another round of yawns invaded him.

"No Takaba-san, we just wanted to check how you were doing." Kirishima straightened his posture and stared at Kimura. "Why weren't you answering your phone?" he asked, the tightness in his voice while trying to sound as calm as possible to not alert the sleepy pregnant man was harder than he expected. However, much to Kirishima's pleasure, it didn't go unnoticed by Kimura.

"I-I don't know, I placed it beside my pillow last night." He said but while he grabbed his phone he noticed that it was in silent mode. "I'm sorry Kirishima-san, Suoh-san." He bowed at them.

"How could you keep it in silent mode?" asked Suoh while passing a hand across his face and pinching his nose, "don't do that again. You are here to protect him at all costs; he is the boss's partner." Trying not to sound dangerous or angry enough to scare Akihito, who seemed much more awake than before, he took a deep breath and walked towards the door. "Just don't do it again."

"Guys… what happened?" asked Akihito seeing their clothes, now he knows why he was suffering a few hours minutes ago after a strong pain in his chest and panic suddenly filled his mind. He couldn't sleep until some minutes later, he didn't say anything to Kimura because he thought that it was the same pain that he always felt because of their bond, but it was indeed much stronger.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Takaba-san." Assured Suoh. "We did find information about Maeda, all about her dealings and the rats she hired to get rid of us."

"And Sion," said Kirishima, remembering the fake documents and mistakes in the accountings that Asami found.

"Is Asami alright?" he asked taking a seat on the couch, trying to keep calm.

"He is alright," assured Suoh, "he has been enraged these past few days since we found all the things that Maeda has done. Actually, we are going to talk with the person responsible of the scientific research, she has the last of the evidence of what might have happened to Asami-sama, for which we can't exactly put her in jail."

"Well, it's time for us to leave. Kimura," Suoh stared at the man and nodded in understanding. Kimura did the same. "Takaba-san don't hesitate to call us, and by the way, are you leaving the house today?" he asked while Kirishima looked through the whole apartment briefly before leaving, and mostly the kitchen to see for anything that Akihito might need.

"Well, I didn't plan to but my doctor said that she would like to keep a detailed report about the pregnancy. We didn't have time yesterday to talk about it so she asked me to go today, also some advices for the next months." Akihito sat on the couch while rubbing his eyes, he tried to shake off the sleep he already had, and the fact that his body was sore wasn't helping.

Suoh seemed to ask something else about what his schedule but Kirishima didn't listen to it, he was about to enter the living room when he noticed a white envelop on the counter. He grabbed it while turning to see if Akihito was watching, but the blonde was rather busy stroking his belly while rubbing Soma's head. He opened it and noticed the name that adorned the file. Kirishima read the first page, briefly reading the name of the doctor and his gaze softened a little, unnoticed to everyone.

_NCGM Center Hospital_

_Sunday 22, July of 2018_

_10:50 am_

_Patient: Takaba Akihito_

_Weight: 70 kg._

_Height: 175 cm._

_Age: 25 years old._

_Allergies to medications: None._

_Doctor: Noshima Shaiwase._

There was at least four pictures of a tiny fetus from different angles in the beginning stages of development. Warmth floods Kiroshima's chest as he observes the tiny being displayed in the grainy photos, he might want to deny it but the feeling of seeing his boss's baby pictures confuses him, it makes him feel a powerful feeling rocking through his body, the incessant need to protect this little miracle at all costs, and he was sure, that Asami might felt the same when he knows about this. This tiny mix of Akihito and Asami, destined for greatness. He knew it was his duty to keep them both safe. He realized that his priority should be Asami's child but he is clearly aware that his boss would not be the same without Akihito in his life, or at least, since he discovered that the blonde was capable, intelligent and definitely feisty to keep on with his boss was enough to know that he was also a good person, someone who can take care of his friend, not that Asami knows that Kirishima thinks about him like this. The time before Eri's involvement were some of the happiest moments he had ever seen Asami have. Kirishima knew that once this was all over Asami would be ecstatic with the news of his and Akihito's child, or so he hoped, because Asami has always been reluctant to the idea of settle down with someone, or at least the idea of a family was a little extreme. A small smile breaks through as he gently strokes the small black and white scans, but quickly disappears before anyone can notice.

Kirishima takes one last look before he placed the photos back in the envelope; he made sure that they were exactly the way he found them. He walked into the living room to see the blonde trying to get up, he was saying something about breakfast and the fact that he was too sleepy for having this conversation. Kirishima and Suoh left the apartment with the feeling that everything was alright, and that they will do their best to fix the situation.  _'It'll be over soon.'_

* * *

 

_Saturday 5:00 pm- Tolteka hotel's room._

"I knew you were soft hearted but I didn't think that you would be so weak," she said while one of her men had Hannase tied at the wrists. She walked closer to him, and slapped him hard in the face.

"The deal was clear, you take care of that man and I will have Asami. Is it that impossible for you, to take care of such a small task, and actually ruin it completely just because that bitch decided to not stay with you?" she said angrily at Hannase. He had his feet bound with a rope while the bodyguard gripped his hair.

"I'm not a rapist, and certainly my part of the deal was clear, you don't have to touch Takaba. It didn't matter the outcome from my part, you are not supposed to touch him anyway." He said while looking at the woman in front of him, in the dark hotel room, he knew that a small syringe was placed on a nearby table. He gulped and knew that he wasn't in a good situation, he could only hope, that the police will know about this right after he is free.

"Actually," she said smiling seductive at him, "I have someone that will do the job for me." She grabbed the small syringe and pressed the needle to his neck, "and no, it's not my friend Noshima-sensei."

"Right honey?" she said looking at her bodyguard.

"Yes boss," he said while looking at her with lust, roaming his eyes through her figure.

She noticed how Hannase's eyes widened when a small kid was brought into the room. He struggled as hard as he could, but it was pointless, the liquid that she inserted in him was taking control of all of his nervous system and it made him sleepy. He heard the quiet sobs of the kid that looked no more than seven years old; he was alone without his pet. Actually, not even Hannase had Kuromi with him. He saw how the same liquid was inserted in the kid's neck, he cried when he saw Hannase's body on the floor and he wanted to comfort the kid, but he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

* * *

 

_Sunday 11:00 am- Doctor's clinic._

"I tell you," she said while smiling at the blonde. "Being pregnant isn't easy but I've always thought that, male or female, look even more beautiful with a growing belly. And yes, I know that the amount of sleep you lose is quite sad but after having the baby in your arms, and seeing their eyes or the lips that resembles you or your partner, everything else doesn't matter. They become the world for you."

Noshima smiled while seeing the glint of hope and happiness in the blonde's eyes, she knew that the baby will be loved. It hurt to know, that she was to blame for the fact that another person wasn't in the room, and it broke her heart to know that there might be a small chance that his soulmate didn't want him to be pregnant. She took his hand and squeezed it, while reassuring him that everything will be alright.

"Don't worry; I will make sure that you and the baby are healthy. Give it a few more days and the baby's heartbeat will be strong enough that even you can hear it, I promise." She couldn't tear her eyes from the small belly. She might be a scientist but she knew more than anyone about the male pregnancies, she was glad that the other doctor, her friend, was supporting her by giving her more knowledge while taking experience from the patients. She gulped, even if that was a lie, she didn't regret knowing the gentleman in front of her. The sound of a phone ringing brought her back to the reality, and Akihito nodded in understanding.

"Noshima speaking," she said happily, it was her husband.

 _"N-Natsuo,_ " said the other voice, _"h-he is not here. He was kidnapped. Shai, what happened?"_ he asked while his voice was trembling. She stared with wide eyes at Akihito, who looked at her in concern.

"W-What? He was at the school, and you were going to get him, right? I-It can't be possible." She didn't notice the tears that were streaming from her face; they passed over her lips while her mouth was slightly open with disbelief.

 _"T-The teachers saw that he was dragged to a car, h-he couldn't even yell."_ He heard her husband sniffling and trying to calm down the brother of Natsuo, _"Shai, what happened? D-Do you have any idea of why this happened?"_ she knew, and she couldn't even properly say why, because it was all her fault.

She couldn't think properly, and the name that was heard from her lips didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. Who was squeezing her hand reassuringly and handing her a napkin to dry hear tears. He stopped when the name echoed in the small white room, "Maeda Eri."

"What?" said Akihito and the realization hit him stronger than he would've liked. _'I knew I heard that name before…'_ he thought when the woman turned to look at him. "I'm sorry." She says and Akihito stares at her with fear, but he knew, that she was honest.

* * *

 

_Sunday 12:00 pm – Asami's penthouse_

"I can't believe this," he says while flying from one building to another, "I do every damn job and what do I get in return? My friend is injured and I'm here trying to fix this into my… wings." He says while perching himself inside of the window while looking at the empty apartment. He sighs, " Haruki would be here." Shouta flies to the penthouse and is glad that on the balcony was the black panther was resting on Asami's bed.

"I knew you had a good feast these days with the monkey and that bunny, but I can't believe you are actually lazing around like this." He says while perching himself on a nearby chair.

"Don't come here as you please, chicken." He grumbles while licking his paw.

"I mean it, what are you doing here? Asami is in Sion." The eagle asks and Shun seems getting more annoyed at the question. He rests his head in one of his paws and looks away from the eagle who was insisting on answers.

"The snake," he says grumbling, "She poisoned me, again." Shouta looks at him in disbelief and flies towards the bed.

"What?"

"You heard me, it happened once and she did it again before leaving. It's not life threatening but the poison makes my body feel heavier. I'll tear her green body into pieces when we find them." He says not minding expressing himself like that about his own soulmate, if they even have a bond to begin with.

Shouta couldn't handle it anymore, not when he noticed that his owner, Suoh, Asami and his friend Souta were manipulated by that woman. He sighed and turned off the tv. Shun was about to protest when the words from his friend stopped him.

"Listen to me," he started, "I'll get in trouble for this but I can't handle this anymore. It's stupid and I know you don't even like that snake, it's not even natural in the soulmate's course of things. Asami is not the soulmate of that woman; he was poisoned or drugged by her in order to get rid of Takaba Akihito. The man who is totally innocent in this game and Haruki, your soulmate, the one who you almost broke his neck a few days ago. And I know I will get eaten by that stupid cat because I promised not to say anything, and if it weren't because Souta is injured in his home, while eating raw meat in this moment, I wouldn't be here telling you all this."

He tried to catch his breath while Shun's eyes were intimidating enough to make him back off to the chair again.

"You are not lying right?" he asked, trying to get up from the comfortable mattress. "I knew there was something unique about that panther, it was strange from the start but now everything makes sense." He growled while getting up, the fight last night and the poison was taking a toll on his body but he couldn't stay still while hearing the news.

"Wait, how can you believe me so fast?"

"Well, you are my friend. And besides, that snake was awful in any way, she was selfish and just because I placed a paw on the bed she bit me. Asami was pissed when he found out and Maeda 'supposedly' punished the snake. I don't believe her and neither Ryuichi." He stopped to look at the eagle.

"I would eat you for holding back this information," he says half lying, "but I owe you for this. Let's go." The guard at the door of the apartment didn't say anything at the sight of the apparently sick panther running at full speed through the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments, I always read every and each of them! And I love to see your theories or ideas, I wouldn't be writing this story if it weren't for all of you. I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Some important stuff about this chapter:
> 
> 1\. "In Japan everything legal requires a hanko 'official family stamp'as your signature" says Jadedslave (because I didn't know lol).
> 
> 2\. Asami did what in accounting is called, "Bank Reconciliation", which is going through the transactions registered in the bank and the ones in the company's accounting books. Is hard as hell if you fail in register even just one number.
> 
> 3\. Jadedslave helped a lot with this chapter, she wrote the part where Kirishima sees the pictures of the ultrasound, because I had no idea what to write there. She did a very nice job (much better than what I wrote) Thank you!
> 
> 4\. I hated myself when I killed the rabbit, the monkey and the mouse. It was hard.
> 
> I'm sorry for the slow updates, I'm ashamed… but I'll be writing the next chapter today just so I won't leave you guys waiting!


	20. When the going gets tough, the tough get going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta and writer are sleep deprived by this chapter*
> 
> Someone helped me to write this chapter, I was stuck in a part for... a week or so, but! she kindly helped me (she is a profesional) and gave me amazing ideas! I'm so thankful for her help and guidance in this! Thank you TinkerBellDiva! This chapter is partly half written because of you, thank you! To anyone who would like to chat, give me some recommendations, asking for a story or whatever, let me know in the comments and I'll give you my email if you wish :) or we can chat by PM!
> 
> Ok enough chat, enjoy!

_Saturday 1:00 pm- Tolteka's Hotel Room_

She was starting to get nervous, not knowing what to do with the change of events. Her subordinates were probably dead, her bodyguard was dead and now even Noshima didn't obey her. If it wasn't for the doctor that was supposed to be in charge of the whore's pregnancy and life, she wouldn't have the chance to get the upper hand.

It was thanks to him, that she discovered that Noshima didn't plan on killing the man, actually, she was reassuring him that she was going to be in charge of delivering the baby while protecting both of them. She clenched her hands while thinking about how everything had changed and knew that there was only one way to get what she wanted, before things turned worse. She couldn't fail, because she is too close to her objective. She grabbed her phone and made the call, the few men that were still under her commands answered and her voice was clear.

"Kidnap the son of Noshima Shaiwase, bring him here with the editor." She hung up without listening if the men had any questions or even simple commentary about it.

"I don't care what it takes, I will not fail." In her angry state, she pressed the buttons on the screen and placed the phone in her ear, he was her last chance to get rid of the pests.

"Hello Sudou-san," she said in a sweet voice, "remember that interesting talk we had before?" she smirked while petting the snake on her neck. "I'll give you everything you want, yes, he will be free from me. But," she stopped her eyes had an evil glint, "you need to make sure that one person is out of the way." She waited and smiled happily, "really? Amazing. I know you are the perfect person for the job. Thank you Sudou-san, I'll wait for your report."

' _Asami won't rest until he gets rid of me, or my company. If things don't come out as I planned, then he won't have a happy ending either. Oh Ryuichi, I wonder how you'll deal with the grief of having your soulmate and your unborn child killed.'_ She tried to suppress the small drop of guiltiness inside of her and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Sunday 11:10 pm- Sion's Building_

Kirishima was in his office, he felt tired and had a headache, he hasn't sleep properly since they discovered that the documents that proved Sion was in charge of the illegal experiments were inside of Maeda's office. He couldn't believe that Akihito was there without security, the boy was good and Kirishima was a little surprised that a man like him could sneak in the building without being noticed. He sighed, pinching his nose trying to get rid of the headache for a second, it was indeed getting difficult to go through documents like these while searching for every word that might compromise Sion's or Asami's name in any way. He was glad, that Suoh was with him as well helping him with them.

"Have you found something else?" asked Kirishima looking at Suoh who was reading the documents, he was sitting in a chair beside him with another stack of documents.

"Only a few reports about Sion and our contacts with our suppliers, but that part belongs to Asami-sama. I'll read through them and I'll take them to his office, calling all these people will be annoying."

"Yes, I think that a few meetings will be necessary in order to find a solution to this." Kirishima took off his glasses and took a sip to his coffee. Suoh grabbed one envelope and opened to reveal a few pages that showed many names of people with a picture added to a corner of the page. He look through them, always finding the same name in a bottom of the page.

"Noshima Shaiwase" he muttered, he grabbed another envelope regarding the stocktaking of the company. It showed a lot of medications and the same name at the upper part of the page, he narrowed his eyes and grabbed another document, this time, it was the stocktaking of the utensils of the company. The same name again, he tried to recall if he heard that name anywhere but he couldn't. "Kei," he called to Kirishima who was standing closer to the coffee machine while grabbing another cup of coffee. He walked over to see Suoh comparing a few documents in his hands while he turned to look at him.

"Noshima Shaiwase," he said looking at Kirishima, "does that name mean anything to you?"

Kirishima narrowed his eyes while placing the cup to his lips, he thought about seeing it in a few documents but he shook his head.

"This person seems to have a high position in this company, her name is in almost all the documents." Suoh started reading through them and came up to the conclusion that this person was the one in charge of most of the experiments. He stilled when Kirishima looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Takaba," he muttered. "Takaba, his doctor has the same name. Noshima Shaiwase is in charge of his medical care." He said while quickly placing the cup on the desk and grabbing the documents.

"She is the one in charge of the experiment that Asami-sama wanted to develop and only certain people were working on it, she is the one Maeda hired to study all those people." Kirishima said and Suoh immediately grabbed his phone.

"Takaba had an appointment with her at eleven, he is with her right now!" the phone ringed as Kirishima grabbed his suit jacket that was draped over the chair, he put it on and walked very fast to Asami's office.

"Kimura speaking," says the man outside of the room, Akihito went inside of the room about ten minutes ago. He was already watching through the small office window for any kind of suspicious person and sat outside in one of the blue chairs.

"Take Takaba out of hospital, don't leave him alone with that woman!" he says in a loud voice and Kimura didn't even questioned the sudden order. He got up from the chair and turned the handle.

Asami was pissed, tired, the heaviness in his chest had subsided but now he was feeling it again. A few seconds ago, he was alright and now he felt anguish creeping into his body, it made him annoyed to feel this way. He thought that it might be that the damn snake poisoned him as well, but he shook that from his head, he has felt that anguished feeling since he started to live with Maeda.

He couldn't shake the thought about what the bodyguard in the basement said, it was strange, that he felt sorry for the young man who was dead. He met him before and a few days ago and it was enough to make him think about him day and night since then. He didn't admit it and he wouldn't say it even to himself out loud, but deep inside him, he wondered if they shared something else other than that time in the club. A part of him knew that they were familiar with each other, but the fact that the man was pregnant and possibly with someone else, with the editor called Hannase to be exact, it made him angry. He didn't know the truth and is uncertain about everything regarding that photographer, the dreams, the scent he felt in the club and all the hints he got from Kirishima that they did met before for a few days was a trigger he didn't want to imagine.

He didn't know what to make up of those dreams, it might be obvious that he should run to him and make sure through his body and soul that they shared something else. But how could he? He is dead, and he doesn't know if he even wants to face the reality. The photographer named Takaba Akihito was dead, together or not, with memories of each other or probably none, it was too confusing and he hated to admit to himself that he felt sadness that kept him in the dark while dealing with the situation at hand. He knew that if he only asked Kirishima, he will tell the truth. But he heard it already, didn't he? Or maybe he still didn't want to believe it. He hates each time a part of his subconscious reminds him of those nights and eyes that haunt him in his dreams, he knows that they were together, or at least a very small part of him believes it but why he can't remember anything, he wondered.

He was talking through the phone, an ongoing conversation with one of his clients who was more than angry at hearing that he was played by a very skillful lawyer that arranged documents to make sure that he wouldn't have ties with Sion but with Maeda's company. He sighed, the nonstop complain was tiring him. He wasn't even drinking scotch but a very strong coffee just so the caffeine and nicotine from the cigarette he smoked a few minutes ago keep him awake.

He was about to hang up, relieved that the old man on the other side of the line was calmer than before after Asami explained that he was going to be rewarded as an apology, above all, he doesn't want to lose his clients even if it costs a few zeros from the bank, nothing that he couldn't get back in a day or two. He sat on his leather black chair and closed his eyes for a second, before calling the other person to inform him of the fraud that Maeda had committed.

He was startled by the sight of his assistant coming through the door without knocking, he looked at him with an arched eyebrow until said person stopped in his tracks and straighten his posture.

"Sir, we found the scientist in charge of the experiment. She wasn't in the laboratory where we went but we found the documents that proved that she was the one in charge of the laboratory. Maeda's right hand." Kirishima noticed Asami's eyes harden,  _'finally,'_  he thought.

"Find where she is and bring her to me," he said with a tight voice. Kirishima was about to answer, still unsure if he should say the truth or only part of it, but how could he? He gulped and bowed briefly until Suoh came into the office.

"She is with Takaba-san, Kimura left her in the car while they waited for instructions." He said in front of Asami, with the intention for him to hear it.

"Takaba?" he asked and realized what happened, "Kimura?" he wondered while standing up grabbing his suit jacket. His holster with two guns on his chest. "He is with the photographer? Didn't I fire him two months ago." he asks already confused but something else boils inside of his chest, something more like jealousy.

"Yes sir, he isn't dead like Maeda's bodyguard proclaimed." Suoh says while bowing lightly. Kirishima looks at him and does the same,  _'this won't turn out good.'_

"Kirishima, you told me you didn't know him." Asami walks towards his assistant while waiting for an answer but Kirishima looks down. Asami turns to look at Suoh, and Asami is smart enough to know that it was a lie from his assistant. He narrows his eyes and stays silent.

"Tell him to grab the photographer and the woman, tell him to take them somewhere safe. We are closing Sion for today." Asami walked past his two best men angry, because they were going behind his back and he knew nothing about it. He was pissed, the photographer who is apparently not dead, one of his men that was fired is still working with them and he was oblivious to everything.

* * *

_Sunday 11:10 am- Docto's clinic_

"I'm sorry," she said while the tears ran down her cheeks. She was trembling and looking at the young man who stared at her in fear. He stood up and looked at her, she was barely containing herself from a panic attack.

Akihito was sure that he didn't misheard that name, it was clear that the woman in front of him knew that she couldn't hide it anymore. "Maeda Eri," the name was excruciatingly clear and heavy on his lips. It echoed through his mind, and his first thought was to flee. Run away from here. He knew that Kimura was outside of the door waiting for him, there was no harm, he hasn't taken any medication but something was wrong. He couldn't leave.

"Who are you?" asked Akihito while examining her face, she was probably forty years old and didn't seem like a bad person, but he couldn't trust her anymore and yelled when she remained quiet. "I asked who you are!" he says and she flinched at the harsh tone.

"I-I'm a scientist," she says scared and sobbing, "I-I work for Maeda Eri."

"You are not even a doctor?" he asks afraid of what she said, "Why are you here, tell me the truth."

"I- I need to get out of here," she said already grabbing her purse and running to the door but Akihito's stopped her. "You are not going anywhere. Answer me." He said blocking the door.

"My," she stopped while the tears were falling from her eyes, "M-My son got kidnapped by her and I need to go, she will kill him! She threatened my family before and she will do something to my son if I don't go now!" she tried to open the door but Akihito's grip on her wrist was strong. He shook her arm and moved her to look into his eyes.

"I'll help you but you need to calm down and tell me what-." His words were interrupted by the door that banged against the wall when a very angry Kimura entered with a gun in hand. He pointed towards the head of the panicked woman, he was surprised to see Akihito's hand gripping her wrist and she was obviously trembling with tears in her eyes. He still pressed the barrel against her forehead while commanding Akihito to take cover behind his body.

"No!" he said not letting go of her arm, "she is not trying anything. She has a good reason, please let's listen to her." He said while nervously looking at the gun. "Please Kimura-san."

"I have orders to take both of you to a safe place," he said. "Takaba-san please grab that cloth and tie her hands." He commanded and Akihito nodded, above all, she might not be lying but he was smart enough to know that she was here to hurt him. He knew that this appointment was partly useless but he obeyed his doctor anyway.

"Where should we go?" he asks looking at the woman and Kimura who tied her hands and searched for her phone in her purse. She looks at both of them while closing her eyes and crying quietly.

"Suoh said to a safe place, they are coming right now but I can't think of another place other than your apartment."

"My apartment is safe," says Akihito.

"Probably, but she is the enemy, it's foolish to take her to your house." Akihito wonders about where to go while putting on his jacket. "Your apartment," says the blonde and Kimura thinks for a second then nods.

"Let's go" he commands as the woman stops crying for the sake of no showing any sign of distress through the hospital. She walks with a sweater covering her tied hands.

* * *

_Sunday 12:30 pm- Kimura's apartment_

Akihito and Kimura arrived to the small apartment of his bodyguard, he wasn't surprised to see very little furniture and the simple stuff that someone who lives alone might have. He looked around and noticed that Soma was waiting for them at the door, he was happy when he noticed his owner and Akihito but he growled at the sight of the woman with her hands tied. They couldn't take her to a warehouse, because it was day light and it might attract attention.

They sat on the couch and Akihito was indeed tired, he felt some sort of anger inside of his chest, he supposed that Asami must be the one feeling it. He knew that these sort of emotions were caused by their bond, that remained between them and while the distance was big it wasn't enough to make it disappear. He took a deep breath and waited,  _'how long until Asami knows about us?'_  he knew that Asami would listen to him and come to an understanding but he didn't want to oblige him to think that they were together just because he says so. It wasn't like that, it was never like that.

Noshima sat on a chair in the corner of the room, she was still crying and her phone buzzed relentlessly. Kimura watched the screen and saw that it was her husband. She was scared, thinking about her son and thinking about her family, about what was going to become of them if her son was killed. However, none of them moved to answer her phone.

The knock on the door was harsh and loud, he gulped, knowing that scent _. 'Oh no'_  he thought as his breath caught in his throat at the sight of a very pissed Asami. His heart was thrumming in his chest and he knew that Asami felt his nervousness, because he could faintly swear that the same feeling but oddly calmer than his echoed through their bond.

Kirishima and Suoh entered the door behind him and looked at Takaba, both of them relieved at the sight of the blonde looking alright and without injuries. Asami walks further into the apartment and stops in the middle, he turns to look at Kimura and the woman, not even turning to see Akihito.

"Kimura," he says and he stares at his former boss, gulping in fear at the anger in his eyes.

"Sir," he says bowing. He looks at Asami and waits but Asami walks to where the woman is and calls for her attention, which is evidently on him. He looks at her and wipes his gun, Akihito is ready to get up until Asami stares at him from the corner of his eyes and he stills.

"Noshima Shaiwase," he says and she nods. "Tell me everything that you know about Maeda, your experiments and why you are in this state after receiving a call while you were in the clinic." Asami has his gun in his right hand.

Noshima gulpes and opens her mouth, she closes her eyes and starts speaking.

"I- I was her friend since we met in a conference for science some years ago, she liked the way I worked with my partners in another laboratory while she was teaching a small course to the scientist there. After seeing my work she recruited me to work for her in the company. After some time working together, because I learned a lot from her, she told me that she went to a meeting with an important person. Someone that gave her an idea, a revolutionary experiment to change the way we have been living since before we were born. A small substance that can change our DNA and form a soul bound with someone of our choosing, that it makes us forget who we should be with and instead be with who we want to be. It was crazy and almost impossible to make. However, there were a lot of positives and it was a good idea, I accepted and she told me that we will be the best scientists in the country, or probably in the whole world. She assured me that said person will help us to finance that project while keeping it secret, but Maeda is cunning and wanted more. The amount of money was more than we could imagine, and we needed to pay a lot of things, but still, we were going to be rich.

The company who was financing our project was supposed to have the major part of the income, but Maeda agreed just for the sake of the project getting done, even if we get less money than that company. After some time, she searched for a client, and he offered to double the amount of money if she gave the first batch of the experiment to them so they will be the ones gaining the recognition and enter the product in the market with a lot of interest and gaining money for the huge demand that it was surely to get, but Maeda tried to make it not happen. That is where everything turned horribly wrong.

She accepted and pressured me more to get the experiment done without failures, she didn't work with me as she used to do, we were supposed to do it together but she hired other people to help me with it. I couldn't do it as fast as she wanted to, because there weren't many subject volunteers that I could work with, I needed people and pets to prove my hypothesis and the standard error of the project was big. She knew about what I needed and she brought me more people and pets to work with, after the two subjects came I grew suspicious that they were unwillingly brought to the laboratory. I couldn't stand working with that kind of person and the sick methods she used to get what she wanted, I refused and sh- she threaten me with my family. She told me that she would kill me, or that she would kill all my family if she had to if I refused to keep working." She stopped and sobbed while remembering about her son.

"I couldn't refuse, I did many times but then she caused an accident to my husband once, just as a warning. I purposely failed on the experiments while delaying it as much as I could. Until one day, she found out that the CEO of the company who financed the project was losing interest in the experiment, not paying attention to her, she liked him a lot even if she was betraying their initial deal. One night, I went to the laboratory and she was working again, she is smart enough to come to the conclusion that I was making mistakes purposely but she stayed silent. She told me to have the experiment done the next day and it worked, perfection without any consequences. She took the substance and…" she stopped looking at Asami in fear, the eyes of the man showed nothing but rage "…she injected the CEO of the company," she said and Asami had his fist tightening so strong that his knuckles where white. "I- I told her that it was a bad idea but she didn't listen to me, she wanted you," she looked at Asami terrified, "she told me that she was going to make you her soulmate and after all that, she was going to take Sion. Making an alliance with the other client, but, someone kept messing with her plans." She lowered her gaze and stared at Akihito who was listening to her with wide eyes.

"How did she injected that in me?" asks Asami with his jaw and fist tightening with the intention of actually punching anything, or anyone.

"She made me study if the composition of her pet's venom because it might cause a side effect with the substance of the project, but it didn't. I think her pet might have something to do how she injected you." She coughs while explaining. "Continue," says Asami.

"…She was trying to be with you without having you drugged, she would have anyways but somehow when she knew that you were with someone else, your real soulmate, she decided to do it sooner than expected. She drugged you and made you believe that this man," she turned to look at Akihito again, "that he stole some important nonexistent documents and that he was an enemy."

Akihito stood and walked to her, beside Asami, who couldn't even look at Akihito in anger at himself for being so weak and Maeda.

"And now, somehow, she knew that I wasn't going to kill the baby and obviously not killing you as well. That's why, now, my son is kidnapped an-" she cried and her voice faltered, "she is going to kill him." She feels a warm hand placed on her tied hands and looks up, Akihito is squeezing it in assurance that she needed to stay calm.

"Then who was the one in the video?" asks Akihito, this time Asami looking at him surprised at the gentle action.

"She told me that it was an editor of a newspaper," she calmly said and Akihito took a seat on the sofa. He quickly wiped his phone from the pocket of his jeans and called Hannase, but the call wasn't answered.  _'No, please, Hannase…'_ Asami felt the anguish feeling in his chest again and looked at the blonde trying to breathe properly while not thinking the worst.

"All of you knew about this?" he asked looking at his men and Akihito who remained sitting on the couch with his fist on his legs and the phone to his ear, trying to not think while making the call. They remained quiet at the calm tone from Asami. "I asked you all a question!" He says louder, it made everyone flinch, even Akihito who felt the anger from his mate. No one answered.

"Why did you lie?" he asked looking at Kirishima. Asami turns and looks at Akihito who looked at him with determination and without fear, but the anguish he felt in his chest knew that the pregnant male felt it. "Why you didn't say anything?" he asks looking at Akihito, hurt evident in his eyes but only Akihito knew that gaze, it was hurting him as well. He felt the anger, it made his blood boil and he stared at Asami with his jaw tightening and his fists on his legs. The phone was placed in the sofa.

"You think I didn't try?" he says standing up, "you think I didn't try to explain that I wasn't the one who betrayed you?! That I was your soulmate and that I was going to live with you?! You think that I didn't stay on the phone while Kirishima-san told me that you were busy, while you were surely fucking that crazy woman in your office?! That if even for a small second of the day, I wondered if you really cared for me? But no, I couldn't stop thinking about it. You gave me the answer yourself when you made it obvious who your soulmate was" Akihito wanted to cry and the pain in his chest was strong enough to be felt through the bond. The anger was the emotion that won against all of them, feeling it flowing through his bond with Asami.

"You didn't even want to see me," he says and looks away, his eyes glassy with unshed tears, "I wanted to at least explain but you were too fixed on something else. I still, took care of you, I didn't give up and I went behind your back to get you away from her, it didn't matter the outcome. A small part of me believed, against everyone, that you weren't yourself." He looked at the man while all of the other people remained quiet listening to the words from the blonde. "You don't even know how I felt! Alone and without Shun as well, you despised me…" he pointed at Asami who looked at him without looking away. The emotion that was winning this time, it was sadness.

"Takaba-san," said the weak voice of the woman, "please take a seat, it's not good for the baby."

Akihito placed a hand on his small belly and took a seat, not looking at Asami anymore.

"Takaba-san," said the woman again, "Asami-san was drugged with something strong enough to make you blind to your instincts, it changed your whole nervous system and it's so powerful that if Asami-san's body wasn't strong he could have died, like many did in the laboratory. He was manipulated and it changed his mind, he didn't want to believe another person that it wasn't his soulmate. Would you have believed someone else?"

Her words echoed into the silent room, not one of them tried to say a word and neither seemed to want to speak after the anger that still lingered in Asami's tensed posture.

"That doesn't change the fact, that neither all of you spoke to me truthfully." Asami looked at Kirishima and Suoh specifically. They held the stare of their boss, sure that the feeling of betrayal was there in his eyes and tone of voice.

"Do you have any idea if this effect will pass?" he asked to the scientist.

"It doesn't last too much longer, probably two months or maybe one in a half. If you are closer to your real soulmate it last much less. Unless you undeniably make a bond with another person then it might take some time." She says and looks at the blonde who remained quiet.

"Where is Maeda?" asks Akihito standing up and untying her hands. His voice was calm and low, not matching the same tone he used while speaking with Asami.

"Out of the country and probably with the client I mentioned, she has my son. Please," she says looking at Asami who remained quietly looking at Akihito. "Please save my son." She pleads with tears but Asami turns his back and walks to the door.

"Asami," says the blonde and Asami stops. Akihito takes a deep breath and looks at him not even voicing what he obviously wants to say and imply. He drew his gun from his jacket and stares at it. Kimura looks at the gun and moves closer to Akihito.

"Kirishima, Suoh, Kimura," he says. "If you three still want to work with me, honestly and transparently under my orders, then I want you to locate where Maeda is. And you," he says turning to look at Akihito with gun in hand. He walks to where he is and points the gun at Akihito's forehead. Kirishima and Suoh look at the gun in confusion and the stare that Asami had was definitely not a kind one.

"You are coming with me," he says while pressing the gun barrel to the head, "no objections."

"Really?" asks Akihito smirking and looking quite intimidated at the gun pressed to his head. "I don't think so. My friend might be dead out there." He says remembering Hannase. Asami looks at him and grins evilly.  _'Still caring about that lying shit.'_

"Of course," he says and turns to look at Suoh. "Find out where he is."

"Now, is that enough?" he asks and Akihito takes the barrel of the gun and moves it aside.

"Bastard." He says with no hint of joke in his voice, Asami knows too well, that those eyes bore more anger and betrayal, just like his. He shots the wall and Akihito covers his ears. "Shut up." Akihito shudders and gulps, this wasn't the Asami he knows and he knows that through his bones the fear was palpable.

* * *

_Sunday 1: 26 pm Asami's apartment._

While everything seemed to get worse with the flow of time, Akihito didn't want to be here. Not like this. He enters the apartment and finds Shun. He smiles when the panther looks at him with his ears dropped, he stares at him and notices that his tail was touching the ground. He stood in the door and took off his shoes. Shun looking at him a few meters away from the genkan.

"Hey," Akihito says while Asami stares from behind. "Shun," says Akihito with fear but the panther didn't seem to be in attack mode, it was the contrary and Akihito smiles when the black cat shyly walks to him. He lays on the ground and places his head on the door, his droopy ears along with his paws.

Shun feels a warm hand on his head, and another one lifting his head from the base of his neck. Akihito kisses his head and Shun purrs at the affection. "Hey," says Akihito again when he notices Asami passing by them into the apartment, not standing to see the view.

"Shun," says Akihito kissing his head, "my cute blacky." He pets his head and scratched the back of his ears, a very loud purr echoes in the entrance and Akihito finally lets a tear fall at the feeling of the panther in his arms. He missed him so much, it hurt to being away from the panther. He smiled widely when the purr stopped and Shun rubbed his head on his stomach, "you know right?" he asks while Shun gives a deep meow. "Yeah, I know you do." He hugs him and remembers that a conversation is in order with Asami. He didn't want to talk, but he knew that it was better to make things clear once and for all, delaying this part was going to be annoying to him and Asami in the close future.

On the other side of the apartment, Asami passed through the hallway leaving his clothing there but a sight catches his attention. A beige panther is on the plush bed beside his, he looks at it and the cat stares at him with knowing eyes, almost resentful. Asami knows, that it resembles a cat but at the same time is bigger and it's only a little smaller than Shun. The panther looks at him with amber color eyes, they are the same as Akihito's.

"Get out," he says angrily but the panther does the opposite. He walks to where Asami is with no threat in his eyes or his posture, Asami notices that the cat stares at him with his tail moving from side to side in an impatient manner. "I said get out, your owner is here." He says and Haruki doesn't even move from his spot.

"Are you stupid? I said get the fuck out." He says as the panther lower his ears, he walks away from the room and reaches the door, but not without grabbing Asami's tie that was resting in the table. Asami notices, "hey!" he yells and the panther runs to the living room. Asami sighs, somehow knowing that it was a natural thing for him. He is so angry at himself, at his subordinates and definitively at the man that is currently in his house.

He places his accessories and other clothing on the bed, while leaving the white shirt and his black slacks on. The holsters with the guns weren't necessary, as far as he knows, the young man wasn't threatening him or seemed to try something. He walked back to the living room where Akihito is sitting on the couch, waiting for him. 'He thinks that he is in his own house' he thought, but suddenly he remembers the words that Akihito said in Kimura's apartment.  _'Living together? As if that could happen.'_

Asami walks further into the living room and looks at the young man on the couch, he rests his back against the wall while keeping at least one or two meters away from him. He looks at Akihito, his eyes narrowing at the hazel eyes who looked at him without fear but they held anger, and nervousness.

"You are anxious," says Asami while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"How observant," he says while resting his back on the seat.

"I can feel it," he says looking bored and slightly angered at that statement, "I know what you are feeling. It's annoying."

' _Annoying?'_  thought while he smirked, "well you should know that is bothersome when you get angry, oh and the anxiousness is contagious as well. I felt it every night." He crossed his arms on his chest while looking at Asami who narrowed his gaze looking at him _. 'It's not that I want to fight, but I'm getting angry just by seeing his face.'_

"You and I were together, right? How much time we were separated?" asked Asami trying to ease off the tension, somehow, he felt at easy by talking with the blonde, even if the conversation wasn't that peaceful.

"Two months and a half," Akihito answers looking at the window.

"And how long were we together?"

"Around seven months," he answered, "quite sometime and you still forgot me." He lowered his gaze to Shun who was beside him.

Asami lifted his chin and stared at the young man, "you are a coward."

Akihito's eyes widened and he stilled, he looked at Asami. "Coward?" he narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry, I was threatened to get shot in the head by you. I'm sorry if I was afraid of that."

"If you really cared, you would have still come to me directly." His voice grew a little restrained with annoyance. "You wouldn't have asked my men to help you in this. I don't even understand why you are involved with Maeda Eri besides being my supposed soulmate."

"I called you, many times and you didn't answer. I went to Sion to see you and your men kicked me out, and I waited for you to at least let me see you. But the first thing I got, was you kissing that woman and telling me to fuck off, that I betrayed you for no reason. Tell me, I might have been a coward to you but you were a heartless jerk that couldn't even listen to me once." He felt breathless for a second.

"I never asked your men to help me, they searched for me and asked me to get help them, because their boss was being a bastard." He didn't think that Asami would actually lay a hand on him, but he was mistaken. He barely noticed when he grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him up until his tiptoes touched the ground.

"The fact that you are pregnant, and have the respect of my pet and my subordinates, doesn't mean that I will let you talk to me like that." He threatened looking at the blonde in the eyes, he felt anger and it was very obvious through their bond. He noticed that Haruki and Shun stood beside him while staring the scene with anger in his eyes, Haruki wanted to attack just so he won't hurt at Akihito but Shun remained still. "The only reason of why we are here, is because I want to know everything that was kept from me this whole time. After all that, I'll deal with you and your feelings on this matter."

"Feelings?" asked Akihito, "I doubt you can even understand them, besides I'm not a woman Asami, does that disappoints you?"

Asami narrowed his gaze, "No, it doesn't." he says looking at the body of the blonde. However, the stare that Akihito was sending to him didn't have any sort of sympathy.

Asami's intention was to know everything about what happened, and why was this man here after he threw him out. He didn't know if it was true, he didn't even know Akihito, the small recollections of memories that were mostly a few stares and smiles didn't help him to recognize Akihito completely. Yes, they are soulmates, but what if this person is nothing but one of those disgusting partners he once shared a bed with. Nothing more than money, power, physical attraction and nothing more than a faint care.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered, "speak or I'll ask my men, and this time they won't lie." Akihito stared at him and shook his head.

"And what are you going to do? Ignore me after I tell you everything?" he says while grabbing Asami's hand that was fisting his shirt. "That is what you are going to do? Like you did it all this time? You are going to look for another person while I watch from the sidelines?" he squeezed his eyes momentarily, "do you want to forget me again and look for someone else?"

"What part of me being manipulated don't you understand, it's such naïve behavior from someone like you. I know who you are, a freelance photographer whose only purpose might be to get a good story from this. What makes you different? Actually, how do I know that you are not using me as a bate to get a good scoop?" Asami still didn't let him go and noticed and felt the hurt through their bond. It's almost as if it was slowly getting poisoned. "Make yourself useful for once, and tell me what happened." Akihito felt as if those words were like an icy wind on his heart, or like a hard slap to his face. He lowered his gaze and started to tell Asami all that happened.

"You were the one who got the photos and the documents of the experiments," he says while everything seemed to fall into place.  _'Kirishima and Suoh could have done that, with more time but they still_ _couldn't_ _have gathered it all. Why did he bothered that much? It's true we are soulmates but still, it takes a lot of effort.'_

"And what did you gained?" he asked and Akihito stared at him confused. "Everybody wants something, so you are expecting something from me or Sion." He waited and Akihito remained silent while looking at anything else but the man in front of him.  _'I knew it.'_  Asami thinks.

"I did want something," he says.  _'I wanted to know what happened with you, what made you change. I wanted you to explain and… get you back.'_  But he couldn't say it, knowing that his pride was getting in the way. He doesn't even want to think about the fact, that Asami forgot and now he knows what happened and he doesn't even care for him.

Asami was about to cut the heavy silence that lingered for a few seconds after Akihito's words, but the sound of his cellphone went off, he took a few steps back from Akihito's body. He grabbed the device from his pockets and answered, his face didn't flinch at the statement, it didn't matter that much for him but it will for Akihito. He ended the call and turned to look at the blonde, who seemed too busy composing himself with the anger and sadness that mirrored in the expressions on his face.

"You editor," says Asami, "was kidnapped by Maeda. He is outside of the country, we are in the middle of investigating where they are."

"What?" Akihito's head lifted up rapidly and stared at Asami with wide eyes, "Hannase…" he says and stars to feel the anguish creeping up on his chest. "This is my fault, If it weren't because he is-"

"He is what?" asked Asami, annoyed at the importance that said man was to Akihito. He was bothered, because they are not even family and he is not related to what seemed to be anything but friendship. A dark thought passes through Asami's mind and he smirked, trying to hide the annoyance that said thought made him feel.

"He was my replacement?" he asks itching to pick up a cigarette from his pocket, he smirked seeing the expression from Akihito. "You know, for two months that was very quick but it makes sense." He stares at the small round belly and looks at the blonde with bored eyes, trying to hide the feeling that appeared since Akihito's impatience over the last call. "You didn't waste your time making it amusing." He says while turning, he knows that he will let his jealousy get the best of him if he sees the blonde accepting the fact.

"We don't have that kind of relationship," he says feeling Asami's jealousy for a moment and it gave him a little hope, he was about to continue until Asami's words felt like a bucket with ice being poured into his head.

"Well it sure isn't mine. I hate kids and they are an inconvenience to my work, either is from another man or you get rid of it." Asami wouldn't have realized the impact of his words if it weren't for the thump on the carpet. He turned and saw the blonde sitting there with a hand on his belly, he didn't seem in pain but the shocked expression he wore was almost painful to see.

"Really?" he asks with a trembling voice, "what a pity Asami. Because it is yours, I'm different from you. I didn't sleep with other person, I never claimed to love someone else, I didn't even think about giving you up. I didn't want this, I never did but it happened. I-I won't get rid of it." He lifted up his legs and rested his arms on his knees, the pain on his chest were incredibly big for him to handle this moment and Asami felt every second of it.

Asami didn't know what to say, it was the truth, and he couldn't deny it. But seeing the blonde in pain made him regret his words momentarily.

"Everybody was right," he says with what seemed to be a weak laugh, "you are just like everyone says. You know," he starts while getting up and petting Shun's head that was looking at him sadly, "I never wanted you as a soulmate. Hannase would have being much better, but no, it was you." He turned to look at the man and walked to him. "You don't know how I felt when I met you, I was scared because of who you were. I didn't want to be with you, but you chased me and you did it until I was in an invisible caged and never wanted to get out, I didn't even look for freedom after I met you. I was tied to you, somehow, between all the differences I found something in you. But you threw it all out of the window, didn't you?"

Asami looks at him with anger. "You weren't the one who was manipulated like a rat in a laboratory. After all that happened do you want me to actually believe that you are pure and that you waited for me while I was with that woman? You can be lying to me as well, just like everyone did. Probably, my men felt pity over you but that doesn't change the fact that you can be the same as that woman. A liar and starved for money and power."

Akihito felt as if he was suddenly slapped with those words, he looked at Asami confused while he didn't notice the tear that fell from his cheek, realization hitting him strongly. "You didn't just forget about our time together, but you forgot who I really am?" his hand fell from the one Asami was holding and stared at him with hurt. It didn't go unnoticed by Asami, the feeling of being hurt ran through their bond and he knew that he might have said something too harsh without knowing the young man.

Asami took a deep breath and walked closer to Akihito. He stilled, when the blonde looked to the other side and noticed something below his ear, he saw it before and this time it was clearer for him. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them to see Akihito placing a secure hand on his belly, still not looking at him.  _'That mark-' *_

Asami can't even finish that thought when he feels a strong pain in his chest, too strong and overwhelming, it never felt like this but he knew that it was a sick feeling from their bond. Asami looks at Akihito and notices that he is looking at him in confusion, the ache in his chest grows stronger with a mix of anxiousness, and he knows, that he is not the only one feeling it. He clutches at his chest and he feels his body growing heavier, the ache it's not an actual heart attack but the connection of Akihito's heartbreak through their bond. It's his own rejection towards him, while denying what they are, what they were. He notices Akihito calling his name, and he sees the blonde placing a hand on his chest. He looks at the hazel eyes and sees confusion and worry.

"Asami" he says placing a hand on the man's chest, he looks at his face and notices that Asami is going pale while sweating. "Asami, hey, look at me" he says louder while grabbing Asami's face in his hands. "Come on, look at me!" he says and Asami feels himself growing too heavy that he can't even remain on his feet. His knees touch the ground softly, thanks to the slender arms that helps him to not fall roughly on the floor.

He hears a pained roar from his side and knows that it's Shun, the black panther is lying on the floor while the other one is licking at his ears and pushing his head with his paw.

He looks at Akihito and sees a panicked expression, and it's yelling his name. He doesn't know, how an excruciating pain can make him go weak and dizzy, but he felt cold. He blinks slowly while his head is still held in Akihito's hands.

"Suoh! Kirishima!" Akihito yells and suddenly the door is opened. His head is now resting in Akihito's chest and he can't help but feel calmer, but still the pain was there. He closes his eyes momentarily and then Akihito's hand is in his hair. Still, calling his name. "Asami" he says softly, "come on, stay awake." The warm hands on the blonde are touching him tightly not letting him go, and he doesn't want to.

They rush inside and notice that Asami is practically still and panting heavily with a hand on his chest, he blinks and sees Suoh grabbing him by the waist while Kirishima grabs his arms. But Akihito's is reluctant to leave him, and he agrees with him, he doesn't want to let go. He just doesn't want to be far away from him.

"No, don't" says Akihito while not letting Kirishima grab his arms. "Don't touch him," he says.

"Takaba we need to get him into bed, let go." He exclaims but Akihito stands up and grabs Asami's arm, he places a hand on his waist and Kirishima is about to scold him for the effort until a weak voice is heard.

"No" he says weakly. Kirishima looks at him and nods, Suoh and Akihito take him to what he thinks must be his bedroom. "No-" he repeats, and knows that Kirishima is talking through the phone while Suoh takes him to the room. At least, his body is closer to Akihito and the warmth makes him calmer. He doesn't listen Akihito's voice anymore and his body is now lying on a bed, he feels the anxiety increasing but the pain is lessening, he feels his body going numb and his vision goes black.

* * *

Asami is engulfed in complete darkness and a blazing heat. His eyes refuse to open and his unmovable body is surrounded by sticky warmth.

"Ah. I guess this must be my own hell," he mused, unfazed in the slightest. Just give him a Dunhill, a lighter, and a plan and he'll be running this damn place in less than 30 days.

He feels a heavy slap on his cheek.

"Hey," the voice says.

 _'Who in the hell…'_  he thinks, he opens his eyes and looks around. A very familiar view yet not too pleasing to his eyes. He blinks and looks around what seemed to be a house, a very big one in a Japanese style.

"Hey!" someone says, he turns his head and notices a man looking at him from above. He is dressed in black, with short hair and tanned skin. He is wearing a black suit and has his hands on his sides, resting them on his hips.

"Don't make me hit you again," he says and Asami lifts an eyebrow. The mysterious man walks to the couch and motions for Asami to sit there in front of him. Asami remains standing up without moving.

"Where am I?" he asks and the man takes a seat while looking at him with what seemed to be shame and guilt.

"I guess you wouldn't know me, actually, it's not the first time we are here but I guess you were too young." He says and sees Asami taking a seat in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asks.  _'He doesn't look suspicious but I don't know why we are in my old house, I don't see my mother around.'_

"Obviously, we are in our old house. It's not a surprise that not even your mother is here, she was barely present when it comes to you." He says looking around and then he rests his gaze on Asami's.

"We?" he asks. He looks at the golden eyes of the man and his eyes widens slightly in surprise, "you are Shun." He says and the man nods.

"I don't want to keep you here for too long, we are like inside of your subconscious after all."

"That's impossible," he says while looking at the man with more curiosity, it was nothing like he could have ever imagined. He actually looked quite young, but he knew that Shun was his age as well.

"It isn't, actually, we appear where you need us. After all, everything in this world is supernatural, so this is more natural than what you think. But, I'm here because you and I were manipulated by that crazy woman." He sighs and places his hands on a table in front of them, he looks at his hands and sees dark marks on them.

"This is the cause of what she created," he turns his hands and sees the black marks. "If we received another shot of that stuff… probably I could have died. I didn't notice until I met Haruki a few moments ago and somehow I felt pain…" he hides his hands when Asami reaches to touch the dark marks.

"The pain you felt, the anxiousness, the rejection and denial… all of that were the cause of the bond between you and Akihito being infected. As if venom was running through it, and it was so strong that we couldn't ignore it even in our drugged state." He stood up and Asami looked at him, Shun walked towards a near window and sighed.

"If it weren't for Akihito and your subordinates, we would be lost already." He turned to see Asami with his fists in a tight grip.

"I remember clearly what happened," he says and sees Asami staring at him. "I can't forgive myself for letting that woman get closer to us, and she even drugged you too. I couldn't protect you at all. I failed at being your protector, and I'm very sorry." He looks at the floor and tries to shove away the guilt he felt for that moment.

"It wasn't entirely your fault," Asami says looking at Shun. "I know that before she injected me you were the one who fell first, don't blame yourself." he says and walks towards Shun. Shun turns to look at him and places a hand on Asami's shoulder, "when we get her, make sure I get revenge too. Now, give me your hands."

"For what?" he asks looking at the dark marks, they resembled what looks like ink flowing through them.

"It's going to hurt, but it will help you to remember." He says and Asami looks at him in curiosity.

"How did you remember?" he says and Shun stops from reaching to his hands. "Let's say that after a huge bite and a meeting with Haruki more than once, I regained my memories through the bond I had with him. It was poisoned too but it was as if something else helped us through it," he smiles slightly and grabs Asami's hands.

"I'm sorry I need to do this faster, actually, every second we spend here is like putting our bodies through a marathon. Now, this is going to help us both." He grabs Asami's hands and closes his eyes.

* * *

"The soulmates have a strong bond," says Noshima. "Let me put it like this," she fixes her glasses and places the stethoscope on her neck, "imagine a glass tube with white paint on it, with the substance Maeda and I created, it was like placing drops of black pain on it. It mixes until there is a grey mixture, with a certain amount of the substance we made in their bodies, after a few times of applying it, then the paint will turn completely black. The bond that once existed with the other person is completely sick to the point of no return, you can't turn black into white." She says looking at the sleeping man on the bed.

Akihito is sitting beside the bed with a wet cloth, he changes it and places it on Asami's head.

"But your bond isn't black," she says looking at the blonde, "I get the feeling that your bond was too strong that it couldn't be stained enough. After all, Asami-san was drugged only once." Akihito nods and looks at the scientist. "He is exhausted," she says while seeing the pale complexion that Asami had. "He has been like that since he started to remember you, because this was one of the side effects that the experiment had on other people. You two are very strong, anybody could have either died or given up."

"I'm sorry for this," she says placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I know this isn't nearly enough to apologize for all I've done, but I never wanted this. I-"

"Don't worry," says Akihito looking at her swollen eyes. "You have another thing to think about, but I assure you that everything will be alright."

"Kimura," Kirishima says, Kimura looks at him. "Make sure that her family is being watched by our men. Also, bring anything that Takaba might need. We are staying here for the day, we can't risk anyone to be seen while the boss isn't conscious."

Akihito stayed beside Asami he was confused, his mind was running with many ideas of what might have happened. He remembered their conversation, it hurt a lot but he can't forget the grip that Asami had on his hand.  _'He didn't want to leave me'_  he says and smiles.  _'I won't go anywhere until your stupid brain listens to everything I have to say.'_ He sees Asami frowning in his sleep, and he starts to pant faster.

"Asami!" he says Kirishima with Noshima get closer.

"Asami wake up!"

All of them turn to see Shun purring and resting his head on Haruki's paws, as if resting finally with him. Akihito sees Shun moving his tail happily with Haruki, while the other panther grooms him with affection.

Akihito turns to look at Asami and feels relief seeing the eyes of the man looking at him, Asami stares at him and recognition settles in a second. He gets up while feeling a slight pain on his head, but he shakes his head and the pain in his chest isn't there anymore. He looks around and sees his men and the scientist, he sits and looks at Kirishima.

"Kirishima give me my phone," he says and the assistant does it but confused about the sudden order. "Kirishima order everyone out of the room," he says when he has the phone on his hands. "Yes sir," he says and tells the other two people to walk out of the room. "Thanks." He notices Akihito who stands up and is about to leave when Asami's voice calls him.

"No, you stay." Akihito looks at him dubiously but stays nonetheless. He stands up and looks at him from the side of the bed.

After everyone left the bedroom, he looked at the two felines on the other side of the bedroom. Shun didn't look at him while being focused on grooming Haruki. He turned to look at the blonde, and stared at his body.

"Are you alright?" asks Akihito with the intention of breaking the silence, he couldn't stand it to just stay there, above all, he was trying not to think too much about the conversation they had earlier. He gulped and Asami remained silent while watching him.

"I'm sorry," he says looking at the hazel eyes. "I'm very sorry."

Akihito was about to answer when Asami interrupted him, he got up from the bed and walked to where Akihito was. He stood in front of him and reached to touch his arm, Akihito flinched at the warm hand but didn't move.

"What?" he asked when Asami remained silent but he couldn't move, he didn't want to. Asami moved his hand towards Akihito's neck and touched his mark. He traced it with his fingertips, making the blonde release a breath as he stared at it.

' _It's my mark, perfectly drawn into his body.'_

He moved towards Akihito's chin and stared at his eyes, but the blonde grabbed his wrists in fear. Even if his touches weren't threatening or evil in any way, he didn't want to be touched. Asami made a small smile,  _'smart'_  he thought at the action. He lifted his chin and stares at his eyes, he felt lost in them for a moment. He moved to see the rosy lips and stared at them hungrily.

"What are you do-?"

Asami didn't give him any opportunity to say anything, because he didn't know what else to say more for an apology. He remembered all those kisses. Even that certain first kiss that made him feel whole. How could he forget?

Akihito stared with wide eyes at Asami, who kissed him softly and tender. He felt a warm hand on his waist and another at his left cheek. His chest was filled with happiness, confusion, and numbing peace. He couldn't think and just embraces the heat that Asami was giving him.

The soft movements of their lips, their mixing breath and wetness between them was addicting and satisfying for his heart. He didn't care about anything else, just that moment.

"Akihito…" says Asami placing his two hands on each side of Akihito's face. "I'm sorry…" he says while kissing him even more. Akihito opened his eyes and noticed the frown on Asami's face and his eyes tightly closed. "Aki..." He started kissing his lips again, and again, small and soft against his skin. His nose, his eyes that were the source of the wetness that ran down his cheeks, then his cheeks and forehead. All of them covered in kisses.

"Asami…" he says grabbing the front of his shirt and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Stupid…" he says returning the kisses, his own lips reaching to kiss the strong jaw and neck. "Stupid…" crying, he clung to the neck of the man. He felt strong arms embracing him and he released a sigh.  _'Please tell me… tell me that you remember me… not just parts of me, of us, but everything…'_

Asami smirked while hugging the blonde tight to him, "I do remember. All of you," he says stroking the head of the blonde. "I remember everything."

Akihito wanted to hit himself for apparently saying that out loud, but he couldn't care anymore from the moment he heard Asami's words. He just couldn't. He smiled and nuzzled his head under Asami's jaw.  _'Finally…'_

"How? How did you remember me?" he asks and Asami continues to stroking his head. He smirks and closes his eyes, enjoying the slender body pressed against his.

"There is a reason why our pets are our best allies," he says looking at Shun. "He helped me."

"Really?" says Akihito but he doesn't know how, because as far as he knows, both of them were passed out at the same time. He is about to ask again what he meant but Asami spoke first.

"I'll make her pay," he says placing his chin over Akihito's head. "I won't let her walk out of this, and I know exactly how to do it." He felt the smaller hands push him and Akihito looked at him confused.

"How?" he asks.

"I have an idea but you need to stay here," he says and Akihito immediately shakes his head.

"I'm not staying here alone, even if you leave Kimura or anyone here, you can't. I can't. I'm going with you. I-I don't really want to be away from you because it-it just…" he feels himself starting to panic until Asami stroked his back softly.

"It's alright," he says, he doesn't want to leave him as well but it's necessary to keep him in a safe place and not in someone else's country where he doesn't have full control. "It'll be fast."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, I need to go with you." He grabs Asami's arm and looks him in the eye, "I don't have a good feeling."

Asami grabbed Akihito's waist and pressed him closer to his body, he kissed his forehead and thought about what he should say. Letting Akihito stay here is much better than just dragging him somewhere else, above all, he isn't in any condition to travel because of the pregnancy.

' _The pregnancy…'_

"You need to stay, because of the baby." He says and feels Akihito flinch against his body.

"Asami…" he says trying to look the man in the eyes but Asami doesn't let him go and presses the blonde onto his chest.

"We can talk about it later," he says and Akihito nods while grabbing tightly Asami's shirt. "I'll come back, and I'll keep in touch with you." He lifts Akihito's face and kisses him on the lips.

"Wait outside for me, I need to make an important call." He lets go of Akihito while he closes the door.

"Your time to play is finally over." He says while he walks towards the window and listens the phone ringing.  _'You are going to wish to never have crossed paths with me.'_

* * *

_Tuesday 10:23 pm- Akihito's apartment_

"Asami-sama always work fast, and I know that he won't take much time out there. He said that he was going to make sure that Maeda won't walk away easily from this." He says grabbing the cup of water and placing it on the table where Akihito was with his laptop.

"Yes I know, but I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. It's small though but I know that it's there, and I don't think I can just stay here doing nothing." He takes a few gulps of the water and rests his head on his hand. He looks at Kimura and asks.

"How many guards are outside?" he asks and Kimura loos outside of the window.

"Four men," he says slightly confused about the amount. "There should be more but I guess they are taking turns. Suoh and Kirishima-san told me that they will be in charge of the guards. I asked them for a report but they were too busy to do it, above all, Asami-sama doesn't like to travel with too many men." He closed the window and walked to the room where Akihito was. Apparently, what he said wasn't exactly good to make Akihito stay calm. It did the total opposite.

"What?" he asks and now his leg was moving rapidly because of the nervousness, "what does he think he is doing? I should have gone." He brings his nails closer to his mouth and tries to chew them but immediately stops from doing so.

"Don't worry Takaba-san, Asami-sama is well known for being smart between his subordinates, even more so when it comes to dealing with enemies. He never takes too many men and practically travels only with what is necessary." He says and Akihito seems to calm a little.

"Still," he says closing his eyes and passing his hand through his hair, " I have the feeling that something is wrong." As soon as he says that, Soma gets up from the couch and goes to the door. He sniffs it and starts growling, it makes Kimura stand in alert and Akihito as well.

"Takaba-san, stay behind me." He motions Akihito to stand behind him and sees the blonde grabbing a knife. Kimura pulls out his gun and stares at the door. "Soma," he says and the wolf stands still in front of them but his growling stops.

"Kimura-san," someone says outside of the door. "Kimura-san, I'm Sudou Shuu and I'm a subordinate of Asami-sama's." The voice of a man sounds from the other side of the door but Kimura still doesn't hide his gun, he stops and thinks about it for a second.

"He is working for Asami, so you should open it." Says the blonde while placing the knife on the counter. However, Kimura and Soma don't let their guard down.

"There is something wrong," says Kimura very quietly but loud enough for Akihito to hear. "No one, would say that they work for Asami-san out loud." Kimura and Akihito didn't have any time to react when the door was suddenly broken in and destroyed by two men.

Soma was the first one to attack, he jumps at one of the men and bites the arm of the man. The screams alerted Akihito who stared at the scene with his feet glued to the floor, after seeing the wolf attacking the man, Kimura was the next to react fast shooting the other men with the silencer on. He shoot two men in their chests and legs, the screams of them were enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. The intruders fell on the doorstep while Kimura called for backup, but the call never reached.

Someone whacked Kimura's head with a bat and he fell to the floor, Soma, doesn't waste a second to attack the person who injured his owner, runs to him and tackles him on the floor but a tranquilizing dart was shot from the same men and the animal fell asleeps in a matter of seconds.

Akihito looks at the scene with terror, he grabs the knife and tries to attack but while Soma distracted the last attacker, he runs further into the apartment and searches for a place to hide.

"I wouldn't run," says the same man that attacked Kimura and Soma. "You don't have anywhere to go. After all, there are other four men outside of your place." Akihito stills and turns to look at the man. "Don't worry, come here and I won't hurt you." He says but Akihito looks at him with anger and doesn't move at all. Sudou sighs, "I don't think you are in a position to disobey. Come here, or I'll shoot this man." He says and points his gun at Kimura. Akihito looks at him and closes his eyes, he walks closer to the man and suddenly a strong pain in his head make itself present. He failed to see the man with a bat hitting him with enough force to make him pass out.

"I never thought he would be so capable," he says looking at Kimura. "Well, you should learn from your mistakes." He says pointing at the guard on the floor and shoots.

"What should we do now, sir?" asks one of the men who works for Sudou.

"Clean this place," he says while walking out of the apartment, "bring the two men and the wolf to the truck. Drive them to the warehouse 7Y, the doctor is already there waiting. Also, make sure that the plane tickets are ready." He says while hiding his gun and entering the car.

* * *

_Tuesday 5:00 pm - not in Japan_

"It's always a pleasure to talk with you, actually, it makes me nervous to meet someone so handsome." She crosses her legs in front of the man. He looks at her with curiosity.

"The pleasure is mine Maeda-san," he smiles looking at her. He politely offers an expensive tea, and it makes Maeda widen her eyes at the sight of the expensive porcelain tea set that rested on the table. "I never knew a woman as beautiful as you, would want to make a deal with me. I must say, I'm flattered. You know my organization doesn't like the legal way of doing things. However, just like I said before, I don't plan on letting this amazing opportunity pass." He grabs the cup of tea and brought it to his mouth.

"And I can't deny when someone smart like you offers me such a deal," he smirks seeing at the blush in Maeda's face. She grabs the locks of light brown hair and places them behind her shoulders, showing her cleavage and playing with the hem of her dress.

"I can't think of another man that I would rather share this with," her red lips form a smile. "I did this project on my own, and all the money I spent was totally on this investment. I just want to give it to the right partner. I'm happy of your consideration Fei Long." She smiles when Fei Long smirks and nods curtly.

"Let's work together from now on, Maeda Eri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I hope so!   
> ... Asami reached his bankai ladies and gentlements...  
> By the way, Shun's appearence is like Kuroda but slightly different and with his skin a little tan...  
> Thank you for waiting, and please have some patience! I want to write for Crossing Paths but my time has been totally for this story, thank you!


	21. If it doesn't challenge you, It doesn't change you

**" **If it doesn't challenge you, it doesn't change you."****

 

**Please read!** : This chapter isn't betaed! I couldn't contact Jadedslave and I think that it was a little cruel from me to leave you guys waiting for days until I received an answer from her. However, we all know that real life is a pain sometimes and we need to keep ourselves together and give priorities to what needs to have priorities!**

**So! Let's wish Jadedslave healthy and positive wishes to her!**

**That means that this chapter was edited by me, yes, sadly. Please feel free to ask me in the comment if something wasn't clear, or if I didn't make sense in some parts! Because Jade is usually the one that gives some sense to my words lol**

Warning: This chapter is freaking long! I couldn't bring myself to upload it in two chapters because that would be unfair for you guys... You have already waited months for it! So here it is!

Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

 

_**Hong Kong Island, 3:00 pm** _

His first thought was, that wherever he was in that moment, it was uncomfortably cold. He felt a strong pain in his head, he didn't even try to open his eyes with the hope that it might lessen. His body was resting on something soft and when he tried to place a hand on his face, something held him back.

' _What happened?'_  he wondered. He heard voices, and someone that seemed to say something about 'getting closer'.

' _Closer to what?'_

'… _Oh no.'_

He tried to recall everything that happened, and it didn't take much time for him to figure it out.

' _My apartment… Kimura… He was shot and I… someone knocked me off…'_  he opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes adjusting to the dim light, and the sight that met his eyes wasn't what he was expecting.

' _What the hell?'_  he was afraid to realize where he was, the small windows caused panic to raise inside him. He turned his head and noticed the empty seat. "Shit."

"Oh you are finally awake," says a blonde man. "I thought my subordinate hit you too hard but I guess it was alright. Do you need anything?" he placed his arms between the two seats and looked at Akihito with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He looked a little flashy, and Akihito instantly remembers him as the one who was inside of his apartment. He was the one who called the shots.

"Stop the bullshit. Why am I in a plane? Where is Kimura?" Akihito struggled with the handcuffs that were attached to his seat and securing his wrists.

"Oh I guess you don't need anything. Well… Kimura-san is rather in a… difficult situation. Don't worry about him, he can walk."

"Walk?!" he asked in anger, his head throbbed a little from the hit.

"Shut up," said the man while pressing two fingers to his temple.

"Answer me, why am I in a plane? Where are we going?" Akihito noticed the way the man rolled his eyes and sighed loudly at his words, almost as if he were annoyed about the situation as well.

"You are asking many questions and you are not even bothering to ask my name?"

"You are Sudou Shuu," Akihito said. "I remember your name and how you entered my apartment, now answer my questions, where are we going?"

Sudou raised his eyebrow in surprise. "As expected from the journalist who gathered all the dirt of Maeda Eri's company."

Sudou rested his elbows on the seat in front of Akihito and stared at him, he frowned and looked confused for a second. "I wonder how a man like you could cause so much trouble for Maeda-san. How and why did you get involved in such predicament? Are you Asami's plaything?"

Akihito stared at him with surprise,  _'so he kidnapped me but doesn't know about me and Asami?'_

"I'm not anybody's plaything," he said with anger in his eyes. He didn't even flinch when Sudou reached for his face and moved his chin towards him.

"I was informed that you were playing with Asami-san, and you were fucking with that editor of yours." He laughed and noticed how Akihito's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of Hannase, he moved so his chin was free from Sudou's hands and raised his voice.

"Where is Hannase? And where is Kimura? And where is this plane going? Answer me."

He stared at Akihito and smirked, he got closer to him whom could do nothing but remain sitting in the expensive white leather seat of the plane. Sudou moved closer so his face was beside Akihito, he whispered so no one would listen.

"I'm going to bring you to Maeda-san, but you will meet another person before that. I think you might like him, and you should pray that it will be mutual." He smirked and the next words made Akihito shudder. He enjoyed that expression of fear, so much that he couldn't help but tell the man in front of him about their plan.

"I think I should tell you at least," he scratched his cheek and noticed how Akihito looked at his movements.

' _He is tense.'_ Sudou thought.

"He is of the leader of Baishe, one of the most dangerous mafia organizations in China. He is a very dangerous man and well known for being cruel with whomever dares to mess with his plans. Also, a very skilled assassin."

He noticed Akihito' eyes widening at his words,  _'Baishe? What the hell?'_

"Am I some kind of payment?" he asked trying to sound as neutral as possible, but the shudder that ran through his body was nothing but peaceful. He tried not to appear vulnerable but the sudden news were nothing but peaceful, he needed to get out of there.

' _But where? We are outside of Japan and probably heading to China…'_

Sudou stared at him for a few seconds and smiled, "I don't think it would matter if I tell you what will exactly happen with you. Let's just say that Maeda made some kind of deal with him. However, I don't know exactly why you are so valuable to her. She asked me not to kill you, probably that man has a thing for boys, or probably he wants something else." Sudou looked at the small belly of the man and smirked.

' _What does that look mean?'_

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you think that Baishe's incomes are exclusively from just traffics of weapons and drugs, we are talking about a mafia here. You shouldn't get too attached to that little thing inside you if I were you." Akihito's eyes widened again and he clenched his fists. He looked down at his thighs while hearing the mocking laugh of Sudou. He closed his eyes and smirked.

It hurt, but he paid no mind. His head had been knocked with something that must have been a bat a few hours before, and now he just hit his front head with the nose of the man called Sudou. He grinned at the rage in the blue eyes of the other man and he knew that he will get in trouble for it, but he didn't care, no one can take what belongs to him. In rage, and without giving it much thought he smirked and opened his mouth.

"If you think that I would let that happen then you should think twice. You worked for Asami, don't you? If you piss him off then I doubt you will lose more than just your job."

Sudou was pinching his nose and quickly searched for his handkerchief to clean up the small trail of blood that appeared from one nostrils, he stared at the blonde grinning at him and in anger he grabbed blonde locks of hair with one hand and brought him up. Akihito made a small sound of pain at the harsh treatment and stared at the man.

"You are very naïve, bastard." Sudou stared with hate and disgust at Akihito, his grip on his hair was painful. "Asami-san wouldn't lift a finger for a whore like you." He slapped Akihito with his hand, so hard that Akihito felt a numbing sensation until the sting occurred, Sudou smirked seeing the red marks of his hand on the blonde's cheek.

"If you think I won't make you suffer for this then you are mistaken," he stared at the blonde and tried to suppress the want of punching his face, he smirked and Akihito narrowed his eyes. "Maybe not physically but I assure you, try to do something like that again and you won't be the one being punished." He let go of the hair of Akihito and noticed the fear in the hazel eyes, Sudou didn't need to say who was going to suffer, because Kimura was the only one apparently in the plane with him that he is attached to.

"We'll be landing soon." Sudou closed the door of the small compartment where only one man was guarding the door while he remained handcuffed to the seat.

' _That bastard… does he really think that I won't try to escape from here?'_

He tried to come up with a plan but it was futile, he was afraid of what might happen to Kimura.

' _It's alright…'_ he said looking at his stomach,  _'I won't let anything bad happen to you.'_

* * *

_**Dorsett Mongok Hotel, Hong Kong 5:00 pm** _

"Why are you doing this?" he said while pressing to his chest the small kid who fell asleep not so long ago.

"Why, you ask?" she says while taking a seat in the expensive couch while drinking a cup of wine, "you know very well why I'm doing this."

"This was not a part of the deal, I helped you to make Takaba break up with Asami, that was all. I have nothing to do with all this or with you, and I'm certain that this kid has nothing to do with anything." He was on the ground with the kid pressed to his chest, his bounded hands were only tight enough to let him grasp the back of the kid but he was still useless.

He tried to free himself before but it wasn't successful, if it weren't because of the goon that was helping Maeda through her plans he could have escaped with the kid. He noticed that since they were inside of the plane and until now, apparently, it was just two bodyguards with her. He came to the conclusion that she didn't have any more men to rely on.

"Yes that was our deal but you told me that you were going to inject Takaba with the same substance I put on Asami, which you didn't of course." She took a sip and closed her eyes. "I gave you a minimum of it and still you didn't use it, and to my surprise, I discovered that he was pregnant not too long before that." She chuckles and noticed Hannase's eyes looking at her as if the thought of killing her wasn't enough, he was indeed pissed.

"Noshima told me that you never went to retrieve the drug," she says while placing the empty cup of wine on the table. "You lied to me, which means that you didn't accomplish your other part of the deal."

She gets up and walks to where he was.

"It could have been easier, if you just took the drug and injected it in Takaba's neck, but no, you were a coward who decided to do it in the traditional way. And what a pitiful ending, don't you think? He didn't even accept your feelings." She stared at the kid who was sleeping peacefully.

"And now you are the one who will help me to kill that photographer, which is only if my business partner isn't interested in him. If you don't obey me, I'll kill you or sell you to someone here in Hong Kong. There are old men and human traffickers who are into people like you. If you don't want to, then I suggest you to do as I say and say what I want you to say." She caressed Hannase's cheek. He only stared at her in disgust but couldn't move because he could wake up the kid.

"What makes you think that I'll obey you? I rather to be killed but I won't murder Takaba."

"You were there for him when he was separated from Asami, you helped him through that phase, and what he did? He didn't even accept your feelings. Are you willing to throw your life for a person like that?" She frowned and said those words with hate, looking at the green eyes of Hannase.

"If that means to let him live, and you getting killed then yes. I would." He smirked and spat at Maeda's face. She quickly backed off with the help of her bodyguard and cleaned her face. Her whining about getting dirty, and her words throwing profanities at him.

He didn't expect the sudden reaction of her, who after cleaning her face rapidly walked to where he was and grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt. He widened his eyes and tried to hold onto the kid but the bodyguard behind him punched his face, he fell to the ground and another kick was delivered to his ribs. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his ribs, and groaned in pain.

She grabbed the small and slender arm and gripped it so hard that her nails were digging into his skin. She placed the kid on the ground and lifted his small tied hands, with nothing that can be called gentle, she gripped his wrists with a lot of force that he started crying and yelling.

"Ouch!" the kid repeated, with tears in his eyes. "H-Help me… Yuuta-kun…" he sobbed.

"Hey!" he said while trying to sit, "stop it!"

"Stop?" she said almost innocently, she crouched and stared at the kid stained face with tears. "Why would I? You rather die than help me, then I'll make him pay for your decisions as well." She grabbed the small chin of the boy and made him look at her.

"Aren't you a brave boy Natsuo-kun?" she said placing her long nail at the bottom lip of the kid, he didn't stop crying and started to sniff at the sight of the woman touching him. Hannase noticed that Natsuo was trembling while his small legs where bruised with the ropes. "A brave boy like you doesn't need a few fingers, right?" she smirked when Hannase's eyes widened.

"Pass me the knife" she said and one of the bodyguards quickly passed her a small pocket knife. She ran the knife on the chest of Natsuo without pressing it, but the boy shivered in fear.

"N-No please!" Natsuo yelled at the sight of the knife, he quickly closed his eyes and started to cry louder. His legs were giving up and that only made Maeda to lift him up while her nails were digging into the delicate skin.

Hannase stared in horror, the scream of Natsuo alerted him and he closed his eyes.

"Fine." Hannase said almost as a whisper. Maeda smirked and loosened the grip on the small wrists.

"I'll help you," he said looking at the kid who ceased to sob quietly now that he wasn't on his tiptoes and the nails have retreated from his wrists. "Just release him." He tried to smile reassuringly when Natsuo opened his eyes. Natsuo tried to walk the small distance even if the rope give him just barely length so he can move his feet. He hugged Hannase and hid his face on his neck.

"It's a deal then," she said smirking while grabbing a pack of cigarettes. Almost gracefully, she picked it and took out one cigarette and placed it between her lips. She walked to the single couch and crossed her legs, the skirt she was wearing was quite short but it didn't look imprudent. Hannase thought that she was beautiful, since the first time he saw her. However, beauty doesn't mean a thing when the inside of a person is completely rotten. It disgusted him when he noticed the woman stroking the head of the snake that rested on her lap, it was a lucky thing that Kuromi and Natsuo's pet remained in Japan. They were too small and even if they were their soulpets, they would have been killed already if they were present.

"Asami knows what I did to him, however, he doesn't remember that photographer very well. If the drug I injected two months ago is still on his system then is most likely that he won't be too sure about who is Takaba." She grabbed the stick and blew the smoke patiently.

"What do you intend to do?" he said while stroking the head of Natsuo, his brown locks were soft against his hand but the small kid couldn't stop trembling.

"It's very simple," she said while smiling. Maeda reached for the same knife on the table beside and signaled her bodyguard to come closer. He took it and passed it to Hannase. "You understand right?"

Hannase stared at the woman while grabbing the small knife, it felt heavy in his hands and Natsuo quickly turned his face so he won't see it. "Make sure Asami sees it."

* * *

_**Hong Kong Island, 5:30 pm** _

Asami felt that bothersome feeling again, and this time it was anxiousness but stronger, almost as if panicking momentarily just enough to know that something was wrong. He gripped his phone and immediately noticed Shun's eyes who were knowing, something was indeed wrong.

"Takaba…" he said and Suoh's eyes noticed the look in his boss's eyes and quickly told to Kirishima that something happened. He turned to the assistant who was beside him while he drove through the streets in Hong Kong. Kirishima didn't waste any second and started to call Kimura, once, twice and a third time but there was no answer. Suoh reached for his own phone and called at the man who was in charge of Takaba's security while they were gone. There was no answer, and Suoh cursed.

Asami noticed that none of his men were picking up the phone either, he felt the need to yell at their incompetence after putting them through some tiring training again, but he couldn't jump to conclusions. He was already calling Akihito, just right before Kirishima and Souh did the same, but there was no answer.

After a few seconds, Suoh's phone started ringing. Kirishima was about to grab it but Asami was faster and quickly answered the phone, taking it before Kirishima could. The action could have passed as funny if it weren't for Asami's eyes.

"Where is Takaba?" he asked in a calm voice, too calm and with that certain tension that made the other man through the line shiver.

" _Asami-sama,"_  he said trying to sound professional, however Asami noticed the slight panicked tone.

" _We found team number 2 inside of Takaba's apartment, all of them were injured and one of them was killed."_  Suoh and Kirishima quickly noticed the frown in their boss's face and looked at each other with confusion.

" _I tried to call them but none of them answered, apparently a man named Sudou Shuu arrived with ten men and said that he had orders from you to take Takaba Akihito to a safer place. The team didn't obey until they didn't hear it from Suoh-san or Kirishima-san but… they killed one of our men and they had no choice but to fight back, outnumbered, they couldn't win. They took Kimura-san who was probably shot in the leg and Takaba Akihito who was unconscious. One of our men barely noticed that they were put inside of a vehicle, it didn't belong to Sion."_

Asami clenched his fists in anger and released a breath that went unnoticed to the other men through the line, "did you hear something else about where they were going?"

"No sir," the man across the line was nervous about talking with his boss for the first time, usually it's Suoh or Kirishima the ones who contact them.

Asami was about to answer to the man when Kirishima's phone ringed, he didn't answer and noticed his assistant frown in suspicion while he took the call. Immediately after hearing the voice of the man on the other side of the line he stared at his boss, answering in Chinese. He exchanged the phone with Kirishima.

"Asami-sama," he said passing the phone and exchanging it for the other one. Asami took it and answered.

"Asami"

" _I'm amazed of how fast you came here. You don't waste any time when it comes to business."_

"I'm going to the location you told me, I don't want any surprises Fei Long." He closed his eyes trying to suppress the anger he felt in that moment, he didn't have time to talk with Fei Long but he couldn't wait any longer to sit still and do what needed to be done.

" _You are so boring sometimes Asami, you don't even bring any presents."_ He heard Fei Long sighing and his voice turned more serious.

" _You know… I have something here that might interest you."_

"Whatever it might be, I'm not in the mood to play your games. I don't need to remind you what we talked through the phone, Fei Long."

He listened to a chuckle and tried to suppress his anger, he noticed that Kirishima ended the phone call with the guard in Japan.

" _Of course not."_ He heard at the distance a discreet knock of what must be Fei Long's office door.

" _I'll be waiting Asami, remember to be there at the hour we accorded "_

Asami ended the call, not pleased at all about what happened to Akihito. He tried to think about anything that might lead to why Sudou Shuu was involved.  _"He obviously betrayed me, and it's highly possible that Maeda is behind all this."_

" _People going against me while using their position inside of my organization"_ he smirked _. "I have to give him some credit, although his actions made him put a foot on the grave."_

He looked outside through the windows and noticed that they were getting closer to the hotel where he had a reservation for his staying, it wasn't the time yet to meet with Fei voice of Kirishima interrupted his thoughts.

"Asami-sama, we talked with some of the men who were guarding Takaba-san's apartment. Sudou's men weren't involved with Sion, they were hired from Sudou."

" _Suoh would have noticed if one of the men were plotting something."_ Asami thought while thinking about how Suoh, the chief security, were to react if something like this happened without him noticing anything strange.

"Sir," Kirishima continued. "One of the man who was in the street saw how Kimura and Takaba-san were put into a black car, both apparently unconscious. And…"

Kirishima watched his boss expresions through the rear mirror and quickly added, "He remembers hearing Sudou speaking through the phone and saying that he was on his way to the airport."

Asami gripped the phone that laid in his hand and Shun growled beside him. He won't need to get a tracking team for Akihito and Kimura, apparently his so called 'surprise', as Fei Long said, will be in Hong Kong. His suspicions might be correct but he can't take risks when it comes to Akihito.

"Kirishima, contact with the security of the airport. Any indications of Akihito's and Kimura's presence might give us their location." He looked at the eyes of his bodyguard and noticed a worried look on his face.

"Boss," he started, "don't you think that Takaba-san might be here in Hong Kong?"

"There's a big possibility that Fei Long might be involved. Keep your eyes open." He said while glancing through the rear mirror, he brought some men this time more than the usual number. He knew that even if Fei Long was loyal to his word, he is undoubtedly a crime lord just like him, with enough logistic and sense of pride high as his.

His men nodded in response, Suoh was already calling one of the men in the car behind theirs and gave orders abour keeping their eyes open to anything that might be out of the schedule of the usual meeting.

Asami looked beside him and Shun was looking straight at his eyes, knowing that whatever might have happened it is nothing that they couldn't handle. Asami placed his hand on top of the panther, knowing that he was thinking about the same thing.

Asami wondered if Maeda and Suduo had a death wish, because he was sure that they didn't know with who they were messing with. Asami isn't a man where you can play with fire and hope to get a small burn, he wasn't the crimelord of Japan for nothing.

' _It's time to remind everyone what will happen when someone even dares to betray me.'_

* * *

_**Baishe Headquarters, Hong Kong 5:55 pm** _

"Fei Long" she said smiling at him seductively at the man in front of her. He nodded and grabbed her hand delicately, kissing the back of her hand. She was wearing a tight black slacks and a blazer of color wine and underneath a white shirt without sleeves. Fei Long couldn't deny that she was very attractive, but he knew more than anyone how beauty is a tricky weapon.

She stared at the man in the business suit with the ponytail,  _'his hair is beautiful'_  she thought while seeing the way his hair fell to the side while he kissed her hands. She did her best trying not to blush.

"Maeda Eri," he said while straightening his posture.

"I hope you found Hong Kong pleasurable while you're staying these days." he turned around and walked to the small sitting room where there was a few servants wearing red cheongsams. She noticed how delicate and wealthy everything looked inside of the headquarters of Baishe. Fei Long offered her his hand and helped her to sit.

"I did find it very  _pleasurable_ indeed _,"_ she said in a seductive tone. "I wish I could stay here longer, this house is beautiful and classy. You are a man with a very good sense of style." She looked around at the expensive furniture that adorned the place, the vessels that were designed with delicacy and they were probably as expensive as an imported car.

"The one who designed this place was my father," he said taking a seat and seeing how Maeda purposely showed her cleavage while taking the small cup with a delicate flower pattern, it was beautiful and the tea on it smelled delicious.

"Your father must have been a very intelligent and admirable man, I heard many things about him." She took a sip and hummed in approval. "It's such a shame the way he died, I know he must have been proud of his son."

Fei Long raised an eyebrow, not failing to see the way she looked at him pitifully when she mentioned the way he died. He smiled at her, hiding his displeasure while she knew information that no commoner should know, or at least, not a woman that has no connections with his organizations.

"Thank you for your kind words Maeda-san."

"There's no need to thank me, Fei Long. I'm merely stating the truth. I wish I-" she placed the cup on the table in front of her and covered her mouth with her fingers. Her eyes looked down at the tea and closed her eyes.

Fei Long raised an eye brow and noticed that she started trembling slightly, he turned his gaze at his servants and noticed their worried looks. They shook their heads and looked at each other in confusion.

Fei Long was about to ask what was wrong until he heard a small sob.

"I- I'm sorry," she said while grabbing the white napkin she had on her purse and wiped her tears. "I-I know what it feels to lose your father and… you can never be ready for something like that. I don't even want to imagine the rage- the pain you must have felt when that man- " she stopped while fondling the napkin and placed it on her mouth. "-That man did this to you. That's why I'm here in Hong Kong doing this."

Fei Long noticed how her tears were falling and he knew, after many years going undercover, he took a decision. "Maeda-san," he said placing a hand on top of hers. "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't waste her tears on something like this. We should get going to the place where our meeting should be taking place. Please follow me."

Fei Long noticed how she blushed while he stood up from the couch and walked closer to her. He brushed her tears away and gave her a sweet smile, however, the woman failed to look at the brown eyes that stared at her coldly.

"You said that our guests today were people that Asami knows," he said while walking outside of the room.

"They are people who betrayed him, and one of them is a whore that slept around with anyone as long he could step up in his work. They worked together in order to betray Asami and me." She looked down and remembered what she said to Hannase.

"So you are doing this for Asami's sake?" he asked while his guards vowed at him while he walked through the hallways.

"I'm doing this for my sake," she says while tightening her fists. "Asami was an honorable business partner but I know that there are more capable people. You are the one who will lead my project to the top." She smiled when Fei Long stopped and turned to look at her.

"I see," he gave her a small smile and turned to keep walking.

' _I might as well try to get my hands on this place…'_  she smirked while smiling and saying thanks to the servants.

* * *

_**Baishe Headquarters, Hong Kong 6:15 pm** _

"This way please," said one of the guards who were guiding Fei Long and Maeda to a certain location that was still inside of the headquearters. They walked through a big garden, and Maeda looked at her surroundings in curiosity and amazement. It didn't seem like a simple place where someone like Fei Long lived. She didn't expect to see the Baishe house with such elegant designs and a garden like this one.  _'His father must have been careful with this place.'_

She didn't fail to notice how the lynx that walked behind them was looking at her without wavering. The brown big eyes of the animal looked nothing but menacing, however, she tried to ignore it after seeing that Fei Long didn't say anything to the panther and thought that it might only be a natural reaction at seeing her pet.

Sheni, who was resting in her arm hissed at the cat that stared at her with the intention of pounding at them at any moment. She knew that Maeda was over confident, every time they make a business transaction is almost impossible to go out of a place without succeeding, but Sheni knew, while she stared at the lynx behind her that those brown eyes who never looked anywhere else but her yellow eyes were evil. She stuck her thin tongue and tried to threaten the lynx even if it was a little. Of course, it didn't work and the lynx only seemed to mock at her with the wail of his tail.

Maeda and Fei Long arrived to a big warehouse, it was already 6:23 pm and the sun was already hiding, giving the place an orange light with mixed sunset colors in the sky. It looked beautiful, but Maeda couldn't bother with taking her time admiring the scenery. She didn't have any time to waste.

The small warehouse had two big black doors, one of the guards opened the front door and turned on the light in the middle of the warehouse.

As expected, they weren't alone.

Fei Long wasn't surprised at the sight, he knew that some guests where going to be inside of the warehouse with the report that one of his men told him minutes before he met with Maeda.

"What do we have here?" Fei Long says looking at the young man kneeling on the ground with his eyes and mouth covered, his hands were tied at his back. Two other men, who he knew to be Maeda Eri's personal bodyguards where guarding the man and another two were behind him.

"This is Takaba Akihito," she says uninterested.

Akihito flinched at the sound of his name, and he knew very well who the one who said it was. He struggled with his bindings but a small chuckle made him stop.

"Oh Takaba-kun, please stop struggling. Don't make me call your soulmate to come and retrieve you." She says while walking closer to the man, her high heels clinking echoing in the silent warehouse.

"He will be the tester?" asks Fei Long, he placed his hands inside of his pockets and stared at the woman, who only smirked when Akihito stilled and panted heavily. She walked even closer and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back she spoke out loud. "It's really a pleasure to finally put my hands on you, Takaba-kun. You investigated me, didn't you? Let me tell you about my biggest project." She lets him go roughly and Akihito's head hurt from the grip.

"Let him talk." Fei Long's voice made her doubt but she did obey anyway. She placed her hair behind her back and signaled to one of her guards to uncover his mouth.

"Stupid woman… You are fucking crazy if you think you'll use me as a laboratory rat." Akihito had his eyes covered but that didn't stop him from talking back at the woman, who he knew she was pissed by his comment. She untied roughly the bandage that was covering Akihito's eyes and with a slap on his cheek he noticed the woman in front of him.

"I'm not surprised that a lowlife like you doesn't have any manners." She signaled to her man and he nodded, he went inside of a small room inside of the warehouse and brought a man with a black cloth on his head. He was sweating and his clothes were dirty, with blood and dirt. He placed him on the ground, the bandage around his leg was preventing him from losing more blood but he was still conscious.

The bodyguard grabbed the black cloth and pulled it, revealing the face of a man Fei Long knew very well.  _'Asami's bodyguard, Kimura Eiji.'_

Maeda signaled for one of her men to pass her a gun, she pointed it at the bodyguard who was sitting on the ground and released the safety catch.

"Takaba-kun, say another word and I'll be pulling the trigger, don't make me use it on a mere bodyguard like him." She placed it closer to the man's temple and noticed how Akihito's eyes widened but Kimura simply shook his head and spoke.

"If you are going to kill me, just do it." He turned to lok at Akihito who was watching in fear the situation he was in, "Takaba-sama don't let this woman corner you like this." He pressed his temple closer to the barrel of the gun and Maeda flinched at the action.

"How dare you-" said one of the bodyguards, but Fei Long stopped them.

"Maeda-san," he said while walking to where she was. He placed his hand on top of her hand that held the gun and lowered it down. "I believe you had another surprise for me besides this one, don't you?" he whispered while parting her hair just so he could speak to her directly on her hear. "Let's leave the best for the end." She blushed and lowered her gun completely.

"Y-Yes, you are right Fei Long. Please excuse me while I give the orders to my men." She signaled her men to follow her and she exited the warehouse, leaving only the two bodyguards of Baishe, Fei Long, Akihito and Kimura.

"So… I wonder why you are here."

* * *

_**Dorsett Mongok Hotel, Hong Kong 5:50 pm** _

Asami arrived to the hotel where he knew Maeda was staying, a very reliable source told him where he could find her. He wasted no time, and was glad that even if he didn't find what he was looking for it certainly wasn't a waste of time. His subordinates didn't need to voice out their ideas to know that his boss was indeed very displeased.

They arrived to the hotel, and Asami wasted no time at ordering Suoh with a subtle nod of his head that they needed the key to a certain room. When the manager offered an apology because they aren't allowed to share information about the people who resided in the rooms, they wasted no time and Kirishima efficiently coerced the man with the simple shown of his gun on his holster that he was in no place to deny them anything. Without another exchange of words, the manager asked the receptionist to give him the exact room number where Maeda Eri was staying.

Of course, it wasn't easy. The woman had used an alias to hide the fact that she was indeed staying at the luxurious hotel. Asami was smarter and even when he was under the influence of the drug, he got to know the woman he once believed to cherish, and remembered every hint that might link her to the recent guests that entered the hotel the day she did. As expected, they located her room with the help of saying that her soulpet was a snake, and she carried a wolf and a panther with her.

However, when they checked the papers of the room she was in, there wasn't any sign of the other two pets. Actually, there was an extra page stating about the use of two cages in the warehouse of the hotel.

Asami and his two men noticed how the receptionist went a little pale at the mention of the other two pets, which Kirishima asked for her to accompany him into a more private room because even if the lobby was empty and they didn't cause a commotion, it didn't mean that they shouldn't be careful. To their surprise, the woman shook her head.

The manager, who was rotten in the spot while sensing the threatening atmosphere of the three dangerous man, almost gasped in surprise at the boldness of the receptcionist.

"I'm aware you don't understand the position you are in, lady." Kirishima got closer to her and knew that she was scared, but somehow she wasn't willing to cooperate with them.

"I- I don't know what you are talking about." She waved her hands in front of her face, as if they were confused but it was evident that she was lying. He was about to speak and demand her answers when Asami spoke.

"Miss," he said grabbing the cigarette from his lips. "How much did she pay you?"

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and gripped it while looking down, she didn't even try to look up and see the golden eyes that were looking straight at her. "Sir, I didn't received any money."

"Suoh," the bodyguard didn't need to ask to know what she needed to do. He grabbed her arm and Kirishima grabbed the manager's, they entered another room that was closer to the lobby. The bodyguards entered first, while throwing the two employers of the hotel on the carpet.

Asami closed the door and with the cigarette now dangling from his lips, he took out his gun slowly.

He grabbed the manager's collar and dragged him to his knees, he placed the gun to his temple and stared at the now trembling woman. She was kneeling on the floor while Suoh had a tight grip on her hair.

"I don't have time to waste it on you," he said looking at the receptionist, "speak or I'll place a bullet on his head." The two bodyguards knew more than anyone, that Asami never shows his gun without the purpose of using it. The cold eyes, now tinted with anger were looking at her.

"N-No please," said the manager when he felt the cold barrel of the gun on his temple.

"Shut up," said Asami pressing it painfully to his head.

"Well?" he waited for the woman to speak and he didn't miss the tears that were falling form her eyes. Asami noticed that she was trembling, and probably because of the fear she froze. The silence in the room was broken with the sound of the man releasing the catch of the gun.

"P-Please no" said the manager but Asami pressed the gun even harder to his temple.

Her tears were falling and she was trembling, she felt the grip on her hair tightening and she closed her eyes. "Her name is Maeda Eri but she booked the room with one of her bodyguard's name. She ordered two special cages for two pets. One of them is a panther and the other one is a wolf. They are in the warehouse of our hotel, they were sold today."

"Who is the buyer?" Kirishima asked and she sobbed when the grip on her hair didn't lessen.

"I- I don't remember the name of the man, but the papers said something about Baishe."

Suoh and Kirishima looked at each other in understanding and Asami signaled them to let go of them, he walked to where the woman was and grabbed her arm lifting her up from the ground.

"If you ever speak to anyone we were here then I'll do something worse than put a bullet on your heads."

She nodded sobbed and he let her go, she went to walk where the manager was and helped him up. Asami with Suoh and Kirishima walked out of the room.

* * *

_**Baishe Headquarters, Hong Kong 6:19 pm** _

" _So… I wonder why you are here."_

He stared at the man that was looking down at him, and Akihito knew immediately that he was the one Sudou talked him about. ' _He is Fei Long. I guess luck isn't really on my side today, I think Asami doesn't even know where we are. Damn it, I need to do something to get us of here…'_

"What was your name again?" he asked looking at the blonde. The rope on his wrists was tied tightly and it was leaving angry red marks on his skin. However, Fei Long couldn't care less and simply stared at him.

Akihito gave him his defiant stare, trying to not be intimidated in front of someone dangerous like him. He didn't say a word and simply looked at Kimura who looked worse than he had thought.  _'He needs to be in a hospital.'_

As if reading his thoughts, Fei Long noticed where the hazel eyes were looking and he lifted an eyebrow. It wasn't a usual occurrence when someone decide to ignore his questions. He walked closer to the boy and grabbed his chin not so gently.

"I asked you a question."

"Why should I answer you? Let me go." Akihito moved his head trying to get out of the grip on his chin but it was useless, the other man who didn't even raised an eyebrow at his response simply stared at him.

It wasn't normal to see a Japanese with silver blonde hair and hazel eyes, it almost felt as if he was of mixed blood but Fei Long didn't comment about it. He figured that the young man must have a feline as a soulpet due to his appearance.

"Your soulmate will be here in a matter of seconds," said Fei Long. "It's such a pity that someone won't meet his dad." Fei Long stared at the small belly. Akihito's eyes lit up at the statement and suppressed a sigh and a small smile, but he couldn't let Fei Long know that he was relieved because Asami was in Hong Kong.

' _Meet his dad? Is he planning to kill Asami'?_

"You called him?" he says and Fei Long notices how quickly his mood changed. "You better not do anything to him."

' _Asami… I know you are a ruthless bastard but, I hope you are being careful around this guy.'_  He thought while seeing the way Fei Long was inspecting him, he chose not to say anything about the baby.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be a problem since if both parties are involved then you won't even remember a thing." He let go of the chin of Akihito and ran his finger through his cheek.

"D-Don't do it," said a weak voice that belonged to Kimura.

"Kimura-san I never thought that you would take care of someone like him, it is indeed a surprise. Does your boss knows about this? We can simply say that you died here and no one would suspect a thing. I doubt he wants a scum like you on his organization."

Kimura stared at him while taking deep breaths, he confusedly gathered his thought because the pain was making him dizzy. "W-What are you talking about?" he muttered but Fei Long didn't care and simply ignored him.

Fei Long reached for the inner pocket of his jacket and retrieved a small knife, he stared at it and turned to look at Akihito. "I can take care of your punishment," he said moving the knife over his chest. "0r what? Did you sleep with both?" he asked looking at how Akihito lifted his neck when the cold knife was running through his skin.

' _With both? What the hell is he talking about?'_

Fei Long ignored the questioning look of Akihito and stared at the blonde's body, he was a little fascinated at the fact that someone in his situation was still remaining defiant.

"You are pretty, maybe I should take you as my new toy." He smirked when Akihito's eyes widened and remembered Sudou's words.  _'If he doesn't kill you first.'_

"I rather be dead than being someone else's toy." He closed his eyes when the knife kneaded at his cheek and the sting of a small cut made itself present.

"Really?" he says running the knife through his neck. "It really isn't a bad idea. I can take my chance when the drug made its effect on you. You can keep me amused while you are alone and begging for someone." He retrieved the knife back when Akihito's eyes stared at him in fear.

"Drug?" he whispers. "What are you going to do?" he looks around and tried not to feel the panic that was raising inside of him. He tried to turn his head and looked behind, but there were two men probably armed with guns guarding the back door. Akihito noticed the lynx walking around him, surrounding him but not attacking.

' _Asami… Don't come here. Not again. I can't let us go through this again…'_

"Why do you think I called your soulmate? I need to test the product before I buy it." Akihito struggled but was held still by Fei Long and the knife that was pressed to his neck.

"Where is your mark?" he asked to Akihito but he simply stared at him in defiance. "Not talking? Should I ask your soulmate then?" he smirked when Akihito shook his head.

"If you dare to touch him…"

As soon Akihito started talking, the sound of the front door echoed in the silent warehouse. He waited for it to open and Maeda Eri entered with another three guards. Akihito's eyes widened at the sight of a small kid with Hannase, they were tied up of their hands and pushed by goons in black suits. They had their eyes covered. Maeda walked confidently in front of them, smirking at the obvious fear that he must have sketched on his face. She had a small suitcase in her hand.

"No!" he says struggling with the rope. "Let them go!" he yelled looking at Fei Long.

As soon as he heard the voice of Akihito, he started to struggle even if he couldn't see where he was going. "Akihito!" Hannase yelled.

"Oh that is a nice expression!" she says looking at Akihito staring at the sight of Hannase with his eyes covered with a cloth and the kid in the same situation. Akihito turned his eyes to where Maeda was smiling beside Fei Long and placing the suitcase on a small wooden chair.

"That's the expression I wanted to see on the rat who messed up my plans." She walked with a smirk planted on her face and swung her hand in the air. The smack that echoed in the room made Akihito flinch.

"Haven't you had enough bitch?" says Kimura barely standing in front of Akihito.

She didn't seem fazed by the name calling and simply stretched her left arm.

"Sheni," she said and the snake fell to the floor. Gui, the lynx stared at her movements but didn't attack while he remained beside Fei Long. "You know what to do."

The bright green snake slid to where Hannase's body was and went straight to his neck. She tightened her body against the neck of the man and tightened.

"No! Kimura-san!" Akihito yelled while seeing how Kimura was trying to free his hands from the rope and tried to breath but the strong grip on his neck was making it difficult to do so.

"Stop it! You are killing him!" said Akihito moving his body closer to Kimura but one of the bodyguards of Fei Long kept him in place.

The lynx, who this time pushed his face into Fei Long's hands growled at the sight.

The Chinese man nodded.

"Maeda tell her to stop."

Surprised by the sudden order, she nodded and told the snake to come back to her. The snake did, leaving an unconscious Kimura on the ground. His leg wasn't bleeding and his breathing was shallow but Akihito knew that at least he wasn't dead but definitely badly injured.

"Sheni, go to where the kid is and make sure he doesn't try anything. If he does, you know what to do. I need my men here with me." She whispered to the snake who was surrounding her neck. She felt how the snake slid off of her and with a small hiss she went to the front of the warehouse. The bodyguards walked to the middle of the warehouse where their boss was and left the kid lone with the snake.

"You are making this more dramatic than it needs to be, Takaba-kun." She turned to see one of her bodyguards. "Hold him and bring the editor."

Akihito was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and he was kneeling again in the same position, slightly far from where Hannase was.

Hannase, who tried to calm the kid before being forcefully dragged to kneel beside Akihito, looked nervous about what he was about to do.

"Hannase-san," he says looking at his editor who had a cloth over his eyes. "Hannase-san I'm sorry." Akihito says looking at his friend.

"Akihito don't apologize," he says looking down even knowing that Akihito was right beside him. "It's not your fault."

"W-What are you talking about saying that it's not my fault?! You are here because of m-"

"Indeed, it's not your fault." The voice of Maeda catches his attention but he couldn't care less about what she said. Akihito looked guilty and confused. "Didn't you hear me? He is here because of his own stupidity."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He says looking at her, not wanting to believe in anything she says but he can't even understand properly the situation, the fact that Hannase was there was because he was related to him.

"It doesn't matter if you don't understand. You won't remember a thing of what happened." She sighed and turned to reach for the wooden chair where the black suitcase was. She opened it, smirking at the yellow liquid inside of a small bottle.

Fei Long's face was serious, and she noticed when she grabbed the syringe that he didn't seem to be in the same mood he had before she left.

"Maeda-san," he said looking at the two man on the ground. "I remember telling you that I don't like fraud. You assured me that the substance is highly effective to humans and their soulpet."

Her eyes widened, and she nervously looked at the two man on the ground. Kimura wasn't conscious.  _'If I do it fast, then he won't say a thing about the lie. I need to do it now before that bodyguard wakes up.'_ She quickly pulled her thoughts together and smiled sweetly at Fei Long.

"Fei Long-san, let me explain what will exactly happen here." She walked towards Hannase and placed the needle closer to his neck. "This substance is injected on the neck of each person, and the soulpet as well. It makes them unconscious for a while, and then their bodies will start to generate new cells that makes them receptive to another person who isn't their soulmate. Their bodies become receptive to the scent, the fluids and the presence alone is enough to make the body 'believe' that they are soulmates. It's the same for the soulpets."

She uncovered Hannase's eyes, they were looking at the ground just like she said he should. Satisfied, she went behind him and placed her hands on each shoulder, making Akihito flinch.

"These two soulmates will be injected with the same substance, a good amount of it is enough for the two of them to at least make their bodies forget the bond they have." She walked towards her suitcase again and noticed how Akihito's eyes widened at the sight of a gun inside. He turned to look at Hannase who had his face turned, not looking at Akihito.

"Hey what are you trying to do? You know who I-"

"Cover their mouths." She said to her bodyguard, who didn't waste his time in obeying. Akihito struggled while widening his eyes at Hannase, who remained looking down.

"Hmph! Hm!" Akihito tried to speak but his mouth was covered with the cloth and tried to make Hannase's attention to him but it was futile. The only thing that made the situation strange, was that Fei Long was looking at him with disgust.

"He is pregnant, what will happen to the baby?" he asks looking at Akihito.

"It will be alright, he is independent to the drug. The father will be the only one dealing with the consecuences." Maeda lied smoothly but Fei Long wasn't sure if she was being honest, there was no way that a fetus can be independent to something that occurs in the mother's body.

"Let's start with you," said Maeda while grabbing the needle on her hand and smiling at Hannase.

' _If I can put you down first, it shouldn't be a problem to drug the other as well.'_

"Wait," said Fei Long looking at the Maeda. "Why did you bring a kid?"

Maeda simply smirked and shrug her shoulders, "I needed to catch the ones who messed up my plans. They wouldn't listen to me if I didn't blackmail them with something."

Fei Long nodded and turned to look at the editor, who now was watching at the kid with interest. As if he was afraid of what might happen to him after Fei Long asked why he was there. Hannase suddenly turned to look Akihito who had his eyes directed to Maeda. They showed anger and determination.

' _In this situation, he is trembling and he has fear. How can you make that face?'_

He stared at the hazel eyes, unwavering while looking at Maeda and Fei Long. He knew then, how Akihito was more than just a photographer. He knew that Akihito wasn't risking his life and offering it instead of him, because he had another person to think off and it wasn't just Asami. There was a soft thud that echoed in the warehouse and all of them turned, as if coincidence, Fei Long spoke just then."

"Where is his mark?" asks Fei Long to Hannase. He quickly fixes his eyes to the dangerous man in front of him and only stares while frowning at the gun in the man's hands.

He knew that he had two options in that moment, either say the truth or a lie.

The truth will at least save them from the drug, and the baby won't die, probably. If he lied, Natsuo is going to die and Akihito as well. He didn't have a choice and it made him sick to even think about more of himself and not the kid that-

His eyes widened slightly, masking his surprise. At the far end of the warehouse, it was conveniently big, he noticed that the snake that was guarding Natsuo wasn't there anymore.

The editor only stared at Fei Long in confusion, and then he looked at Maeda. The cloth tied on the back of his head was tight and he couldn't speak. Fei Long told one of his man to take off his cloth, and he raised a hand when Maeda tried to speak.

"It's on his neck," said Hannase looking at Fei Long.

As if trying to see if it was true, Fei Long got closer to Akihito. The cloth was covering part of the mark.

Fei Long got closer, knowing what he was going to see. He stared at it and saw the dragon etched in Akihito's skin. He tried to hide his disgust but it wasn't time for his feelings. He touched it, seeing how the silhouette was surrounded in black tint while a dragon was etched in golden color.

' _It's beautiful. I never thought I would get to see it.'_

Fei Long straightened his back and stared at Akihito, serious and bored with the sudden situation. He knew that something was going to change and the favor Asami asked of him was standing, but he never expected something like this.

' _The one with the surprise it was you and not me,'_ He thought remembering the words he said to Asami through the phone.

"Indeed it's there," he says while looking at Hannase.

"Should I start?" says Maeda, not wanting for Fei Long to see where it might be Hannase's mark.

"Of course," said Fei Long. Maeda walked to where Hannase was and pressed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it strongly making obvious her displeasure.

* * *

_**Baishe Headquarters, Hong Kong 6:10 pm** _

After leaving the lobby where they discovered where Haruki and Soma were, they quickly drove to Baishe.

"Sir, I just talked with one of the men who was in charge of the animals upon their arrival at Baishe. They are located in a small warehouse adjacent to where Fei Long will be in a meeting with an associate."

Suoh looked through the rear mirror and noticed his boss's eyes held revenge and anger, but above all, they looked ready to kill. "Boss, should we go first to where the pets are?"

Shun growled at the question and Asami turned to look at him. He wanted to go to Akihito first, but he knew that it wouldn't be fair for his pet. "Shun and Shouta can take care of it, Suoh you accompany them in case the guards aren't cooperative."

' _Not like they need any help, they are cold killers just like the owners.'_ Suoh thought.

It didn't take long for them to arrive to Baishe headquarters, and it was just like he remembers it. He remembers that time when he went there, a few months ago while making a business meeting with Fei Long for the project that he and Maeda had. Apparently, he made a business deal with Maeda and it was going to be confirmed this day.

They didn't have any problems while entering the premises, and it was an indication that Fei Long knew that they were coming. Asami, who was in no mood to play games, it was at least one situation in his advantage, the fact that Fei Long was keeping his word so far it was enough. He checked his watch and it was time for them to be already at the meeting.  _'Akihito…'_

He thought while imagining the photographer, it was stupid and unnecessary, for Akihito to come after him after the way he treated him, but it was another thing that he noticed about his soulmate, that above everything else, he was different and the opposite of him. Maybe, Akihito is the person he couldn't be, or the one who will help him to see what he lost during so much time.

' _I can't let this get further… I'll protect what is mine. If something changes him, it will be me and not a drug.'_

Kirishima got out of the car and he did the same, the Chinese men that got closer to the car spoke in their native language, indicating that Fei Long was waiting for them at the warehouse. However, they didn't know that the two pets that were recently bought belonged to Asami.

"Suoh, after you are done come to the warehouse. Kirishima, Shouta will come with us. And Suoh," he paused looking at his guard, "hurry up."

Asami felt the anxiousness since he was in the hotel, and it got worse since he entered Baishe. He knew that Akihito was having a hard time, but he needed to take every careful step just so he could take revenge. After everything he knows, he can't afford to lose anything.

' _I can't afford to lose more than I almost did.'_

"Yes Asami-sama." Suoh responded with Shun running along with him. Separating them was the best way to do everything fast.

He turned to look at the eagle who was perched in a nearby tree. He signaled with his finger, drawing a cross just so Shouta would accompany them and abort mission.

* * *

_**Baishe Headquarters, Hong Kong, 6:13 pm** _

"I'm Asami Ryuichi's bodyguard, I'm here to retrieve the two animals that were bought today from the Dorsett Mongok hotel." He said and the two men who were guarding the small warehouse, at least two hundred meter's far from the one where Kirishima and Asami were.

"We don't have any orders to let you take the animals. We brought them today." One of the man grabbed their cell phones and called to the chief security of Baishe. They were waiting and noticed that Maeda was walking towards their direction, not looking at them yet.

"Yes, you can come in." The man ended the phone call and let Shun and Suoh get inside.

"Shun let's hide." He said and even if the warehouse was slightly small than the other one, they hd behind some big boxes and other metal compartments. Shun growled lowly, when he noticed the editor and a small kid sitting in the ground.

"He must be the kid of Noshima-sensei," Suoh said seeing the way that Maeda entering the warehouse and roughly signaled her men to grab the kid and the editor. He supposed that they are heading to the warehouse where Fei Long was, ' _we can't waste time.'_

As soon as the door of the warehouse closed, Suoh and Shun got out of their hiding spot. They walked further into the warehouse and saw two big cages.

Shun ran, faster and smoothly when he saw the beige panther laid in the cold metal of the cage. Haruki didn't have any kind of food or water, a signal that probably the people didn't care or he was too dangerous to get closer. Shun supposed that it was the latter.

"Shun?" says Haruki looking at his soulmate, relieved and happy to see them there.

"What? You thought I wouldn't come?" he says while looking at the panther having a little difficulty getting up. "Are you hurt?" he asks and notices that Suoh gets closer to the cage and opens it with a key that the guards gave them.

"Not really, they gave me a tranquilizing and, well let's say that I roughed them up a little." He got up with enough space to move and stretched. It hurt a little but he paid no mind, he was ready to run to Akihito.

Shun impatiently moved his tail and waited for Suoh to open the two locks, he felt anxious and Asami must have felt the same. Shun only had a connection with Haruki, but Asami was connected with Akihito. Their bond was shared through the four, but he couldn't feel Akihito's emotions as stronger as Asami could.

When the cage of the door opened, Haruki jumped to where Shun was and rubbed his nose on his neck. Shun, relieved that he was alright, and nuzzled his nose closer to Haruki's.

"Thank you for coming," Haruki said and Shun looked very pleased with himself and Asami's orders.

"Uhm… Excuse me," said Soma who was still inside of the cage. Apparently, Suoh was having a little problem with the locks. "I'm glad you are here Shun, but can you help this man?" he says looking bored at Suoh.

"It's stuck," Suoh says but Soma was having none of it. "Souta could have opened this in a second." He muttered, but the bear needed to stay in Hong Kong.

"Hey pull this guy away from the door," Soma said to the two panthers. They quickly went behind Suoh and pulled the hem of his black slacks, dragging him away from the door.

Soma, who was used to opening cages due to his past, he went to the far end of the cage and ran with force until he bumped his head with the bars. The door opened and Soma was more than fine, he quickly moved his tail towards Shun and Suoh.

"Alright, let's go." Suoh said after trying to get Soma to stop licking his face. It was one of the problems to deal with Soma, he gets too happy and bumped up with adrenaline that sometimes not even Asami can make him stop.

They got out of the warehouse, and ran faster to where Asami and Kirishima were. A few guards from Fei Long stared at the bulky man, with two panthers and wolf running at full speed towards the other warehouse. It was a natural fact, to see the animals at least four meters further than Suoh.

They surrounded the warehouse and there were some metallic stairs on one side of it, along with a door.

"Boss," says Suoh while sweating lightly and panting lightly but the animals were already receiving orders about what to do.

"You are late Kazumi," says Kirishima smirking at his friend who arrived seconds later after the pets.

Suoh only rolled his eyes and listened to the plan.

"Their positions are correct boss?" Suoh asks to Asami. He nods and says that Shouta gave them a clear view of what happened but first, they needed to make sure that

* * *

 

_**Baishe Headquarters, Hong Kong 6: 30 pm** _

It was finally night time and there wasn't any natural light in the sky to help them to see inside of the warehouse. Conveniently, the only light that was on it was two bulbs in the middle of the warehouse.

The metal stairs outside of the warehouse lead to a door on the top of the warehouse, which it was pitch black and there was no light. After opening the lock, with Kirishima's habilties, the only one who entered first was Shouta. The eagle flew to one of the railings on top of the building and flew his way to the middle of the warehouse.

He noticed Akihito and Kimura on the ground, and the editor was beside Akihito. He can make a distraction, but it wasn't his orders. He stuck to the plan and swiftly moved to the front door.

"Excellent" he said while seeing the small kid with the snake curled up closer to his small feet.

He didn't waste any time and giving a small turn to the opposite direction, he flew with high speed towards the snake and separated his pointed claws.

Sheni didn't see it coming, and with her senses and capacity to look through the darkness, she was inevitably swiftly picked up and and with claws gripping her head tightly she couldn't make any movement nor bite.

"Get me down!" he said but Shouta squeezed her tighter.

"After everything you and your owner pulled us through… Do you really think I will let you go? Prepare yourself." He flew towards the door where he came from and placed the snake in a plastic box that Soma found closer to the warehouse.

"It's clear Asami-sama," Kirishima said when Shouta nodded at his owner.

"Let's go."

* * *

_**Baishe Headquarters, Hong Kong 6: 35 pm** _

The front door of the warehouse opened quite loudly, and Fei Long smirked.

The two man that were with Maeda had barely of a chance to pull out their guns. They couldn't even react when Shun and Haruki ran at full speed and attacked them. They fell to the ground and bit them strongly on their hands.

Two gun shots were heard and Maeda stared, in slow motion, as the hole on their heads started to oozing blood and her high heels were splattered with blood.

"Fei Long…" she said with the syringe still in her hands behind Hannase and Akihito.

Fei Long had his gun on his right hand and placed it inside of the holster under his jacket suit.

"Why…?" she says and notices Asami getting closer while Suoh and Kirishima were behind them.

"Asami…" he muttered through the cloth while looking at his soulmate. He couldn't help the relief he felt when he saw him, and the heavy anxiousness he felt during all this time started to calm. His presence alone was enough to calm him even a little.

"Why, you ask?" he says looking at the woman that was behind of his soulmate, "you think that Fei Long would have listened to you if I didn't warn him first that you were going to contact him about the same project?"

He noticed how her eyes widened at the statement of Asami, it was indeed strange and certainly surprising that someone as stronger as Fei Long would trust on her project.

"I admit it," he says while signaling Kirishima to place the plastic box on the ground. "You managed to deceive me, and for that I give you credit. However, someone ruined you and was smarter than you."

She frowned and quickly moved towards Akihito's back, she grabbed the blonde hair roughly and placed the syringe closer to the mark. "I feel honored. Come on Ryuichi," she says smirking nervously. "You want me to drug him? This can kill the baby too."

Akihito shook his head but it was gripped harder by Maeda, Akihito didn't cry but it stung on his hair and he desperately wanted to free himself from her. His arms and legs were hurting from being in the same position for so long.

"Let him go Maeda, you don't want me to do anything that will make you regret a simple order." Asami stared at Akihito and the anxiousness was increasing, too much, he was afraid of the baby but his bond was feeling the panic flowing through it.

"Do you really want to save this two?" she says signaling to Hannase as well. "I think it doesn't matter anymore, but I would really love to see your reactions." She smirked and pressed the syringe closer to the neck of Akihito. He trembled and started crying, softly and small tears of anger rolled on his cheeks. He was afraid for himself, Asami, and his baby.

"Do you really want to save this traitor?" she says while not letting go of Akihito. "Do you know who helped me through everything? To drug you and mislead him to think that you were normal?" She said while staring at Asami.

Hannase was ashamed of himself, his jealousy blinded his reasoning but he just didn't want to let go of Akihito. He wanted to feel that love that he once felt before, his grieve was strong and Akihito was the only one who kept him on float since he started to seeing him as a potential partner.

But he couldn't hide himself anymore, so he lifted up his head and stared at Asami.

"Tell them the truth," she says while still bending Akihito's neck and pressing the needle to his skin. Hannase sighs.

"I was the person in the footage where Maeda is attacked," he says looking at the man. "I also followed you and made sure that when Maeda came to you when you were without your guards. I was meant to drug Takaba in the process, but I didn't do it, not after knowing that he was pregnant." He says looking at Asami, and he noticed the deadly stare that was thrown at him but after a second the golden eyes simply narrowed and stared at his soulmate.

Akihito heard every word, and while he was very angry, he still couldn't let his anger get the better of him. He only felt disappointed, but it wasn't what mattered in that moment.

"Kirishima," Asami said and the secretary lifted up the tap of the plastic box and poured a very small amount of hydrofluoric acid. It was handled with extreme care because it's an acid that can easily dissolved the skin and bones.

Kirshima placed the tap on the box again and started to shake with extreme force. Suoh placed his foot on the box and left it to shake while the snake suffered what must be an unrelenting pain while the scales that surrounded her body burned and dissolved.

Kirishima closed the small bottle of the acid and placed it on a near shelve, nodding at Fei Long with the knowing that they borrowed it from him.

Maeda, sensing the pain and panic, let go of the syringe and fell on her knees to the ground. She placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. She let out a scream, loud enough to echo in the warehouse and there were tears in her eyes.

"S-Stop please!" she yelled but no one helped her. She started crying but no one got close to her to stop her from feeling pain.

When Asami noticed that she let go of the syringe, he quickly marched up to where Akihito was and pulled him away from her. Kirishima walked to where Hannase was and pulled him away from her as well.

Hannase didn't waste any time and ran to where Natsuo was, he noticed that Natsuo was behind a few boxes with Haruki on his side. He quickly grabbed him and hug him tightly to his chest.

"It's alright." He said stroking the head of the kid, "we are safe. We are probably going to the doctor and then we can rest a little. We will meet you mom in a few days, alright?" he kisses the head of Natsuo who nods while crying in the chest of Hannase.

He sat where Natsuo was hiding and placed him on his lap and his head on his chest and covering his ears, just so he will try to sleep while Asami gave the instructions. He was lucky that he was spared, but it might not be for long. ' _I'm sorry Akihito…'_

…

"Grab her," Fei Long spoke to his men who remained closer and seeing the scene unfold. His men quickly obeyed his decision and grabbed her by the arms and placed her on a kneeling position. She started to breath heavily, much better than when Kirishima poured the acid on the snake.

"Akihito," said Asami looking at the blonde. He had a cut on his lips and his cheeks swollen, there was big bump on his head and there was some dried blood from what appeared to be where he was beaten with the bat. There were small drops of fresh blood as well, probably from when Maeda grabbed his hair. Asami quickly untied Akihito's hands and freed his feet from the leg as well. All the while, Akihito only stared at him with tiredness in his eyes.

"Akihito look at me."

The blonde tried to fight the dizziness and stared at Asami, he was kneeling on the ground and Asami had him in his arms. A little far away just so Akihito could look at him in the eyes, he finally managed to see who was in front of him and smiled.

"I thought you weren't going to come." He says smirking but a small tear of relief falls on his cheeks. Asami wipes it and gave him a small smile, "you knew I would come to get you, right?"

"If you wouldn't, I would never forgive you. How did you find us?" He says while trying to get up and Asami helped him along.

"I have my ways," he said and grabbed Akihito's hand. As soon as he was on his feet, he was dragged by Asami who pressed him against his chest and felt their bond flow with more peace and not the panic they felt minutes ago. Akihito felt the presence of his soulmate, it made him breathe even easier and feel relief from what feels like ages.

"Asami, he needs medical attention. My men can lead him to my private physician." Fei Long said while signaling one of his men to assist Akihito. The blonde shook his head and grabbed Asami's sleeve.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, you need to get treated." He placed a hand on Akihito's head with care and whispered into his ear. "I'll be right back."

"Sir," says Kirishima kneeling beside Kimura. Soma sat beside Kimura and started to lick the face of his owners, whimpering softly when he wasn't waking up.

"He is conscious but his pulse if very faint. He needs a hospital-"

Fei Long ordered in Chinese to his men to quickly take Kimura, Akihito and Hannase to take him to a hospital fast while his private physician was in charge of their diagnostic. They nodded and quickly obeyed the orders of their boss.

Akihito looked back at Asami who nodded at him in reassurance.

Haruki also looked back at Shun and followed his owner. Soma, who didn't have the will to separate for a second from his owner, walked beside the men who took him on a wheeling chair towards one of the cars to lead them to the hospital. As much as the pets wanted to get revenge, they couldn't get separated from their owners when they were in a delicate state.

"Now," said Asami looking at the woman beside her two bodyguards who were dead in the ground.

The sight couldn't have been much better, Asami thought while seeing the woman sobbing in the ground with her legs covered in blood by her two remained bodyguards. "We should start."

"Asami," said Fei Long while pushing the plastic box with his foot. He opened it and let the contents fall to the ground, the snake who had a very brilliant green was now covered in black and grey parts of where the acid burnt her scales. In some parts, there were small spots of where the skin was thoroughly dissolved and the sight of red and pink muscle was visible.

Maeda gasped and stared at the barely living snake, she cried even more and tried to hold the snake closer to her but she quickly let her go, the pet fell to the ground with a thud. There was still a small amount of blood because of the acid that stung on her palms.

"Sh-Sheni…" she said crying over his pet, the snake barely moved towards her and hissed in pain.

"You were the one who attacked us before in the restaurant, weren't you?" Fei Long asks and Maeda looks at him. Her eyes were covered in dark ink because of her makeup, there were black tears staining her face.

"You betrayed me," she says looking at Fei Long.

"I didn't betray you Maeda-san," he says kicking the tail of the snake, "you were the one who lied saying that the tester subjects were soulmates and they weren't. Which means that you were going to sell me a lie."

"It was not a lie!" she yells while her voice trembled. "It was not a lie! It really works! I was Ryuichi's soulmate for two months! If it weren't for that piece of shit!" she yelled in anger and suddenly a strong punch landed on her face.

She fell to the floor, trying to not fall on her barely leaving snake and while her palms were soaked in blood she touched her cheek. The pain was spreading and it hurt so much. She looked up and saw Asami in front of her.

"I don't favor on torture women," he says grabbing her hair and getting closer to her face. "But you will be the exception Maeda Eri. You sent a group to murder us months ago, you drugged me, stole from me and nearly killed my soulmate." He let her go while her face fell roughly to the floor.

"Shouta, Shun," he said and the two pets got closer to her. Shun walked in front of her and stared at her eyes. The panther placed his paw on one of her hands that was resting against the ground and pushed so hard that his claws pierced her skin.

She screamed in pain and tried to move but it was futile.

Shouta flew towards where she was and he lifted the snake from the floor, the acid wasn't in her body anymore because the snake was already soaked in blood that was covering the ground. Shouta flew to the top of the warehouse and squeezed the snake with all his force.

Shun, who remained where he was, waited for Shouta to kill the snake and let it fall. Shun let go of Maeda's hand and jumped to catch the bloody snake, he bit and tore her body open, right in front of Maeda's face.

The woman, who was frozen seeing how the pieces of the snake fell to the floor in front of her, was shaking and crying. The pain inside of her, the bond she shared with her pet had disappeared. There was a hollow feeling inside of her chest, and she started shivering, grieving and she didn't even realize when she started crying over the loss of her best friend. Her only family.

"Why… Why I didn't have it this time?" she muttered. "I always get everything I want," she tightened her fists and looked at the two men.

"Why?" says Asami. "It's simple."

He orders Suoh to grab her and lift her up from the ground, "because you chose the worst opponent in Japan. The greediness inside of you is far bigger than your intelligence, and you failed to notice that that same opponent was the one who introduced you to the person who betrayed you." Asami grabbed a cigarette and lit it, taking his time while seeing the messed up face of the woman that was covered in tears, blood and black ink. "Right?" he asks looking at Fei Long.

"I only did this because you promised me a good favor out of this, also, she tried to kill us." Fei Long only shrugged. "By the way," the Chinese man continued and grabbed the knife she was holding not so long ago, "don't ever mention my father's name in front of me with that disgusting mouth of yours." He pushed the knife into her palm, the one that wasn't marked by Shun's claws.

The scream she let out was more than satisfaying to the men's ears, and it reduced to a sob while the knife was still piercing her palm.

"What about the punishment?" the Chinese man asked and Asami smirked.

"Of course," he said and crouched to retrieve the syringe that still had the substance inside. He grabbed it and placed it closer to her neck.

"It is thanks to my subordinates that we chose your punishment, didn't we gentlemen?" he asked and Suoh with Kirishima voiced out.

"Yes Asami-sama."

"First, you'll be an intern in a very special psychiatric hospital in Japan for five years." Her eyes widened and shook her head faster and afraid of what she might confront there. "They will give you the best medicine, and every special attention that you might need. It goes unsaid, that I doubt you will be barely coherent by the time you get two years." She started crying again and struggled against the hands that held her tightly, not that she could move too much with her hands bleeding profusely. He puffed the smoke in front of her face.

"Second and last," he pushed the needle and pressed the plunger. "You will have no luck about finding your soulmate as long as I live. Every time your soulpet is born again, it will be killed. You should do your best to hide it when that happens, if you are still alive of course."

The drug started to take effect and she went limp in the arms of Suoh, he let go of her and placed her on the ground.

"Should I take care of it?" asked Fei Long.

"Do what you want with her as long as you don't kill her, after that, I'll take her to Japan." Asami could have left her in Hong Kong, but he wouldn't have control of the situation as good if she were in Japan.

"You owe me Asami," he said while walking beside Asami to the front door. "By the way, I almost stole Takaba-kun from you." He smirked when Asami turned to look at him half serious and bored.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in being a stepfather. Congratulations."

Asami didn't offer a comment and simply continued walking with his men behind. Shun and Shota nodded at the lynx who only stared at them in curiosity.

* * *

_**Baishe Headquarters, Hong Kong 8:00 pm** _

"Asami," said Akihito while waiting for Asami in the room that Fei Long prepared in order to give Akihito and Asami some rest before flying back to Japan.

"Akihito," he walked to where the blonde was sitting on the couch closer to the bed. There was a small garden in front of the room and Akihito stared at it while he waited for Asami. He noticed that Akihito had a few bandages around his face, and on his head. Also, he noticed that he was still with his dirty clothes.

"You haven't changed your clothes." He said and placed his hand on Akihito's shoulder, he sat beside him and pulled the photographer closer to him. Akihito tried to resist for a small second but he quickly changed his mind and when he felt the warm chest against his head, he relaxed and simply rested his head against it.

"The doctor told me that I should receive some help while showering," he muttered embarrassed but Asami simply stroked his head softly. He lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips, a gentle and small kiss on his injured lips.

"K-Kimura almost died," he said and Asami nods. He received a report from the doctor personally about Akihito and Kimura, but he didn't say it in order to not cause Akihito more stress than he already had. Actully, Kimura almost had a heart attack because of his condition but after receiving the best attentions from the hospital and Fei Long's physician as the one in charge then the risk of death was reduced almost a hundred percent.

"He will be alright," he says. He stroked Akihito's head with the care of not touching the stitches that were placed on his head.

"… Did you kill her?" Akihito muttered and Asami ponders on the question for a moment, realizing that Akihito might not react kindly to the fact that she could be dead, but also he might be afraid of her coming back to them if she were alive.

"No," he said and Akihito hid his face on his chest. "She won't be coming back at us, I won't allow it anymore. You don't have to worry." He placed his hands on each cheek and whispered closer to Akihito's lips. "You don't have to worry anymore about us, because I know you do just like you know when I do." He kissed him sweetly on the lips again and this time Akihito placed his hands on his neck.

"A-Asami…" he said and Akihtio didn't stop kissing him, he didn't want to let go. Not again.

"It's alright," said Asami stroking his back softly with his hand. "Everything is alright" he says placing a hand on the small belly of the blonde.

"I'm tired," said Akihito placing a hand on Asami's chest.

"Let's take a shower and go to sleep," he said while helping Akihito to get on his feet. The air conditioning was comfortable against their skin.

They walked towards the bathroom with a very classy foreign design, although Asami was closer to Akihito, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were too far away, he wanted to connect with the blonde and share the intimacy that made him longing for more and satisfy his being.

However, when he noticed that Akihito was hurt and simply tired, he quickly placed that thought at the back of his mind and smiled when Akihito looked at him with embarrassment. He walked closer, and touched his slender but slight muscled arms.

Akihito flinched at the touch, the warm big hands were relaxing against his skin but it also made his heart beat faster. Those warm hands were touching him gently, and they grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"I-I can do that on my own," said Akihito when he noticed that Asami wanted to take off his clothes.

"The doctor said that you need help while showering, that includes taking off your clothes." He removed Akihito's hands from his wrists and carefully helped him out of his shirt. He chuckled when Akihito blushed when the air hit his skin.

Asami couldn't comprehend, how he could cherish another body that wasn't made for him.

He stared at the fair skin of the blonde, now marked with a few dark spots because of what must have been punches, but he knew that he left marks on that body as well. Love marks, the ones he always enjoyed to leave just so everyone would know that Akihito belonged to him.

' _He is as cute as I remember…'_

"S-Stop staring idiot," said Akihito while placing a hand on Asami's shoulder. "Pervert."

"I won't do anything to you," he says while reaching for the button of Akihito's jeans. He found himself liking the small bump of the belly of his soulmate, he didn't want to think further into that topic in this moment so he simply helped him to shrug off his jeans. He gulped, unnoticed by the blonde, that he was adoring with his eyes the naked body in front of him.

He was actually surprised at how a few chemical substances made him forget about what he longed for, about what was made especially for him and to forget what for him is closer to perfection. The fair skin, the slender legs, the stomach that once was marked with abdominals now was stretched to something that he couldn't quite reason yet, it was still perfection.

"Hey," said Akihito looking at his eyes, the blush hasn't subsided since he started to undress him. "You undress too." Asami chuckled at the sudden order of his soulmate, and he couldn't find an excuse to say no because he was more than grateful for that order more than anything. He wanted to feel the warmth that he missed for months.

Akihito's breath hitched at the sight but he was happy nonetheless that Asami complied with his request, and he couldn't care less about what might happen after he sees Asami's naked body again, because he longed to feel it closer to him.

"Akihito…" said Asami when his naked body pressed against the slender one.

"-sami…" said Akihito while gulping at the sole warmth of his soulmate, he felt intoxicated with it. He couldn't hold it in, and when he felt his naked back surrounded with strong arms and his chest pressed against the other one, their heart beats synchronizing with each other, it was too much on him.

Asami lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips, their half erections grazing each other and they couldn't stop their hands touching the other's body with necessity.

"I missed you," said Asami kissing the neck of the blonde. Asami gave a small smile when he heard Akihito's voice trembling and moaning at the same time while repeating those same words.

"I-" he kissed Asami's lips, "missed you too."

They kissed each other before, they hugged each other before, but nothing couldn't stop them in this right moment. They were finally alone and without anyone to try and come back to them. Asami hugged him closer and whispered something that made Akihito shiver.

"You belong to me Takaba Akihito," he kissed his mark on the blonde's neck.

' _You belong to me Asami Ryuichi.'_ Akihito thought while kissing Asami back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I really really hope you guys liked it! Long chapter... I don't remember struggling as much with one as I did with this one.
> 
> Also:
> 
> *No, Akihito and Asami didn't have sex. I'll take my time when they have sex for the first time after being separated! Ugh I love fluff with feelings man...
> 
> *More questions about Sudou, Kimura, Hannase, and all the other characters will be in the next chapter...
> 
> Well... I know I took two months and a few days on hiatus from this story, and I'm deeply sorry about that.I have some good reasons of why I didn't and I'll mention them just because I feel like you guys need to know.
> 
> 1\. A friend of mine died recently, about three weeks ago. I'm a teacher (as a favor of a friend of mine because it isn't my major) and she died because of a sickness called H1N1 and dengue. They are very common in Central America which is very sad because it's a very dangerous sickness. She was only 8 years old, and because of our poor country hospitals it was very hard to treat her. (I'm much better know tho!)
> 
> 2\. I started the other period of university, and I realized that my body isn't good dealing with stress but it's not a big deal, as long as I have coffee and love from my family, I'm good!
> 
> 3\. Someone messaged me saying that I was an 'unnecesary author' because I'm from a third world country. In America, we aren't the best people or the best country you can come and visit because of the huge rates in criminology. A president even called us (shitty countries) lol. I mean, I understand we aren't always to your liking but people... please stop being racist against other people. I'm a very reserved person and I think I mentioned in a comment or in my introduction to a website where I'm from and well... Let's just say that I didn't care at all that comment and here I'm giving you guys my 'unnecesary' story lol. That's the reason why I hate to give my fb or any other website where people can actually see me... I never do it but this time someone found me and... well... it didn't end up well...
> 
> Okay! I hope not to take more long hiatus from now on, and I want to appreciate everyone for your support. I'm also staring to edit Crossing Paths again... I have my hands full on this stories... but well, You guys are awesome! Thank you for your support and thank you for reading!
> 
> Oh and you guys can contact me over here, I would love to talk with any of you!:
> 
> My email is: i00402918@hotmail.com
> 
> My Tumblr: Ily-20 (Victor from Yoi is my banner, and by the way, I post a lot of dirty yaoi so... you are warned!)


	22. Every cloud has a silver lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/T:
> 
> I'm so sorry for the oc, I'm not a person who likes something out of character but I always end up writing stuff like this. *sigh*
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you as always for Jadedslave to beta this chapter!

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

_Hong Kong 3:14 am. Baishe's Headquarters._

" _I need to get out of here, I need to do something…"_

_He looked to his right side_ _,_ _his guard was_ _ba_ _rely conscious. "Kimura!" He yelled along with the sound of a gun going off. He stared in shock_ _as_ _his friend wasn't breathing anymore. He observed how Kimura was lying there with blood oozing from his leg and a bullet between his eyes. He closed his eyes and felt a hand gripping his hair and yanking his head back._

"  _What a sad story, don't you think?" he couldn't see her eyes and only noticed her evil smile while she was laughing right beside his ear. "And you are the one who caused it." She smashed his head on a_ _nearby_ _table. It hurt so much._

" _Don't… It isn't my fault…" he says while h_ _e was_ _trying to see through the tears_ _to look at the_ _concrete, he gasped at s_ _ight,_ _a large_ _amount of Kimura's blood was now soaking his jeans. He shook his head while she walked away._

" _I'm going to take everything that you hold dear," she spoke while Akihito heard her voice from behind. "I really hate when people get in my way", she placed a hand on Akihito's stomach and pressed something on his ribs. "And this is in my way."_

" _No no no no ple-" he begged and felt a strong pain_ _i_ _n his side. It was a knife that ha_ _d_ _pierced his skin, he started to panic but her laugh was accompanied with_ _her_ _grip on the end of the knife. She_ _sunk_ _the knife further into his body, and he couldn't stop screaming. An endless agonizing pain. He heard footsteps behind him, heavy_ _steps..._ _they didn't belong to the woman._

" _You caused this." She repeated, over and over again, the expression on the young man's face was_ _exactly wh_ _at she was hoping for. She grabbed Asami's hand and kissed it, everything was starting to get dizzy and he felt a constricting pain_ _i_ _n his chest._

_No please…. No... It hurts. Please someone… Please save me… Asami…_

"NO!"

"PLEASE STOP! STOP!"

"Akihito!"

The blonde sat up suddenly on the bed and panted heavily, his heartbeat was extremely fast and a huge wave of dizziness made itself present. He looked around and noticed a worried Asami looking at his face. He felt a hand gripping his shoulder, and he quickly slapped it.

"Akihito," Asami says trying to reassure his soulmate. "It was just a nightmare. You are safe."

Akihito threw the covers away and quickly left the bed, he couldn't think of anything else other than reaching the bathroom safely.

He ran to the bathroom and quickly got on his knees, the sound of someone vomiting echoed in the dark room. Asami got up with him and walked towards the blonde, he wouldn't say it out loud but the sight made him feel at a loss. He remained quiet while he waited for Akihito to stop vomiting, but the only thing he felt in that moment through their bond was a mixture of fear and pain.

He grabbed a towel from one of the compartments inside of the bathroom and he handed it to Akihito, the blonde accepted it but didn't lift his face to look at Asami.

Akihito, still on his knees and trembling slightly from the last few minutes, he flushed the water and remained there on the floor. At least his heartbeat was returning to normal.

' _That felt too real…'_

"Do you need anything?" asked Asami while looking at him with a serious expression, Akihito still remained looking down at the floor while he wiped his mouth.

"No, I'm alright."

"You need to rest, come here." Asami reached for Akihito's arm and tried to lift him up. However, his hand was slapped away for the second time in that night.

"I said I'm alright," Akihito pulled his arm out of Asami's reach and still didn't look at him.

"You don't look alright to me," he tried again to reach for Akihito's arm until his soulmate's voice stopped him.

"I don't need your help!" he said staring at Asami's golden eyes. "Leave me alone."

Asami was surprised at the sudden words from Akihito, but he didn't show it and simply frowned at the stubbornness of his soulmate, something that he liked instantly when he met Akihito but this time it was something that he found problematic.

"Listen to me," Asami gripped Akihito's arm and lifted him up against the blonde's wishes, "you need to rest, like it or not; be a good boy and listen to me."

"Don't treat me like a kid Asami," Akihito pushed Asami's chest and put some distance between them. Akihito sighed and stared at him, "I just need some time." He felt so tired and by the clock that was on the wall he noticed that it was still very early, which explained why the room was pitch black when he woke up.

He sat on the toilet and small tears started to fall on his legs _. 'What should I do…'_

Asami merely looked at him from head to toe and turned to walk out of the bathroom. If there is something that he hates, it's to being pushed aside, he is Akihito's soulmate so there was no need to push him aside when the only thing he wants it's to calm him. He is the only one who can.

He returned to the bed and went to retrieve a cigarette, he felt the pull of their bond in his body, and there wasn't fear anymore. He just felt… sad. They were alright yesterday, they took a bath together and finally spent some time together after months, there wasn't anything that might have gone wrong but it did. He wondered what kind of dream must Akihito have had, but he wasn't going to question about it, he doesn't want Akihito to relieve that experience again.

He went outside, sat on a nearby chair and lit up the cigarette, to his surprise, Haruki was outside. He thought that the panther must have crossed the garden in front of them when the feeling of his owner being in danger woke him up.

Haruki stared at him, and his gaze was a curious one but Asami simply ignored him.

"If you want to know what happened then I can gladly open the door for you," he says after a while since the hazel eyes of the big cat never left his face. "If not, then stop bothering me."

Haruki turned to look through the glass door and noticed how Akihito was deep asleep with Shun, somehow the black panther made it inside of the room, 'how did that happen', Haruki had no idea. He turned to look at Asami who remained smoking with his phone on his lap, he knew that if Akihito needed his soulmate, then at least Shun could provide him some comfort.

Haruki noticed Shun licking Akihito's cheek softly, that meant that something bad did happen for Akihito to be crying.

" _Akihito says that you are a bastard but,"_  he stares at Asami's eyes and notices tiredness in them,  _"sometimes even you need a lesson on how to treat people. Aki you have a good challenge from here onwards…"_

Haruki pushes his head into Asami's palm and purrs to it.

He expected Asami retreating his hand but the gentle stroke on his head made him stare very surprised at the man, he didn't meet his eyes but Haruki knew that his presence wasn't an unwelcome one.

* * *

_Japan, Shinjuku 2:30 pm_

After three days of staying in Hong Kong, Akihito was more than ready to finally be back in Japan again. It wasn't because he was simply far from home, but the fact that he was in a foreign territory where his only help is Asami was in some way… suffocating.

It was strange that the only source of peacefulness he has, the one that was just made for him, was in this moment causing him many conflicting thoughts. Asami had changed, that goes unsaid, Akihito never expected that even if their bond was healthy after so much time pulled apart, there would be still something that just didn't feel right.

It was even more obvious since Asami and Akihito felt the same thing, they might have been separated but… was it just the memories? Or it was the same longing they felt for each other that made them crave each other?

' _I can't believe I'm worrying over something like this… We are together, that's all that should matter but, still… why do I feel so insecure? What should I do when he finds out? He will be disappointed_ _in_ _me?'_  he bit his bottom lip while looking through the car window.

' _We are finally in Japan… what will happen now? I can't tell him what happened…'_

He glanced at Asami who was reading some documents,  _'he looks tired.'_

' _I should_ _at least_ _offer him some water that I brought from Hong Kong,'_  he thought but was immediately cut off by the memory of them arguing the day after the incident with the nightmare. Actually, they were nightmares. There has been two days in a row he has had them, it doesn't matter if it's just a nap or a full night's sleep, he always dreams the same thing. He gets killed, his baby doesn't survive and Asami gets either killed or is drugged more and more by Maeda Eri. He knows that giving Asami the silent treatment wasn't the best method to deal with this situation, but Asami wasn't speaking either.

' _Does he also feel the same thing? Are we together just because we have memories together? I doubt it but… After he knows what happened that day, what will happen to us…?'_

Akihito closes his eyes and sighs, he is tired as well. If it weren't because Shun and Haruki lifting his spirit then he would feel alone with only his thoughts. Haruki was sitting in front of him with Shun.

' _At least they look happy.'_  He smiles when Shun rests his head on Haruki's neck while they relax their heads on the black leather seat. The black panther looks from time to time at his owner, who doesn't pay any mind to either of them.

"We are here boss," says Suoh from the intercom.

Akihito looks at Asami and wonders where they are, he looks outside of the window and notices a very fancy building. It was famous from having offices of the best doctors in Shinjuku.

"Why are we here?" asks Akihito while stopping Asami from exiting the car. Suoh is already waiting outside with the door open.

"You need to have a proper checkup of the pregnancy. I contacted the best person to deal with it."

"But hey-" he started but was immediately cut off by Asami's stare.

"Stop whining Akihito, he is the best at his job and I don't have time to listen to every one of your whims."

Akihito looks at him with surprise, and quickly mutters, "well fuck you too."

Asami merely turns to see him and gets out of the car. He starts to sweat and his nervousness starts to be too high for his liking.

' _It's alright Akihito... I guess it's time.'_

* * *

They were sitting in front of the doctor, and it was an understatement to say that Akihito was anything but comfortable. Asami felt the nervousness from Akihito, apart from feeling it through their bond there were signs on Akihito's face saying that he was nervous and uncomfortable.

"Takaba-san," said the doctor who stared at him with a worried gaze. Akihito lifted his gaze from his lap and stared at the middle aged man that was taking notes on his tablet, Akihito noticed the computer besides the doctor but tried to ignore it. It reminded him to the one they had at the office of his former doctor, the bastard that tried to harm his baby.

"Are you alright Takaba-san?" he asked when Akihito remained quiet.

Asami touched Akihito's hand and noticed how the young man flinched at the touch, "Akihito."

"Y-Yes, I'm alright. I'm sorry Sakata-sensei, it has been a tiresome few days." Akihito smiled and hugged the green jacket closer to his body, it was good that his belly wasn't that big.

"I can imagine," he offers a small smile to Akihito and that seemed to calm him a little, just barely.

"Takaba-san, I read your diagnostic from your last doctor," he put on his glasses, "that you went for a check up to see how the baby was doing. It says here that they didn't hear any heartbeat from the baby. I'm aware that you are on your ninth week, and it's normal that there are no heartbeats yet, but it is a little strange if we don't heart them in a few days." The doctor notices how Akihito has that worried look on his face.

"A few days ago, they examined me but they didn't hear anything." His hands form a fist on his lap and he looks at the doctor with a worried look. "I don't know… if I lost it."

"What?" asks Asami. "What do you mean that you lost it?" he asks in anger while looking at Akihito with a deep frown on his face.

"I- I don't know, they weren't sure…" he says while looking at his lap.

"Excuse us for a moment," Asami got up from the chair and pulled Akihito with him, they exited the office of the doctor and went to a nearby restroom that was inside of the building. It was just around the corner of the doctor's office so they weren't too far.

Asami pushed Akihito surprisingly gentle into the restroom and he locked the door.

"Asami please," started Akihito but he heard a sigh from Asami and decided not to speak. "I didn't know how to tell you, I- I wasn't sure how-"

"How what", asks Asami while staring at Akihito with a cold stare, "that you didn't know if it was dead already or how I was going to react?" Akihito stares at Asami feeling nothing but disappointed with himself.

' _How was I supposed to tell him that the baby was probably dead already? What if he was with me just because of that reason?'_

"When was the day they told you about it?" he asks Akihito and the blonde looks aside.

"The same day all of that happened in the bathroom," he places a hand on his belly and stares at the white floor of the restroom. "They merely checked me but they suspected that… if there was no heartbeat the last week than it was likely that… it's dead."

"Akihito," asked Asami while walking closer to the blonde. "Why you didn't say anything?" he touches the blonde's arm and squeezes it. Akihito lifted his gaze to see into the golden eyes and he sighed, his vision was blurring and he took a deep breath.

"What if…" he looked at Asami's chest, he couldn't handle see the disappointment in Asami's eyes, "that if because there was no baby then you wouldn't believe me; or what if after you knew what happened then would I be still worth it for you? I know we can't separate after all that happened but, I couldn't-" he felt a tear falling on his hand. Akihito took a deep breath.

"I'm your soulmate, I know that you care." He closed his eyes. "It wasn't in our plans but, what if you got disappointed? That I couldn't take care of it well just for a few weeks? I… I don't know-"

He was gently hugged by Asami, it was surprising but he felt the heat of his soulmate cover his body and his head rested on the strong chest of Asami. He listened to the steady heartbeat and was immediately calmed.

"Akihito," said Asami while stroking Akihito's head, "I might not remember agreeing to a pregnancy but, it happened and that is alright." He felt Akihito's arm tightening around his torso. "It wasn't your fault what happened."

"If there is nothing here," he touches Akihito's small stomach, "then that means that we can make another, and I will enjoy doing that as much as you will." He places a kiss on Akihito's lips.

Akihito sighed at the affection he felt flowing through their bond, it was sweet and peaceful. It was mutual. He closed his eyes and breathed in Asami's scent. Asami lifted the blonde's chin and pressed another kiss. The fact thay they didn't kiss much now that they were closer to each other was torture, it didn't matter about the past they shared together, Asami and Akihito know that the present it's what matters the most.

"Well you are a very manipulative bastard that doesn't accept a no for an answer," Akihito turns his head slightly but listens to Asami's chuckle.

"I knew you were stubborn but I didn't know how insecure you can be," he chuckles when he feels a small punch on his stomach. Akihito gives a small smile while hiding his face in Asami's chest.

"We need to know what we can do for your health, and he is waiting for us." Asami placed a hand on the small back of Akihito and walked out of the restroom. Suoh was waiting right outside of the restroom and noticed how they changed in just a couple of minutes. However, he couldn't shake off the feeling that Akihito looked sad.

Asami noticed Suoh's expression and told Akihito to wait for him inside of the office. Asami got closer to Suoh and spoke to his ear, "there is big possibility that the pregnancy failed. I'll confirm with you after we check up with the doctor, and after that I need you to tell Kirishima to cancel the plans he had with the architect to redesign the penthouse." Suoh's eyes widens and he nods at his boss's words. He can't believe it, and he feels a heaviness in his chest.

"After everything we did helping Takaba-san," Suoh retrieves his phone from his pocket and dials Kirishima's number. _"I'm sorry Takaba-san."_

* * *

"Please accompany me," says the doctor while leading them to a very cozy room, there was a sofa with a coffee table on one side of the office; on the other side there was a clinical bed with a scale specifically for weight control. Akihito notices the lights in the room were designed especially for them to see the ultrasound with efficiency.

"Please lay here and lift up your shirt," the doctors goes to another end of the room to retrieve what he will need for the ultrasound.

Akihito takes off his jacket and leaves it on the sofa, he is nervous and he is starting to breathe a little heavier.

' _It's not like the last time Akihito, he is a different doctor.'_

Asami couldn't stay there and look from afar, noticing how Akihito started to get nervous after what must have been caused the last time he was in the office with Maeda's right hand, he knew that Akihito had some PTSD. If the nightmares weren't proof enough then he knew that some reactions to a plane or a simple gun was more than enough to trigger at least the heavy breathing.

He stood beside Akihito while waiting for the doctor to sit beside them.

Akihito gulped when he notices that same substance that was put on his belly like the last time, the last time they told him that there was no heartbeat and that his baby might be dead, he closed his eyes and simply ignored the coldness he felt on his stomach. He listened to the voices and he merely nodded, not caring what they were saying, he simply didn't want to listen to it again.

He felt the ultrasonic probe moving against his belly, it was cold and it was pressed hard against him. He felt it stopping on one side, and then moving to the other side of his stomach. He gulped, he didn't want to hear it.

' _Please hurry up,'_ he thought while the voices of Asami and the doctors weren't audible anymore.

"Akihito," says Asami while grabbing the blonde's hand. "Akihito open your eyes," Asami says extremely gentle wich goes unnoticed by the doctor.  _'It was a good thing I told him before and not after this. I'm sorry.'_

"I'm sorry," says Akihito while he was suppressing the want of crying his heart out, he just couldn't handle the gentle voice of his soulmate. Akihito turns his face to Asami's chest, he doesn't even want to look at the screen again.

"You are sorry?" asks Asami with a small smile on his face. "You are sorry because of this?" Asami moves his head and turns it in direction of the screen. There was something there, and it was something that he has seen on youtube videos more than once.

"Do you see this part Takaba-san?" the doctor stops the probe on a certain spot of his belly and points at the image in the screen, "this part is moving and that means that the heart of your baby is functioning very well. Congratulations, it seems that there is no problem at all." The doctor smiles at the blonde who is with widened eyes looking at the screen.

Asami looks at the screen and feels pride, and affection, something that he never even imagined to feel for someone else. He moved his gaze to the person who made it possible, and it was then where he really felt the weight of his words actually worth it, because if it weren't for Akihito, that he found not so long ago and almost lost due to his own carelessness, he would never know that he could feel all these emotions for someone else more than himself.

He smiles at the smile from Akihito, who is bright enough for him to reconsider if it's a good idea to keep someone that resembles too much of a light close to one that resembles nothing but darkness.

He shakes his head when Akihito remains quiet and simply looking at the screen, he isn't even crying but he knows, more than anyone including Akihito, that happiness is the only thing they feel at this moment. There is a little bit of fear, but it isn't enough to cover the immense gratefulness they felt at this moment.

"Do you want to hear it?" asks the doctor and Akihito quickly nods his head.

"Yes please," he says while squeezing Asami's hand. He chooses that moment to look at Asami and the grip on his hand gets stronger, admitting how relieved and grateful they were to each other in that moment.

The doctor grabbed the Doppler that was beside the table and pressed the small probe on Akihito's belly, the sound of a heartbeat echoed in the room. Akihito had a big smile on his face and Asami was nothing but glad about the fact that his soulmate was happy, he was feeling the same as him, but it was a different way to see it from his point of view. His new baby and his soulmate were alive, and felt happy, and that was more than enough for him at that moment.

He couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind at that moment, how he could have missed this and replace it with another person that wasn't the right one. It was scary, and definitely something that he doesn't even want to imagine anymore. Asami turned serious. Akihito squeezed his hand and reassured him, almost as if feeling the same thing, but it didn't matter anymore.

"I'll leave you the next appointment on Thursday of the next week, you have been under a lot of pressure Takaba-san and that worries me because if the baby were have been in the second trimester than that would have caused big problems for both of your health. Please don't do anything dangerous and try to keep your emotions at bay."

Akihito nodded and said his thanks to him, he was very grateful for having a professional control his pregnancy the way it should have been since the beginning. It was easier, because he didn't have the means to pay for someone like Sakata's sensei to check him.

They exited the doctor's office, as soon as they closed the door Akihito stopped, "Asami do you think is safe for someone like him to know about this?"

Asami nodded and placed a hand on the small of his back, "he has a contract that specifies that everything related to us is confidential. Don't worry about it."

' _If he were to say a word about this, then that would be the last one.'_

They walked down the hallway where Suoh was waiting for them, Akihito noticed that Suoh was very stiff and had a different expression on his face. The usual stoic guard had a problem and he wondered what happened for him to be like that.

"Suoh are you ok?" asked Akihito but Suoh just nodded.

"I'm alright, Takaba-san." He vowed to Akihito which only made everything even weirder.

"What happened to him?" asks Akihito to Asami.

"You should show him the pictures of the ultrasound," he said while placing his hands in his pockets and walking along with a smirk on his face.

"Why? I mean he is a friend but…" Akihito doubted for a second but Asami chose not to listen and simply walked behind the blonde. Akihito shrugged and walked a little faster to catch up with the bodyguard.

Asami couldn't help but smirk a little more at the expression on Suoh's face, it was refreshing to see a surprised face and a relieved one on one of his closest men. He lifted an eyebrow at the sudden change of happiness from one that expressed panic. He was about to call Akihito to stick closer to him in case that Suoh sensed some danger, but he was interrupted by the vibration of his phone. He reach for it inside of his suit jacket and unlocked it.

_Asami-sama._

_I heard from Suoh that the pregnancy wasn't possible._

_My sincere condolences. I'll speak with the architect_ _so_ _that the plan will be canceled and I'll send some groceries that Takaba-san prefers to the penthouse._

_I cleared your schedule for three days if you wish to spend some time with Takaba-san. If you need more time then I can easily handle everything for as long as you need._

Asami sighed and knew that Suoh didn't listen to his indications like he thought he would.

"Suoh, call Kirishima. You know what to do." Suoh closed his eyes and muttered a 'yes Asami-sama', Akihito figured that he must have imagined the redness in Suoh's ears.

Asami walked further up to Akihito's side and walked along with the blonde.

"Hey Suoh was more serious than I thought, but it was funny seeing him trying not to crack a smile when he saw the pictures. Akihito smiles while looking at the photos, and Asami couldn't help but take one of them and place it inside of his jacket.

* * *

_Japan, Shinjuku 4:50 pm._

"Asami what the hell?!" Akihito yells when he sees his belongings in Asami's penthouse. They are all in one bedroom, which is almost the size of his former living room along with his bedroom.

"If I remember correctly you and I decided to live together," he said while walking past Akihito and retrieving two bottles of water from the kitchen. He walked to the blonde and gave him one of the bottles. Akihito grabbed it absentminded while looking around the penthouse. There was nothing different.

"Well yes we did but that was months ago! I don't want to live here…" Akihito immediately shut up and stared at his soulmate who narrowed his gaze at him.

"Care to explain why you don't want to?" he got closer to Akihito and placed the bottle on a nearby table.

"Well… I still need to pay the rent of my apartment." He says while walking around the penthouse and looking for anything different, anything but he found nothing.

"I bought it," he says while walking behind of the blonde.

"What?! But it was mine!" Akihito turned to see Asami, the man merely raised an eyebrow at the hazel eyes that stared at him in disbelief.

"Technically, it wasn't yours and you were late with paying rent; but now it's mine." He pushes Akihito further to the living room and sits him on the couch.

"Y-You can't do that!" Akihito frowns at him and let's himself rest against the soft leather couch. He moans softly at the feeling of the couch as his sore feet were resting against the soft carpet.

"I can," says Asami from behind. He moves Akihito's face a little up and he kisses his lips.

Akihito couldn't deny that he was more happy than annoyed at the sudden change of events, above all, it's what they wanted before and now that was a reality. He felt himself relax when he sees the penthouse was the same as he remembered it. However, he doesn't feel quite comfortable knowing that there was someone there before him. But he can't say something as lame as that.

' _I'm not a woman, but, I can't help but be a little annoyed at that. I thought Maeda would have changed everything but everything seems normal.'_

"Come here," says Asami while he walks to the master bedroom.

Akihito follows in curiosity, but he whines at the discomfort of leaving the soft couch and his feet weren't that happy to continue walking on the marble floor. Akihito knew where they were going but felt a little strange to go in, he doesn't want to see where Asami held another person, it felt… bad.

Asami turned on the lights and Akihito looked around the room, there was nothing strange with it. It's just as he remembers it.

"She only came here two times. One of them was when she drugged me and the other one was because I was careless. We met up in another penthouse and this one was never used." Asami pushes Akihito's back towards the balcony that leads from the bedroom.

"Why?" he asks now opening the glass door.

"It didn't feel comfortable," he motioned Akihito to look around the city. It was already getting late and the sun was going down.  _'It felt strange being there with someone else,'_  he wanted to say but Akihito seemed to comprehend a little about why he didn't live there while he was with Maeda, or when he was by himself.

Akihito looked at the city from one of the highest buildings, he looked around and then turned his head in Asami's direction. The sun was setting and the sight was beautiful. He searched for his phone but remembered that he left it in the car, Shun and Haruki weren't around at the moment for him to ask Haruki to go and fetch his backpack.

"What is it?" asked Asami seeing the blonde searching for something.

"Hey lend me your phone," he says and Asami narrows his eyes but gives it to him.

"The sight of the setting sun with the contrast of the clouds look nice," he says while pointing at the opposite direction and he takes the picture of the sky. He notices orange, yellow, blue and red. He goes to search for the photo and sees that it came out pretty great, well, he couldn't expect less with the latest phone in the market.

"Rich bastard," he mutters and Asami chuckles.

"I can get you one if you want," he expected Akihito to throw profanities at him but the blonde merely smirked.

"Would you? What if I want the latest professional camera NIKON? Or the latest foreign car?" Akihito gives Asami his phone back and smirks when the man merely lifts an eyebrow.

"You want all of that? Let me call Kirishima." He quickly presses a button, thanks to speed dial and Akihito panics.

"What?! No of course not! I don't need any of that." He tries to take Asami's phone again but he lifts it with his hand and Akihito is suddenly on his tip toes trying to reach it.

"You are too small," says Asami looking at the blonde doing his best to try to reach the phone.

"Agh!" says Akihito immediately stopping trying to reach the phone. Asami lowers his arm and quickly gets closer to the blonde. Akihito is pressing a hand on the side of his ribs and makes a pained expression.

"Akihito are you ok?" Asami aks with a worried tone of voice.

"Asami…" he says while placing a hand on Asami's arm. He squeezes his eyes and grips Asami's shoulder in support of his body.

"Got 'cha!" he smirks when Akihito easily takes Asami't phone and runs towards the bedroom with it. Asami stares at him in surprise at the sudden change of events.

' _The brat is good'_  he smirks but starts to walk faster behind him.

Akihito fumbles with the glass door and he is immediately pressed against it by Asami's body, he looked up and noticed Asami smirking at him.

"You can't escape from me Akihito," he says while placing a hand on Akihito's waist. He kisses his ear and moves one of his hands under Akihito's shirt. He loves the feeling of the soft skin of the blonde's torso and reaches for his nipple.

Asami pinches it gently and his soulmate emits one of the sweetest moans he has ever heard, Akihito tries to stop himself from moaning into the feeling of his soulmate's hands on his body but it becomes a game of two when he presses his bottom against Asami's crotch.

"What are you doing Akihito," Asami kisses the blonde's neck and unlocks the glass door. Akihito shivers when he feels the warm breath on his neck. They walk further into the room the warm air from the penthouse makes their skin warmer. They don't notice when the glass door closes because of a black tail, and another one colored beige was closer to the bed.

"Asami…" says Akihito when his legs bump the end of the bed, his body shivers when Asami kisses his neck and takes off his jacket. Asami looks at the mark and bites on it, making Akihito shudder.

"Akihito," says Asami more urgently, he is craving to taste Akihito and elicit more delicious sound from his soulmate. He gives a small smile when he lifts up Akihito's shirt and kisses the blonde's neckline along with the touch of his fingers on the small belly.

"Asami," says Akihito while touching the neck of his soulmate.

' _Shit I'm acting too desperate… too easy…'_

Asami notices the bulge on Akihito's jeans and he chuckles when he palms it and rubs it softly, Akihito moans at the friction and Asami kisses the small belly while he unzips the jeans of the blonde. He sees Akihito gripping the sheets, he wants to see more, more of those expressions and sounds that make him feel his control breaking second by second.

He takes off the jeans, the camo boxers are damp with pre cum, he smiles and nips at the erection of the blonde.

"Ah, ah Asami…"

"Yes?" he asks knowing what his soulmate wanted.

"Ah," Asami takes off Akihito's boxers and licks his lip when the tip of Akihito's penis is visible and oozing pre cum. He takes the member in his hand and strokes it softly, nothing too strong for Akihito but the urge was there. "Ah yes, yes, like that…" Akihito moaned while he gripped the sheets as the warm big hand stroked his penis more and more.

"You sound so good Akihito, moan for me more." Asami takes one slender leg on top of his shoulder and kisses the inner thigh, he licks it softly until he reaches Akihito's penis again. The legs tremble when he caresses them, he enjoys the sensation he elicits from the young man. Asami starts kissing around Akihito's member until he reaches the soft patch of black hair. He gives a tentative lick there and Akihito moans louder.

"Ah Asami please… I want to come, ahng!" Asami strokes Akihito's penis and licks the tip. He licks around the tip and then pushes it into his mouth, tightening his lips enough to make Akihito moan and feel the sensation of tightness around him. He licks along the shaft until he reaches the base and returns to the tip, licking the small hole on the tip and then engulfing Akihito's penis into his mouth.

"Yes! Ah! D-damn it… Asami please…" Akihito places his hands on Asami's dark locks and presses his head into his crotch.

"Ah! So good…" Akihito moans even more when Asami tightness his throat against Akihito, he grunts at the pre cum that ran through his throat. He licks all over until he reaches the tip and sucks Akihito's urethra.

"Cum for me Akihito," he says and strokes Akihito's penis faster while he kisses Akihito's nipples, he bites them while his hand never stops his movements.

"Ah! Asami Asami!…" he says while Asami tightens his grip on Akihito's penis as hot thick semen covers Asami's hand. The older man moves himself closer to Akihito's mouth as he strokes Akihito softly while he milks him completely. He presses his mouth on the rosy lips and kisses him passionately. Akihito moans through the kiss and kisses Asami back, he places his arms around Asami's neck and kisses him lazily now.

Asami let go of the blonde's mouth and moves his hand covered in Akihito's essence and licks it.

"You taste very good Akihito," the blonde blushes and covers his eyes with his arm, Asami chuckles at the sweet reaction.

"Don't do that, stupid." He uncovers his eyes and notices the big bulge in Asami's dark slacks.

"We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?" says Asami but Akihito blushes and looks at the other side. He blushes even more when he sees Shun and Haruki quite intimate with each other as well, but at least they seemed to last just like them and so they were calmer now.

"Well…" Akihito looks at Asami who is already taking off his pants, "maybe you have but I don't think I'll take care of you in a near future." Asami lifts an eyebrow and stares at the blonde silently asking for him to continue. The serious face almost made Akihito snicker.

"I mean, you have had your fun before and I won't make it easy for you. If you want something then earn it." Akihito tried to put his most brave face while he crossed his arms in front of his chest. It was probably not that demanding when he was only with his shirt on and without anything on his lower part.

"You are playing hard to get," said Asami while smirking at the boldness of his soulmate.  _'Prideful man.'_

Asami shrugged and takes of his boxers, letting his hard erection stand proudly in front of Akihito.

"You want me to win you," he says while getting closer to Akihito. The blonde tried his best not to blush and make his own dick to stay down while seeing how Asami is very close to him, without clothes, and very much horny. "You want me to win you over so we can have sex again."

Asami smirked and touched Akihito's cheek while the blonde tried his best not to look at the hard cock he had very close to his face. "I'll do my best, my cute soulmate." Asami smirked and walked star naked to the bathroom. He closed the door leaving a blushing Akihito sitting on the bed.

* * *

_Japan, Shinjuku 1:00 am_

"I always thought your ambition was something good," says Kirishima while seeing the blonde tied up in the warehouse. "You are truly disappointing now, Sudou Shuu."

"Shut up bastard, you are nothing but a mere secretary." Sudou spits blood from his mouth and looks at Suoh who is smirking at him.

"Did you even stop to think, why Kei is the one who is the right hand man of the boss?" Suoh walks behind the blonde and hits the back of him with a bat. "Because of all people here, he is the one who thinks and acts most like Asami-sama."

"Don't say that Suoh," says Asami while entering the warehouse. "You are as ruthless as I am Suoh," he takes the bat from Suoh's hands and swings it in front of Sudou.

"No please no no no no" he screamed but he was quickly silenced by the claws that landed on his head.

"My two men are like a combination of what I'm capable of," he says while grabbing Sudou's hair and pulling it roughly until his neck is exposed, there was blood oozing from where the claws pierced the skin, "now imagine how good we run our organization legally and illegally with the three of us managing it." He swings the bat and hits Sudou's hands. The screams of pain are a melody to their ears.

"Your ambition could have gotten you far, Sudou. It's a shame you decided to betray me because of it, attacking my soulmate was a grave mistake." He swings the bat towards Sudou's face, the teeth that fell from the blonde's mouth was satisfying.

"You were right, he was my soulmate. You have good eye to read people." He places the bat to the side as Shun gets closer to Asami. Kirishima's pet lands on Kirishima's shoulder and looks at the blonde.

"Now, you inflicted pain on Akihito so I'll have to do the same. You killed one of our men and went against your boss's orders. That's why Suoh will deal with you."

Sudou's eyes widened when he saw the brown bear entering the penthouse and Suoh walking beside the big animal. Sudou started to struggle and scream while spitting blood. That didn't stop any of the men while they watched how the bear killed and devoured Sudou.

* * *

He opens his eyes and looks around, it was the same room, thankfully he was in a hospital. He heard that Akihito had been having nightmares and he probably wasn't the only one who did.

"Hey" says Akihito while reading a magazine beside the hospital bed.

"Takaba-san," says Kimura while trying to sit up. Akihito places a hand on his shoulder and stops him from doing so.

"Easy," says Akihito while handing him a glass of water. "It's been a few hard days huh." He smiles when Kimura sighs and rests his head on the pillow.

"My head hurts," says Kimura. Akihito looks at him worried.

"Do you want me to call the doctors?" he asks while standing up.

"No, it's alright. I'm more than comfortable here, actually, I feel as if I weren't in the hospital." He smiles and notices the bandages around his arm and a pain that he has accustomed to his leg.

"Yeah, the bastard spent his money well with this room. He has three of them! Can you believe it?" he looks around the place, there is a small kitchen with a private restroom. There is a television and a console.

"Yeah, I know. Is everything going well?" he asks looking at the small belly of Akihito.

"Everything is going well, but Asami is such a damn manipulative bastard. I can't even go to the bathroom without him trying to help me with everything. I have only two and a half months and I don't know if I'm tired of his nagging or the morning sickness." Akihito smiles and laughs when Kimura says a lame joke about how Asami is indeed right.

Akihito has been visiting Kimura almost every two days, it's good for the guard to have someone else to speak to besides Soma and people from his job. Akihito learned that he wasn't that much of a popular man when he arrived in Japan. Kimura promised to tell him everything one day if Asami says it's alright to do so. But in the meantime, he is a merely bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/T: Hello!
> 
> I have no excuse to say apart from university draining my life slowly. I don't know how to say thanks for all the kind comments about the anonymous person that sent me the mail. You guys are very kind, even the ones who didn't usually comment were very kind. Thank you guys.
> 
> I can't believe some of you still read this story, as the updates are very late but I'm very grateful for the ones who still read and comment! Thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Fun fact: Supposedly Suoh is a little clumsy. That's why Asami always relies more on Kirishima than Suoh! I think it was mentioned on the last novel of Finder, I just read a summary somewhere because I can't read japanese :(
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm sorry if it seemed rushed. I can definitely say that a writer's block is very true. Still, I'll give them a little more of cute and sexy moments the next chapter. The next angst might start on chapter 24!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a fanfic about the Finder series, English is not my native language so there is a huge possibility that you'll see a lot of gramatical mistakes. But hey! lets give it a try and lets enjoy the story, and of course if you like it please give me some reviews so I can continue knowing all of your recommendations that will inspired me to go with it so I can finish it. By the way this story it's inspired in the fanfic "The Beast Inside" of LittleRedFlowers please take a look at her work. This is my first time writing and there's a lot (really a lot) grammar mistakes and punctuation as well. Please bare with me.


End file.
